Eyes on Fire
by 13Nyx13
Summary: He was watching her again. They all watched her, but something about those dark eyes burning into her figure, made her aware of him. She turned to face him, waiting for him to avert his gaze or flush at being caught, but he didn't. No, Nico di Angelo held her stare and a little smirk played on his lips, as if challenging her. Ava raised a brow and smirked back: challenge accepted.
1. First Encounter

**Eyes on Fire**

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

Ava Summers was six years old the first time she saw a monster- outside of her nightmares that is.

Her first sighting of the monster came on a beautiful Sunday afternoon in Columbia, South Carolina. Ava's mother, Aurelia Summers, had taken her to the park as a special treat for being on her best behavior when visiting her horrid Aunt Connie that morning.

One Sunday morning every month, Ava and her mom had to visit her Aunt Connie's ('that's Ms. Constance to you young lady!') house and listen to the woman complain about everything. Aunt Connie was her mother's sister, though the two women didn't seem to have anything in common- from looks to personalities. And once every month Ava was forced to listen to her Aunt rant about her favorite subject to complain about: her fathe_r_, or _lack thereof one_. She would nag until her face was blotchy red about Ava's deadbeat dad, child support money and how the man was probably an 'alcoholic'- whatever that was.

The only good thing that came from these long suffering visits were the afternoon adventures her mother would take her on. Aurelia Summers seemed to think that the best way to get Ava's mind (and her own) off the nasty words her sister had spewed out all morning was to have an adventure. So the two would visit parks, aquariums, museums and local fairs after.

This day in particular, Ava was at her favorite place in the city, Garden Park. She sat on a park bench, swinging her legs back and forth as the wind played with her long caramel curls that were tied into pigtails. Ava watched as her mom walked down the path to the ice cream stand. Every ten seconds or so, her mother would look back to make sure that Ava hadn't moved an inch off that bench.

Ava wiggled on the bench as restlessness made her uncomfortable. She watched as her mother chatted with Jose, the owner of the ice cream stand. Jose was a very intimidating looking man, but much nicer than his outward appearance would suggest. Ava sighed with impatience as she saw Jose's wife Maria join the conversation and knew that they would talk her mom's ear off before she got her ice cream cone. All of the little girl's patience had been used that morning at Aunt Connie's house, so now she found herself fidgeting with restraint.

Ava's eyes darted around the scenery. She could hear the bids chirping at each other and squirrels darting up trees and out of bushes. What drew the little girl's attention the most though, was the clump of trees and shrubs that separated her bench from the pond she knew was on the other side. She loved that pond- it was usually full of fish, frogs and the occasional turtle.

Ava's emerald green eyes darted back to her mother's figure. She saw her mother's head thrown back in laughter, her caramel hair that was the exact same shade as her daughter's shaking with humor. Jose was bellowing his laughter like Santa Clause, as Maria kept prattling on, like she was telling the two about the some important news, and not the gossip that Ava knew it was.

Ava slowly slid off the bench. Her mother's head had not turned. She took a few cautious steps to her left, towards the bushes. Her mother had still not noticed. A bright smile spread across the girl's cherub lips, as she slipped between the bushes, hoping that the twigs did not scratch one of her 'Aunt Connie approved dresses'.

She emerged from the brush with a triumphant smile and the warm sun kissing her chubby cheeks. The happy feeling did not last very long though.

The pond, though still glistening blue, with fish and frogs and even ducks, also had another creature visiting it. Ava watched horrified as a gigantic dog the size of a bull lifted its _two_ heads that had been lapping water and stared at her. Four pairs of burning red eyes locked on emerald green ones, and Ava whimpered as she noticed that instead of a tail, the dog had a large snake coming out of it's back.

The dog/snake monster let out a simultaneous growl and hiss as Ava took a clumsy step back wards and fell. She looked up to see the monster getting ready to lunge and scrunched up her eyes ready to scream for her mom. For moms could rescue their children from anything.

Just as the dog had pounced at her, multiple sets of fangs bared, a man appeared from the sky. Ava did not really notice his strange and sudden appearance at the time, she only noticed that he had a large metal bow and shot a flaming arrow straight at the monster. The dog/snake creature let out a terrifying howl and hiss before it exploded into a cloud of golden dust.

Ava's eyes were the size of dinner plates as she stared at the lump of dust and then turned her awe filled face to the man. But he wasn't quite a _man_. Ava felt even more astonished, looking at him than she did when she first saw the monster. For the man was…. _flying_! He flashed her a quick secretive smile and winked before flying away.

Still seated on the ground, horrid, pink, frilly Connie dress most definitely ripped, Ava blinked a few more times before hearing her mother's frantic callings for her. Ava stood up blankly and crawled back through the bushes and up to her mother.

Aurelia Summer's panicked brown eyes focused on her daughter and she let out a big sigh of relief before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Don't ever take off like that again Ava Clarity Summers! You know the rules, you must always be in eye sight," Aurelia said frantically.

Ava buried herself into her mother's warm and _safe _arms and whispered, "Mama, I just saw an angel."

Ava felt her mother stiffen and draw back.

Aurelia Summer looked into her daughter's face that was so unlike her own. Her dark brown eyes looked into her daughter's bright green ones- ones that she had inherited from her father. Ava's hair colour, brow and cheekbones were the only thing inherited from her- the rest was all her father, from her aristocratic features, to her full lips.

She took her daughter by her tiny hand and led her back to the bench. Aurelia tried not to let her emotions get the best of her, but her voice sounded thick as it rang out, "Where did you see the angel, my little spark?"

Ava frowned, "By the pond. He saved me from the dog/snake monster."

Aurelia sucked in a sharp breathe of air and her brown eyes frantically roamed around the park looking for threats. She knew that this would happen, but she didn't think it would happen so soon. Grabbing her daughter's hand in a gentle but firm grip, she lead her towards the path and out towards the parking lot.

"Mama where are we going? You said we could play in the park today," Ava whined, her lips puckering into a pout.

"How about we go to a new park?" Aurelia said distractedly.

Ava sighed but got in the car.

"Did the monster try to attack you?" Aurelia questioned her daughter as the two drove downtown.

"Yes, but that's when the angel came. The monster was just about to get me when the angel swooped in and shot him with a fire arrow. Then the monster went 'POOF'," Ava said making excited hand gestures, "and disappeared into golden dust."

Aurelia smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She was worried.

"You said the angel was a man?"

Ava nodded excitedly, quite happy with her little adventure now that she was out of harms way. "Yes. He had blonde hair and big white and gold wings. And mama he wasn't wearing a shirt! Do you think he'll catch a cold?" Ava inquired anxiously.

Aurelia chuckled, "No little Spark, angels don't get sick. Now lets get you some ice cream! And I have another treat or you."

And after that day, Ava forgot about the incident mostly. Except now the dreams started coming more frequently. Dreams of monsters and angels. Dreams of people sword fighting and of half men half horses.

Aurelia Summers however did not forget about that day. For she knew that her time with her daughter was limited and just prayed that she would have a little longer with her before she had to give her precious little spark up.

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first Percy Jackson story, so please let me know what you think. The first couple of chapters will be short background info on Ava. The chapters will get longer as the story shapes up and Nico gets involved.**

**Please let me know what you think!  
**

**-Nyx  
**


	2. Target

**Chapter 2: **

**Target**

Ever since the incident with the monster that Sunday afternoon, Ava begun to notice more and more odd occurrences happening around her. Sometimes she would see strange animals- ones that she was sure you couldn't find in the zoo, following her. Some of these creatures had a rather sinister air about them, as they watched her with beady eyes and growled or squawked maliciously to scare her. Others though, just appeared to be watchful and curious. Whatever it was, it highly unsettled the little girl.

What was even more frightening were the monster people. No one else seemed to notice them, and no one besides her mother seemed to believe her about them. Parents and teachers seemed to write her off as a child with an overactive imagination, and while the other children were never exactly mean to her, they always managed to stay a safe distance away.

Ava knew the truth though.

She could swear that her ballet instructor Mrs. Viper had bright coral snakes for hair and little spindly wings. Ava remembered the first time she met Mrs. Viper, the woman (if that's what she even was) kept sniffing at the air around her and when she fixed her sickly yellow eyes on Ava, a big smile erupted on her face, revealing pointed teeth.

Mrs. Viper would hit anyone who didn't have perfect posture on the knees with her cane, and near the end of the lesson, she said she had to go and get a special tool just for Ava to turn her into 'swan pudding'. But Mrs. Viper never returned, and when she joked with Mary, the girl behind her about how strict Mrs. Viper was, Mary looked at her like she had two heads.

"Who's Mrs. Viper Ava? Miss Heart has been teaching us for weeks!" Mary had told her.

Ava was beyond confused when a smiling blonde woman with kaleidoscope eyes finished the class, also paying special attention to Ava, but only to praise her 'gracefulness'.

No one else, save for her seemed to remember mean old Mrs. Viper with her nasty cane and snake hair.

And the bag boy at her local Target had definitely been a monster! Her mother had been sorting through the copious amounts of tissue paper, (seriously they were never going to use _that _much) as they stood in the agonizingly long check out line when Ava first noticed him. And she couldn't figure out why no one else did- he was _huge_. Packing away some little old granny's groceries, the bag boy (Brontes said his name tag) looked up and fixed his _one _eye on her. Ava took a giant step backwards and the monster grunted.

The little old lady whose groceries he had been packing patted him on one large hand and said, "There, there, you should take some lemon and honey, it will fix that cough right away!"

Ava hastily tugged on her mother's coat pocket and frantically leaned up to whisper about the giant one eyed bag boy, as the check out line got shorter, and the monster closer.

Aurelia had never ever questioned her daughter's strange sightings. Instead, she had grabbed her daughter and plunked her inside the cart, on top of the small mountain of tissue paper and wheeled the cart through the isles like she was a NASCAR driver.

Ava watched amazed and horrified, as Brontes seemed to chase after the pair, still clutching a customer's Women's Health Magazine and a box of tampons.

Aurelia knew just how to handle the situation though. As she expertly wheeled her daughter throughout the maze that was Target, she stopped briefly when they reached a fire alarm, and pulled it. And that's when all chaos broke loose.

People started screaming and running everywhere. Carts were abandoned, or shoppers tried to make a break for it without paying. Brontes roared his frustration as he tripped over a display of children's bicycles. And amongst the chaos Ava and Aurelia made it to the car unscathed.

Ava was seven years old when she finally came face to face with a monster that she couldn't evade.

Aurelia Summers had previously been a rather well known freelance artist in the city of Columbia. But that year she had made the rather difficult decision to get a day job due to the recession, and the fact that she was a single mother.

And that is where Mrs. Crane came in. Mrs. Crane was their elderly neighbor who lived just two blocks down the street. Her mom said that Ava always loved stopping at Mrs. Crane's house when she went trick or treating on Halloween because the old lady would give out full size candy bars, but Ava was quite sure she had never laid eyes on this woman in her life. She was sure she would remember the sight if she had.

Mrs. Crane was to be Ava's after school nanny, much to her horror.

Ava remembered standing behind her mother as Mrs. Crane fixed her sinister eyes on her, and assured her mom that she absolutely _loved _children.

The first two days Mrs. Crane did not really bother Ava, she just watched her. Her beady black eyes would remain fixed on all the little girl's movements, like she was some curious new pet that had never been seen before.

And Ava hated it. She wasn't sure why she felt so unsettled around Mrs. Crane, only that she was. The woman didn't look overly frightening, though she looked plenty creepy. Mrs. Crane had long iron coloured hair that was always tightly coiled in a bun. She wore a hideous orange and brown-feathered poncho, a grey skirt, and orange stockings.

Ava tried to tell her mother about her uneasy feeling when it came to Mrs. Crane, but for once her mom dismissed it as Ava pulling a temper tantrum at having to be looked after by someone other than herself.

On the third day that Mrs. Crane came to look after Ava everything changed. When they reached the little bungalow that Ava and her mom lived at, Ava went straight to her room to try and avoid the creepy old lady. Mrs. Crane obviously had something else in mind.

Ava was rooting through an old suitcase that she had kept hidden under her bed. It contained all of her most treasured possessions: her friendship bracelet from her first an only friend Emily before the girl moved away; a pearl necklace from her Nana; a sparkly hair clip from her Aunt Dove; some photos of her and her mom; a few shells from the beach and most importantly two twin bronze daggers.

After the incident at the park where she saw the angel and the dog/snake monster, her mom had driven them home and presented Ava with two bronze daggers. Ava remembered being very confused as she thought that her treat was going to be the promised ice cream, and maybe some licorice. Most mothers after all would not give their children sharp weapons, but Aurelia did, warning Ava that they were tools, not to be played with, but used in only dire situations.

And for some strange reason those daggers were all she could focus on that day. So when she got home from school she went straight to her room to check on them. And that's when she heard the door creak open.

Ava had spun around quickly and tried to hide the suitcase full of her treasures behind her, while still gripping the little bronze daggers, one in each tiny hand behind her back.

Mrs. Crane moved forward, far more agile that she had previously been. Ava watched in horrified fascination, as her feathery orange poncho became feathery orange and brown wings (and after the Mrs. Viper incident she was rather weary of old ladies with wings) and her orange stockings turned into long curled birds' feet.

"What _are_ you?" Ava couldn't help but ask, even though fear and adrenalin were making her body prickle.

Mrs. Crane smiled, "I'm a harpy dear. Now more importantly, whose child are you? I haven't smelt anyone like you before," she said with a curious frown. "You smell rather sweet…"

And with that Mrs. Crane lunged forward, her powerful wings catching Ava right in the face. Ava stumbled and swung her little knife inexpertly at Mrs. Crane.

Mrs. Crane's eyes seemed to widen as she stared at her now smoking wing. Her glowing eyes fixed on Ava's daggers and lunged forward once again, like a chicken trying to get a particularly stubborn worm. Ava dived to her side, knocking over her bedside table and hid behind her bookcase.

"Not being very heroic are we dear?"

Ava was shaking with fear for the bird lady, but for some reason that statement seemed to anger her.

Mrs. Crane was not expecting the attack, and that probably the only reason Ava managed it successfully. While Mrs. Crane's wings were strong they were not very good at grasping objects in tight spaces. So when Ava crept out behind the bookcase, Mrs. Crane didn't notice. And when Ava crept up behind her, she also didn't notice. But Mrs. Crane _did_ notice when a sharp object pierced her left wing. She turned around furious, but was met with one bronze little dagger jabbed right into her belly. And with that she turned into a pile of golden dust.

When Aurelia Summers arrived home that evening, ready to surprise her daughter with Chinese take out, she knew something was wrong. It was _too_ quiet in the house. She couldn't hear Mrs. Crane's _Young and The Restless_ soap opera, or Ava's light humming as she played with her dolls.

"Ava?" Aurelia called feeling dread well up inside of her.

She watched with trepidation and relief as her little girl came out of her room, her head bowed low, carrying one bronze dagger, her beautiful caramel curls tangled in wild snarls.

"What happened my little Spark? Where is Mrs. Crane?"

"I killed her," Ava whispered before bursting into tears.

Aurelia dropped to her knees in horror. She looked at the little bronze dagger her daughter was holding, but found no blood on the blade. "Where is she?"

"Please don't be mad at me mama, but she was going to get me," Ava whimpered.

Aurelia ran into her daughter's room, praying to the gods that she wouldn't find some poor old woman dead on her daughter's carpet. But she didn't find a body, all she found was golden dust…

"Mrs. Crane wasn't a regular old woman was she, Spark?" Aurelia questioned her daughter.

"No mama, she was a bad bird lady. She wanted to know who daddy was, and then she tried to get me! But I had my daggers and I got her first," Ava said through red rimmed eyes.

"Good."

"But mama," Ava said focusing her big green eyes on her mother's worried face, "Who is my daddy?"

**A/N: Thank you for reading! The story is going to progress from Ava's childhood, to camp very soon, and it will include the Percy Jackson books. But just to warn you I did tweak some things (like Nico's age).**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this. Please do review, I know some of you are following the story, but please let me know what you think!**

**-Nyx!**


	3. Break Away

**Chapter 3:**

**Break Away**

It was Christmas time two years later when Ava finally got some of the answers that she had been so desperately craving. The house was decorated to the max with tasteful store bought decorations and homemade ornaments courtesy of Ava and her grade school classes. A frosty dark night, and twinkling outdoor lights, along with the Frank Sinatra Holiday Carols record made it the perfect Christmas Eve, except that Ava was _miserable_.

The nine year old girl sat sullenly in a stuffy green armchair beside the fireplace watching her mother's guests get steadily more red in the face with each sip of eggnog. She had finally retreated to the chair after been caught under the mistletoe and being kissed and pinched in the cheeks one too many times. Most of the guests at this particular party were family (though Ava didn't recognize half of them), and much to the girl's displeasure Aunt Connie was one of them. And since Nana had left an hour ago, and her mother was busy being a hostess, Ava had no buffer between her and her aunt. So there she sat miserable in her itchy orange velvet dress that clashed horribly with her hair. Though the dress was Connie approved, her appearance still manage to garner some comments from the woman, not that she wasn't used to them.

At nine years old, Ava was a rather bright girl, though her school work didn't exactly show it. Just last year Ava had been diagnosed with a doubly whammy of dyslexia and attention deficit disorder. Aunt Connie had had a field day when she found out.

'_Another worthless trait that she had no doubt inherited from her no good father.'_

And despite the many times she had called Ava dim, Aunt Connie favored a new pet name for her when her mother was out of earshot. Most nine year olds were not familiar with the term '_bastard'_, but after it slipped from Aunt Connie's lips in her direction one too many times, Ava had finally worked out it's meaning, and she _hated _it.

It wasn't her fault that she didn't know who her father was. And even after the harpy attack when she was seven, her mother still remained tight-lipped when it came to information on him. She would always claim, '_You will know when the time is right_.' But Ava didn't have much patience, being a child, not to mention an ADHD child, and she just wanted some answers.

So there Ava was, sitting morosely in her chair, nibbling on sugar cookies and keeping a weary eye out for her aunt. The only bright spot in an otherwise boring party, came when Aunt Dove walked through the front door.

Aunt Dove was related to Ava on her father's side, but she too was always tight lipped on any information about him. Only leaving Ava little snippets of information like his eye colour (forest green), or that he loved music (particularly the harp); always leaving Ava hungry for more news.

Like her mother, Aunt Dove would also say, "_Soon enough little Spark, you will know. When the time is right._"

But all Ava really wanted to know was where he was….

Ava still smiled though, as she took in the glorious form of her aunt. Aunt Dove's hair colour seemed to change with every visit, but it was always long and flowing. She had stunning violet eyes that swirled with many colours and a willowy figure that Aunt Connie would die for.

"Aunt Dove!" Ava cried, dropping her cookie and jumping off of her chair to run to the woman.

"Little Spark! Look how much you have grown!" Aunt Dove said, her smile showing off her perfectly white teeth. But then her delicate nose wrinkled. "What are you wearing?"

Ava sighed and tugged at her uncomfortable dress, "It's a-"

"Aunt Connie approved dress," Aunt Dove said finishing her sentence with a frown. She took off her elegant red hat and long chocolate coloured curls tumbled down her back. "Your mother should grow a stronger back bone when it comes to her family, and tell that ghastly woman to…" Aunt Dove trailed off, as she seemed to realize little ears were listening.

"Mom's in the kitchen making some more of that yucky egg drink if you want some," Ava innocently stated.

"Perhaps not, but it would only be polite to say hello to the hostess," Aunt Dove said, and then proceeded to question Ava about what had happened to her since she last saw her on her birthday in October.

One of the reasons Ava adored Aunt Dove so much is because she never seemed to question her about topics like school or report cards. Aunt Dove always seem to brush them off as unimportant, unlike Aunt Connie who would brandish the girl's _C-_ science quizzes in her face like they were evidence of how rotten she was. No, Aunt Dove always asked Ava about how her dance classes were coming along; had she met any cute boys; did she wear the earrings she had given her? Ava much preferred Aunt Dove's idea of idle chitchat, than Aunt Connie's.

And speak of the devil; there was Aunt Connie, hissing something into her mother's ear. Every time Ava saw this happen, it would remind her of Disney movies, where the evil witch would croon some terrible idea into the princess's head and she would end up comatose.

"Aurelia, there you are," Aunt Dove said smiling cheerfully. She didn't even bother to acknowledge Aunt Connie, which caused the woman to sneer at her and Ava to smile.

"Ah Dove, its so lovely to see you," Aurelia said, pulling Aunt Dove into a enthusiastic hug.

"You too darling," Aunt Dove said with a sophisticated smile.

Aunt Connie decided that this would be the perfect moment to butt in. "So Dove, brown hair this time… tell me, is anything about you real?" she asked with a condescending look at Aunt Dove's ample chest.

Aunt Dove only smiled even more brightly, like she truly enjoyed hearing Aunt Connie's poisonous insults. She smoothed down her red satin dress, and serenely said, "Still no date Constance? You must have done something to piss off the goddess of love," she finished with a little chuckle that sounded like bells.

Aunt Connie fumed, but for once had nothing to say back.

Aurelia made a little choking noise and led both Aunt Connie and Aunt Dove into the living room, to mingle with other guess. So really, she just dumped Connie off on some poor great uncle and pulled Aunt Dove off to the corner where they could have a 'serious discussions'- aka: not meant for little girls.

Ava petulantly plundered back to her stuffy green armchair, and her frown became even more pronounced when she noticed that some old man had fallen asleep in it. She looked back to the corner where Aunt Dove and her mother were speaking with low tones and serious faces. Ava then looked across the room and found Aunt Connie, in her hideous reindeer sweater, and thinning blonde hair hanging in limp curls staring daggers at Aunt Dove with her beady little eyes. If there were only some way she could cause a distraction for Aunt Connie, so she could sneak over and hear what her mom was talking about…

Ava looked over at the candles that were burning on the hutch right behind where her Aunt Connie stood. She stared at the candles and wished that the flame would inch just a little closer…and miraculously it did. The entire candle shot over to her aunt like a rocket and Ava watched with awe and fascination as the flame caught onto her aunts lank hair. The galleons of hairspray that her aunt used must have acted like an accelerant, because within moments, a large 'WHOOSH' sound was made and the entire back half of Aunt Connie's head was on fire.

The man that was nodding to whatever (sure to be unpleasant) comments Aunt Connie was ranting at him finally noticed after the flames had licked her sweater, singing Rudolph's nose. He goggled for a moment at the sight, and then quickly told Connie about her hair.

Ave watched in smug satisfaction as Aunt Connie squawked and ran into the kitchen. She shot a quick look back to the corner and noticed that her mother and Aunt Dove still hadn't paused in their conversation. She silently crept up to the corner and hid behind the curtains, pushing her back against the cold windowsill.

"Aurelia, I warned you last year on her birthday! Ava is getting older, monsters will start sensing her a threat, and the Mist has never really worked on her. She's too powerful to remain out here alone," Aunt Dove said in a strong and slightly reprimanding tone.

"She's not alone, she has me!" Ava heard her mother hiss back.

"Look, I know that you don't want to let her go, but it's for the best. She needs to go to camp before she's killed!"

Ava stood stock still behind the heavy curtain. Someone was out to kill her…. She always knew monsters liked to target her, but she didn't think they purposefully sought her out.

"Don't you think I know that," Ava heard her mother say, her voice sounding thick.

"Aurelia, he fell in love with you for a reason. He sired a child with you because he knew you were a strong and beautiful woman. You need to be strong now and let me take Ava to camp," Aunt Dove said in a more comforting tone.

"At least let me keep her until the New Year," Ava heard her mother say, sounding upset.

Ava blinked in shock. Her mother, the only person in the entire world that had stayed by her side, patiently helping her, battling through monsters with her, was _sending her away_. Ava could hardly believe it! And why was her favorite aunt so keen on banishing her away to some camp? Especially during the winter holidays…

"I suppose it can wait until then, I have to give her a new gift anyways. One that will be handy when she goes to camp. It's a-"

But Ava never found out what Aunt Dove's present was. Because at that moment, something large broke the window Ava was pressed against and clutched the girl, in a strong grip, carrying her off into the cold winter's night.

Ava screamed as glass cut into her back and strong, sharp talons clutched her midsection carrying her away. She looked up in terror and realized that her captor had _wings. _At this point in her life, Ava pretty much hated anything that was able to fly- they all seemed to be out to get her.

This particular monster was not humanoid though. No this monster had the body of a jungle cat, with glowing red eyes and a long, sharp beak. Ava didn't have a clue what the thing was, or where it was taking her, but she had no desire to find out. She would even settle with putting up with Aunt Connie and her barbequed hair for the rest of the night, if she could avoid this creature.

Ava struggled, but the monster's grip became even tighter and it growled out a warning to her. She looked down and noticed that she was now so high up that they could easily fly over her neighbor's two- story house. Ava turned her head as best as she could and watched, as her house seemed to get farther and farther away.

The wind, cold and harsh, bit at her cheeks and stung her eyes, so she clasped them tightly shut and willed herself not to cry. It wouldn't help anything. Even though she was frightened, and angry… She heard a loud swishing sound and before she got a chance to open her eyes, she was falling.

She had a brief glimpse of an angel, with a fiery bow, and then she was falling, and everything was black…

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks again for reading. Once again, the chapters will get longer, as the story proceeds. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you so much to the people that reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot. **

**And as for Ava's father, he is going to remain a mystery for a while. **

**Please Review!**

**-Nyx**


	4. Reality

**Chapter 4:**

**Reality**

Ava woke up with a massive headache and a bright light shinning in her eyes. She clamped her eyelids tightly together, trying to block out the sun's harmful rays before realizing that it wasn't the sun that was bothering her. It was a person, and she was _glowing._

Ava hesitantly opened her eyes and was shocked beyond belief at whom she saw.

"Aunt Dove! What are you doing here? Where are we? What happened?" Ava rapidly fired off questions and started to rise from the comfortable bed she was placed in. She winced, her back felt raw and she was sure her midsection was black and blue.

Aunt Dove placed a gentle, yet firm hand on Ava's shoulder and pushed her down, so she was lying back in bed. Ava watched avidly as her glowing aunt (how did that work?) rearranged the skirt of a long flowing blue dress.

"That wasn't the dress you wore to the party."

"Styx no, child! I have changed since then. Ava, your mother's Christmas party was five days ago. You have been unconscious since then. Not that anyone can blame you with the fall you took. Seventy feet in the air! It would have killed you if it hadn't been for the... other factors."

Ava felt even more confused and her head throbbed wildly as she tried to sort through all the information Aunt Dove had just given her.

"Where are we?"

Aunt Dove smiled, and Ava had to squint at the light that her pearly whites were radiating. "We are at Camp Half Blood little Spark. Your new home for the foreseeable future."

Ava spluttered; her head was definitely aching now. She thought that she might also be hallucinating; because there was no way that her aunt just told her that she was permanently moving into a camp… She moaned and buried herself a little more under the covers.

"Oh how could I forget Spark," Aunt Dove said and lifted a goblet off the bedside table. "Here drink this, it will make you feel better."

Ava took the goblet in two shaking hands and lifted it to her lips. If this was a dream than she never wanted to wake up. This stuff tasted amazing! It looked a bit like apple juice, but it tasted like mint chocolate Girl Guide cookies, and an echo of something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Ava set down the now empty goblet and her green eyes refocused back on her aunt. Except that Aunt Dove now had straight golden hair, and not the brown curls she was just sporting a moment ago.

"Am I dreaming?" Ava questioned, half expecting a pink elephant or a dancing monkey to walk into the room.

Instead a half man half horse walked in, and Ava's eyes widened to about twice their usual size. "Definitely dreaming," she muttered.

Aunt Dove smiled and brushed a stray caramel wave behind Ava's ear. "You look so much like your father my dear. And your father is the reason why you are here."

Ava goggled at her Aunt, still trying to process if this was reality or not. It didn't seem like it. For one, the horse-man was watching her with avid curiosity; and for two, her aunt was offering her up information on her dad. That _never _happened.

"What do you mean?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Ava there is a reason that all those strange monsters you have been seeing have attacked you. You see, monsters only attack demigods," Aunt Dove explained.

"Demigods?" Ava questioned, testing the strange new word on her tongue.

"Yes little Spark, half mortal and half Greek god or goddess," Aunt Dove with a light smile.

"Greek god?" Ava questioned, feeling both stupid for repeating everything, and stupid for putting any stock into this obviously far fetched dream. Her mother had told her many stories about the Greek gods and goddesses as a child, but that's all they were- _stories._

"Yes my dear, the Olympian gods, along with a handful of other ones are very much alive, and occasionally they sire children with mortals. You, Ava, are one of those children."

"But the Greek gods don't exist," Ava persisted sternly.

"Don't they?" Aunt Dove questioned, raising one perfectly sculpted golden brow. Aunt Dove then proceeded to glow even more brightly, and Ava immediately had to close her eyes at the light.

It was at this point that she finally accepted that this was not some bizarre hallucination of her comatose mind. This place, her glowing aunt, and the horse-man were all very much real, and apparently so were the Greek gods.

"So, are you a goddess then?" Ava asked, suddenly feeling shy. Even though she had grown up around this woman, Ava felt the sudden urge to curtsey or call her 'my lady'.

"Yes little Spark. I am Aphrodite, the goddess of-"

"Love," Ava cut of her off and then flushed, realizing that she had just interrupted a _goddess_.

Aunt Dove- or _Aphrodite _chuckled. "No need to feel shy now child. You have known me for your entire life. I obviously couldn't tell you my real name, so I went by 'Dove', my patron animal instead. And occasionally I checked up on you under other pseudonyms as well."

"You were my ballet teacher," Ava said suddenly remembering 'Mrs. Heart' the teacher who had replaced the snake haired monster.

Aphrodite nodded, "I took care of the gorgon, and got to watch you blossom a little more."

Ava nodded her head absently. "If I am a demigod, Aunt Dove, than who is my father?"

Aphrodite's smiled dimmed as she considered Ava's question. She knew that it was not the time for his identity to be revealed, but it would be even more difficult for Ava to accept that now.

"Your father is a very complicated, sweet, lonely, and good person Ava."

"Yes, but _who _is he?" Ava asked impatiently. She hated when adults stalled.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you dear. That is up to him. Do not fret over it though; he will claim you when the time is right. You are still so young for his burdens," Aphrodite said with a melancholic smile that did nothing to diminish her beauty.

"When is that exactly?" Ava asked sharply. "When the monsters have finally managed to finish me off?"

Aphrodite ignored the sudden hostility, she was expecting it. "That's why you are to stay here dear. Camp Half Blood is a safe place for demigods to live and train away from the monsters."

Ava's angry scowl suddenly melted into a vulnerable frown. "But what about my mom?"

Aphrodite turned to Chiron and they shared a look that seemed to convey an entire conversation.

"Ava, as a mortal, your mother cannot cross the camp's boundaries. You will still be able to visit her on holidays and special occasions, but it is far too dangerous for you to live with her in the mortal world."

Ava stared at her aunt (was she still her aunt?) uncomprehendingly. She was only nine years old and they wanted to separate her from her mother? Were they crazy?

As if sensing her extreme reluctance and upcoming temper tantrum, Aphrodite added, "It would bring great danger on your mother as well. She cannot see the monsters like you can, and as a mortal she is much less durable than you are."

Ava closed her mouth, cutting off the string of objections she was about to make. The last thing she ever wanted to do was put her mom in danger. And if just living with her would cause monsters to hunt them, than the only answer was to… stay away. Ava felt thick hot tears run down her cheeks and did nothing to stop them. She felt like she deserved to cry after the last couple of days she had had.

Aphrodite stared at the girl with sympathy. She hated manipulating Ava but knew that it was necessary. Ava would simply not last in the mortal world for much longer. Aurelia knew this too, and as much as it pained her, she understood. And besides, Ava was not just some regular old half blood, she was _special_.

Aphrodite analyzed Ava with interest, while the girl cried. At nine years old, Ava was a beautiful child. Her long and distinct caramel hair was the exact same shade as her mother's, yet it held a wave to it that the goddess knew was from her father. Ava's emerald green eyes looked even more prominent against her hair and slightly tanned skin- more traits from her father. She still had her baby fat, making her cheeks chubby and that singular dimple at the corner of her mouth adorable. With the addition of perfect pink lips, Ava looked like a cherub that had begun to grow up. Even now, eyes rimed red and wet with tears, and nose slightly runny, Aphrodite knew that the Renaissance artists would have killed to paint her. She held all the promises of a stunning woman… if only she could make it that long.

"Sleep now little Spark, your body needs rest," Aphrodite said, sending waves of calming energy to Ava.

Ava's eyes fluttered, even though she fought to stay awake. She curled up on one side and muttered, "Will you be here when I wake up Auntie?"

Aphrodite stroked Ava's hair, "No child, I am afraid I must be head back to Olympus, but I will see you soon."

Ava felt her aunt kiss her forehead, and then she was lost to her dreams.

She dreamt of a boy who looked to be around her age. He was sitting in a plush bedroom, yet it held no personal items- no personal pictures or clutter of toys. It looked rather like a hotel room. The boy sat on a huge bed looking rather sullen and shuffling a deck of cards.

"Bianca, wont you come play with me?" the boy called.

A girl walked into the room. She had similar features as the boy: olive skin, dark hair, and prominent cheekbones. She sighed rather deeply and a wary smile crossed her lips, "Alright Nico, but afterwards lets go get some dinner."

The young boy smiled, and it lit up his entire face.

Ava's dream shifted. Wind was tickling her face and she could see the stars, they looked so much closer. Ava's stomach plunged to her feet though, when she realized she was flying.

"Relax," a warm, musical, and masculine voice sounded in her ear. "Your safe little Spark. I have you."

"Who are you?" Ava questioned. She could feel his presence, but could not see him.

"I am someone you will know soon enough," the voice said. "Do not fret over camp. They are all your family there, and will welcome you."

Ava did not know how the man seemed to guess at one of her little nagging worries.

"Sleep Spark, you need it," his voice lulled.

Ava woke up later with the sun shinning in her face. She felt completely refreshed. Her back now felt totally healed and her midsection was only slightly sore.

"Ah, Miss Summers, I see you have awakened," called a voice from her left.

Ava looked over and recognized the horse-man that was with her aunt last night. No, she thought, _centaur_. Ava felt slightly flustered and nervous, so she just silently nodded back.

"I am Chiron, the activities director at Camp Half Blood," Chiron, the centaur said.

Ava felt her manners kick in and knew that her mother would already be embarrassed for her shameless staring at him. "Please to meet you sir."

Chiron chuckled, "Not many young heroes remember their manners when they learn the truth about their parentage.

Ava nodded once again, not knowing how to respond. The she tentatively questioned, "Are you _thee_ Chiron from the ancient myths? The one that trained heroes like Achilles?"

Chiron smiled, "I see you know your history, and yes I am. The gods granted me immortality, as long as I trained young heroes, like I do at this camp today."

"Oh," was Ava's only reply. What did you say to something like that?

"Our primary healer has checked over your injuries and said it would be okay to release you if you took it easy today. From there, you will have a tour of the camp and move into Cabin Eleven."

"Cabin Eleven?" Ava questioned.

Chiron cleared his throat uncomfortably, yet in a practiced way that showed he had to make this speech before. "Each of the twelve Olympian gods has a cabin here that their children stay in. Children that have not yet been claimed by their godly parent stay in Hermes Cabin, as he is the god of travelers, amongst other things."

Ava's throat felt tight again, but she ignored it. "So because I am unclaimed, I have to stay in the Hermes Cabin?"

"Yes my dear," Chiron said. "But it is not such a bad place to stay. They are all very friendly there. Now seeing as it is winter time, camp is significantly less occupied than normal, but we do have some holiday visitors, so you will have lots of young ones like yourself to meet."

"Chiron," Ava abruptly said, "Do _you_ know who my father is?"

Chiron shuffled his hooves and said, "That is not something for me to say. Now, lets get that tour started."

Ava sighed at the change of topic, yet reluctantly got out of bed and changed, before following him out of the infirmary. Time to see her new home.

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am really having fun writing this story, so I hope its turning out alright. I do plan on going through the entire Percy Jackson books, and maybe including Ava in some of their adventures before the romance _really _starts, but it should only be a chapter a book. **

**Ava is nine years old cureently, but I plan on skipping ahead years at a time in some cases. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks, **

**-Nyx **


	5. Camp Half Blood

**Chapter 5:**

**Camp Half Blood**

Ava felt awkwardness creep into her body. She was not naturally a shy child, but with all the extraordinary events that occurred in her daily life (due to her halfblooded nature she now figured), other children had tended to alienate her. It was a lonely childhood, but Ava never complained. She became the kind, but shy child that was happy to keep the company of sketch- pads, and despite her dyslexia, she still loved books.

But this was not school, dance class, or soccer practice. The kids here weren't bound to brush her off as her other peers so often did. Ava wasn't quite sure if she was excited or nervous about that. As Chiron led her towards a small group of older looking teenagers playing volleyball (it was surprisingly warm enough), Ava decided that she was definitely _nervous_.

Chiron stopped just outside of the sand pitted court, and the volleyball players stopped too. Ava stood in Chiron's massive shadow and fiddled with her hair anxiously. She hated introductions- it always made her feel uncomfortable in her skin, as others sized her up and then passed silent judgment if she was worthy or not. It was worse because these people were apparently 'family', and she hadn't had the best luck with family so far.

"Campers, this is Ava Summers, a new half blood that was escorted here by Aphrodite herself," Chiron said.

Ava could feel the eyes raking over her frame, and only felt marginally better knowing that they couldn't make much out of her with Chiron blocking all the light.

A tall teenaged boy of about sixteen, with tanned skin, reddish blonde hair, and bright blue eyes stepped forward and smiled brightly at Ava. She thought that his smile was almost as bright as Aunt Dove's. "Hi Ava, I'm Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo, and Head Councilor of Cabin Seven. If you're interested in medicine, or archery, you should stop by our cabin."

Ava smiled politely and nodded. The chances of her going to any of those older Apollo kids for training were slim to none. Just looking at the volleyball players, Ava could tell that most of them were children of the sun god- they all had athletic bodies, perfect smiles and bronzed skin.

"So you're a daughter of Aphrodite then? I guess you're off to meet Silena," Lee said after an awkward moment of silence.

Ava felt bad, but this was all so new to her and she was having difficulty trying not to have an anxiety attack and remain polite.

"I'm unclaimed actually," Ava said, not letting the anger she felt in her heart creep into her tone.

Lee looked at her surprised. Whether it was because she started speaking, or her words in particular, Ava didn't know.

Lee's brows drew together in confusion, "But I thought Aphrodite escorted you here?" he questioned, directing it at Chiron rather than Ava.

Chiron smiled, a practiced smile- one of a politician, or a weary teacher, "Aphrodite did indeed escort Ava here. She is rather close to Ava's family, but is not her mother. Now if you will excuse us Lee, we must continue on with the tour." Lee nodded, still evidently stunned.

The rest of the tour went exactly the same. Different people, different features, different activities: a lava rock climbing wall, canoeing, archery, weapon training arena (Ava raised her brows at that) and arts and crafts. So basically the usual camp activities, with the addition of demigods and dangerous 'training'. But all of the campers, no matter what cabin they were from- the curly haired Demeter kids, to the rough looking Hephaestus children, all looked shocked at hearing that Aphrodite was her escort, and not her mother.

She had met the Camp Director, Dionysus, or 'Mr. D' as he preferred, and was surprised by how rude he was. He kept calling her _Eve Sanders_ and whined about having to look after another brat. Ava also learned that Mr. D was the reason for the good weather. The plants just seemed to grow like crazy when around him. The sunny temperature, despite being the end of December, was due to Olympus though.

Ava felt like her head was spinning with all the new facts Chiron kept shooting at her.

Chiron had just finished pointed out all the different cabins to her when they approached Cabin Eleven. It had peeling brown paint and a crooked caduceus hanging over a door that was pulled off one hinge.

Chiron then looked over to a large sundial that stood at the entrance to the row of cabins, and sighed. "I am sorry Ava, but your are going to have to introduce yourself to your bunk mates, I have to teach Ancient History at the Big House, and I'm already late."

Ava gaped at his large white retreating hindquarters, and looked back up to the unhinged door unenthusiastically. It suddenly looked much more intimidating, now that she didn't have an ancient centaur weapons master beside her.

Ava hesitantly walked up to the door and tried to paste a smile on her face. She checked her reflection in the grimy window of the shack. Her hair was in tousled waves that brushed her face in the gentle breeze, her eyes looked wary and her smile looked perfectly plastic. But that's the best she could come up with for now. She was tired, and her ribs were starting to ache. She inhaled deeply and knocked on the door. The door was immediately swung open with enough force that Ava was surprise the door didn't completely come off. Two older, identical twin boys were standing beside each other, grinning with mischievous smiles. Ava felt even more weary now.

"_Hel-lo_," twin number one said in sing-songy voice.

"You must be the new camper," twin number two said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

They were now completely blocking the doorway, and Ava felt her patience thinning. She hoped that they weren't going to try and test her, or make her say a 'password' to get inside.

"Yes, I'm Ava Summers, now will you please let me in?" Ava said a tad more forcefully than she meant to.

She was surprised when both boys separated enough, so she could pass through them and the opened doorway. Ava looked around the room and tried not to grimace. It was a _mess. _Growing up with a single mom did not leave her family with an overabundance of money, so Ava learned to take extra special care of the items she owned. This cabin looked like it had been through hell. The wooden boards were scuffed, and chunks were missing in some places, unmade bunk beds were strewn haphazardly around the room, and a fringed green curtain separated what Ava supposed was the boy's side from the girl's.

The twins turned their attention back to Ava, both looking at her surprised for some reason.

"You sure you're not supposed to be in the Aphrodite cabin?" twin number two asked.

Ava turned attention back on him, "I'm sure, why?" she questioned. She had no idea why everyone was making such a big fuss about Aunt Dove bringing her here.

"Well you look the part honestly, and I could have sworn you just charm spoke," twin number one said, shaking his head, as if he was trying to clear it.

"Charm spoke?" Ava questioned again, feeling the ache from her ribs, starting to spread to her temple. _Information overload_.

"Yeah, trick that a rare few of the Aphrodite kids can do. Kind of compels people to do as they ask," twin number two explained.

"Um no, Aunt Dove-erm- Aphrodite isn't my mother. I'm unclaimed, but you seemed to already know that," Ava said timidly.

Twin number one smirked. "Yeah, snuck into the infirmary this morning and heard Chiron talking about you. Quite the trip you've had. I'm Travis by the way, Travis Stoll," he said in a rushed manner, holding out his hand.

Ava shook it and then turned to twin number two, "Connor Stoll," he said, also shaking her hand. "Welcome to the majestic Hermes Cabin," he continued with a dramatic gesture at a peeling '_Mythomagic_' poster of a man with winged shoes, and a staff with two entwined snakes.

Ava smiled, feeling a little better now that she knew the twins were nice- not to be trusted around her suitcase of possessions perhaps, but still friendly.

"You'll meet, our Head Councilor, Luke at dinner time. He's at the training arena right now," Travis said.

"How old are you anyways Ava?" Conner asked.

"I'm nine," Ava answered before drawing back the curtain, and finding a smaller and marginally neater area of the cabin.

"Oh good, you're our sister Molly's age," Travis said, and then noticing where she was looking, continued, "That's the girl's side of the cabin. Lucky for you we haven't had to many female Hermes' kids or unclaimed ones, so you'll get a bed."

"Yeah, hardly any campers come here during the winter," Conner continued studying her curiously.

"Well, that's…. good," Ava said, trailing off, not quite sure what to say. The Stoll brothers seemed not to notice though.

"Yeah Molly's great, the cabin is great…. So who all did you meet today?" Travis asked, rapidly changing the subject.

Ava shifted on her feet. She had met so many people that remembering all the names was pretty much impossible. "Oh you know, _everyone_," Ava shrugged, hoping they would leave it at that.

Both boys smirked at her knowingly. "Don't worry kid, you'll remember who they are with time, specially the year rounders," Conner said putting a hand on her shoulder and leading her outside.

"Where are we going?" Ava questioned.

They both ignored her question, and Travis' eyes lit up, "Say, how did the Aphrodite girls react to you? I don't know if they would be welcoming or try to claw your eyes out."

Ava looked up at him, trying to gage whether he was joking or not. It appeared as though he wasn't, and the girl felt her stomach drop. _Great_, she thought, _more people who will immediately dislike me for no reason_. "No I only met one girl, um… Salome? She seemed nice."

Conner nodded, "Silena Beauregard," he corrected, "She's the Councilor of the Aphrodite Cabin, and yes she is really nice. Hopefully the rest of her cabin will lead by her example."

"But why would they not like me? And where are we going?" Ava questioned, and much to her displeasure the boys didn't answer, just kept steering her forward.

She heard a loud noise that sounded like a horn, and suddenly campers were emerging from _everywhere. _Girls were jumping from treetops and literally _out_ of the bark. Boys emerged from the strawberry fields, sopping wet ones ran in from the lake.

"What's going on?" Ava tried to question the Stolls, but being so small, she got bumped and pushed so much that she lost sight of them in the gathering crowd. She followed the direction of the people into a large theatre like hall full of stone picnic benches. Four of the benches were empty, while the rest were had various numbers of kids. Some were loud and boisterous, while others were quiet and studious. Ava saw Conner waving from the most crowded table and figured that must be the 'Hermes Table'. She walked over and sat across from Travis, who was sitting next to a young girl, of about her age.

"Ava, this is our sister Molly Nickols, she is a daughter of Hermes too," Travis said.

Ava didn't at all feel rude studying Molly, as the girl was doing the same to her. Molly had cunning hazel eyes, short dirty blonde hair, an impish grin, and sharply curved eyebrows. She reminded Ava of Tinkerbelle, with her pixie hair and mischievous smile. Ava smiled back, slightly shy.

"Hi Ava, its so nice that you're here, now I will have some company on the girl's side of the cabin for the holidays," Molly said speaking quickly.

Ava nodded, "Yes, it will be nice to know another girl my age."

Molly blew her choppy bangs out of her eyes and sighed with relief, "Well at least you're a nice one. That last Athena girl that bunked with me was such a drag."

Ava smiled and watched with fascination, as everyone seemed to rise and start pouring food into a fire pit. She stood up when the rest of the Hermes Table stood as well and walked over to the pit.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ava whispered in Molly's ear.

Molly turned a smiled understandingly, "You offer a portion of your meal to the gods-usually your parent."

Ava tried not to scowl. After the mess her father had put her through, she didn't think he deserved any of her dinner, but she relinquished a corn on the cob to the fire anyways. As it burned, she smelt rich caramel sauce, succulent berries and vanilla- she wanted to bathe in the smell it was that good.

The Hermes table was one of the loudest in the hall- and despite the fact that it was winter, it was the most crowded too. Ava chatted with Molly happily- it seemed like she had actually made a friend.

After dinner was over everyone was to gather in the amphitheatre for a campfire and sing-along.

On Ava's way out, a stunning looking girl of Asian decent with long shinny black hair and swirling eyes smiled prettily at her. Ava shyly smiled back, but the smile disappeared when the girl stuck out her leg and tripped her. Ava stumbled forward and knocked into a burly looking girl in front of her.

"Ouch. Stars, I'm sorry," Ava said and the wind left her body, as she noticed the larger girl's menacing face, and teeth bared in a snarl. Her green eyes widened and she prayed that the girl wouldn't club her, because it looked like with one hit, her lights would be out.

The larger girl studied her face for a moment, and Ava thought she might have imagined the other girl's features softening. The older girl grunted and said, "Just watch were you're going next time punk."

Ava let out a breath and felt someone grip her arm.

"Oh my gods, I can't believe Clarisse didn't try and squash you," Molly's frantic voice sounded in her ear.

"Me either," Ava said, starting to recover. She turned around and glared at the girl who tripped her, who burst out in insufferable giggles.

"That's Drew," Molly whispered. "The most obnoxious Barbie living in Aphrodite's doll house," Molly said with a roll of her hazel eyes.

"Are they all like that?" Ava questioned. "Silena didn't seem so bad." She couldn't believe someone like Drew was related to Aunt Dove!

"No," Molly sighed. "Silena and a few others aren't so bad. A little bit air headed, but not all of them are shallow mannequins like Drew."

"I hope so," Ava shuddered, giving one last look at the now much less nice looking girl.

All the campers shuffled into an amphitheatre and this time they didn't have to sit with their cabin, so people were scattered along the rows haphazardly. Friends with friends, crushes next to crushes. Ava tried to focus on her feet, so she wouldn't risk being tripped into anyone else. She lat down next to an older boy and Molly.

"Ava, this is my older brother Luke, and the Head Councilor of the Hermes' Cabin," Molly said, gesturing proudly to the boy on Ava's other side.

Ava smiled and looked him over. Luke was handsome in a surfer boy kind of way. He had longer blonde hair and bright blue eyes, along with a tall frame. Ava thought he looked old enough to be in college.

"Hello Ava, you must be a new resident of the Hermes Cabin," Luke said with a kind smile.

Ava blushed, and inwardly cursed herself for it, but nodded, "Yup."

The three then turned their attention to the roaring campfire. It flamed with multiple colours. Ava noticed that many of the Apollo kids that she had seen at the volleyball courts were gathering various musical instruments.

Chiron stood up, "Good evening campers. I have one announcement to make, before we begin our songs and enjoy our s'mores. Mr.D, would you like to say anything?" Chiron asked the little chubby god. He rolled his eyes and chugged back another Diet Coke.

"We have a new camper. Ava Summers is unclaimed, and will be residing in the Hermes Cabin,"

"That's because no one wants her," Ava heard Drew sneer nastily and some other people snickered.

Ava felt anger bubble up inside her, turning her cheeks red. She didn't know what to say back to the mean older girl, because in some ways it was true.

"Oh shut up Little Miss Vain. You're just jealous because your mom escorted her here personally," Molly hissed back.

Drew's laughing minions stopped, and the girl herself narrowed her eyes in anger at Molly.

Chiron stomped a hoof loudly, "That's enough. Ava is a new camper, and I expect you all to welcome her."

Ava turned to Molly, "Thanks for that. I've never had an actual friend, especially one that would stick up for me."

Molly's impish grin became even more pronounced, "Don't worry about it. We're family now!"

Ava smiled and enjoyed the campfire songs, with various voices from the Apollo Cabin leading. And the s'mores were heavenly. It was a wonderful night after the drama was over.

At about nine thirty Ava and Molly trudged back to the Hermes Cabin wearily. After all the events from the day caught up with them, both girls just wanted to sleep, but something was still nagging on Ava's mind.

When they reached the Hermes' Cabin, Ava was delighted to see that a suitcase full of her stuff was there. Some clothing and pictures; her daggers; her jewelry from her Nana and 'Aunt Dove'. She tiredly pushed it under her bed and changed into her pajamas.

"Molly," she whispered when she was snuggled into her bunk.

"Yeah?"

"Why is everyone making a big fuss about Aunt Do- _Aphrodite _bringing me here?" Ava questioned.

Molly turned on her side so she could see her new companion. "Ava, the gods hardly ever show up at camp. Yes, they acknowledge us as their children, but we never spend quality time together. The fact that Aphrodite brought you here is big, coupled with the fact that you're not her daughter. And Conner let it spill that you grew up knowing her as your aunt, meaning that you've had an actual relationship with a goddess. It is a big deal; it means you're important. That's why Drew is so jealous."

"But I never asked for that kind of attention from her," Ava stubbornly refuted.

Molly shrugged, "It doesn't matter, you got it anyways."

Ava sighed and asked her the one other question she had been dying to hear about. "Molly, why are there no kids from the Zeus and Poseidon Cabins? And why doesn't Hades have one?"

Molly tensed slightly, and Ava was surprised that she could see it so well in the dark. "Ok, did someone explain the Mist to you?" Molly said, suddenly sounding much more tired.

"Sort of."

"The Mist blocks humans from seeing mythological things like monsters. Well during World War II, the Mist blocked the humans from knowing that it was really a Greek War. Some of the major players in history were demigods. It was Zeus and Poseidon's children versus Hades'. They all had so much power, that terrible things happened to the world." Ava's jaw was opened in shock, but Molly continued, "So after the war ended, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made an oath that they wouldn't sire any more demigods, because they were too powerful, and they swore it on the River Styx."

"Wow," was all Ava whispered back.

"Yeah," Molly said, snuggling back into her mattress. "But I wouldn't go around asking people about it, its kind of a touchy subject. There was an incident- I'll tell you about it later." And with that, she was out like a light.

Ava mulled over the information she just heard. She thought about it- could she be a child of Zeus, Poseidon or Hades? She shook her head, she didn't think so. If she was so powerful, she would have been able to electrocute Aunt Connie years ago. And with that happy thought, she fell asleep.

**A/N: Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am having a lot of fun with Ava. The mystery of her father will remain so for quite some time. Ava being unclaimed, is important to her character and future events. **

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys make me blush :) I hope to hear from you again regarding this chapter!  
**

**Please Review  
**

**-Nyx!  
**


	6. The Year Rounders

**Chapter 6:**

**The Year Rounders**

Ava felt as if she had finally adjusted to life at Camp Half Blood when everything changed once again.

The winter holidays had been _wonderful_. Molly had turned out to be a great friend, always filling her in on the inner workings of camp, helping her train, or sneaking in junk food. Ava was very grateful to have made a friend like Molly. Lots of the other campers were genuinely kind to her too, which was a great relief. And despite the fact that she missed her mom, she was starting to feel like Camp Half Blood was her new home- so of course that's when everything had to change.

It was three days after New Years (which had been a spectacular celebration, with amazing fireworks from the Hephaestus Cabin) when Ava walked into the girl's side of the Hermes Cabin and noticed that all of Molly's belongings were packed, and for once her bed was neatly made.

"What's going on?" Ava asked with trepidation. She had never really been a fan of change, but she was slowly learning that living as a half blood, you had to adapt.

Molly sighed and stopped rooting through her little satchel. She sat down on her now neat bed. "I'm going home."

Ava's head swirled with confusion, "I thought this was your home?"

Molly shifted uncomfortably on her mattress; she didn't want to make Ava feel bad about her own permanent status at camp. "No, I live in Michigan. I only come here during the summer, and on holidays because my mom is always working."

Ava slumped down on her bed across from Molly's, "Oh." She didn't want to let Molly see how upset she was, but she would miss her new best friend. "So what does your mom do anyways?"

It seemed like they had had this conversation before, Molly knew all about Ava's own mother, and Aunt Connie, but Ava never recalled Molly mentioning her own family, other than her father.

Molly looked a bit hesitant, but evidently trusted Ava, for she replied, "My mom is a professional thief."

Ava's jaw dropped, "_Really_? That's kind of _awesome_!"

Molly sighed and nodded, "Yeah. People hire her to steal all sorts of things. She is traveling all the time, so I go to boarding school when I'm not here. Mom's alright, its just that she likes the thrill of a job more than being a mother."

Ava nodded not quite sure what to say to cheer her friend up, "So I guess I won't see you until summer then?"

Molly nodded her head morosely, her choppy bangs falling into her eyes.

Ava's eyes suddenly lit up, "Well then, I have something for you. I can't send my best friend off into the world, without some sort of token of our friendship."

Ava dove under her bed and yanked out her suitcase. She opened it and rummaged through the contents until she pulled out the friendships bracelets that she had made for her and Emily. Ava didn't think either Emily or Molly would mind that they were second hand.

"Here," she said, passing Molly the bright green one. "You wear yours all the time, and I'll wear mine," Ava said, tying her own bright red one on her wrist.

Molly's answering smile was huge, "Thanks."

When all the campers that were returning to the outside world (which was a large portion of them) lined up at Thalia's Pine (a story that Ava now knew and felt terrible about), Ava felt her eyes water.

Molly was just finishing saying goodbye to her brothers, as Luke and the Stoll twins would be staying at camp, when she walked over to Ava.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then," Molly said, fiddling with her new bracelet.

"Just goodbye for now," Ava said, trying to smile. "I'll Iris Message you a ton!"

The two girls ended up clinging to each other crying, while Molly's brothers uncomfortably shuffled away.

"Travelers, time to get on the bus with Argus," Chiron's booming voice rang out.

Molly and Ava broke their hug and laughed for a minute, before Molly took off towards the bus. She left with one last parting wave, and Ava felt terrible. Her best friend was gone for the next six months, and that just _sucked_.

"And remember, we have seven campers returning from their holidays, so we will have a special 'welcome back' dinner tonight," Chiron said, but Ava was hardly paying attention as she trudged back to the Hermes Cabin.

For the next week Ava sulked. She was the only girl now staying in the Hermes Cabin, and if that wasn't bad enough, she felt like she had no one to talk to. With Molly being gone, and no other distractions, Ava felt herself missing her mother even more than usual.

It was the eighth day of her 'mourning period' as Travis had dubbed it, when Ava's brooding was disturbed. She was lying on her bed, sketching a picture of a boy with dark shaggy hair and midnight eyes, when she heard a knock on the door of the Hermes Cabin. And seeing as she was currently the only one occupying the cabin, Ava reluctantly crawled out of her bed to answer the door. She was shocked to see the one of the daughters of Athena standing on the porch.

"Um, hi. You're Annabelle right?" Ava awkwardly asked, feeling slightly nervous under the intense stare of the girl's stormy grey eyes.

"Annabeth actually," she said holding out a hand that Ava quickly shook. She tried not to wince at the girl's strong grip.

"So can I help you with anything? None of the boys are here, if that's who your looking for…" Ava said, shuffling her feet.

"Actually I was looking for you. Chiron mentioned that you have bronze daggers. I also fight with a dagger, so he asked me to train you."

"Oh," Ava was torn. She didn't really feel like exercising. All she really wanted to do was mope around in her bed, finishing off the last of the candy Molly had stolen from the camp store. "What time did you want to train?"

"Now."

Ava bit her lip to try and hold back a scowl. Annabeth did not seem like the kind of person that took 'no' for an answer. She sighed and offered a miniscule smile. "Just let me go change and I'll meet you in the arena."

Annabeth nodded and disappeared in a flash, as Ava reluctantly trudged back into the cabin. Ava was a fit girl, but not naturally athletic. She enjoyed sports, but was not as obsessed about them as many of the other kids at camp. She had a feeling that that was about to change. After all, if she didn't have anyone else to talk to, then what else was there to do?

Ten minutes later, Ava joined Annabeth in the training arena, wearing an orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt and black exercise shorts. She brought her daggers with her.

"This is my dagger," Annabeth said, showing Ava a small bronze knife that was shorter and wider than her own twin blades. "When fighting with daggers, you have to be in much more close range. You can do quick sharp lunges," Annabeth said, and demonstrated on a well- worn practice dummy. "Or you can use more fluid, unpredictable movements."

Ava watched with awe as Annabeth's body struck with deadly accuracy at the dummy like she was a python. She seemed to favor more bold, yet cunning attacks. The girl moved as if her dagger was an extension of her arm.

"Wow, you're pretty amazing at it," Ava said brightly. She was sort of looking forward to training like this now. Molly had tried to teach her to fight with a spear earlier and both girls swore never to mention the outcome of that ever again.

Annabeth flushed at the compliment, "Thanks, but I have been training for a long time. It took me a while to get this good. Now you try, see what style fits you better- sharp or fluid. Lets just begin with one dagger, and use what ever hand you write with."

Ava nervously looked from Annabeth to her own daggers. She really didn't want to make a fool out of herself, but had to try. She picked up the dagger that was encrusted with black stones in her left hand and tried mimicking Annabeth's sharp movements. But it just wasn't working. It seemed so harsh, striking into something. But then Ava thought of all the anger she had. Anger for the monsters that had attacked her, anger for having to leave home, anger at her father, and she twirled the knife like a baton into the dummy's shoulder.

"Good hit. You seem to be a more fluid fighter. Did you take dance?" Annabeth asked, studying her curiously.

Ava nodded shyly, "I took ballet lessons until I came here."

Annabeth's stormy eyes were lost in a thought for a moment. "Good. Then fight as if you were dancing. Be in control of you movements- focused and graceful. It seems to come naturally to you."

Ava looked at Annabeth as if she was crazy. She didn't think she was even a tenth as good as the example Annabeth gave her. "How am I supposed to win in a fight _dancing_?" she asked incredulously.

Annabeth sighed and Ava felt her face flush, she hated feeling stupid. "Right now I don't want you to focus on defense, I want you to focus on offense."

That seemed a little backwards to Ava, but she did as Annabeth said nonetheless. The girls practiced for hours. Ava felt like her arms were going to fall off and her legs were jelly by the time Annabeth called it quits.

"Great, you managed lots of progress today."

Ava sure didn't feel like it, but smiled wearily at the girl anyways.

"So how are you liking camp so far Ava?" Annabeth asked, as they waked back to the Hermes Cabin.

Ava grimaced, and Annabeth evidently noticed, for she place a hand on Ava's shoulder before they reached the porch.

"Don't worry, I felt the same when I first got here. But it will get better."

"I just miss my mom, and now that Molly's gone, it's a little lonely here," Ava admitted.

Annabeth nodded in understanding, "Well I teach Greek Literature in the mornings if you want to stop by. And since I will be training you every afternoon from now on, it shouldn't be so bad."

Ava nodded and smiled radiantly, her eyes then widened, "Wait, _every_ afternoon?"

Annabeth just smirked and waved as she retreated.

Ava smiled wearily as she went into the Hermes Cabin. It seemed as though she a made a new tentative friendship with Annabeth. Maybe not the same as Molly, but she was still a nice person.

That night she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, exhaustion clouding her mind.

She dreamt of the boy with the dark hair and eyes again. He looked to be in some kind of extravagant game hall this time.

"Bianca when is our check out time?" the boy said looking worried.

Ava observed as the same older looking girl with long flowing black hair shook her head, "I don't know Nico. Why don't you check out the pin ball machines though?"

The boy- 'Nico' sighed, and trudged away. Ava felt her heart clench with pity for him.

But why did he keep hacking into her dreams, or her into his reality?

The next day Ava woke up earlier than she thought she would. It was just past sunrise, and though it was winter, the New York sky was a clear slate colour. Ava crept through the cabin trying not to wake anyone and left the warmth of the cabin with her sketchpad.

She trudged up the hill and sat by Thalia's Pine. Lost in thoughts concerning her training, camp life, and the ever nagging thought of whom her father was, Ava did not notice that she had already begun drawing. By the time she was finished sketching, she was staring at a picture of a boy. The boy she was dreaming about, with the sad eyes and shaggy hair. He looked so lonely. Ava felt like she could relate, but her dreams still unsettled her a little- was the boy even real? Deciding that she was putting way too much thought into this matter, Ava wandered over to the dining hall for breakfast.

She smiled at Annabeth, as she took a lone seat at the Hermes Table. Thankfully Drew was not a year round camper, so no one jeered at her eating alone. Ava was surprised when Annabeth slid into the seat across from her.

"I'm teaching Ancient Greek at nine thirty in the Big House if you're interested."

Ava nodded, as her mouth was full of pancake. Annabeth smiled and left.

At quarter after nine she walked up to the Big House. She noticed Annabeth was sitting at the head of a small circle. Almost all of the kids were older than Annabeth, which was quite odd as she was clearly the instructor.

"Okay everyone we have a new camper here today, so I want everyone to state their name, age, and parent," Annabeth said in a perfect 'teacher' voice. She flushed for a minute when she looked at Ava, probably just remembering that she was unclaimed. "I'll go first. My name is Annabeth Chase. I am ten years old, and the daughter of Athena. You next," Annabeth said to the bright redheaded girl sitting next to her.

The girl looked at Ava and flushed, "My named is Olive Redwood. I am twelve years old, and the daughter of Demeter."

The rest of the group was mostly kids of Apollo, and one daughter of Aphrodite, Nina Clancy, who had just returned from holidays. She seemed much nicer than Drew, but uninterested in the lesson.

The circle finally got to her, "My name is Ava Summers. I am nine years old and unclaimed."

Everyone went silent for a moment and Ava could feel the hot flush on her cheeks. She felt humiliated, knowing that her godly parent was important enough to force her into this camp for her safety, but didn't care enough to claim her. She could tell the others felt awkward about it too. Like she didn't really belong with all these children that were wanted.

"Right, so today we'll just be going over the alphabet in Ancient Greek again, and translate basic verbs," Annabeth said, briskly changing the topic.

By the end of the lesson, Ava's head was _not_ spinning, like she expected it to. Learning to read the Greek alphabet was much easier than learning to fight with her dagger. It seemed as if the letters were already hardwired into her brain. They were easier for her to recognize than English.

"You seem to enjoy reading," Annabeth commented as she packed up her books, after the hour and a half lesson.

"I've always liked reading, it was just so difficult," Ava absently said, rubbing her sore shoulder (yesterdays training made her muscles ache).

"What kind of books do you like?" Annabeth asked with interest.

Ava's eyes brightened, "Oh anything with a good story really. My mom would read me adventure books, romance stories, poetry, or fairy tales. I do love a good mystery though," she informed Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded, but Ava could tell that their tastes in reading material greatly differed. They started heading back towards the cabins.

Ava stretched and winced, "I need to get in better shape if I'm going to be living here," she said quietly to herself.

"Well if you want someone to kick you into shape, I would suggest Clarisse, except that she isn't the most forthcoming with helping others," Annabeth said to the younger girl with a frown.

Ava felt a look of horror slide onto her face. Just the thought of asking Clarisse for help seemed terrifying. She had learned after her second day here that Clarisse was the daughter of Ares, and had inherited his mean temperament.

"We're only kids, I don't see why we need to train like we are at military camp," Ava grumbled.

"We are basically at military camp," Annabeth said sternly. "This place is a training camp that will keep demigods alive. If you neglect your training, you are vulnerable in a fight with a monster."

"Yeah, but I thought the camp protects us from the monsters," Ava said feeling both reprimanded and annoyed.

"It does," Annabeth said coming to a complete stop, "But do you really want to live in this camp forever?"

Ava could tell that Annabeth didn't. She had been here for three years already and was probably itching to get out. Ava thought about it too and didn't think she would want to be the only adult at a demigod camp for kids.

The little girl sighed, "You're right."

"Of course I am," Annabeth said with a smile, "I'll see you later," she said and waved before running off to the Athena Cabin.

Ava absently waved back before trekking further down the horseshoe, towards the Hermes Cabin. She slowed down as she came towards the Ares Cabin. It was without a doubt the most outwardly intimidating cabin; painted with hazardous splashes of red, barbed wire, and a boar's head hanging over the door ominously. Ava also thought that the Zeus Cabin was plenty intimidating, but it wasn't currently occupied so she wasn't as worried about it.

She thought about what Annabeth said. She had to train, become stronger, faster, and more able to protect herself. Her life was not one of the fairy tales that her mother would read to her- no prince on a white horse would save her from her monsters.

Ava sighed and with extremely reluctant and heavy feet, made her way over to the entrance of the Ares Cabin. She hesitated for a moment, before firmly knocking on the door. Ava thought that if she showed any sign of hesitance- the Ares' children would smell it out as weakness.

A bulky boy, with pale skin, a buzz cut, and cruel blue eyes looked down at Ava. He adopted an amused sneer when he gazed at her. "Well, well, _little miss_ _unclaimed_ is at the big bad wolf's door."

Ava fought the strong impulse to turn around and leave. She put on her best firm expression and strongly asked, "Is Clarisse here?"

The older, bigger, _scarier _boy studied her for another moment, and then his smirk became more of a genuine grin. "Yeah, just a sec. CLARISSE," he hollered.

"WHAT?" answered him back.

"New kid is at the door for you," bulky said. "Good luck," was his last remark.

Ava had to tightly clasp her hands behind her back so she wouldn't fidget with them, she tried not to shuffle her feet, but wasn't so successful.

Clarisse emerged, looking huge and snarling, but oddly beautiful. Ava didn't think many people appreciated Clarisse's appearance, but their was something pretty about her fierceness.

"What do you want kid?" Clarisse asked, bearing her teeth.

"I want you to train me," Ava asked boldly. A lot more bold than she felt in fact.

"Why do you want _me_ to?" Clarisse asked tilting her head, like a rottweiler studying a kitten.

"Because you're the best," Ava said, deciding that flattery would only help. "And I need to train. I can't just rely on others to protect me. Will you help me?"

Clarisse studied the younger girl. If it was any other punk she would tell them 'no' and kick their butt out the door. But something about this girl made her want to help. That and the fact that kid obviously had guts if she approached their cabin.

"Fine. We train everyday. You do as I tell you, and no complaining. Got it?"

Ava nodded with a big grin on her face. She felt like this was a deal she would soon regret, but she had to start somewhere. "I have literature until eleven o'clock and train with Annabeth from twelve until two."

Clarisse nodded her head, "From three to six, you're my training dummy. Don't be late," she said before slamming the door.

Ava smiled hugely as she walked back into the Hermes Cabin.

"Call the newspapers Travis, Miss Mopey is _smiling_!" Conner said with a dramatic gasp.

Ava rolled her eyes, but her smile did not diminish in size.

"What's got you so happy?" Travis asked, as his head emerged out from underneath Luke's bed.

Ava thought about asking what the two were up to, but decided against it. "I am happy because both Annabeth and Clarisse are training me."

Travis and Conner both looked at her as if she had sprouted wings, "And you're _happy _about that? The two biggest drill sergeants in camp are going to train you, and you're looking forward to it?" Conner said, in a tone that questioned her sanity.

Ava smiled and nodded.

"Your funeral," Travis coughed.

"Hey! Why didn't you ask us for help?" Conner questioned looking offended.

Ava shifted on her feet. She truthfully didn't know why she didn't ask the Stoll brothers. They were the closest friends she had besides Molly. As nice as Luke was, he was much older than her, unlike the Stolls who were only two years her senior.

Ava thought it was maybe the fact that Annabeth and Clarisse were both girls, she just felt more comfortable training around them. Perhaps it was Aunt Dove's subtle influence that warned her not to get gritty around boys, or perhaps she just wasn't comfortable with boys around her body yet. Ava just wasn't sure, all she knew was that she was happy with the two trainers she had.

"I'm sorry guys. But perhaps you could teach me- erm- the art of… stealth!" Ava said brightly, latching onto the first idea she could come up with.

Travis and Conner both looked momentarily stunned, before they broke into identical evil grins.

Conner moved forward and put his arm around Ava, "Well young padawan, the first thing you have to know about being stealthy-"

"Is to deny everything when you get caught. Because first timers always get caught." Travis finished.

Ava offered them a weary chuckle, it seemed like she was going to be very busy in the months to come.

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you liked this chapter! Ava is going to have to start taking control of her own life a little more now.**

**I just found out via the second Percy Jackson book and a reviewer that the Stoll brothers are not twins, but for the sake of this story, I'm going to say they are. Only a few more chapters and some mysteries will be cleared up!  
**

**Please review and let me know what you think! I love to hear your guesses about Ava's father too!  
**

**-Nyx  
**


	7. The New Kid

**Chapter 7:**

**The New Kid**

Six months had passed in a flurry of training. Despite that fact that Ava was only nine, and not off to battle sea monsters, Clarisse trained her like a marine. Ava was so focused on constantly being pushed by her two mentors: Annabeth and Clarisse that she didn't even had time to miss Molly and her mom. She would I.M. them both before bed, and then usually pass out in exhaustion. Sometimes the Stolls would keep her up really late, goading her into breaking into the camp store or the Hephaestus Cabin to steal something under the pretense of 'stealth training', but that was it.

Everyday she learned Greek poetry or listened as Annabeth deconstructed the _Odyssey_. She would then quickly eat, and afterwards spar with Annabeth using their daggers for a few hours. She then had a one hour break, in which Ava would usually crawl under Thalia's Pine and sketch. Then Clarisse would drag her away and make her run, or wrestle, or kickbox- you name it, she did it.

Training did have its perks though. Ava now felt slightly more comfortable knowing that if she did face a monster again, than she had a significantly better chance of staying alive. That and she had lost some of her baby fat. While her cheeks still remained cherub chubby, her body had slimmed down. Clarisse's rigorous workouts, coupled with Annabeth's agile sparring matches gained her some muscle, and flexibility. She felt good, and _tired. _

Ava knew that her mother would strongly disapprove of the fitness regimen she was being put through. Her mom always believed that exercise was to be fun, not to be a religion. Ava did acknowledge though, that in this case, perhaps Clarisse's motto: _never back down_ might be a tad more practical. And as much as Ava missed her mom, she knew that her mother would baby her if she knew about the harsh training her body was going through. Ballet classes really weren't a work out compared to Clarisse's martial arts.

Ava had made significant improvement too. She could now beat Annabeth in a fight if she was trying really hard (or Annabeth was going particularly easy). She even started training using both her daggers, but she usually ended up dropping one of them in the process. Still, it was progress. And Clarisse never went easy on her. Ava now knew that Clarisse meant business- when she said 'run', you ran. Clarisse didn't tolerate any whining either, so occasionally (more like daily) Ava would have to keep her snarky comments in her head if she didn't want to get punched.

The one thing that stood out more than anything that she had learned in the past six months at camp (and she had learned a _ton) _was _archery_. Being that Ava was spending most of her time with Annabeth and Clarisse (whom she had become friends with despite them kicking her butt daily), Ava didn't hang out with the other year rounders too often. So she was surprised when after a month at camp, Lee Fletcher, the Councilor of the Apollo Cabin asked her if she would like to try archery. And despite being shy and nervous, Ava accepted, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to at least _try_. Lee didn't seem like the type of person to make fun of her if she spectacularly failed either- but she didn't. No archery felt even more natural to her than her daggers did (not that she would tell Annabeth- the girl was downright scary sometimes). Lee walked her through archery and Ava discovered she was really good at it. Lee was a kind and patient teacher too- the right type for this kind of weapon. He would always compliment her work, and then show her how to improve. As much as she loved archery though, Ava loved the thrill of a close and personal fight.

She was just heading back from the archery ranges when she heard a voice from behind her say, "So kid, my girl tells me that you've been shaping up to be a pretty good fighter."

Ava stiffened and clutched the point of an arrow- she had never heard that voice before. She quickly spun around, ready to chuck the arrow at the stranger, when she took in his form. The man was _huge_- like the Incredible Hulk huge. He wore a leather motorcycle jacket, black sunglasses and riding boots- those paired with his jet black buzz cut and menacing scars, made Ava feel a little more than terrified.

"You're girl?" Ava questioned the giant cautiously. She felt as if she said one wrong word he would smack her aside like an annoying fly.

"Clarisse of course. Says your training is coming along nicely."

Ava nearly stumbled in shock. "You're _Ares_?"

The massive god smirked, "That's right kid."

"I didn't know the gods visited camp," Ava said, thinking about Mr. D and how he was only there because he was forced to be.

Ares shrugged, "We're busy."

"Oh," Ava said, trying hard to suppress an eye roll. Her father must be _extremely _busy if he didn't even have the time to claim her. "Yes, Clarisse has been a drill sergeant, but she has taught me a lot. I am very grateful."

Ares smiled, and it looked less like a snarl this time, "Good."

He then walked forward and stood about a foot away from Ava. She fought the urge not to back away, as this was not someone she wanted to offend. Ares lowered his sunglasses and Ava noticed red orbs were eyes should have been. He looked to be studying her.

"You look a lot like your father kid," the god of war finally said.

"I've heard that a couple of times now," Ava said sourly.

Ares grinned, and it hardly looked reassuring. "There's a good reason why you don't know who he is yet. Once you do, your going to be glad Clarisse and Athena's brat started training you so young."

Ava's face showed her confusion, and Ares obviously noticed, "If you inherit your father's gifts, which many of the gods think you will, then you'll need to know how to protect yourself."

"But I have only met you, Mr. D, and Aunt Dove," Ava said incredulously.

Ares smirked at Ava's nickname for Aphrodite, "You really think that just because you haven't met them, they aren't watching you? You are a person of interest Ava Summers, we've all looked out for you at some point," the god said before disappearing.

Ava gazed at the spot where Ares just was. The god of war had given her more information than anyone else had about her father in her entire life. But all she felt was confusion. Her head ached, as she went to meet up with Annabeth for training. Ava's eyes lit up- _Annabeth was smart_. Like, Stephen Hawking smart, surely she could help decipher Ares' message. With that knowledge, a smile blossomed on her face, as she ran to the training arena.

"Block," Annabeth spat as she lunged at Ava with her dagger.

Ava sank to the ground and spun, trying to trip the older girl, but Annabeth predicted her movements and jumped. Ava somersaulted and threw one of her daggers at the girl. Annabeth dodged and faked a left- unfortunately Ava fell for it and grumpily dropped her weapon, when Annabeth's knife was pressed against her throat.

"You're getting better, _faster_," Annabeth sad smiling and removing her dagger from Ava's neck.

"Thanks, but I sure don't feel like it sometimes," Ava said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You're not going to be instantly good at everything."

"You are," Ava grumbled under her breathe before speaking up, "I was immediately good at dance, and archery."

"Yes," Annabeth said with a calculated look on her face, "You are naturally graceful, and your aim is deadly. Makes me wonder who your father is…" Annabeth seemed to realize what she said, and flushed bright red.

"You and me both," Ava said, and then informed Annabeth on her conversation with Ares.

"Ares was _here_?" Annabeth asked, her grey eyes wide with shock.

"Yup and for the god of war, he was less blunt and more cryptic. Still managed to share more than mom, Aunt Dove, or Chiron though," Ava said bitterly.

Annabeth nodded lost in thought, "I always kind of figured that you were a daughter of Apollo, but now I'm not so sure…"

Ava shrugged her shoulders feeling uncomfortable. She had played the guessing game of her godly parent more times than she could count and still came up with nothing. She didn't even know if the 'angel' who saved her was her _father _and not just some concerned stalker god. She thought having Apollo, as her father would be kind of nice though- she was fond of Lee, and the thought of him as her brother didn't seem so terrible.

"Anyways, I should head back to the cabin. Conner and Travis want to teach me how to pick locks," Ava said. She departed from Annabeth with a tried smile and a wave.

When Ava reached the Hermes Cabin, she tiredly dropped her daggers on her bed, and fought the urge to collapse onto it, when she noticed something odd. There was a suitcase on Molly's bed.

"Hey stranger," came a familiar voice from behind her.

"Molly!" Ava cried, spinning around and pulling her best friend into a tight hug. Molly laughed and hugged her back.

"My gods," Molly said whistling once she stepped back, "You look like you've been through Rambo's boot-camp."

Ava grinned, "Worse- Clarisse's." Molly theatrically shivered. "What are you doing back so soon? I thought you wouldn't be here for another week!" Ava said, grinning like a loon.

"Well I'm back early for two reasons," Molly said, now tying her slightly longer sandy blonde hair into a short ponytail. "One: because I wanted to surprise you, and this cabin needed some of the fabulousness that is me." Ava laughed and rolled her eyes. "And two: I found a new demigod at my boarding school's brother school."

Ava's eyes widened dramatically. "_What? _You seriously just found another demigod one day!"

Molly nodded proudly, "Yup," she said popping the 'p'. "I was on my lunch break, avoiding all the snobby girls, when I saw that there was a boy being chased by an empousa. So obviously I went to help him, and you know I always carry my extendable spear. So I speared the monster, and called Chiron."

"Wow," Ava said with awe. "You took down a monster on your own!"

"She sure did," interrupted Conner, as he pulled back the green curtain.

"Never been more proud of our baby sister," said Travis, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Molly rolled her hazel eyes, but her grin didn't diminish, "What do you two idiots want?"

Conner opened his mouth in mock outrage, but Travis beat him to the punch, "Well we were supposed to be continuing our stealth lessons, with little miss deviant," he said pointing to Ava, "and when she didn't show up we got worried."

"More likely bored," Ava said, sounding amused.

"Stealth lessons?" Molly questioned, with a raised eyebrow at Ava.

Ava flushed, "More like they get me to do stupid stuff for them, and don't get blamed when everything goes to hell."

"Language," Conner said with a twitch of his lips.

Ava rolled her eyes.

"Wait, you came to Pinky and the Brain for stealth training when you _knew _that my mom is a professional thief?" Molly questioned incredulously, ignoring her brother's glares.

Ava shrugged, "Well I kind of wanted it to be a surprise, but it isn't going so well."

Molly huffed and turned to her brothers, "You two out," she said pointed her finger to the curtain, with a stern look that did not belong on her impish face.

Travis and Conner both looked at her calculatingly, before obviously deciding on not to go through with Molly's unspoken threat.

Molly turned back to Ava when the boys had gone and burst into giggles. Ava joined, and soon the girls were laughing hysterically.

"So tell me more about this new demigod? Is he claimed yet? Come to think of it, how are we actually claimed?" Ava questioned.

Molly grinned, as she flopped herself on her bed, "Usually the symbol of your godly parent will materialize above your head. But in some cases- like with Aphrodite or Demeter, the claim will physically manifest on yourself- you become really pretty, or plants will blossom all around you." Ava nodded, but remained silent. "As for the new camper, he wasn't claimed when he stepped into camp. He'll be staying with us for now- he's in the Big House with Chiron at the moment. He seems nice enough."

"Well that's good," Ava said, feeling secretly relieved now that she wasn't the only unclaimed kid at camp. She guessed with school being let out next week, that many more unclaimed kids would join, but for now she was just grateful that she wasn't the only one. She hated being in the spotlight.

"Yeah, so tell me about your training," Molly, asked, pulling some sour licorice out of her backpack and tossing Ava some.

For the next two hours Ava told Molly all about training with Annabeth and Clarisse. She mentioned all the things that she never got to in their limited time with Iris Messaging. In return, Molly mention how much she hated boarding school, how her mom spent most of the past six months in Eastern Europe, and how she was glad to be back.

"You're still wearing your bracelet," Ava noted, smiling.

Molly nodded, fingering the little green chord.

"I'm surprised mine hasn't broke," Ava said with a pained laugh. "I can't believe Annabeth hasn't managed to cut it off, or I haven't lost it being dragged in the mud by Clarisse."

Molly laughed, "Just wait until _I _start training you."

Ava cocked her head in question.

"Stealth training. You want some real lessons?" Molly asked with a devious grin.

Ava's grin matched, "Definitely!"

"Campers!" Chiron called, as he stomped his hoof in the dining hall. "As you know, school will be let out next week, and our number of residences will triple. Please welcome back old campers, and especially make any new comers feel comfortable." All of the year rounders cheered at the thought of their friends and siblings returning to camp. "And Miss Molly Nickols, daughter of Hermes has returned to camp early with a new demigod." Chiron gestured to a boy sitting at the end of the Hermes table that Ava couldn't see over Luke's head. "Please make Austin Flynn feel welcome. He is a unclaimed demigod and will be residing in the Hermes Cabin."

Ava tried to catch a glimpse of him, but he was on the same side of the picnic bench as her, just on the opposite end. All she could really make out was tousled blonde hair. But blonde hair was a common trait amongst the Hermes kids, so it was hard to tell if it was him.

"So how is the new guy?" Ava whispered to Molly, who was trying to decide which piece of steak she wanted.

"Hmm?" she asked distractedly, as she finally forked over the slightly larger piece.

Ava rolled her eyes- Molly could _always _be distracted by food. "The new boy. You know- the one you _rescued_. What's he like?"

Molly looked thoughtful as she chewed on a giant piece of meat. "Well he seemed frightened at first, but then again, if I was weaponless facing a monster, I would be too."

Ava didn't bother to suppress a sigh, "I mean personality wise, how is he? Nice? Rude? Mean? Charming?"

"_Charming_?" Molly echoed bewildered.

"Well we have to share a cabin with him, I want to know what kind of person he is," Ava defended, though she still blushed.

Molly sighed, and set down her fork, "When you live in the Hermes Cabin, you get used to strangers- nice and mean passing through all the time. Some kids get claimed, some don't."

Ava flinched, but acknowledged the truth in Molly's words, "You still didn't answered my question."

"He seemed nice enough. He was really quiet, but that could have just been the shock. He's athletic, tall, has straight teeth," Molly ticked off on her fingers like she was making a grocery list, "Oh and he's a year older than us."

Ava considered Molly's words, as she tried to crane her head around Luke to catch a glimpse of him. It seemed like a lot of the other year rounders were doing that too. Ava frowned slightly- did people do the same thing when she first arrived?

Ava was naturally curious- this curiosity tended to get her in trouble. But, with all her training, the only mischief she had gotten into was with the Stoll twins- and that really wasn't her fault. But she felt a sort of kindred curiosity towards the only other demigod currently residing in camp that was unclaimed.

After dinner all the campers trudged sleepily back to their cabins. Ava waved at Clarisse as she walked past her, and got a nod in return- but that was practically a hug in Clarisse terms.

Ava noticed that the Stoll twins were walking with the new boy wedged in between them. She shook her head with a fond smile, wondering what the two were saying- if they were trying to scare or excite the new kid? Once they reached the cabin, Luke stopped everyone, by stepping up onto the porch.

"Austin Flynn," Luke said, singling out the new boy, "welcome to the Hermes Cabin. I am Luke Castellan, Head Councilor of the Cabin, come to me if you need anything. I might as well introduce you to the other occupants now. These are my brothers, Conner and Travis, as you have already met," Luke said, gesturing to the twins. "This is my little sister, Molly, who you also already know, and this is Ava Summers, another unclaimed demigod," Luke said finally gesturing to Ava.

The boy finally turned around to look at her, with a similar curiosity shining in his face. He was tall for a ten year old. His face held a soft smile, and golden eyes that sat in a tanned face, which smiled at her. Ava felt herself flush slightly and smile back. She tried not to scowl when she felt Molly not so subtly nudge her in the ribs.

"Unclaimed children reside in the Hermes Cabin, because he is patron of travelers, amongst other things. You will reside here until you are claimed."

Austin nodded his understanding, and everyone moved into the cabin.

Ava's mouth hung open in an unattractive gape when she reached the inside. The cabin was now crammed full with beds. She had previously thought it messy, with five bunk bed flung together crookedly, now there were at least sixteen of them, and Ava also spotted sleeping bags on the floor. She turned to Molly in wide- eyed amazement.

Molly nodded with a grimace, "As Chiron said, numbers triple during he summer. Two of my sisters will be returning, along with a bunch of other unclaimed kids. Just be thankful that you're a year rounder, so no one can kick your out of your bed due to seniority."

Ava sighed tiredly and looked over to where Austin Flynn was studying the cabin in distaste and wonder. She walked over, feeling slightly timid. "Welcome to the Hermes Cabin."

Austin tore his gaze from the peeling _Mythomagic _poster of Hermes, "Any advise?" he asked with a weak smile.

Ava smiled kindly, "Get a lock for your suitcase."

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter! Just to let you know, Austin will be a major character, but he will be sort of a stepping stone, so please don't get mad at where I take him and Ava! **

**Please let me know what you think about the story so far. If you have favorited or alerted my story, I would really like to know why. What you thinks works, or doesn't work.**

**Now that I'm back at uni, my updating might change, but hopefully not. **

**Please Review!**

**-Nyx**


	8. Summer Time

**Chapter 8:**

**Summer Time**

A week after Molly and Austin arrived, school was let out, and true to Chiron's word, camp was crammed full of kids from all across the country, and a few from north of the boarder as well. The mass influx of children caused _chaos_. Kids were running around firing arrows (which was such a safety hazard), to tipping canoes, to playing pranks on the satyrs. There were hordes of them, from ages six to eighteen _everywhere_. Privacy was unheard of.

Cabins were suddenly overflowing with people- but none more so than the Hermes Cabin. Ava didn't know whether to be shocked or horrified at the true amount of unclaimed kids. She and Molly were actually sharing her bunk due to the sheer influx of new people. Ava was welcoming enough to Jade and Penelope- Molly's two older sisters, but it was hard not feel a tad resentful when Daisy, Mia, Lucy, Abigail and three others, with names she couldn't remember were suddenly filing up the space that she had all to herself for the last six months. The boy's side of the cabin was even worse.

But summer did have its perks though. Since so many of Annabeth and Clarisse's friends and family had arrived with the hordes of others, they had been very busy. Ava timidly asked them, if she could cut back her training, and both of them agreed with an air of relief. Camp activities were suddenly much more fun when she was not being pushed to her limit. Swimming was more enjoyable now that she didn't have to do laps, and tag was much more pleasant now that Clarisse wasn't using her as moving target practice.

Ava also got to try some new things that she hadn't during the past six months. Perhaps it was because Annabeth and Clarisse weren't fond of animals, or maybe they weren't confident in riding, but Ava took her first pegasus lesson with Molly. When she had first entered the stables, all the pegasi tensed, as if they were expecting sticky, loud, inexperienced kids that had come to torment them. Most of them seemed to relax once they recognized Molly (who was an excellent rider) and cock their heads curiously at Ava.

Molly must have had a favorite pegasus because as soon as she entered, a grey coloured one stood to attention and quietly nickered at her. Molly abandoned her petting of a white pegasus (who snorted in protest) to go over to the grey one.

"This is Gandalf," Molly said, proudly gesturing to the grey pegasus.

"Gandalf?" Ava questioned her lips twitching. She remembered her mom reading _The Hobbit _to her. "As in Gandalf the wizard?"

Molly and Gandalf both looked slightly offended at her amusement, "As in Gandalf the Grey, not a _wizard_," Molly said with an eye roll.

Ava burst out laughing, "Molly, Gandalf the Grey is a wizard from a book."

Molly's shoulders slumped slightly and she adopted a sheepish look, "Oops… Anyways," she said straightening her shoulders, "you should either try riding Lula," she pointed to a sweet tempered brown pegasus, "Or Porkpie," she pointed to the one beside it. "They are the best with new riders."

"What about him?" Ava said wandering over to a midnight pegasus, instinctually knowing it was a male.

"Ace?" Molly questioned uneasily. "He doesn't really like to be ridden. He was wild when Chiron found him, not bred here."

Ava studied the midnight pegasus in front of her, who lifted his head and shook his mane out, staring at her with two dark eyes. He reminded her of someone. She inched in closer, ignoring Molly's protests.

"What do you think Ace, time to stretch those legs?" Ava questioned in a low, but strong tone.

Ace snorted and for one moment Ava felt slight fear, but she pushed it aside. Ace moved forward in his stall, and lowered his head to her. Ava turned her head to Molly, with a triumphant smile on her lips.

Molly looked indecisive and nervous, but hesitantly said, "Alright, if you're sure."

Ava beamed and unlocked his gate. She watched as Ace looked around and then slowly walked out into the gated field. Ava briefly wondered how much trouble she would be in if Ace just decided to fly off on her, but he trotted over to her and lowered himself to the ground.

Ava confidently climbed on his back and then sat there…what was she supposed to do now? She looked over to Molly who was laughing as she galloped by the strawberry fields on Gandalf. Molly looked like she could be in a movie right now- her short hair flowing with the wind as she rode.

Ace turned his head and looked up at her, as if to say 'now what?'

"Um, just do whatever you feel comfortable with," Ava said, feeling silly for talking to the animal.

Ace seemed to hear her though, as he nodded and then slowly started trotting around. His trot turned into a gallop, and from galloping, they went to full out running. Ava laughed as she felt the wind tangle her long hair and her eyes sting. This feeling was freeing. But then Ace started taking off the ground, his powerful wings beginning to move like pistons. Ava felt fear flood her system. She didn't like _flying_.

"Ace, I don't really feel comfortable with this," Ava said clutching his neck tightly, and closing her eyes in panic.

Ace whinnied, but didn't touch down. He didn't go any higher either though. Ava hesitantly opened her eyes and noticed that Ace was gliding over the camp. It was an amazing view. She could spot tiny people splashing in the lake, and some canoe races. There was steam coming out of the forge, and lava hissing from the rock- climbing wall. She noticed hordes of kids running back and forth from the cabins, and heard the light tinkling of music from the amphitheatre.

Ace slowly turned around and lowered them to the field that Molly was still running in.

"Oh thank the gods," Molly panted, as she came cantering up on Gandalf.

"What?" Ava asked her brows furrowed in question.

"I thought you two just took off, and if something ever happened that would be terrible! Not to mention Chiron would assign me to dish duty with the harpies for the rest of the summer!" Molly ranted.

"Molly, Molly, MOLLY!" Ava finally yelled, as the girl kept up her tirade. "We are fine. It was fun, everything is good."

Molly took in a deep breath and smiled. 'Alright. Race you to the boarders then?" she said with a mischievous grin.

Ava's answering smile was devious, "You're on!" And they both took off.

The most notable incident from the summer though, was the trip to Olympus that had taken place at the end of July. Ava wasn't sure who had come up with the '_brilliant_' idea to set loose about a hundred demigod children in New York City (probably Mr. D), but it was a disaster- so in other words it was _amazing. _Chiron had agreed though, thinking that the kids might be getting cabin fever, and start playing the Hungers Games and try killing each other off (which was kind of ridiculous seeing as that's what everyone did on a daily basis). So it was decided that a trip to Olympus was in order, and that everyone would have 'free time' in the city for two hours before they made their way over to the Empire State Building.

Ava was so excited for the trip that she couldn't stop talking about it all week. She had never been to New York City before and was anxious to see it. That and the fact that Molly's birthday was in mid-August and she was hoping to find her a gift. The girls excitedly loaded onto the buss and chatted animatedly as Chiron started laying out 'safety rules' that no one listened to.

When the buses reached the city, Chiron made them all pair up in groups of three. Ava, Molly, and Austin ended up together, which made Ava blush (she hoped that she wasn't coming down with something). The three young demigods walked around the city in awe. Ava could tell that they were bothering the locals who were rushing around, yammering in their cell phones, getting annoyed whenever one of them would stop and point at a store or billboard. The three got separated in the Disney Store and Ava managed to buy Molly a Tinkerbelle key chain and some Jellybellys, before Molly noticed.

Austin wanted to go inside the science center, so Molly reluctantly obliged, but Ava felt herself agreeing with a bright smile (which was funny seeing as she was rubbish at science). They walked around all of the exhibits trying some of the 'kid friendly' ones out. Every time Austin's gold eyes would light up, Ava felt herself smile, which in turn caused Molly to snicker.

"You have a crush on him!" Molly accused when Austin walked ahead of the two to study an electrical orb.

"I do not!" Ava protested, but the deep blush staining her cheeks gave her away.

Molly grinned, "Don't worry, I won't say anything."

Ava crossed her arms, "I am far to young to think about silly boys," she said loudly.

"What silly boys are you thinking about?" Austin asked from behind them.

Both Molly and Ava jumped, and then shared a look, "No one," they answered in unison.

Austin offered them a puzzled look before grabbing Ava's hand, "Come on, you have to see this," he said, dragging her over to the orb.

Ava internally cursed as she felt her face heat up again, and Molly's knowing smirk aimed at her back. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

All and all the 'free time' that the three had in the city was amazing for Ava. They didn't run into a monster once (which was _very_ surprising) and didn't cause any trouble. The rest of the groups didn't have such luck. When Ava's trio joined Chiron at the entrance of the Empire State Building (the meet up point) she noticed that his beard was singed and his jacket was ripped.

As it turned out, the police had been called sixteen times on the demigods. Some of it was because of really funny accidents. Like when a boy from the Hephaestus Cabin accidentally let a mechanical toy dragon loose, and it ended up lighting a McDonald's on fire (hence Chiron's singed beard), or when Travis dared Ethan Nakamura to switch the mannequins from Athletes World with the Victoria's Secret ones, and he got caught. The not so funny incidents included Drew charm speaking a unclaimed boy named Riley into stealing a Prada bag for her, and he got caught, and when Annabeth's group got attacked by monopods, and Luke had to help her kill them (causing Annabeth's infatuation with him to grow Ava noted). So when the final number of kids was ready to enter Olympus, half of them looked like they had been playing one giant game of red rover, with torn shirts or singed eyebrows.

As they rode the elevator up to the six hundredth floor, Ava looked over at Molly and whispered, "Have you ever been to Olympus before?"

Molly shook her head no; "This is only my second summer in camp." She pulled out a necklace with a single clay bead of a map on it. "You collect beads at the end of every summer, with the image of the most important event on it. Last year we had this big scavenger hunt with all the cabins divided. Hermes was on the winning side," Molly said grinning proudly. "It was awesome!"

Ava nodded, but remained quiet. She was nervous. The opulent elevator, with it's regal carpet, and gold plated mirror, made her feel like she was on her way to Buckingham Palace, only about a thousand times more important.

And to think she was only a few floors away from _Olympus_, the home of the gods. The home of her father- would he be there today? Just incase he was, she ran a hand through her wavy caramel tresses, which had now reached past her shoulder blades, and tried to straighten her orange camp shirt. Ava tried to reason with herself that she wanted to make a good impression, even if her father wasn't there.

The doors of the elevator dinged opened to an ivory staircase hundreds of miles above the New York City skyline. Ava nervously stepped on the stairs, with Molly in front of her. She wasn't all that fond of heights, and tried her best not to look down. What made it even worse was the fact that the ivory stairs did not have a railing (Ava hoped they had good insurance).

Ava finally looked up when Molly nudged her, sending her stomach into her feet. The palace in front of her was so overwhelmingly amazing that it caused her to temporarily forget her fears. Olympus was a golden city, with many tiers, leading up to a brilliant ivory palace that was radiating light. It was magnificent; it was _intimidating_. She gulped and her steps faltered. A hand slid into her own, and Ava turned behind her to see that it was Austin's. A slight blush graced his tanned skin, but he wasn't looking at Ava, rather he was focusing on the castle ahead.

"Thanks," she whispered. He nodded.

By the time all of the kids had made it to the top level of the palace, Ava and Austin had finally released each other's hands. Though it didn't stop Molly from leering at her with a grin that made it seem as if she had planned the entire thing. _She probably had _thought Ava.

"Campers," Chiron said, but had to wait around for everyone's attention, as he was in his motorized scooter and couldn't loom over everyone like normal. "We will now be entering the throne room. I am not sure which gods or goddesses will be there, but please be on your best behavior. I need not remind you the power of the gods if you upset one of them."

Everyone stood stock still and silent for a moment before cautiously proceeding forward. Ava, Molly and Austin were at the back of the group, seeing as they were some of the youngest and most easily elbowed to the back. Ava thought she could feel someone's eyes staring holes into her back as she headed up even more stairs into the thrown room, but when she turned around to check, no one was there.

The hall of the gods was done in a reverse 'U' shape, and so grand that all of the campers could fit into it comfortably. Even from the very back, Ava could see four gods occupying various thrones. They were sitting at about ten feet tall, so they were kind of hard to miss.

A god and a goddess sat in the center of the 'U' on a throne of pure platinum and gold. The other god was sitting on a throne, which looked like a Lazy-Boy chair, with all sorts of whirling bronze objects. The other goddess in the room was sitting in a straight-backed silvery throne with side pockets that looked like magazine holders, stuffed with papers.

Chiron moved forward and bowed as best as he could while in a wheel chair to the god sitting in the platinum throne. "Lord Zeus, we are very grateful that you have welcomed us all here."

Everyone bowed down, following Chiron's lead. Ava tilted her head up, and noticed that Zeus looked mostly disinterested, but also vaguely annoyed.

"Welcome Chiron, and welcome demigods," Zeus said in a booming voice. Ava didn't really feel all that welcome. "You may rise,"

All of the kids rose and Chiron separated everyone into groups of fifteen, and told them to go and greet Lady Hera, Lord Hephaestus, and Lady Athena, after thanking Lord Zeus for his hospitality.

Ava watched as the first group shuffled forward to greet and thank both Zeus and Hera. She felt itchy, and her leg couldn't stop twitching. This was one of those situations where ADHD did not come in handy. Nerves combined with little patience made her fidget uncomfortably. She shot quick glances at Molly and Austin and noticed that they were the same.

Ava took to studying the different thrones, so she wouldn't do something stupid. One throne looked like a fisherman's chair, which was probably Poseidon's, and one looked like a computer chair, with various monitors hooked up around it, that Ava figured belonged to Molly's dad. Ava searched for Aunt Dove's throne, trying to keep her mind off wondering if her dad had one in here. She spotted a throne that was an unblemished white, in the shape of a clamshell; with pearls decorating it in intricate beading- that was most likely Aunt Dove's.

Ava smiled when it was their chance to move forward, and let out a breath of relief. She quickly gulped in another one, when she realized that now she would have to face the Lord of the Skies.

When everyone reached Zeus and Hera's thrones, they all did awkward head dips and tried hard not to stare. Zeus was wearing a dark grey Armani suit, and surveying all the children with bored, yet sharp blue eyes. He had a salt and pepper beard, and Ava thought that if he was a great deal chubbier, and with a kinder face, he would have looked like Santa Clause. Hera on the other hand looked ageless. She had long mahogany hair and deep, dark eyes. Her face was pale and perfectly smooth, and her lips a bold red. She fit the part of queen very well. But she looked stoic and unfriendly.

Ava shivered when Zeus' eyes met hers. She felt like he was giving her a mental x-ray, and hoped he couldn't read minds- she didn't think he's take the Santa comparison as a compliment.

"Ava Summers," Zeus said, speaking for the first time since he addressed Chiron. Hera's eyes snapped over to her, and Ava felt like melting into a puddle on the floor, with two potent gazes on her.

"Yes, my lord?" Ava questioned and gave an awkward little curtsey.

Zeus just tilted his head curiously, and listened when Hera said something to him in Greek. Ava shifted her weight from foot to foot, waiting on some kind of verdict.

"It's interesting to meet you," Hera finally spoke.

"It's interesting to meet you both too my lady," Ava said and then felt herself tense in horror. _Interesting_ was probably not the word she should have gone for when meeting the king and queen of Olympus. Something more like humbling or grateful probably would have been better.

They both quirked their brows in an identical gesture and Ava felt herself flush, before Chiron ushered their group over to meet Athena.

Ava didn't know how she made it through the day without being smited, or turned into a pigeon, but she felt lucky. Olympus had given her a lot to think on. Besides the obvious curiosity about her dad, she wondered why the gods seemed to be so interested in how she turned out. Aunt Dove had called her special, but at the time Ava figured that was just something grown ups said to make you feel better. Now she was beginning to rethink her evaluation. Perhaps there was something different about her… maybe a prophecy or something? But once, again she would never find out, unless someone accidentally let something slip.

The rest of the summer past in a fun, and chaotic blur. Molly was as pleased as a punch when Ava presented her the Tinkerbelle keychain, along with the Jellybellys and a sketch she drew of Molly saving Austin from the empousa with her spear. Austin flushed an unflattering red when he saw it, but that was probably because the picture showed him screaming with fright, while Molly saved the day.

Ava still trained with Annabeth and Clarisse, and she was beginning to feel proud of her improvement. When the whole camp played capture the flag, she could actually hold her own pretty well. The only downside to training was when Annabeth would turn _invisible_. On the trip to Olympus, her mom had given her a Yankees baseball cap that turned the wearer invisible. Ava found it wicked awesome, until Annabeth used it on her in a fight. She claimed that being invisible was a good way for Ava to '_sharpen her senses_', but Ava didn't buy it. As much as Annabeth tried not to act her age, her inner ten year old came out when she got a new toy.

Ava was also busy helping Austin train. Luke said he would do it, but he always seemed to be _busy_. Busy with what, Ava didn't know. The sword fighting she left to Conner and Travis to show him, but Ava introduced him tot the bow. Austin took to it, like it was an old family pet. Training with someone else that liked archery, and was her age was also a bonus. Of course she never mentioned this to Molly, because every time she had, the girl had given her a wry smile.

Molly also had spent a great deal of her summer training Ava. Now that Ava had a serious teacher in stealth training, she had a new appreciation for spies and thieves. Because being stealthy was _hard_. Ava was naturally graceful, so she could be light on her feet when she needed to be, it was the timing she had problems with. Getting in and out of a place in a select time period was frustrating her. Molly would time how long it would take Ava to break into the camp store and steal licorice- and if it was anytime over ten minutes she would 'fail' her evaluation and not get to eat any of her stolen goods.

The worst was when Molly introduced her to 'The Web' at the end of summer. It was like a giant spider's web, tied between about fifteen trees, with little bells placed on various strings. At the other end of the web, was a case of real Coca Cola- a treat that she hadn't had in months. Molly said that if she could get through the web without ringing any bells, then the Coke was hers. Ava still hadn't managed to do so. She had an annoying feeling that it was going to take the better part of the year to get to that Coke. She was flexible enough, but sometimes her movements were jerky, and a little bell would chime, and Ava would have to start all over again. Ava could swear that Molly was getting some twisted enjoyment out of this.

When Ava asked, Molly had shrugged with an impish grin and said, "It's nice to see your human side sometimes."

Ava didn't really understand that comment, but seeing as Molly hadn't been there at the beginning of her training with Annabeth and Clarisse, she guessed it was reassuring for Molly to know that she wasn't good at _everything. _

But eventually summer came to an end, and Ava actually found herself dreading being alone in the cabin again. She was actually quite fond of Elaine, Cynthia, Mia and Penelope, now that she had grown accustom to them. Not to mention she would miss Molly terribly. Life just wasn't the same without your best friend in it. And though she wouldn't admit it out loud, and especially to Molly, Ava would also miss Austin. He had become a good friend over the summer.

As Ava stood on Half Blood Hill, in between Annabeth and Clarisse, waving to all the departing campers, she sighed grumpily.

"Well, I guess its back to normal now," Annabeth, said, her furrowed brows the only outward sign that she was upset.

Ava snorted, she didn't think _anything _about being a half blood was normal.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you guys liked this chapter! This will be the last of Ava's back ground- the next chapter will introduce Percy!**

**Thank you so much for the feedback as well. I don't beg for reviews because of the flattery- I actually want to know your opinion on my writing, to help myself improve. That being said, you guys did make my day.  
**

**And a special acknowledgement to Melikecake- your review was epic! I was reading it in public, smiling and laughing like a loon and getting strange looks because of it. So thanks!  
**

**Anyways, please continue to review and enjoy!  
**

**-Nyx!  
**


	9. Percy Jackson

**Chapter 9:**

**Percy Jackson**

Ava was eleven years old when Percy Jackson blew into camp like a hurricane. He appeared to be a normal twelve year old boy (or at least as normal as you can get as a half blood), but then there were these rumors about him taking down the Minotaur. And with Zeus's master bolt being stolen, and talk about a prophecy involving a child of one of the big three, things in camp were slightly more tense then usual.

When Ava first laid her eyes on Percy, it was in the Hermes Cabin. Like every other summer, the cabin was packed to maximum capacity, with no privacy, no wiggle room, and for the most part, no rules. Percy had been standing next to a green sleeping bag, holding a horn and looking so lost. It was then that Ava decided to try and be as nice to the new boy as possible.

The next day, during training Annabeth had been distracted, which as of lately had not been anything new. Ever since Chiron had mentioned a prophecy and the possibility of a quest, Annabeth had been itching to get out into the real world. And Ava couldn't really blame her seeing as they only saw the outside world once or twice a year.

"So what do _you _think of this Percy Jackson guy?" Ava questioned Annabeth as she easily deflected the older girl's strike.

Annabeth's brows furrowed, "I don't know. For someone that has so much speculation about his parentage, he seems awfully underwhelming."

Ava flipped herself over in a fluid movement, and kicked Annabeth off her feet, pushing her dagger into Annabeth's jugular, "Aren't we all like that when we first arrive?" she questioned, before offering her friend a hand up.

Annabeth sighed in annoyance and brushed a hand through her curly blonde hair, "I don't know. I guess I just expected more from a child of a big three. Maybe he isn't the one…"

"What one?" Ava asked, eager for more information. Her tone must have been _too _eager though, as Annabeth's grey eyes caught hers and she frowned, "You know I can't tell you."

Ava sighed, "I know, but it was worth a try," she said, thinking of how disappointed Molly would be at how easily she blew her cover.

Annabeth studied her for a moment, "But if you are interested in being part of Percy Jackson's welcoming committee, then perhaps you could tell Clarisse to back off from her usual hazing ritual."

Ava nodded, grimaced, and then took off with a wave and departed, "Thanks!"

When Ava reached the Hermes Cabin, it was five thirty, nearly dinnertime. She walked past Conner, Ethan, Tim and Austin, giving the latter a fleeting smile, as she pulled back the green curtain and went to her bed. She sat down and turned to look at Molly, who was engrossed in a novel.

"Molly."

The girl in question held up her hand, as her hazel eyes darted across the page. Normally Ava would be stunned at this behavior, but ever since Silena had lent her some 'spy romance' novels that had been translated to Ancient Greek, Molly had been hooked.

"Done," she said, closing the page, after book marking the end of her chapter.

"Does Carlos suspect that Valentina is the assassin yet, or is he still falling for her charms?" Ava asked in a bored voice.

Molly either didn't take note of her sarcasm or just didn't care. "He is beginning to suspect, but his love for her keeps him from digging too deep into her past," Molly said, her head falling back into her pillow, with a sappy smile on her face.

Ava rolled her eyes, "How you can read those travesties that are labeled as literature is beyond me… Anyways, I came to talk to you about something."

Molly sat up in her bed, "I'm all ears."

"I think we should try to befriend Percy Jackson. He looks like he could use some friends right now."

Molly frowned, "Ava tons of new campers pass through this cabin, and you've never taken any special interest to them, why are you to this new guy?" Molly's eyes widened dramatically, "Oh my gods, you don't _like_ him do you? Because I thought you were still crushing on Austin…"

Ava frowned, but couldn't help the blush on her cheeks at the mention of Austin. "No I don't have a crush on Percy, he just looks so lost." Ava said quietly. The look in Percy's eyes was something Ava was familiar with to a certain extent. Percy had lost something dear to him, if rumor was true, that dear thing was his mother. Ava understood what missing one parent was like, while waiting for the other to claim you.

Molly cleared her throat, interrupting Ava's thoughts, "I noticed that you didn't deny your crush on Austin though. It's about time you admitted to it," she said crossing her arms and quirking her lips.

Ava frowned; it was true; she did have a crush on Austin. Like Molly, Austin was just a summer camper. When he arrived back at camp, he had grown slightly taller, his blonde hair was shorter, but his bright golden eyes were just the same. Austin usually hung out with Ethan Nakamura, another unclaimed boy in the cabin, but occasionally he would seek Ava out to train or interrupt her while she was sketching to talk. He was just an overall nice boy with a perfect smile that made butterflies flap in Ava's stomach every time she saw it.

"I do," Ava reluctantly admitted, and Molly squealed loudly. "But with all the speculation going on around Percy, I think he could use more people acting genuinely nice to him… I mean, did you hear about what happened to his mom?"

Molly studied Ava's face once again, searching for any hint of an infatuation for the new boy… she didn't find any, so she reluctantly nodded. Molly wasn't a fan of making new friends for the most part. "Alright," she sighed.

Ava smiled brightly, causing Molly to roll her eyes and grin. "Lets go introduce ourselves then."

Ava jumped off her bed, and Molly lazily rolled off hers before they parted the curtain and walked out of the Hermes Cabin. They heard the conch shell and headed over to the dining pavilion.

"Lets go sit beside him," Ava said, walking past a spitting mad and soaking wet Clarisse. Ava sighed; Clarisse _always _seemed to give the new kids a swirley- something about showing them who is the boss around here. But usually she didn't get so wet in the process.

"You okay?" Ava questioned quietly as she walked by the Ares table.

Clarisse clenched one giant fist and nodded.

Ava sighed and headed over to the Hermes Table, Percy was sitting at the very end. The table was packed, but there were still campers filling in, so Ava managed to squeeze in beside him, while Molly sat across from them. Just as Chiron stomped his hoof, Austin squished himself in on her other side.

"Campers I have a few announcements. First off, we will have our first capture the flag of this summer, on Friday. Secondly, please do not go into the forest unless you have specific permission, as there are monsters in there. And finally, whoever keeps breaking into the camp store," he said with a stern gaze at the Hermes Table, "please stop taking all of the Oreo cookies."

Molly giggled quietly.

And with that final message, everyone turned to the food on the table. Ava however turned to face Percy who was loading up his plate.

"Hi, I'm Ava Summers," Ava said with a welcoming smile.

Percy's weary green eyes reluctantly tore away from the prime rib to look at her. His eyes widened when he took in Ava, and he hesitantly smiled back. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"I know," Ava said, still smiling. "Things don't stay quiet around here for long. This is my friend Molly, she is a daughter of Hermes," Ava said pointing to Molly, who gave a nervous little wave.

Percy waved back, "So who is your, um… parent?" he questioned Ava

Ava shrugged and used the practiced smile that she used every time someone asked her this question, "I don't know. I'm unclaimed."

Percy frowned slightly, "Do kids usually remain unclaimed for long?"

"Some do, others are claimed immediately. I have been living in this camp for a year and a half and still haven't been claimed by my father."

When the Hermes Cabin stood up to offer a portion of their meal, Luke strode over to Percy and guided him ahead, to tell him about the sacrifice.

"So what were you talking to Jackson about?" Austin questioned from beside her.

Ava flushed slightly, as she almost always did when she was in Austin's presence. "Oh you know, the usual introductions. He asked about being unclaimed."

Austin frowned when Ava said, 'unclaimed' like she had uttered some filthy curse word. "Yeah, Percy doesn't seem so bad, he just has terrible luck," he finally said, with a thoughtful look on his face.

After dinner, the campers went to the amphitheatre for a campfire songs and s'mores. It was a fun time, even if Drew kept hissing nasty comments in her ear (though Molly brandishing a flaming marshmallow to scare her off was amusing), and someone had 'accidentally' let a fart arrow off and the building had to be evacuated.

On the way back to the Hermes Cabin, Percy asked Ava, Molly and Austin about the camp training activities. Austin went into great detail about archery and Molly about spear fighting, but Ava told him in a serious voice, "We train because there are real threats outside of this camp. You will find the right weapon and beginning your training soon."

That statement seemed to reassure Percy, as he waved a tired, but friendly hand goodnight.

For the next week Ava and her friends helped Percy out as much as they could in their free time. Luke seemed to monopolize most of Percy's training, trying to find him the perfect weapon, but Ava still managed to show him some useful hand-to-hand combat moves. Austin tried helping him with archery after Chiron's first attempt with the boy went terribly. But, Austin soon found out that Percy seemed to be a lost cause with arrows, much like Molly. He did work well with a spear though, and Molly warmed up to him a little more after that.

Camp was in its full swing with the rest of the demigods too. Everyone was looking forward to Friday night more than anything, as that was when capture the flag was held. It was a game so brutally violent (which was always the best kind) that Chiron would only let them play it twice everyone summer (much to Mr. D's chagrin). New comers were always defeated rather easily, but Percy had proven that he had rather quick and admirable skills with a sword. Ava had noticed that Annabeth was studying him even more frequently with those calculating grey eyes, ever since she watched Percy take Luke down in practice. But capture the flag would put that all to the test.

Ava strapped a blue horse haired helmet onto her head and patted Percy on the shoulder after he turned slightly white at hearing Chiron's rules.

"Don't worry, no one gets _too _badly injured. And the healers here are amazing," Ava said in her most reassuring voice. It seemed to work though, as Percy perked right up at hearing that, and Ava watched with an amused grin as he went over to bug Annabeth.

Ava smiled as she unsheathed her daggers. She idly wondered if Clarisse would find her since they were on opposing teams, and challenge her to a fight. Ava looked to Clarisse and noticed with a grimace, that Clarisse's eyes were angry slits that stared hungrily at Percy. She thought that it would perhaps be best to look out for the older boy, but knew that Annabeth would be upset if she didn't stick to the plan. And besides, she was pretty sure Annabeth had something in mind for Percy during the fight anyways.

The whistle was blown and runners from the blue team ghosted through the forest like deer. Ava and Austin were both some of those runners. Molly on other hand was defense, as not only was she good with her spear, but she was also amazing at trapping the enemy. Ava on the other hand was to scout out where the enemy's flag would be, and who was guarding it. After completing Molly's stealth training and managing to finally get through that damned Web and to that case of Coke after three months, Ava was glad that she finally passed her stealth training test and could sneak up on _almost_ anyone in the camp.

A jagged looking arrow flew straight by Ava's ear, missing it by nearly an inch. Austin had his bow drawn and fired back instantly, and judging by the low groan the two heard, he hit his target. They continued running until the two came into a clearing and spotted Vinny from the Ares Cabin and Beckendorf from the Hephaestus Cabin guarding the flag.

Ava silently darted up an oak tree and scouted the area. She could spot two traps easily, but knowing the Hephaestus Cabin, there was sure to be many more surrounding their flag. She jumped down and Austin steadied her with an easy smile on his lips. Ava stuttered out a thank you, and began their journey back. It was then that they encountered some trouble.

Drew, Nyssa (daughter of Hephaestus) and Liam (son of Ares) ambushed them on their way back. Ava immediately ducked at Liam's swing and rolled left to avoid his mace. She flipped to her feet and faked right, before spinning and knocking the hilt of her dagger on the back of his neck. Liam crumpled to the forest floor instantly.

Ava turned around and noticed that Nyssa was tying Austin up, holding his bow, as Drew charm spoke to him. Ava smirked deviously, as she ran over to the trio. She rolled her eyes when Drew sneered, and just when the girl opened her mouth, ready to make what was sure to be another nasty comment, Ava elbowed her in the nose, smiling in satisfaction as she heard a sickening crunch, and Drew's hysterical wail, as blood poured down her face.

Ava turned to face Nyssa and noted with pride, that the girl looked nervous. She raised her club, but her movements were too slow and Ava quickly grabbed the rope and swung her foot out, catching the girl right in the stomach. While she doubled over in pain, Ava helped Austin out of the ropes, and the two took off again, when Austin had his bow back. The pair continued running, until they reached Luke.

When Ava saw Luke, she thought she saw a shadow pass on his face. His handsome features didn't look nearly as soft or light as they normally did, instead they looked harsh and cruel. But Ava thought she may have imagined it, as Luke smiled sunnily at them a moment later. The two shared their information with the Hermes Head Councilor and he nodded before telling them to go help Percy guard the river.

When Ava got to the scene it was not pretty. She felt so angry at Clarisse for being so cruel to an innocent boy. She watched with fear and horror as Clarisse went to prod at Percy with her electric spear, as he lied helplessly in the river. Something extraordinary happened though. Instead of getting fried, Percy jumped to his feet, and maneuvered his sword so powerfully, that he snapped Clarisse's spear in two. After he quickly defeated the rest of Clarisse's brothers, the oddest thing happened. Ava watched with bitter fascination as a glowing trident appeared above Percy's head and Chiron declared him the son of the Sea God, and a hellhound attacked him.

Ava felt bad about being irrationally angry with Percy. It wasn't his fault that he had only been at camp for a week and was claimed, any more than it was her fault that she had been here for a year and a half and still wasn't. But some small part of her was angry anyways. She was quiet, as the rest of the blue team cheered their victory, and left early to go to bed, with Molly and Austin's worried eyes following her retreating figure.

The next day, Ava was dozing underneath Thalia's Pine with her sketchpad, when she was rudely awakened by Annabeth. She tried to hastily cover her drawings, but one look at Annabeth's confused, yet smirking face, let her know that it was a lost cause.

"Who is that?" Annabeth said, plopping herself down across from Ava.

Ava shrugged, "Just a boy."

Annabeth raised a blonde eyebrow, "_I've _never seen him before. Is he from South Carolina?"

Ava shook her head, and hesitated. She had never told anyone about her dreams involving the dark haired boy. Not even Molly. But then again, maybe Annabeth would know why he kept reappearing in them. "I dream about him sometimes." Annabeth looked stunned, so she continued, "He is always staying at the same hotel, doing ordinary kid stuff. But every once in a while he appears in my dreams, and sometimes I think he knows that I am there watching."

Annabeth made an 'hmm' sound, but didn't offer any insight.

"So why are you here anyways?" Ava asked. It wasn't often she got visitors by the tree.

"I am leaving on a quest with Percy and Grover tomorrow to retrieve Zeus' master bolt," Annabeth said, failing to keep the excitement out of her eyes.

"Congratulations," Ava said, not completely sure if the sentiment was genuine or not.

"Thanks, I am a little worried though. Who knows what kind of trouble Sea Weed Brain will get us into…"

Ava smirked, "You'll be fine. You're an excellent fighter, and we all saw how capable Percy was last night," Ava said with a stern look at Annabeth.

Annabeth flushed red, "I know it was a horrid thing to do, but I had to remain invisible! If he thought I would help him, then he wouldn't have fought so hard!"

"Well good luck and _be careful_," Ava said.

Annabeth rolled her grey eyes, "I'm _always _careful!"

That night the entire camp had a feast prepared in Percy, Annabeth, and Grover's honor. The food was great, but the mood was solemn. Everyone was treating the meal as if it was the trio's last supper, which didn't do anything to ease Percy's nerves Ava noted.

Ava silently refilled Percy's glass with some blue soda, and he sent her a weak smile in thanks.

"You will do fine," she said, as Molly, Percy and her walked back to the Hermes Cabin.

"But everyone seems to be expecting so much from me now that I am a child of a big three. What if I screw up? I mess up everything else," Percy ranted, ringing his hands.

"You will be fine. Trust your instincts and stay true to you're goal. Its not about who your parent is, it's about who _you _are," Ava said.

Molly nodded brightly, "Look at Ava for instance. We have no idea who her father is, but she is an amazing fighter, and that's because of her own skills and hard work."

Ava smiled at her friend, and Percy looked a little lighter too.

"Thanks you two," he said before pausing at the Hermes door, and giving it a sad look, as he trudged over to the lonely Poseidon one.

At noon the next day, Ava stood next to Molly, Austin and a few of Annabeth's sisters and brothers, at the top of Half Blood Hill, waving to the departing trio and Argus.

"They will be fine," Annabeth's brother Malcolm, said in a calm and determined voice.

Ava was sure that on some level the three would be okay. They would look out for each other at the very least. But being three kids alone in America searching for the king of Olympus' master weapon to prove your innocence was not going to be an easy task. Ava had faith in the three, but she also knew that adults had a hard time taking kids seriously, so help might be hard to come by.

"You okay?" Austin whispered to her.

Ava nodded with a worried smile, "I'm fine, just anxious for them."

"They'll be okay," Austin said, taking Ava's hand. And for once Ava didn't blush. She had too much on her mind to think about the little pins and needles running through her hand.

The days leading up to the summer solstice were a hectic mess to put it _lightly_. Despite Chiron's best efforts, camp had turned into anarchy. Cabins were pitted against cabins, kids were fighting (and not just lame slaps and punches), and actual weapons were being thrown around. All of the chaos was giving Ava a headache.

In some ways it was easier being unclaimed. She did not have to take a side in this 'Zeus versus Poseidon' fight based on whom her parent supported because she had no idea _who_ her parent supported. She didn't think Percy was the thief though. The only problem was, people were begging her to take a side. Ava had grown close to both the Ares Cabin because of Clarisse and the Athena Cabin due to Annabeth- and each of those cabins were at each other's heads. The Apollo kids were running themselves ragged trying to heal all the injuries born from the spats.

On top of the entire fighting ordeal, Ava didn't feel well. As a child, she almost never got sick. She was always a very clean kid, as she hated sticky fingers, and snotty noses, so she did not often catch the common cold. Being a demigod, she now knew that her immune system was boosted more than a regular mortal's, but the strange thing was, that she was feeling ill in camp. Annabeth had told her a long time ago that no one can get sick while they stayed inside the camp's boundaries, as it was blessed by the gods. But Ava felt uneasy. It was like a slow burn was working its way up from her toes to the crown of her head. Nothing _too _serious, but not normal either. She I.M.'d her mom about it, yet all that did was worry her.

"What do you mean you feel sick?" Aurelia frantically asked. "You're not supposed to get sick at camp," she continued, alarmed.

"I'm not sick mom," Ava said patiently, wishing she hadn't brought the entire ordeal up at all.

"Yes you are," Molly said from behind her.

"Oh hi Molly dear," Aurelia said pleasantly, before worry lines reappeared on her face, "What symptoms do you have?"

Ava picked at her bedspread, "No symptoms really…"

"She has a slight fever," Molly informed, and Ava shot her a dirty look. "Normally I'd say it was nothing Mrs. Summers, but we're not supposed to get sick here."

"I just feel odd, that's all," Ava said stretching.

"Well honey, you are getting to that age," Aurelia said smiling, "Starting to become a woman…"

Ava felt her face gape in horror, "Mom, really you don't have to say anything. The nymphs gave us a talk."

Aurelia frowned, "I don't know if the nymphs are the best example to go by."

The water from an old hose that Molly dragged inside started to fade.

"Bye sweetie! Message me again if you don't feel any better. And it could be because you are coming into your inherite-" Aurelia said, but her voice was cut off.

"Coming into your what?" Molly asked, her nose scrunched up in confusion.

"No idea, but I'm not sick," Ava said, shooting her best friend a grumpy look.

"Your not healthy either."

"I'm fine, I just need some fresh air," Ava argued. At that moment a firecracker shot across their view from the window and hit one of the Aphrodite girl's skirt, setting it aflame.

"Maybe some other time would be better," Ava said over the girl's hysterical screech.

After three days of running a slight fever, in which Taylor, the main camp healer, and son of Apollo could not diagnose, Ava finally felt better. Her fever had finally broken. She told Molly that there was no point wasting her time in the infirmary when real patients needed help.

The strange thing was Ava felt a distinct difference in her awareness. She could feel every eye that raked across her body, and the emotions of the person staring at her. Sometimes when she was speaking her voice would break, but not in that horribly embarrassing way, more like she could feel more than just words coming out of her mouth. Like there was a wave of pure…_power_, leaving her body attached to her voice.

The strangest thing about her new recovery though, was the way _everyone else_ was acting. Ava got along pretty well with most campers, but like every other kid, she had her preferences on what she liked and didn't like and would occasional get into heated debates (full out arguments) based on that. So Ava found it very strange and unsettling when everyone seemed to suddenly agree with her on _everything_.

The most prominent example was when she asked Molly to fill in for Annabeth and help her train with her daggers. Ava felt really behind in her training now that Annabeth was gone, and knew that Annabeth would disapprove of her current laziness. The only problem was convincing Molly to help. Most of the time Molly despised fighting with a close range weapon. When Ava asked, Molly opened her mouth, with that look on her face, that just said 'hell no'. But Ava was beyond surprised when Molly said, "Sure whatever you want to do."

She tested this new 'power' out a couple of more times, to see if Molly too had gone crazy, or was just being an extremely generous friend that day.

"Molly will you go steal some Gobstoppers for me?" Ava asked, feeling that little wave flow out of her, and latch onto Molly.

Molly looked hesitant, as it was three o'clock in the afternoon and prime time to get caught.

"Alright," Molly grumbled. She walked half way to the store before turning around with a confused and slightly angry expression.

"What did you just do to me?" she asked Ava in an accusing voice.

Ava bit her lip guiltily, "I don't know."

Molly's pixie face lost all of its anger, and she dragged Ava over to the Big House to talk to Chiron.

After nearly an hour of sitting in Chiron's office and answering his interrogation (which was practically torture to the ADHD), Chiron announced that he believed Ava was starting to develop a sort of persuasive power. Similar to charm speaking, except she couldn't command people to do things for her, she had to subtly manipulate other's emotions to suit her own.

"That's weird," Ava finally said, as Chiron studied her with an omnipotent look that reminded the girl of just how old he was.

"Yes it is very unique indeed. You will have exercise extreme precaution with this new gift. I will not have people's emotions being meddled with for your amusement," Chiron said in a serious voice.

Ava gave him an affronted look, "I would _never _do that!"

"Good," was all the ancient centaur said.

The only person Ava told about her new ability was Molly. Molly was bouncing off the walls with excitement- she thought Ava's new gift was awesome. Ava disagreed though, she didn't think getting a glimpse into people's emotions, and then warping them to suit her fancy was good at all. It seemed dangerous.

But Ava did manage to test out her newfound gift a little bit anyways. With all the fighting between campers, Ava found it extremely challenging, yet amazing when she tried to calm people down. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. It did keep people off her back about picking a side in the Zeus versus Poseidon fight though.

But when the summer solstice arrived, Ava didn't need to pick a side. Because Annabeth and Grover arrived back at camp, proudly telling everyone that Percy had managed to find Zeus' master bolt and return it to Olympus.

When Percy arrived back at camp looking tired, but happy, a big feast was held in his honor.

"You made it," Ava said, as they walked out of the dining hall and into the amphitheatre.

Percy smiled, "Yeah, I had a little faith, and for the most part kept track of my goal," he said winking goofily at Ava.

The rest of the summer was spent much like the last. Lots of fun activities- like riding Ace, dancing, and Ava dabbling in painting. It all went by in such a blur, now that hostilities were calmed down.

The final week of summer, Ava moped around a bit though, as most of the campers were frantically searching for their belongings and packing suitcases, getting ready to go back off into the world.

One of the final nights before everyone was to leave, Annabeth approached Ava as she sat under Thalia's Pine.

"Why do you always come here?" Annabeth questioned as she sat down beside Ava.

Ava shrugged, "I like it here. It's peaceful, and has an amazing view."

Annabeth nodded, and after a few moments of comfortable silence said, "I wrote to my dad."

Ava knew all about Annabeth's rocky relationship with her father, "Oh?"

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded, but didn't look at her, "He invited me to stay with him for the school year. Another chance to make things right."

Ava felt slight dread well within her. Annabeth was one of her only year round friends. She swallowed thickly, "That's great."

Annabeth's stormy grey eyes finally met her own, "I'm sorry for leaving," she said in a slightly guilty voice. "I just want to try and be a family again."

Ava shook her head, "You don't have to apologize. I'm sure I can find someone else to spar with. Go and be with your family."

Annabeth still looked slightly guilty, but nodded anyways, "Come on," she said standing up, and holding a hand out to Ava, "Lets go get dinner."

Dinner was interrupted though, when some naiads ran into the dining hall with an unconscious and scarily dead looking Percy with them.

After three days of being unconscious and healing from the venom of a pit scorpion, Percy finally awakened.

Ava, Annabeth, Grover and Chiron gathered around his bedside, as he spoke the words no one expected to hear. "It was Luke, he's helping Kronos."

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I won't be having Ava join Percy on all of his adventures in the book, because that just doesn't seem realistic to me. She will be a big part of some of them though, and the one's she isn't a part of, is because she is busy with other plot developments.  
**

**I had a reviewer ask about ages, so here they are for this chapter: **

**Clarisse, Conner & Travis: 13**

**Annabeth, Austin & Percy: 12  
**

**Ava, Molly, Nico: 11  
**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)  
**

**-Nyx!  
**


	10. Quest

**Chapter 10:**

**Quest**

"You have no flaws," Molly complained, as she looked her own body over critically in the mirror.

Ava looked up from her sketchpad and rolled her eyes. She watched as Molly leaned in so close to the chipped old mirror, that her nose was practically touching the glass. "I do too have flaws."

Molly turned around to face her friend, crossing her arms, "No you don't. You're idea of flaws is a bad hair day or bloodshot eyes after crying. You don't get pimples, or dark circles under your eyes, or cramps…" Molly said, throwing her arms up in the air and turning back to the mirror.

"I don't get mood swings either," Ava said under her breath.

"What was that?" Molly questioned, spinning around to face her friend.

Ava sighed and stretched out on her bed, "Molly, what's the deal? You have been back to camp for two weeks and all you have done is stare at yourself in that stupid mirror and complain. The last time I checked that mirror isn't magical, and you look just fine to me."

Molly's face fell, "But that's the point. I look 'just fine', not pretty or beautiful, or even interesting, I'm _just fine_. And then there is you, and you look like some sort of Disney princess."

Ava shifted in her blankets uncomfortably, "Molly you look like Tinkerbelle- _thee _fairy princess, and I look like Wendy. Want to know why?" Ava asked sitting up in her bed and looking at Molly. "Because Tinkerbelle is a woman and Wendy is just a kid."

"What are you talking about?" Molly said walking over to her own bed now, and thankfully away from the mirror.

Ava groaned, "Molly you may get the occasional pimple or mood swings that can rival Aunt Connie's, but you also have breasts and hips. I don't. Your growing up faster than I am, but don't worry I'm sure I'll get to that self-loathing stage soon enough." Ava said airily.

Molly looked down at her chest critically, "I am getting breasts," she said brightly.

"Yup," Ava said, popping that 'p', "You can stop stuffing that training bra now."

"I can't believe I would start developing faster than you," Molly said with a shocked tone.

Ava rolled her eyes, she wasn't all that bothered that Molly was hitting puberty first, "We are only twelve, maybe I'm just a late bloomer."

A frantic banging on the door to the Hermes Cabin interrupted the girl's conversation. Clarisse's brother Vinny came running into the cabin, batting away at the curtain. "The Colchis Bulls are trying to get into the camp, Clarisse told me to get you to suit up," he said to Ava.

Ava and Molly both jumped to their feet and ran around the cluttered room, gathering their armor. Since camp didn't technically start until today, the girl's had their half of the cabin to themselves, and their belongings had managed to scatter throughout the room.

When they finally suited up, the two ran down to the camp boarder by Thalia's Pine. There Clarisse was standing, shouting orders at a mismatched group of campers, as two large bronze bulls charged at them, breathing fire.

Ava ran down to Clarisse, "Does anyone have Medea's sunscreen?" she shouted.

Clarisse turned her head, "No. Now get in phalanx formation."

"It's no use, if they breathe their fire at us, we will be forced to scatter," Ava said, but Clarisse ignored her.

One of the bulls sniffed and charged near Conner, Ava just managed to drag him out of the way before he was barbequed. And that was when Percy and Annabeth showed up. On one hand they did a good job at helping defeat the bulls, but on the other hand they made things worse by distracting everyone.

In the confusion Ava heard Molly's scream. She ran over to where her friend had fallen, trying to get out of one of the bull's path. Molly was clutching her shoulder in pain.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ava frantically asked.

Molly's face was scrunched up in pain, but she managed to grit out, "I think I broke some bones in my shoulder. I hit the tree when I went down."

Clarisse stomped over to the two spitting mad, and muttering about how Percy needed to be roasted over the campfire. She crouched down on Molly's other side and prodded at Molly's shoulder with one giant finger. Molly let loose a string of curses that would have made a sailor blush.

"Broken in at least three places I'd say. Nectar and ambrosia can only do so much. This will need time to heal on it's own, but go to the infirmary to get it set and cast," Clarisse said.

Molly groaned. As much as she hated chores, she hated not being able to do camp activities, like riding the pegasi or her favorite- the lava rock climbing wall, even more.

Ava supported Molly to the infirmary, and then left as Taylor told her that it would be quite a long procedure, as he had to realign the bones. Molly let her leave when it looked like Ava was about to lose her stomach contents.

On her way to the dining hall, Percy and Annabeth met up with her, along with a… cyclops?

Ava stared at the creature in both parts fear and fascination- she had heard all sorts of stories about cyclopses. And after her run in with one at Target when she was seven, she felt distinctly uneasy around this new one.

"So I guess I missed a lot being with my dad this year," Annabeth said wiping her eyes. She had evidently just heard the news about Chiron.

Ava pursed her lips, she was slightly angry with the both of them for never Iris Messaging her all year.

"Yeah," was all the younger girl said.

"Who is the new Activities Director then?" Percy asked, trying to clear away the awkward moment.

"Tantalus. He's horrid," Ava said, still keeping her answers clipped.

"And Thalia's Pine is poisoned?" Annabeth said, her voice quivering.

"Yes," Ava said, finally coming to a stop now that she reached the Hermes table. She spun around and looked at the Percy and Annabeth, trying not to pay attention to the giant cyclops behind them. "But you already knew that, so is there anything else?"

"Are you a princess?" the cyclops asked, his hand reaching in between Percy and Annabeth towards Ava.

Ava hastily back out of the way, still not sure about him.

Austin appeared at Ava's side, surprising the girl almost as much as the cyclops did. She didn't know that he had arrived at camp yet. "Everything all right?" he asked, but his golden eyes never left the monster's outstretched hand.

"Everything's fine, lets have dinner," Ava said, effectively turning her back to Percy and Annabeth, and following Austin to the opposite end of the table.

"So how have things been since I last talked to you?" Austin asked, dishing caesar salad onto his plate.

Ava smiled- Austin Iris Messaged her at least once a week. The last time she had heard from him, he was telling her all about his role in his school's production of _A Midsummer's Night Dream_ with Molly's sister school. He had enthusiastically told her about his role of Puck, and how he loved being on stage.

"It's been, well… _stressful_ around here," Ava said, sighing deeply. She leaned in closer to Austin, trying to ignore her body buzzing with awareness and lowered her voice, "Thalia's Pine was poisoned, and it protects the boarders of the camp. If it dies, then monsters will be able to get in. And nobody knows who did it- I mean most of us suspect Luke," Ava said, spitting out Luke's name like a dirty cuss word. "But then _Chiron_, of all people was brought up on suspicion. So on top of that, Chiron's been sacked and we have this new Director- Tantalus, and he _loathes _children."

Austin chuckled weakly, "So I missed out on a bit then?"

Ava smiled, "Yeah, just a little."

Dinner was riot. Rumors and gossip were being spread from table to table about what was happening to Thalia's Pine, and legends about Tantalus. The whole hall fell silent when the cyclops (Tyson was his name) was claimed as a son of Poseidon.

Ava walked with Austin and the rest of the Hermes Cabin out of the hall, but instead of heading to the amphitheatre, she turned in the direction of the infirmary. "I'm just going to go check on Molly."

Austin nodded and headed to the campfire with all the other campers.

Ava walked along the path to the infirmary, with sticks loudly crunching underneath her sneakers. It was a quiet night- _too _quiet. She heard another twig snap from behind her, and unsheathed her blade from her hip, spinning it around and into the neck of whoever was behind her without hesitation.

"Wow, easy tiger," Percy coughed, his sea green eyes wide with shock. "No wonder why Travis and Conner never prank you, if that's your reaction to someone sneaking up on you."

Ava narrowed her own emerald green eyes, "Can't be too careful in times like these."

Percy sighed and dropped his head a little. Annabeth suddenly materialized beside him, pulling off her Yankees cap.

Ava jutted her hips and crossed her arms, "Any reason why the two of you are following me?"

"_I'm sorry_!" Annabeth said, her grey eyes pleading.

"Sorry for what?" Ava questioned, not quite willing to let this go so easily.

Annabeth sighed and looked to the ground, tears welling in her eyes, "I'm sorry I never messaged you."

"I have few enough friends in camp year round. I just didn't think I would lose even more of them to the outside world," Ava said stonily.

Percy and Annabeth both shuffled their feet, feeling immensely guilt tripped.

"We're _really_ sorry Ava, real life just sort of got in the way," Percy hesitantly offered. Annabeth slapped a hand to her forehead as soon as he said that, and Ava scowled.

"Great. Thanks for reminding me of how easily I am forgotten in favor of a _normal _life," Ava huffed, and turned around, continuing up the path.

She heard Annabeth groan "_Sea-Weed Brain,_" with exasperation and annoyance.

Annabeth and Percy both ran to keep up with her. "Ava wait," Annabeth pleaded.

Ava sighed, and turned around once again. She studied Percy and Annabeth's faces once more, before subtly checking their emotions. The two of them were swimming in guilt. Annabeth felt both guilty and self-loathing, while Percy leaned towards more guilty and worried.

"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings, we just got busy," Percy said. "Not that that's an excuse," he quickly added, noticing both pairs of female eyes narrowed on him.

Ava rubbed a palm over her face; she was horrible at holding grudges. "Fine, you're forgiven. But please don't forget about me again?" she said, feeling slightly vulnerable.

"Done," the pair said easily.

"So what's the deal with the cyclops…Tyson?" Ava questioned.

Percy clenched his fists slightly, "Nothing. I found him living homeless on the streets. He went to my school, and saved my life. Apparently he is my brother," Percy said in a slightly bitter voice.

Beside him, Annabeth's eyes were hard. Ava knew the reason- she had heard all about what the cyclops did to her, Luke and Thalia. In the only depictions she had ever heard of cyclopses, they were monsters that liked to eat humans.

"Well that was nice of you to…befriend him," Ava said awkwardly. "But anyways I'm off to check in on Molly. I'll see you guy later," she said before jogging up the stairs to the infirmary.

That week flew by in a blur of unease and competitiveness. Tantalus didn't seem to care at all that the camp was constantly under attack by monsters, so everyone was weary from doing secret midnight boarder patrol.

But, since Tantalus had reinstated chariot racing, everyone was in a flurry of excitement too. People kept breaking into other cabins, trying to steal ideas or sabotage other's work. For the most part it was cabin versus cabin. Percy and Annabeth were to be the only mixed pair, until they got into a big fight and split. The only downside was the Hermes Cabin thought that only children of Hermes should be allowed to race, meaning no unclaimed kids could be picked. The unclaimed kids could drive their own chariot, but that just seemed sort of lame, as they would be representing no one. Conner and Travis ended up being picked, and Molly was furious. But seeing as Molly was to be in a permanent cast and sling for the next two weeks, there was not much she could do about it.

The day of the races, Ava, Molly, and Austin piled into the bleachers, all looking slightly sullen. They did watch in amusement, as Tantalus kept trying to make grabs for an assortment of pastries, just to have them scoot away though. As the races finally begun, Ava watched with slight trepidation as everyone took off. It was hard to hear the noise of the race over the noise that the crowd of pigeons was making, but Ava was grateful for all the squawking when Conner and Travis crashed. She winced when the horses from the Apollo chariot took off into the bleachers right next to theirs.

Just as the final lap was being run, with the Athena Cabin in the lead, the birds started to dive bomb. Ava screamed as about three birds went straight for her face, scratching with their talons and pecking with their beaks. She heard Molly beside her shriek as one started hammering on her bad shoulder with its bronze beak. Ava pulled out her dagger, and started wildly swinging at the birds, but there was so many of them that it hardly made a difference. She watched as Austin tried to struggle with his bow, but the birds seemed to know his intentions, as they kept swarming his face.

Ava cringed when Dean Martin started blaring on a boom box Annabeth was holding. That's when the birds went crazy. They started flying in every which direction, some hitting each other. As they started to clear away from the campers, everyone raised their weapons.

Ava cursed herself for not having a bow handy. She watched instead, as Austin raised his bronze bow and loaded many arrows onto it. His arrows flew, hitting multiple birds per arrow. Austin kept firing arrows at rapid pace. The birds finally took off, and Ava watched in amazement, as a golden lyre appeared floating above Austin's blonde head. Ava took in Austin's emotions, as he studied Apollo's mark. First there way awe, then joy, then anger, then resentment.

Tantalus stood up, "Ah another Apollo kid. Well move your stuff over to Cabin Seven," he said, his eyes paying more attention to the jelly doughnut inching away from him.

"Congratulations," Ava quietly said, before the cheering Apollo kids came running up to Austin and dragging him away.

That night everyone enjoyed a feast in Clarisse's honor, as she won the chariot race, while Percy and Annabeth were on dish duty for 'disrupting' the race. After dinner everyone sat around the campfire, munching on goodies and halfheartedly singing songs. Ever since Thalia's Pine was poisoned, it felt as if the sickness had spread into the very spirit of the campers.

Percy finally stood up and announced his dream about Grover the satyr being kidnapped by an evil cyclops, Polyphemus, who was in possession of the Golden Fleece- a magical object that could possibly save Thalia's Pine. After his declaration, whispering broke out like a swarm of bees, and the campfire, roared higher.

Tantalus didn't seem at all concerned with helping the camp, and menacingly threatened any campers who misbehaved or snuck out, by placing a curfew. If it was broken, than anyone the harpies caught were to be their midnight snack. Molly and Ava shared an unenthusiastic look, as night was their prime time for stealing junk food from the camp store. Finally a quest was announced, and Clarisse was picked as the hero to go on it. Ava could feel Percy and Annabeth's anger and disappointment. But she was still happy that her friend got a chance to prove herself.

Ava watched as Clarisse departed for the Big House, ready to meet the Oracle. A plan started swirling in her mind. Camp Half Blood was her home. Never would she live in her childhood house in South Carolina with her mom again- it was just too dangerous for the both of them. But if Thalia's Pine died, then Ava would no longer have a home at all. Monsters would over run the place, and heroes would no longer have a safe haven and training area.

An hour later, Clarisse stepped out of the Big House looking weary and upset. She was surprised to see Ava sitting on the steps.

"Shouldn't you be getting to bed, curfew is starting soon," Clarisse said, the emotions disappearing from her face.

"I want to go on the quest with you," Ava said standing up, her tone forceful.

Clarisse tilted her head, "You're doing that thing. Where you look at someone, and they agree with you. Twisting my mind or something."

Ava was shocked; the only person she had told about her empathy powers was Molly. But then again, Clarisse was a lot more perceptive than people gave her credit for.

"Sorry kid, I can't let you come on this quest. Its too dangerous, I can't guarantee you'll make it home."

Ava nearly stomped her foot in frustration, "I won't have a home if you don't find this fleece. I am a good scout, and I follow orders. I'm an asset Clarisse, and I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!"

Clarisse sighed and sunk down on the porch step, "If I agree to this, then know that this was your own decision."

Ava sat down beside the older girl, "I've been training here for almost three years, It's about time I get out there and help. And this is my decision. Whether I make it home, or not, I still want to help you."

Clarisse nodded slowly, and studied Ava with her deep blue eyes, "Fine, I'll tell Tantalus in the morning."

Ava nodded and sent a quick grin before running off to the Hermes Cabin. She was almost there when she heard a "Psst," come from the bushes.

"Who's there?" Ava asked, her hand cautiously sliding over to her hip where one of her daggers always sat. Austin parted the bushes and stepped out. "Austin? What are you doing back there?" Ava questioned, her hand now falling limp to her side.

Austin walked silently up to her, "I just wanted to see you. Haven't really got a chance to talk to you since I was claimed this morning."

Ava nodded, "So how does it feel, knowing that you're a son of Apollo?" Ava teased. In actuality she knew exactly how he felt, but Austin didn't know that.

Austin pushed a hand through his tousled blonde hair, "I don't know. I thought it would be amazing, being claimed after so long. But all I feel is angry. Why did Apollo wait so long to claim me? Did I really have to prove myself before he thought me worthy as a son?"

Ava nodded, in some ways she could understand, "Well at least you get to move into a less crowded cabin."

Austin smiled, "Yeah, but I'll miss sharing a cabin with you."

Ava blushed; it was really flattering getting this kind of attention from a cute older boy.

"Though, I will still see you a lot anyways," Austin, said, his smile showing off a full set of pearly whites.

Ava frowned and shifted her feet; "Actually I'm going to be accompanying Clarisse on her quest for the Golden Fleece."

Austin moved forward and took Ava's hand, "Ava everyone's been talking. No one thinks that the fleece can be found. That it's lost to the world. Going out there could be dangerous."

Ava nodded and looked up into Austin's gold eyes, "I know, but if there is any chance that it could help save the camp then I want to help. Besides I have been cooped up in here long enough."

Austin sighed, "Alright, but I have to give you something first."

Ava cocked her head, "What is it?"

She nearly stumbled when Austin brought his face close to hers and closed his eyes, gently placing his lips upon her own. Her body suddenly felt as if it was alight with electrical charges. She somehow knew exactly what to do, closing her eyes and applying a little more pressure. It felt amazing, and life changing- her _first kiss_! Aunt Dove would be so proud! Austin finally broke away, slowly opening his eyes and offering a shy smile, before taking off to the Apollo Cabin. Ava stood there for a moment, her hand coming up to her lips that were still tingling. She couldn't wait to tell Molly about this!

The next day was bittersweet for Ava. Apparently while she had been kissing Austin in the moonlight, Percy, Annabeth and Tyson had snuck out of camp to go look for the Golden Fleece. Her ears were still ringing from Clarisse's roar of rage.

As she packed for her quest she could feel Molly's glare on her back. Molly had been through the roof with excitement when she heard about the kiss. Bouncing on her bed, she asked question after question- did Austin have nice smelling breathe? Did he have to lean down far to reach her? Did he try to slip in any tongue? And as Molly was her best friend, she shared every detail. But Molly was not happy when she heard about the quest- mostly because she couldn't join them on it.

"It's not fair," Molly sullenly complained, readjusting the strap of her sling.

"Mhm," Ava absently nodded. After forty-five minutes, she had started tuning Molly out.

"I should be able to go."

"You would just be a liability," Ava reminded her.

"Why do _you _have to go though? I mean, who am I going to hang out with?" Molly pouted.

Ava sighed, "Molly, I _never _get to leave camp, except for twice a year- on my birthday and my mom's birthday. I have been training my ass off for years, I deserve to be on this quest."

Molly sighed, and blew out a strand of her hair. Ava could sense the slight guilt she felt.

"I know. You do deserve to go, its just going to suck without you here."

Ava nodded and cracked a smile, "Yeah probably."

Both girls started laughing.

Two hours later Clarisse and Ava stood on the docks at camp with their bags packed. Only a few campers, including Molly, Austin, and Lee waved them off as they got into a canoe.

"Ok, so we are going to find the Golden Fleece, by canoeing to it?" Ava asked, her brow quirked.

Clarisse snorted, "No smart ass, we are going to canoe to the ship."

Ava felt pretty impressed, and knew that it showed on her face, "How'd you pull that off?"

Clarisse shrugged as she paddled, "Prayed to my father last night. He said that a ghost ship was going to be anchored just off Long Island South for us to take."

"Ghost ship?" Ava asked, feeling much more uneasy now.

Clarisse snorted, "Old civil war ship. Don't worry, they'll follow my commands."

The only particularly worrying part, was that Clarisse tended to get annoyed rather easily. So commanding her ghost minions to throw Ava overboard was a distinct possibility.

When the two had finally paddled far away enough from camp, and into deeper water, they could see the ghost ship anchored. It has blue letters painting on the side, proclaiming it the '_CSS Birmingham'_. Ava watched with trepidation as ghostly figures in torn Confederate uniforms paced up and down the deck waiting for them, while another one hoisted a red Ares flag to the mast.

When the canoe finally reached the edge of the boat, a rope ladder was thrown down and Clarisse and Ava hoisted their bodies aboard.

"Welcome to the _CSS Birmingham_, Lady Clarisse. I am Captain Barringer, ready to serve," a ghostly figure with a naval hat, and a bullet hole through his temple said.

"Good," Clarisse grunted, "This is Ava Summers, you are to also follow any commands she gives you and protect her at all costs," Clarisse said gesturing to Ava.

Ava shuffled her feet, but nodded to the captain, as he gave her a low bow.

"First orders lady Clarisse?" the captain asked, and all the men behind him stopped moving.

Clarisse nodded, "We need a map."

The two half bloods and three dead confederate soldiers walked into a tiny room that looked like it was built for planning battle strategies. Piles of maps outlining the rivers of the U.S. were hung over the walls- from details of the Mississippi River to the Hudson Bay.

"We are looking for the entrance to the Sea of Monsters right?" Ava question, and everyone stopped their movements to stare at her.

Clarisse wordlessly nodded and pulled a map of Virginia closer to her, "I want to head toward Chesapeake Bay, and from there we sail south down to the Bermuda Triangle."

The captain shouted orders to his men, and Ava felt a lurch, as the boat started moving.

Clarisse turned to look at her once they were the only two people in the room.

"Are we going to look for Percy and Annabeth, or are we just going to continue?" Ava questioned, silently praying that Clarisse would want to look for the others. Two more demigods would certainly help their odds of finding the elusive fleece.

Clarisse sat in the captain's chair. "If we find them, then that's good, but we aren't going out of our way looking for them. We are on a time limit, Thalia's Pine will only last so long."

"Okay," Ava said nodding. Clarisse did bring up a good point. They didn't really have any time to spare searching for the others.

Clarisse pulled some more maps closer to her, "Why don't you go find a room and catch some sleep. We don't know how much of it we will be getting in the next few days."

Ava nodded, "You should get some sleep too," she told the older girl. But Clarisse didn't pay her any head, instead, circling something off the coast of Miami.

The next day when Ava woke up, she looked out of the tiny window in her closet like room, and all she could see was the ocean. Having no idea what time it was, she decided to polish her daggers. Time seemed to fly by as Ava cleaned off every speck of dirt from her weapons. It was a task that allowed her mind to wander. She spent most of her time thinking of her incredible first kiss.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when she heard Clarisse yell, "LOAD THE CANNONS!"

Ava ran out of her cabin, clutching her daggers. "What's going on?" she questioned a soldier.

"We have landed on the coast of Virginia. Found two half bloods and a cyclops being cornered by a hydra, lady Ava."

Ava felt the blood from her face drain- Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson were being cornered by a _hydra_. She had seen the stuffed hydra heads in the big house and prayed she would never see a live one. Nevertheless Ava ran on deck and saw Clarisse shouting orders at the ghosts.

"FIRE," she yelled, and Ava watched as two cannons shot towards a giant dragon like creature with nine heads. They hydra turned most of its heads just in time to see the two cannons, as they smacked into it with a resounding 'BOOM' and the monster exploded.

"Jackson you are so _lucky _we found you," Clarisse said, as she jumped off the deck and into the marshy water.

"And what perfect timing you have," Annabeth said, scrambling over to the boat. "Ava what are you doing here?" Annabeth questioned incredulously, as she finally spotted the girl on deck.

The two other heads snapped over to see her standing aboard.

"I'm accompanying Clarisse on _her _quest," Ava said with a pointed look to Annabeth.

Annabeth offered her a guilty grimace.

"Aren't you a little young to be on a quest?" Percy questioned after he climbed aboard.

Ava narrowed her eyes, "I'm a year younger than you. And you went on a quest when you were twelve, and had less training than me," Ava reminded him.

Percy flushed, "_Right_."

The four demigods spent most of the afternoon arguing about the best way to enter the Sea of Monsters. Clarisse seemed to shoot down any suggestions Percy offered based on principle, even though with his father being Poseidon, he would probably know the best route.

The boat made it to the entrance of the Sea of Monsters in record time. Ava almost wished that it would've taken longer, once she spotted the acid green looking water. The boat churned closer and Ava watched with horrified fascination as a large whirlpool kept inhaling tons of water, like a large funnel and then exhaling it, making twenty foot waves churn back.

Clarisse turned to her, "Charybdis or Scylla? Which do you think we should take?"

Ava shrugged helplessly, "I don't know. Rock, paper, scissors- they both seem pretty bad to me."

"Charybdis it is," Clarisse said after a moment. "Scylla is too fast, we wouldn't have time to defend ourselves against her."

Annabeth looked uneasily at the cycle of water being lifted from the ocean and spat back out. "I have no idea how we are going to defend ourselves against that either."

Tyson kept muttering and clutching Ava's t-shirt, and whimpering. Ava fought off her unease, as Tyson was clearly harmless and just scared.

"What is it big guy?" she questioned him trying not to squirm.

"Boat's engine is too hot. Not going to last," Tyson said with a nervous look at the deck.

"He's right," a nearby ghost soldier said. "The engine is overheating. Too much pressure is being put on it from the waves. This is a river boat, not meant for rough water."

"Tyson, is there anything you can do?" Annabeth yelled over the wind.

Tyson adopted a determined expression and disappeared below deck with two ghosts trailing after him.

"Lady Clarisse we must head for the cliffs," the captain shouted.

"NO," Clarisse yelled. "We plan our movements, and pass through the entrance the moment after she inhales."

Ava nervously looked around for a life jacket, as they got even closer to Charybdis.

"My lady we can't-" a soldier began, but he was plucked away by some fast moving creature with wings. Ava groaned- of course the monster would have _wings_.

Ava ran across the deck, intending to go down below and grab her bag just incase everything went to hell (which was increasingly likely) then at least they would have some supplies. She had almost made it to the door, when she felt something sharp grab her and lift her from the ground. Ava screamed, and took a dagger from her hip plunging it into the monster's side. Scylla dropped her with a shriek, and the soldiers shot at her.

Just as Annabeth was helping her to her feet, a soldier ran up from under the deck, half of his ghostly face seemingly melted off and yelled at Clarisse, "My lady, its going to blow!"

Ava only had time to close her eyes and clutch Annabeth, as the explosion busted the ship by its seams. She felt searing heat, and her body being ripped from Annabeth's as she catapulted through the air. The ocean felt like concrete when she hit it, and Ava's face felt like it was ripped in half. As she floated on a piece of wood that appeared to be the hull of the boat, she absently placed a hand on the side of her face and then noticed that it was covered in red. Ava fought against the pull of unconsciousness, but couldn't help it, the darkness was calling.

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Things are starting to get exciting! I can't obviously cover all the material in the books, because that would take too long, so I just skimmed over certain events. **

**As for the ages, Ava and Nico are one year younger than Percy. I know that Nico is much younger in the books, but for my story's sake, I changed it. **

**We will find out who Ava's father is very soon- no I'm not giving hints. Some of you will be surprised, others maybe not. **

**Please Review and let me know what you think!**

**-Nyx**


	11. The Golden Fleece

**Chapter 11:**

**The Golden Fleece**

When Ava opened her eyes again she was in the boy's hotel room. She had dreamed about this place enough times to know where she was. Ava was lying back on the massive bed, with a big fluffy comforter, when she finally took in the sounds around her. A loud piercing scream and then some roaring and smashing rang out. Ava sat up with a gasp and looked around, but exhaled with relief when she noticed it was only a television playing some horror movie. The blue light from its screen reflected on the face of her mystery boy, sitting at the foot of the bed, thoroughly engrossed in the film. Everything looked slightly blurry though, or distorted rather- like she was in some sort of bubble.

Ava cleared her throat, it was time to get some answers, "Who are you?"

The boy screamed and jumped, and Ava would have bet that he even wet himself. He whirled around and looked at her with wide frantic eyes.

"Who am I? Who are _you? _And how did you get into my hotel room?"

"I'm Ava," Ava said, gingerly resting her back on the pillows. Her body felt sore.

"I know," Nico said, turning off the television, and turning to face her.

Ava frowned, "You know me?" Was it possible that he had seen her peaking into his life?

"Sort of," Nico's olive skin flushed, "I dream about you sometimes."

Ava's green eyes widened, "I dream about you too. You're always in this hotel. I've been seeing you for years!"

Nico moved in a little closer, and reached out a hand, but somehow he wasn't able to touch her.

Ava studied his appearance now that he was closer. Nico had olive skin, but was slightly pale. His face was very angular, with impressively prominent cheekbones, and a straight aristocratic nose. He had eyes that were such a dark brown that they looked almost black, and they were framed with full lashes. Nico's hair was a silky black that fell in shaggy curls. He still looked somewhat awkward, but Ava knew that his symmetrical features showed the promise of him growing into a handsome man.

He seemed to be studying her as well, with curiosity alight in his dark eyes. "When I see you, you are always doing strange things. Climbing a lava wall, riding Pegasus, or firing arrows. It's like watching some kind of mythological television show, that Bianca wouldn't let me within ten feet of."

Ava's brows furrowed. She didn't know Nico other than what she saw of him in her dreams. She knew that he favored a game called _Mythomagic _that involved cards and action figures based on the Greek gods, but that didn't mean that he actually _believed _in them. "I can't really explain it, but its all real."

Nico looked impressed, "But why do you keep appearing in my dreams?"

Ava felt a panicky feeling hit her body. Adrenalin pumped in her veins, and she felt as if her lungs were full, "I don't know, but I think I have to go now," she said frantically.

Nico looked crestfallen. He moved forward, and tried reaching for her again, but he still couldn't make contact. "What? Why do you have to go? We just met…"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling," Ava said, squinting her eyes as she felt like the hot sun was glaring right into them. When she opened them again, Annabeth was in her line of vision.

"Oh Ava, thank the gods, I thought you were dead," Annabeth said, her grey eyes rimmed red.

Ava's entire body felt like she had just faced twelve rounds with Clarisse- wearing no armor. When she opened her mouth to speak, a horrible salty feeling made her throat burn.

"Oh how could I be so stupid," Annabeth despaired, and then rooted through a yellow pack, before pulling out a canteen and a washcloth. She unscrewed the lid to the canteen and poured a little down Ava's throat. Ava felt instantly better, with the lingering taste of Girl Guide cookies, and that mystery spice on her tongue. She winced in pain though, as Annabeth held the wet clothe to her left temple.

"Annabeth that's _salt _water," a morose male voice said. Ava recognized it as Percy's.

She sat up and batted away Annabeth's hand. Percy handed her a square of ambrosia, and Ava quickly ate it, not even caring about how it tasted like her Nana's angel food cake and strawberries. "Where is Clarisse?" she questioned, once she swallowed.

Annabeth and Percy shared an anxious look, "We don't know," Annabeth finally said. "When the explosion happened, I found you and Percy, but Clarisse and Tyson," she said shooting a worried glance at a angry looking Percy, "They couldn't be found."

Ava nodded, and swallowed. One of her best friends was gone. She felt the bubble of hot tears gather in her eyes, but refused to let them shed. People were always saying that half bloods die- that the average life expectancy was not much beyond twenty. And being on a quest was dangerous, but Clarisse wasn't just _some_ half blood. She was Ava's friend and mentor- and now she was _gone_…

"There's an island up ahead," Percy finally spoke. Ava could feel the guilt and rage churning within him- probably to do with the loss of his brother.

"We should stop," Annabeth said warily.

Ava was too tired to do anything but nod.

As they walked in 'C.C.'s Spa and Resort', tranquil music made her eyes feel even droopier. The place looked like a tropical paradise with lush flowers, white sand, and exotic birds flying around. When they pulled open a glass door, a young woman in a power blue suit, and raven hair greeted them with a perfect smile. She took them inside to meet Madame C.C.

Ava felt both fear and awe as she stared at C.C. This place seemed too good to be true, which usually meant it was. C.C. was a gorgeous and exotic looking woman, sitting at a loom, weaving the most extraordinary tapestry Ava had ever seen. It seemed to shimmer with movement- like _magic._

C.C greeted the girls enthusiastically, but eyed Percy critically. The woman who had greeted them, lead both her and Annabeth to separate rooms for makeovers, while C.C. was giving Percy 'the extreme treatment'. Ava wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair walked into Ava's room with a bright smile, and a fresh green silk robe. She handed Ava a candy that looked like a peppermint, and said, "That will heal the cut on your face and ensure no scaring. We treat the girls here exceptionally well."

Ava almost choked on the candy and looked at the blonde with wide eyes, "How do you treat the boys?"

The girl couldn't hold back her sneer, and that was all the prompting Ava needed before she took off out the door.

When Ava reached the main room, C.C. was standing at a pen full of guinea pigs. She kicked a blanket over the cage, just as Annabeth skidded to a stop behind her.

"What are you doing? Where is Percy?" Annabeth demanded.

"Oh lets not focus on him right now. Boys get all the attention- lets focus on you two," she said with an alluring smile. It reminded Ava of a shark.

"Actually, I'd rather know where my friend is," Ava parried.

C.C.'s smile dropped, "Wouldn't you rather know who your father is Ava Summers?" C.C. walked forward and brushed a tanned finger against Ava's now healed, and flawless left temple. "A child like no other." She leaned down and whispered in Ava's ear, "I can keep you safe here. I can stop the hunt before it begins. You would forever be safe here- away from them."

Ava stepped back. The deal was awfully tempting, but she knew a monster when she saw one, even if this lady did look like a queen. But Ava couldn't help but ask, "Away from who?"

C.C raised an inky brow, "The men of course."

Annabeth cut in, and demanded once again where Percy was. C.C. decided to try and prey on Annabeth's weakness- her love of knowledge. Annabeth wouldn't budge though, especially when she figure out that C.C. was actually Circe- the famous sorceress.

The two young demigods shared a look that spoke volumes of their plans.

"Heroes are always men. They always get the glory and fame, while the women who do the _real _hard work get left behind," Circe spat. "So I found a way to turn men into their _true _forms. The pigs they really are."

Upon hearing that, Annabeth reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of- where those _vitamins_? And threw them at the cage of reeting guinea pigs. Ava quickly caught a spare one that Annabeth threw at her and quickly swallowed it, feeling a slight tingling in her bones. She pulled out her daggers from her hip straps.

Percy, now in fully human form, along with several other scruffy looking men ran at the witch. Circe snarled, but ended up running with the rest of her maids, as magic wouldn't work against anyone who ate the vitamins. Plus the three young demigods were also packing some very serious bronze weapons.

The three made a mad dash to an old sailing ship, and managed to steal it right before the scruffy pirates could stop them. Once they were a safe distance, Ava felt like she could finally let out a breath of relief.

Ava helped Annabeth unbraid the gold strands from her hair and sadly threw her green silk robe overboard, while Percy steered the ship, seeming to know exactly what he was doing. After a couple of hours, Annabeth's grey eyes lit up.

"That's the island where the sirens live."

Ava looked at it in wonder. The cliffs were jagged, and looked like they could do plenty of damage. "The sirens lure sailors in by their song," Ava said, recalling the myth.

Annabeth nodded, "But their song also reveals great truths about a person. It makes them wiser, if they can survive it."

"Sounds like a life lesson in survival," Ava said, not all that interested. It seemed that with the way her life was leading, she would just have to accept answers as they came. Nothing good happened when she went searching for them.

"I want to hear them," Annabeth said standing up.

Ava and Percy shared a look. They both knew Annabeth well enough to know she would be dead set on finding out more valuable knowledge if she could. With extreme reluctance the two tied her up to the mast, and then stuffed their own ears with candle wax.

Ava went below deck, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stand for seeing Annabeth in pain. After about ten minutes of lying back on the lumpy straw bed, Ava finally got up, thinking that the coast would be clear. When she got on deck, Ava nearly had a heart attack when she noticed Percy and Annabeth weren't on it. She paced the length of the ship three times, her eyes constantly darting overboard, searching for any sign of the two. She couldn't loose any more friends.

Finally after fifteen more agonizing minutes of waiting, Ava saw Percy and Annabeth's head emerge from under water. She grasped Annabeth's hand and heaved her onto the ship. Percy crawled up after her completely dry.

Annabeth was a mess- she was shaking and shivering and her face displayed agony.

"Ava," Annabeth finally said after her shaking had stopped, "How do you stay humble?"

Ava cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

"Your not arrogant," Annabeth said, her face displaying confusion.

Ava snorted, "Of course not. I'm nothing special."

Annabeth gave her one of those all knowing stares, "Then why do important people keep telling you otherwise. I was there when Zeus proclaimed you a 'person of interest' remember…"

Ava shrugged, "I'm a mess. I spend all my time training because it takes my mind off things. I'm angry with my father; I'm impatient and impulsive. I would be terrible if left in charge of things. Why?"

Annabeth sighed and looked down, "My fatal flaw is hubris."

Ava's emerald green eyes widened, "Oh."

Percy looked beyond confused at the proclamation though, so Annabeth explained exactly what hubris was.

Ava studied the two as they talked and felt a distinct shift in both their emotions. Annabeth was feeling severe trauma- she was sad, angry, relieved and _lost. _Percy felt sad, resentful, and understanding. Whatever happened to the two of them, it was a significant occurrence.

After about another half an hour of the three being lost in thought, Percy excitedly exclaimed that they had reached Polyphemus' island- which was a good thing, as they had reached Grover's deadline.

"So what's the plan?" Ava asked looking to Annabeth.

"Well it looks all those years climbing the lava wall will come in handy after all," Annabeth said.

"I was afraid you would say that," Ava said under her breath.

Ava reluctantly climbed off the boat and made her way to the cliff. She didn't mind the rock- climbing wall at camp. It only went so high and once you figured out the right path, then it was easy to miss the lava. But heights were not her forte, and this cliff didn't look entirely stable…rather crumbly actually.

A couple of near slips, and Percy hanging from one arm, had Ava's pulse sky- rocketing. She felt as if she had ten years shaved off her life, in those ten minutes of climbing.

When they finally reached the top, and spotted the cyclops, Ava nearly gagged on the smell that was coming off of him.

"That's Grover," Percy said, sounding relieved, and pointing to the satyr who was covered in yards of lace and tulle.

Annabeth frowned, when they noticed a person tied upside down "And that's-"

"Clarisse," Ava said, relief overwhelming her.

The trio watched as Clarisse revealed that Grover was not a female cyclops, but a satyr in disguise, which was a shame, because now he was going to be dinner. Ava nearly laughed in amusement though, as the cyclops declared that he liked Clarisse's fiery spirit, so she would be his wife instead.

"So how do we get past him and rescue those two?" Percy asked.

Annabeth turned to face Ava, "Do you remember book nine of _The Odyssey_?"

Ava searched her brain and finally remembered that it was when Odysseus faced this exact cyclops. He managed to trick Polyphemus and partially blind him. "The 'Nobody' ruse," Ava breathed out.

Annabeth's lips quirked in a devious smile, "Lucky I brought my Yankees hat with me."

The three discussed their plan. Annabeth would go inside the cave, invisible, proclaiming herself as 'Nobody', while Ava would go get Grover, and Percy would untie Clarisse.

They all crept along the cave, and Ava and Percy watched anxiously as Annabeth turned invisible and ran inside. Percy and Ava weren't so lucky, and ended up having to clutch the underbellies of two very docile sheep to sneak into the cave. When they finally reached the inside, Percy nodded to her, and the two took off towards the opposite wall where Clarisse and Grover were being held prisoner.

Ava could feel beads of sweat dripping down her temple, and mentally thanked Molly for the stealth training lessons. She listened with one ear as Annabeth shouted insults to Polyphemus, as she quietly crept over to Grover and took out one bronze dagger, cutting him out of the poufy wedding dress.

Percy had just managed to slice off Clarisse's ropes when Polyphemus triumphantly cried, "I caught Nobody!"

Ava and Percy shared a horrified look, as the giant cyclops raised and muscled arm that seemed to be clutching thin air. Annabeth was apparently upside down, as her baseball cap fell off and she turned visible once again. Ava cringed when she saw the large gash on the girl's forehead.

Percy's sea green eyes narrowed, "That's not Nobody, _I'm _Nobody!" he shouted.

Polyphemus whirled around and his singular eye narrowed as he tried to take in the scene in front of him. He appeared to be confused as two more people were in the cave. _"You're _Nobody?" he questioned.

Percy taunted him (rather badly) and Polyphemus decided to go after him. He dropped Annabeth, who fell to the cave floor with a sickening crunch, and ran after Percy.

Ava darted around the monster and over to her friend. She checked Annabeth's pulse and noticed that it was beating, but rather faintly.

"We have to get out of here," Clarisse said from beside her.

"We have to get the fleece first," Grover reminded. "And it's surrounded by those cannibalistic sheep."

Percy managed to dart out of the Polyphemus' way, after stabbing him in the foot, and yelled, "RUN."

Grover, Ava, and Clarisse who had Annabeth on her back did not need to be told twice. The group made a run for it to the rope bridge. When the five had made it across, Percy and Ava begun hacking at the ropes, as Polyphemus started running across it. When he was about ten meters away, the ropes snapped and the cyclops fell, just managing to clutch the edge of the cavern.

Polyphemus nearly managed trick Percy into pitying him, with his pathetic pleading, when a voice rang out.

"Bad cyclops. Don't hurt my brother!"

Percy looked as shocked at Tyson's sudden appearance as Ava felt. It was hard to believe that he survived the explosion, as he was down in the boiler room when it happened. But there Tyson was- his one eye narrowed at Polyphemus, who was clutching Percy by his t-shirt.

Tyson whacked the other cyclops on the head, and he fell into the cavern.

Ava slumped down to the ground in relief. "Now we just have to go get the Golden Fleece and get the hell out of here!"

Percy looked at Tyson, who was nervously looking over the edge of the cavern.

"Hey big guy, do you think you could go get the fleece from that tree," Percy said pointing to the tree that was flourishing with life.

Clarisse looked at Percy as if he was mad, "The sheep will-"

"Snuggle up to him if anything," Grover said. "He's a cyclops, so he will smell like Polyphemus. They won't attack him."

"Percy that's brilliant," Ava said brightly and the boy in question flushed a little.

The four of them watched as Tyson walked right up to the tree, with the sheep nuzzling his legs, and plucked the Golden Fleece right off of it. The tree immediately began to wither.

When Tyson reached the group, Percy took the fleece from him and laid it over Annabeth. The affect was instantaneous. Ava had already wiped the blood of her forehead, so the five of them could actually see as her cut began to shrink. Annabeth's pale complexion brightened into a healthier tan, and her lips turned a riper pink.

"We should get going," Clarisse said, casting a nervous look at the sheep.

The six of them made it back down to the shore, Annabeth still being carried by Clarisse.

"How are we going to get out of here," Ava despaired. She was just about ready to be done with this quest. Girl talk with Molly and some stolen Neutella would be perfect right now.

"Rainbow will take us to the ship," Tyson said happily.

Ava felt her eyebrows rise in skepticism. Who on earth was _Rainbow_?

"Rainbow the hippocampus?" Percy questioned.

"Yes, Rainbow saved me from the explosion. He followed me here from camp," Tyson said fondly.

Tyson made a whistling sound and Ava watched in disbelief as four beautiful half horse, half fish creatures surfaced.

A giant roar of "NOBODY!" came from behind them, and the group turned around, horrified as Polyphemus limped out into the ocean.

Percy turned to Ava, "You and the other five, head out to the ship. I will try and stop him and then meet you there."

"But what about you?" Ava asked.

Tyson patted her shoulder, making her knees buckle, "I will help my brother."

Ava cast the two one last helpless look, before mounting one of the hippocampus. Grover got on behind her, and they scooted off towards Blackbeard's ship. When they reached the deck, Annabeth sat huddled in the giant fleece.

"Ha! Looks like you'll be a bachelor for life!" Clarisse yelled, as Percy and Tyson fought with Polyphemus.

A large rock came sailing by the ship.

"Clarisse, I wouldn't taunt him," Grover said, nervously looking over at the boulder.

"Relax. I'm distracting him, so Jackson can go in for the kill," Clarisse said, before shouting some more taunts at Polyphemus.

More boulders were thrown in their direction. The only saving grace was that Polyphemus had very poor eyesight, so his throwing missed its mark.

"Can't take down Ares," Clarisse whooped, before she dived to her right and a boulder came crashing into the hull where she was standing just a moment before.

Ava was surprised by how quickly the boat started flooding. Within half a minute, the entire hull was covered in two feet of water. Another boulder smashed into the mast and Ava had to drag Annabeth out of the way, before the mast crashed into her resting spot.

"We need to get off the ship," Ava yelled.

"Whistle, the hippocampi will hear us," Grover yelled.

Ava thought that if anyone had the chance to witness the scene, they would probably being calling the police to ship them all off to the loony bin. Normally when a ship is sinking, people would be looking for life jackets, but no, the group of four was frantically _whistling_ for mythological creatures.

But Ava gave the sea critters credit, as they bobbed their heads above the surface and whinnied. The four of them just managed to climb onto the hippocampi's backs when the ship made a shuddering lurch and sank down, leaving bubbles rising up.

Ava turned around when she heard Polyphemus triumphantly shout, "I sank Nobody!"

Percy and Tyson were swimming up to them.

"Lets go home," Percy said wearily climbing on a hippocampus' back.

Ava wholeheartedly agreed, and let her eyes drift shut, as the hippocampus jetted through the water.

When Ava woke again, she felt as if only minutes had past. Her eyes felt groggy and if they had sand thrown in them. She raised a hand up to hair and cringed as she felt the rat's nest of caramel tangles.

"What's going on?" she asked Grover.

"We've reached Miami, the hippocampi won't go any further."

Ava was not particularly looking forward to swimming to the shore, but it didn't look like they had any other option. She mentally thanked Clarisse for making her do laps in the lake, as she breast stroked through her exhaustion.

When they finally collapsed on shore, Percy demanded to know what the oracle had told Clarisse. Ava was surprised that Clarisse didn't deck him in the face. The five decided that the best way to get the fleece back to camp, seeing as Thalia's Pine wouldn't last another day, was for Clarisse to fly to New York. Clarisse demanded that Ava accompany her home, but Ava was adamant- you don't work against prophecies. If she did try to fly home with Clarisse then she was liable to get on the wrong flight- or fall out of the plane. And as much as Ava wanted to go home, she couldn't leave her other friends behind.

Clarisse had literally just skidded off in a cab, when Luke showed up with his deadly looking sword and killer sneer. Ava was just about ready to sketch another claw mark into his face for the grief he had put Molly through, when some giant hairy beast hauled her off onto a big cruise ship.

The ship was a half blood's worst nightmare. It was literally crawling with an assortment of monsters. Creatures hissed or licked their lips with anticipation as they were dragged to the main deck.

"Percy, Annabeth, Ava, and even Grover- like a camp reunion," Luke said, smiling, but the steely glint in his eye was unsettling.

"Why did you do it?" Ava asked, her anger and frustration making her blood boil.

Luke slightly lost his composure as he studied her. A glimpse of the old Luke- the one who wore khaki pants and his camp necklace showed in those blue eyes for just a moment, before he snapped out of it.

"Don't you hate them Ava? You have been living unclaimed in camp for years! How can you not resent the absentee father who won't even acknowledge you as his," Luke said. And for a minute Ava was sure that his voice was just as alluring as Drew's when she charm spoke. Because in a lot of ways what Luke was saying was true.

Ava took a step back though, "It doesn't matter if I'm angry with him- whoever he is. I still believe in the West. I still have family in Camp Half Blood."

Luke looked mildly disappointed, but recovered easily enough, and unfortunately turned his attention to Percy. Ava watched as Percy managed to goad Luke into confessing that he poisoned Thalia's Pine (which was a totally butt faced move) in front of an Iris Message that was being sent straight to camp.

"Thank the gods. Now we can finally get rid of Tantalus," Annabeth whispered.

Ava thought Percy was crazy as he challenged Luke to a one on one fight. As good as she thought Percy was, Luke had more experience. And he also had a giant army of monsters ready to eat them if he failed.

Ava kept wincing whenever one of Luke's blows would hit its target. Percy looked to be losing what little strength he had left over from their journey too.

Annabeth, who was clutching Ava's hand in nervousness cocked her blonde head, "Do you hear that?"

Ava frowned, "Hear what?"

But the what in question became rather evident when about a dozen centaurs jumped aboard the ship and started kicking the monsters, or firing at them with paint ball guns. Ava had to duck and roll to avoid being stepped on. She looked up and noticed that some of the centaurs were wearing t-shits or hats that said 'Party Ponies'.

"What ho, Ava?" yelled Chiron, as he appeared in the midst.

Ava shook her head, "Clarisse is heading back to camp with the fleece. Percy cleared your name," she yelled back.

Chiron nodded and the chestnut centaur standing beside him cantered up to her and held out an arm.

"Hop aboard dude. Party Ponies will ride the party train to wherever you need to go!"

Ava shot a bewildered look at Annabeth, right before the centaur took off. Ava felt almost as if she was riding on Ace, as he ran so fast that she felt as if she were flying. The other dilemma was where to put her hands… It was sort of an uncomfortable situation if she had to hold onto his chest- but the other option was falling off at about two hundred miles per hour and turning into a pancake, so Ava swallowed her discomfort and clutched onto him.

When they finally took a break, Ava watched in amusement as the centaurs taught Tyson how to shoot a paintball gun. It was probably a dangerous idea, but Ava snorted as she watched paint hit one centaur in the face, and another in the tail. She listened with one ear as Percy and Annabeth filled Chiron in on their recent events.

Chiron walked over to Ava, after he finished gathering all his packs. "So you finally went on a quest. Was it all you hoped it would be?"

Ava didn't know how Chiron knew that she had been itching to experience the outside world again, but then he gave her that all-knowing smile.

"In some way it was everything I hoped for, and other ways it was not," Ava finally said.

"Quests are meant to test heroes to the extreme. They are put through severe emotional, and physical battles, that they must overcome to achieve greatness. Do you think you achieved greatness in this last week Ava?"

Ava sighed and stood up, "I don't know sir. Yes it has tested me, but if anything I have more questions know than ever before." And with that she walked back to the chestnut centaur and got ready for the journey back home.

When the group finally arrived at camp, Ava watched with fascination and joy, as the branches of Thalia's Pine were blooming with health. The grass around the Golden Fleece was a lush green. As the group crossed the camp boundaries, nobody cheered, or lifted them on their shoulders. This wasn't their triumphant return, and Clarisse had already made hers. But Ava still grinned like a loon when Molly and Austin came running up to her.

"Thank gods!" Molly shouted when she broke off her hug. "When you didn't come back with Clarisse, I thought you had died, or joined the Hunters or something horrible like that!"

Ava laughed, Molly sounded half like a hysterical teenager, and half like a scolding mother goose.

Austin just took her hand, as they walked back to the cabins, and sent her a large mega-watt smile.

As they walked past the Ares Cabin, the door banged open. Clarisse stood in the doorway, with an unreadable expression on her face. She either looked like a bull ready to charge, or like she might even…smile. Ava walked over to the porch.

"Thanks for coming on the quest with me. Even my brothers wouldn't come. And I couldn't have found the fleece without you," Clarisse said in a low tone.

Ava shrugged and smiled, "You _did _find the fleece without me. But I am glad you let me come. Just promise me something," Ava said in a serious voice. Clarisse nodded, her face stoic. Ava's lips twitched, "Next time you get married, I want to be a bridesmaid!" Ava said and then ran off the porch.

"We didn't get married!" Clarisse roared.

Ava cackled as she ran with her friends back to the Hermes Cabin.

"What was that about Clarisse getting married?" Molly incredulously questioned.

"Oh nothing," Ava said grinning. "If I tell you, you will probably never find my body."

Ava spent the next few weeks in camp relaxing. She made time to ride Ace, who had found a friend in the rescued pegasus from the Princess Andromeda. She would laze around under Thalia's now flourishing tree with her sketchbook, or sneak out to the Apollo Cabin to steal kisses with Austin. So essentially, life was _good_. And naturally, being a half blood, that happy relaxing time had an expiration date.

Ava had a bad habit of sneaking out at night to go sketch. Something about the darkness just felt welcoming. It had never been a large problem before, because their had never been a curfew with the harpies actually enforcing it. But ever since Tantalus got sacked, the harpies were forced to find food elsewhere. So Ava sat happily under Thalia's Pine, with her sketchpad, drawing a picture of Nico.

"Ava what are you doing?" came a voice from behind her.

Annabeth was lucky that Ava recognized her voice so well and could see in the dark, or else she would have a dagger in the gut.

"I'm digging for nuts," Ava said sarcastically and then waved her sketchbook. "I'm doing what I always do here."

"Oh," Annabeth said, sinking to the ground beside her.

"Guard duty again?"

"Yup."

'"So have you talked to Percy about that Hunter's pamp-" Ava started, but then stopped.

The light was getting brighter, but it was not yet midnight, and there was only a sliver of moon. If anything it should be getting darker.

"What is it?" Annabeth questioned, her grey eyes squinting.

"It's getting brighter out here," Ava said and then lifted her head, looking up. The Golden Fleece was glowing. The parts of the tree that were touching it started to glow as well.

"We need to back up," Annabeth said nervously, and grabbed Ava's shirt backing the two away from the trunk.

The girls watched as the entire tree lit up with blinding golden light. Both of them had to shut their eyes- it was like witnessing a god in their true form.

When the light finally receded and the girls opened their eyes, Annabeth gasped in shock and then sobbed. Ava hesitantly walked forward and crouched down. There was a girl lying directly below the tree, right where she had been sitting a moment ago.

"Who is she?" Ava questioned, not quite daring to touch the girl.

Annabeth had tears running down her cheeks, "She's Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am having so much fun writing this!**

**To all you reviewers, I love you! You make me so happy.  
**

**But it is a little sad when you noticed that 2000 people read your chapters and only 4 of them give you feedback, so please review. It really does give me the inspiration to help me improve.  
**

**So Please review :)  
**

**-Nyx!  
**


	12. Metamorphosis

**The chapter you all have been waiting for…**

**Chapter 12:**

**Metamorphosis **

Children and teenagers do not consider death very often. Not in the long introspective, philosophical, or spiritual way, which adults often do. As a half blood death always seemed much closer- like it was just a breath away from taking you into its cold embrace. But even so, half blooded children never spent much time contemplating death, beyond the stark reality- it was bad, and try to avoid it… But as Ava lied restlessly on her bed, sheets tangled, and soaked with sweat, muscles ablaze, and blood burning through her veins like acid, she wished for it. She wanted death's cold hands to put out the fire that was consuming her flesh. She prayed Thanatos would place that kiss upon her forehead that would steal her soul away- _anything _to escape from this all consuming fever.

**Twelve Hours Earlier…**

Birthdays were a _big _deal at Camp Half Blood. After all, it wasn't just a celebration of your birth- it was a celebration of _surviving_ another year. And that was a pretty big deal for half bloods that had monsters permanently hunting them. Ava's birthday was special for another reason; it was on October thirty-first- _Halloween. _

Granted Halloween wasn't a holiday that was celebrated in Ancient Greece like it was today, but Chiron was sympathetic and still let the kids carve pumpkins, and pig out on junk food. And, as it was Ava's birthday, a giant cake was always made, and a special feast was prepared for dinner (the grand treatment for all the year rounders).

Aside from the cake and candy, Ava loved her birthday for another reason. It was one of the only times that she was able to leave camp and visit her mom. Aurelia would always fly into the city and have a special birthday breakfast with Ava at a small café in Manhattan, and then the two would spend the afternoon shopping, before her mom would depart and she would go back to camp for her big dinner.

On the morning of Ava's thirteenth birthday, she woke up extra early. Both the anticipation for her mom's visit, and her general excitement kept her awake. Ava lied back in her bed smiling- she was thirteen, a _teenager _now. Part of her felt like she should be experiencing some life changing transformation- like she should feel older, or more mature. She got up out of bed and skipped over to the old chipped mirror. Ava sighed; she didn't look any different than when she was twelve. Her hair was the same long tumbles of caramel, her eyes the bright emerald, even her chest was the same flat surface. Ava brushed off the disappointment though, she was going to see her mom soon, and Molly had mentioned something about a surprise on her last Iris Message, so today would be a good day…

Half an hour later Ava arrived at the Big House, waiting for Chiron to see her off, and Argus to drive her to the airport. She stood on the porch, wrapped in a black peacoat, blue jeans and an orange scarf. After ten minutes, of impatiently waiting, and humming a pop song badly off tune, Chiron finally emerged, rubbing his eyes.

"Ava, your up early as usual. Happy Birthday dear girl," he said with a sleepy smile.

Ava smiled brightly, "Thanks!"

If Chiron hadn't known better, he would have sworn that the girl had downed a pot of coffee and a dozen pixie sticks, she was _that_ bouncy. But he did know Ava, and how important her birthday was to her, so he quickly ushered her over to Argus, who was standing beside the white camp van, with half of his eyes still closed.

It was a long car ride to the air port- two hours to be exact, and that was an hour and a half too long in Ava's opinion. Luckily she had brought her sketchpad with her. She flipped through the pages and looked at some of her older drawings. A lot of them were of camp- the lake, the hill with Thalia's Pine, and the Big House. Other drawings were of Ace, Clarisse, Annabeth, Percy, Molly, and Austin. But the majority of sketches were of Nico. She had only met him once (if that's what you could call it), but she had seen him for years. Even now, she was still bombarded with images with him. But he wasn't at the hotel anymore; he was at a boarding school in the North. Ava traced one finger against the charcoal lines around Nico's jaw. It bothered her that he was a mystery that she couldn't figure out- she couldn't even make a little headway into why she was seeing him in her dreams. She sighed, and closed the sketchbook, hopefully all her questions would be answered soon…

When Ava finally arrived at the airport, she waited with Argus by the gate. It was a chaotic place that would be the perfect opportunity for some monster to snatch her away, so Argus always stayed until her mom arrived before leaving.

Ava perked up when she saw a short caramel coloured bob, "Mom!" she cried out, running towards the woman.

Aurelia's brown eyes lit up and she ran forward embracing her daughter in a strong hug, "Oh my baby, I've missed you!" She pulled back and gave Ava a good look over, "Look how much you've grown," she said with a big smile.

Ava rolled her eyes, she didn't think she had grown at all, but then again the last time she had seen her was on her mom's birthday in April.

"Lets go see Argus off and then head to The Brew," Aurelia said, moving forward, arm in arm with her daughter.

A half an hour later the two finally arrived at The Brew Café, and sat down in a little corner by the window, sipping hot drinks and eating bagels. They watched the New Yorkers all dressed up in Halloween costumes parade down the sidewalks.

"So tell me more about camp- how is training? How is Molly?" Aurelia asked, setting down her mug.

Ava smiled, "Camp is, well, _boring _right now." She saw her mom gesturing for her to continue and sighed, "Having Annabeth and Clarisse at camp year round made it more bearable when Molly couldn't be. The two would always train with me and we would talk, but now Annabeth's gone off to boarding school with _Thalia_," Ava said grumpily.

Aurelia studied her daughter with pity. It was hard trying to give advise to a daughter who was experiencing a childhood so completely different from her own. But she tried her best to anyways, "Sounds like you are a little jealous of this Thalia girl."

Ava snorted, "I'm not jealous!" She took a big sip of her hot chocolate and saw her mom's disbelieving eyes over the rim of her cup. She swallowed, and sighed. This was her mom, she could tell her _anything_. "Well maybe I'm a little jealous…"

Aurelia tried not to smile. Ava may be a half blood, with powers that Aurelia would never fully grasp, but she was also a teenage girl. "And what about this Thalia girl makes you feel envious?"

Ava frowned and savagely ripped off a piece of her bagel, "She's just this powerful 'daughter of Zeus'" Ava said with air quotes and a roll of her green eyes, "And everyone automatically respects her. Annabeth is instantly by her side, and the two are suddenly off to boarding school, with barely more than a 'see you later'."

"It sounds like you are more jealous that she is monopolizing Annabeth's time than you are of the girl herself."

Ava frowned, "I feel terrible about it because Thalia had a really hard life before this. I mean she spent years as a _tree_. But she shows up and one of the only year round friends I have at camp is suddenly gone. I know Annabeth spent last year with her family, but that was different!"

Aurelia nodded and took her daughter's hand, "I know this seems really unfair to you. And I know that if you had it your way, you wouldn't be in camp all year, but this really is the only option for now."

Ava nodded glumly. As much fun as camp was, sometimes it felt like a prison.

Aurelia smiled, "Now lets get some shopping done, before the monsters show up!"

Ava had an amazing afternoon shopping with her mom before the snakes showed up. The two of them had managed to buy some new outfits, and try on some silly ones just to take funny pictures. And when the monsters finally rolled around, Ava was almost insulted by how lame they were. Two giant python snakes slithered through Urban Outfitters, on the hunt for her. Lucky for Ava, she carried her daggers with her at all times, and she made quick work of them.

When the two finally made it back to the airport, Ava could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She had always had a close relationship to her mom. Aurelia was young when she had her, so at times she felt more like a big sister. And only getting to see her twice a year was difficult.

The two said tearful goodbyes, but before Argus arrived, Aurelia crouched down and said, "You are officially a woman now Ava, and things are going to start changing."

Ava wiped the tears from her lashes, and smirked, "I thought I was a woman when I got my period last spring."

Aurelia's serious face did not waver, "You are going to learn of your parentage very soon. Your father told me that once you took the mark, things would change drastically for you."

Ava's face filled with confusion. What was her mom talking about? "What do you mean? What mark?"

Aurelia's face turned pleading, "I wish I could walk you through this process, but I can't. This has never happened before- you will be the first. Ava, no matter what happens to you, stay strong and be true to yourself."

"Mom, what are you talking-" Ava started, but was cut off by announcement asking for all passengers boarding the 4:05 for Columbia to go through customs.

"I have to go, but good luck, and I love you!" Aurelia said, kissing her daughter on the cheek and then briskly walking off to her gate.

Ava stood stock still, staring after her retreating mother. What was she talking about- 'she will be the first'? And did her mom actually imply that she had been in contact with her dad? Ava actually felt slightly outraged that she had never been informed.

"Time to go back to camp and celebrate your birthday dinner," Argus said from behind her.

The entire drive back to camp was made in silence. Ava didn't even look at her sketchbook or through her bags of purchases, as she was still going over her mother's words in her head. She just wished she knew what was going on…

Her mind was taken off her puzzling conversation with her mom, when they pulled into camp, and saw Molly frantically waving. Ava didn't even wait until the van had come to a full stop before she climbed out of it and raced over to her best friend. No matter what drama was going on with Annabeth, Clarisse, Percy or Thalia- Molly was always her number one girl.

"What are you doing here?" Ava asked, as she threw her arms around her best friend in a big hug.

Molly grinned impishly and hugged her back, "I couldn't miss my best friend's thirteenth birthday, now could I?" She pulled away, and looked over Ava, much like her mother did that morning. "Did you get taller?" Molly teased.

Ava playfully scowled, "Five foot one is a perfectly acceptable height. Everyone else around here is just freakishly tall," she sniffed and then giggled.

Ava took in the form of her best friend. Molly _had_ changed slightly in the last two months. Her face had gotten narrower, she was slightly taller (though still short) and her sandy blonde hair was chopped off into an even shorter pixie cut.

Molly and Ava walked arm in arm to the Hermes Cabin.

"You're not too heartbroken that I couldn't bring Austin with me, are you?" Molly smirked.

Ava rolled her eyes, "I'm sure I'll survive."

"It is too bad though," she said mischievously, "He could have given you birthday kisses. All _thirteen _of them…"

Ava swatted Molly's arm, but laughed anyways.

The two spent two hours in the empty girl's half in the cabin, catching up- aka _gossiping_. Molly learned of Ava's boredom and frustration with her limitations in camp. How Ava longed to go to school, and continue with her dance classes. And Ava learned how Molly hated her boarding school, because some girl named Casey Larson _always _made fun of her. She also learned of Molly's crush on a boy named Robbie Harrison. The two abruptly stopped chatting about their crushes though, when they heard a rustling outside the curtain.

"Shut up Conner, she won't be surprised if you keep talking!" Travis whisper shouted.

"Well _sorry _if I can't help but swear when you step on my foot!" Conner hissed back.

Ava and Molly traded amused grins and watched the curtain ruffle, as the boys quietly argued on the other side of it.

"Okay, lets just hurry up and do this. Chiron said that if we weren't back with Ava in ten minutes then he would sent Clarisse to come get her," one of the twins said.

Ava and Molly had to cup their hands over their mouths to stop from laughing, as they heard the boys count to three and then pull back the curtain, yelling "Surprise!"

They ended up looking more surprised when they saw Ava and Molly in hysterics.

"Molly what are you doing here?" Travis asked bewildered.

Molly rolled her hazel eyes, "I'm here for my best friend's birthday doofus!"

"You came to camp and you didn't even let your older brothers know you were here!" Conner sniffed.

Molly chucked a pillow at his head, "_I'm here_!"

Conner scowled, "Chiron said that it's time for the birthday girl's feast. We are having it in the amphitheatre."

Ava grinned in excitement. Her birthday feast was always filled her favorite foods- from pot roast, to macaroni and cheese, to lobster. The feast was one of the main reasons she looked forward to her birthday.

"Lets not waste anytime here then," she said hopping of her bed and tying her long hair into a ponytail.

Dinner was a fantastic affair. All the year rounders (so about twenty five in total) showed up, and were allowed to eat at one big table in the open roofed theatre. Ava chatted happily with everybody. All of her troubles with Annabeth, and her mom were temporarily forgotten, as she ate heartily and drank copious glasses of sparkling cider.

When everyone had finished dinner, Chiron clanged a golden fork against his goblet, "It is time for the cake. Everyone please start singing to another year of good health for our dear Ava Summers. Happy Birthday young one."

Ava blushed, as everyone started singing happy birthday, even though some of them were rather unenthusiastic or off tune. Everyone was excited for the cake though. It was a double chocolate pastry with whipped fudge frosting and strawberries lining the top. Silena Beauregard's father made it for her every year, and it was to die for.

As Ava slipped the first bit into her mouths, she closed her eyes and hummed. The cake melted, and her taste buds zinged with pleasure. She opened her eyes when she heard a strange noise though. It was the sound of wings flapping. Ava looked towards the stables, wondering if Ace had got out again, and was coming to visit her- he did that on occasion.

Everyone soon dropped their forks and looked around, as they too heard the noise. Molly gasped and pointed to the sky in front of them. There was a man, with big white and golden wings flying towards them. He was shirtless and glowing in a faint golden light. Ava's mouth dropped open- she _recognized _him.

"Molly," she said nervously, but Molly's eyes were fixed on the winged man, who was slowly descending into the theatre. "Molly", she said yanking her friend's arm. But Molly didn't respond, she was too busy staring.

Ava frantically looked down the table and noticed that all the eyes were fixed on the new comer with wings. The girls had a glazed look in their eyes, and the boys studied him with a wary curiosity. Chiron stood up and bowed to the man.

Ava swallowed nervously, as after the man quietly greeted Chiron, he started walking over to her. All of the girls sat up to attention, and Ava could certainly see why. The man looked to be more like a teenager, or in his early twenties. He had a boyishly masculine face that was devastatingly handsome. His skin was a perfectly golden tan, which radiated with light, and his blonde hair was short and curly. He had strong noble features and dark green eyes. His bare chest also displayed his lithe, yet muscular form. Ava had no idea why he was crashing her birthday party though.

When the man finally spoke, his voice sounded smooth and musical, "Hello Ava."

Ava only gulped in response, her eyes as wide as pennies.

"I've been waiting for quite some time to properly meet you," the stranger said.

Ava finally found her voice, "Who are you?" she questioned, in a low whisper.

"I'm Eros, little Spark. I'm your father."

Everyone at the table either gasped or gaped. Ava felt like she was in the middle of a soap opera.

Her brows drew together in confusion, "Why are you here?"

"To claim you dear one," Eros said smiling. It made him look even more handsome.

But Ava did not feel the overwhelming joy at these words like she thought she would. "Why bother after all this time?"

Eros' face adopted a pained expression, and Ava almost felt guilty for putting it there- _almost_.

"Ava there are things about the claiming that you don't know. Take a walk with me," he requested, holding out one golden hand.

Ava studied his face looking for a reason to mistrust him. She couldn't find any, so she got up from the table and took his hand. Even if she was pissed at him, she still wanted answers.

The two walked over to the lake in silence. Ava thought it was odd how her father looked only to be maybe five or six years older than herself. And his wings fascinated her. She wanted so badly to touch one, but felt like that would be crossing a boundary. She had only just met him after all.

Eros finally sat down by the edge of the lake, the light from the moon, making his hair look silvery. "I watched over you for a long time. Especially when you were little. You were such a beautiful child, always so full of curiosity."

"Why didn't you ever visit?" Ava asked, once she digested the fact that her father had actually been keeping tabs on her.

Eros sighed, "You are my only child Ava."

Ava frowned in confusion, "So? I'm sure at one point the other gods have only had one child at a time." She didn't think being an only child was _that _big of a deal.

"No Ava," Eros said smiling, "You are my only child _ever_."

Ava's mouth dropped open in an 'o'.

Eros continued, "I am the son of Ares and Aphrodite. When I was born Aphrodite gave me my powers of love and desire, while Ares blessed me with my bow. I became the god of love. But in more of a primal sense than my mother."

Ava felt stunned, "So Aunt Dove is actually… _Grandma _Dove."

Eros chuckled and it sounded like a purr, "I don't think she would fancy being called 'grandma'. It makes her sound old."

Ava grinned, "She's _immortal_- she is old!"

Eros' grin remained on his lovely face for a moment, before it faded, "I was told by Aphrodite that if I ever sired a child then they would inherit my gifts, and that would be very dangerous for them. I was angry and lonely for a long time. I was the god of love, and forbidden to fall in it myself."

"Why couldn't you just fall in love, and you know- _not have a baby_?" Ava asked flushing.

Eros grinned at his daughter's embarrassment, "When gods…_couple _with mortals, it almost always produces a child. Our essence will overcome any contraceptives."

Ava nodded, but was internally bashing her head off a wall. Her first conversation with her father and they were talking about _contraceptives_.

"Occasionally when I got depressed I would create tragic romances- Troilus and Cressida, Othello and Desdemona, Brad and Jen…. But then I met your mother," Eros said with a dreamy smile.

Ava felt herself smile too; she had never heard this story.

"She was a bright eyed university student studying fine art. I saw her painting landscapes on campus one day, and I just couldn't help myself. So I posed as a nude model for one of her art classes," Ava grimaced at the thought, "And continuously tried to woo Aurelia. She was a tough one to crack," Eros said smiling fondly. "She resisted my flirting for weeks, before she finally agreed to a date. But when she finally found out who I was, she accepted it. Her first question was, 'aren't you married?'" He said with a chuckle.

"You're not married, are you?" Ava asked with slight trepidation. She knew that most of the gods didn't have the greatest reputation for being faithful.

Eros smiled, "No I'm not married." Ava breathed a sigh of relief. "But when you were born I was worried. Especially because you are a girl."

Ava felt her heckles rise and her green eyes narrowed, "What do you mean because I'm a _girl_?"

Eros rubbed a hand over his face, a gesture that seemed too old for his young visage. "Ava you are thirteen today, officially a woman. You will inherit your gifts today, and it will be very dangerous for you. If I had claimed you sooner, it would have been even worse."

Ava felt slightly better knowing that her father didn't avoid her because he didn't want her.

He stroked her cheek, "You, little Spark, are my greatest creation. The love I have for you transcends all the magic in my arrows, but as you know there are divine rules, and I must follow them. I cannot tell you anything else."

Ava wanted to protest; she still had so many questions. "But I just met you," Ava said, her eyes watering as the god stood up and stretched his wings. Ava scrambled up to her feet too.

Eros kissed her on the forehead, "I would not have risked creating you, if I did not think you could handle this life. I am sorry for the curse, but know that there will be a man out there that is different from the rest of them. I must go now. I have already said to much." He said and the stepped away from Ava.

"Wait!" Ava cried, "What inheritance? What curse?"

But Eros had only offered her a sad smile before flying off into the night.

Ava walked back to the amphitheatre feeling numb. When she arrived everyone was still seated at the table, whispering and eating cake. Chiron rose when he saw her, and the entire table fell into silence.

"Everyone recognize Ava Summers, daughter of Eros. The god of love, the flame, and _desire_," Chiron said with a wince.

Everyone stared at Ava and she felt herself shuffle. It was like her first day at camp again, where the eyes raked over her in that curious and calculating way.

Molly stood up and took Ava's hand, rapidly walking them back to the Hermes Cabin. Ava caught one last glace at the table only to see everyone whispering again, or craning their heads to look at her.

"So how do you feel?" Molly asked when they sat down on their beds.

Ava sighed and thought about it. How did she feel? "I feel _strange._ I've waited for so long to know who he is, and I always thought I would be angry when I found out. But he had a reason for not claiming me. Something about me inheriting dangerous gifts. He said that its inevitable now that I'm thirteen."

"What dangerous gifts?" Molly questioned, her hazel eyes studying her.

Ava shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think he was allowed to say. He just told me about how he met my mom, and that I'm his only child, _ever_!"

Molly's mouth fell open, "He's never had any other kids?"

"Nope," Ava said, lying back on her bed, "Apparently Aunt Dove said that his gifts would be too dangerous for a mortal."

"Gifts. What the gift of love?" Molly snorted.

Ava rolled her eyes, "I don't know. I'm tired though, I'm going to go to sleep."

"Alright, sweet dreams birthday girl," Molly, said, slipping out of the cabin. She was most likely going to raid the camp store for cookies.

Ava lied back and stared at the ceiling, still processing all of the events that had happened that day. How her mother had warned her about the same inheritance that her father had. Her father, Eros- the god of love and desire. How strange it was that he had never been a victim to his own traits until her mom.

Ava eventually fell into a deep sleep. She dreamt that she was flying through the night. She could hear the flapping of wings, and felt strong arms securing her. It felt _safe_.

"Is this real?" Ava turned and asked her father.

"Yes and no," Eros answered.

"Mom mentioned something about a mark earlier today," Ava said hesitantly touching one of the feathers in the middle of his spine.

"You have already been marked by me. When each demigod is claimed, their parent marks them with their crest; a child is then fully able to inherit all of their gifts. Some gods like Aphrodite and myself, do not mark their children with their crest, the mark manifests itself in their skin."

"So, I'm going to become really pretty then?" Ava questioned.

Eros chuckled, and they soared lower to the ground, "You already are beautiful young one. But no I'm afraid your mark is much more permanent and much more painful."

The two finally dropped to the ground and Eros released her. He turned to her and said in a serious tone, "When I kissed your forehead I marked you. I claimed you as my child, and as your gifts manifest, they will consume you. You must stay strong," Eros said, and then his image started fading.

Ava awoke with a cry. Her head felt like it was on fire and her blood was boiling. Every inch of her skin felt like it was being poked and stretched with invisible needles. She wanted to scream but her throat felt like she had swallowed sand. She rolled restlessly on her bed, as a fever soaked her skin and hair with sweat. Her eyes felt dry and she could feel blood trickling down her nose. A fever was consuming her body, while her mind cried out for something, _anything_ to put out the fire.

She thought of Thanatos, the god of death and how sweet his cool embrace would feel. How he would be the complete opposite to her father, the water to his flame. Ava clenched her sheets and grit her teeth as her vision turned cloudy, and finally let out a primal scream. She felt like a cord inside her had snapped and the completely wild, bodily creature inside of her had been let out.

A light turned on the in the room, and Ava squinted her eyes, her giant pupils retracting. "Ava are you okay?" Ava heard Molly say, but it sounded fuzzy.

She rolled over and looked at her best friend. She could see the words coming out of Molly's mouth like slow motion, but couldn't hear them. It was like cotton had been stuck in her ears. Her body was too hot, too filled with electric energy that needed to be let out. She felt Molly's cool hand touch her forehead for a moment before she snatched it away.

"I'm getting Chiron," Molly said and then dashed out of the cabin.

Ava didn't know how she managed to do it, but it felt easy. Even though her body was screaming with agony and her blood felt like acid churning in her veins, she lithely stood to her feet and exited the cabin soundlessly. Ava felt like she should be staggering in anguish, but somehow she managed to walk back down to the lake.

She was too focused on her pain, that she didn't notice the various nymphs and dryads watching her walk down to the water.

"Ava! Where are you?" she heard Molly scream from a distance, but didn't have the energy to answer her.

Ava's first step into the water felt like heaven. It was the cool touch that calmed her feverish skin. It quenched her parched body. Ava sank down into the shallow sand and let the water cool her slick skin. Her hands rubbed from up her sides to her hair, as if she was trying to squeeze the heat from out of her.

"Ava what are you doing?" came Molly's hysterical voice. Chiron, and Taylor the camp healer, appeared from behind her.

As soon as Taylor saw her, his eyes glazed, and he walked into the water without any thought of getting his pajama's wet.

Ava watched him with semi- conscious dark eyes, as his hand reached out to touch her forehead. And from her forehead, his caress slipped down until he was touching her cheek, jaw, collarbone, and down to her chest.

"Hey, _what the hell are you doing_?" came Molly's outraged voice. Molly stomped into the lake; making the water splash Ava, causing her eyes roll back. "Get away from her you pervert!"

Taylor didn't seem to want to leave though, as he shoved Molly away, and sank his hands into Ava's long hair.

Ava felt as if this was all happening in some distant dream. Like she was physically present, but not fully aware of what was happening. All she could feel were the physical sensations touching her body. The burn had slightly decreased due to the water, but the red haze still clouded her vision.

Chiron had finally jumped into the shallow water and grabbed a struggling Taylor. He clenched his jaw, as he looked at Ava, whose eyes were heavily lidded.

"Her father's mark is settling in. She is releasing a powerful amount of pheromones. It will be dangerous for any male to be near her right now. Even I can feel the pull. Keep her in the water until the fever dies, and give her ambrosia," Chiron said, and then quickly dragged Taylor off.

Molly sat down beside Ava in the shallow water. She stroked her best friend's hair, and watched as Ava convulsed with silent screams. Molly felt tears run down her face. When her father claimed her, she had felt her senses sharpen and her gifts develop more rapidly, but it was nothing like this.

A naiad crawled over to the two and studied Ava with pity.

"Keep watch around the shore. No males can be near her right now," Molly said, wishing that she had brought her spear with her. The naiad nodded and disappeared underwater. Several more naiads surfaced a moment later and took guard. Molly inhaled a breathe of relief when it seemed as if Ava had lost consciousness.

When Ava finally regained awareness she was back in the Hermes Cabin, lying on fresh sheets in her bed. Molly was sitting on the bed beside her, polishing her spear and shooting her worried glances.

"Hi," Ava said croakily.

"Thank gods you're awake!" Molly said dropping her spear, and rushing over to the table beside the mirror for a glass of ambrosia.

Ava drank deeply, and then cleared her throat, "How long have I been out?" she asked, but was startled by how throaty her voice sound. She cleared her throat again.

Molly looked at her nervously, "Three days. Chiron thinks it was your body's way of recuperating and adjusting to all the new changes going on inside you."

"Changes?" Ava asked, and frowned when she noticed her voice still hadn't lost that low sensual tone.

"You might want to look in the mirror," Molly said uneasily.

Ava stood up and winced at how sore her body felt. She walked over to the chipped mirror, and nearly fainted at the image that stared back at her. A taller girl of five foot five stared back at her with forest green eyes, and dark lashes. The girl had caramel hair that fell in thicker waves, and pouty lips. The most shocking thing was the curves. Fuller breasts and wide hips, along with a wispy waistline displayed a prominent hourglass figure.

Ava watched as the dark green eyes widened, "This is me?"

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you liked this chapter! Truthfully, I had this image of Ava in the lake, and that's what prompted me to write the entire story to begin with, so I hope I didn't disappoint! **

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, they keep me inspired! My life if pretty hectic right now, with full time school and I got a promotion within my part time job, so I have been slacking a bit on writing this, but I promise to try and keep up!**

**Eros is not actually 'god of the flame' but is a patron of candles, but that just seemed kinda awkward, so I made it the flame instead. And I know that technically he is married to Psyche, but this is fanfiction, so he isn't in my fic! **

**Please Review and let me know what you think of Ava's revelation and transformation! **

**Ps. I promise she won't be a Mary Sue!**

**-Nyx!**


	13. Spark

**Chapter 13:**

**Spark**

There was something magical about a white Christmas. Everything was blanketed in cool sheets of snow, making camp look like it was covered in a layer of frosting. White Christmases only happened every other year (Mr. D wasn't fond of the cold), so all the year rounders had to cherish the snow while is lasted.

Ava _loved _snow. Living in South Carolina meant its appearance was rare and fleeting. And snow seemed to have a soothing affect on the girl. Before camp, she loved it because it reminded her of all her favorite holiday tales- Frosty the Snowman, the Ice Princess, Rudolph... But now snow seemed to have an even greater meaning for her. Snow was _cold_. And ever since Ava was claimed, her body seemed to be running a permanent high temperature. The biting wind and the damp blizzards that invaded the camp felt like a blessing to the girl.

It had been two months since Ava's birthday. And it had been two months since she had seen her father- in her dreams and reality. In many ways lots of things had changed, and in some, nothing had changed at all.

When Ava's fever had finally broke, and her frenzied pheromones had finally calmed down, Molly had to go back to boarding school. Granted her best friend had to be escorted kicking and screaming, and only accepted defeat when the harpies were sent after her, but none the less Molly had left with a promise to see her over Christmas break. But Molly leaving had only made Ava feel worse- like she was truly navigating alone in the gigantic changes that had pretty much happened to her over night. It was like a flip of a switch- one day she was this little girl, who didn't seem to be growing up at all, to the next, where she had a narrower face, bee-stung lips, and curves. All the subtle changes that had been plaguing Molly for the past two years happened to Ava in three nights, and it was freaking the girl out.

Thankfully the other year rounders treated Ava mostly the same. Though Ava had a sneaking suspicion that many of them gossiped about her when she wasn't around. But the ones that mattered- Clarisse, Travis, Conner and Lee, didn't comment on her sudden rapid stint through puberty, other then to ask her if she was okay. The problem was Ava didn't really know if she was okay or not. Everything felt completely altered- different features were staring at her in the mirror, longer legs were walking for her, and darker eyes sat in her foreign face.

On top of the physical changes that made everyone hyper aware of her new 'daughter of Eros' status, someone had spilled the beans about the Taylor incident. When Ava had finally woken up, and left the Hermes Cabin, Taylor came running over to her apologizing profusely. Ava understood that it was not at all his fault (she was more to blame than anyone) and brushed off his stuttered 'sorrys' with a forgiving smile. But there was gossip traveling around camp, about Ava 'enchanting' Taylor. Ava had snorted in disdain when Conner informed her of this- like she would want that kind of attention.

Chiron did have a good long talk with Ava, after she was checked over by a female healer though. Ava tried to block out the memory. It was hard going from a kid one day, to rapidly growing, and having the equivalent of the 'principal' toss around words like 'erotic' and 'lust frenzy'. She still felt too _young _to be dealing with any of this. But nevertheless, Chiron explained that her fever was a rapid manifestation of her gifts. He had also uncomfortably informed her that her pheromone levels were off the charts. Being that Eros was the god of love, Ava had unfortunately inherited her father's ability to provoke desire within others. The thirteen year old sat horrified as Chiron told her that the amount of pheromone levels being released from her body would incite desire within others. He explained that it was imperative that Ava get this ability under control as soon as possible, as it could be very dangerous to her.

Ava was finally being to understand why her father called his gifts a curse.

So the next two months Ava spent for the most part secluded, struggling to control powers that she didn't really understand. She would wander through the woods, and finally when the dryads stopped following her, she would let it all out. It was like she had this inner flame of pure energy sparking inside of her all the time. And the energy was this primal force that was rattling around in the clumsy cage that was her self- control. It was such a struggle to keep forcing those internal bars over this power that was such a natural part of her.

The most difficult part was trying to separate her two abilities from each other- the emotions from the desire. Because desire was an emotion, and once it escaped the firm grasp she had on it, it was hard to rein it back in. Manipulating emotions became easy. Ava learned how to pick through the emotional spectrum, and find the one that suited her best. She just had to warp her voice to manipulate someone into feeling the way she wanted them too. Desire was a totally different beast. Ava knew that at this point in her life, she didn't really understand the sexual aspects of desire, but it was more than _just_ lust. Desire was hunger, craving, consumption- those aspects she could understand well enough.

The worst was when she lost control. Going off into the woods, or by the lake was okay, because letting loose a tidal wave of desire when it had nothing to affect was fine- _cathartic_ in a way. The worst thing that would happen was the animals would go crazy. But there were times that she would slip up around people, and those consequences were much worse. It was beyond difficult to control two powers that were constantly bubbling beneath the surface, and maintain conversations at the same time. A couple of times she made people cry in response to the frustration that was welling in her. What was worse was when that flame of desire escaped. Every male within a twenty foot radius would have his eyes glaze over in hunger, and come straight for her like she was a piece of meat. The desire affected the girl's differently- their eyes would droop, their posture would go firm, and their lips would pucker. It was horrible, and embarrassing for everyone who was affected.

All Ava selfishly wanted was to have a hassle free power like Annabeth's – having a brain that rivaled Einstein's seemed a lot better than making everyone hot and bothered all the time. Or a cool power like Percy's- he could control water, and do lots of awesome stuff, never having to worry about accidentally projecting his feelings of grumpiness, or excitement on anybody else.

And to top everything else off, Clarisse was gone. She left on some super secret scouting mission for Chiron and hadn't been seen since the middle of November. Her brothers declared her 'missing in action'. Ava desperately wanted to do something to help find her friend, but she was a bit preoccupied with her own personal problems to be any real help. All she could do was look forward to the time when Clarisse returned (for Ava was without any doubts that she would), and anxiously wait for Molly to arrive.

The day after winter holiday's officially begun, Ava was alone in the training arena, sparing with her daggers and training dummies. Molly wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow, so of course time seemed to be moving at a much slower pace. Ava blew a strand of caramel hair out of her face as spun around with her dagger. Her movements were awkward though. She still hadn't got use to the changes in her body, so clumsy and fumbling moments had plagued her for the last two months. She was just about to throw one of her daggers, aiming for the dummy's head, when she heard a commotion outside. Ava considered going out to check and see what was going on, but couldn't be bothered. Almost nothing exciting happened during the off- season.

Ava did narrow her eyes when she heard the door open though, and a two pairs of feet quietly walk through. She thought it was quite rude of the people not to make their presence known, as they were in a dangerous training arena and were at risk of getting hit by something sharp. But seeing as the two displayed no manners, Ava decided not to turn around and greet them, and continued her jabs at the dummy.

"I didn't know there was a new camper," came a familiar male voice.

Ava spun around and smiled brightly, "Percy!" she said, taking in his form. He looked slightly taller, and his messy hair was even longer. He was also standing next to the person of her secret disdain, "And _Thalia_… where is Annabeth?"

Percy's brows furrowed, and his sea green eyes were looking at her as if she was crazy. "Um- do I know you?" he questioned, tilting his head.

Ava rolled her eyes, she knew that she had changed, but she didn't thin she was _that _unrecognizable. "It's me, Ava."

Percy and Thalia's eyes both grew to about twice their usual size.

Percy stuttered, "Wow, you look- erm-"

"Different," Thalia supplied, giving her a thorough once over.

Ava felt her smile freeze in place, "Yes, well a lot has changed since the summer," she said sheathing her daggers.

"I'd say," Thalia said under her breath, and Ava sent her a withering glare.

Percy sat down, and folded his feet underneath him on a training mat. "I'll tell you what's going on, if you tell me?"

"Deal," Ava said, and moved forward, sitting down across from him.

"I'm going to go talk to Chiron and try to fix this mess," Thalia said with a meaningful look at Percy, and a dismissive glance at Ava.

"She's a piece of work," Ava whistled, after she heard the door close with a loud bang.

Percy shrugged, "She has a lot on her plate."

Ava nodded, but didn't think that was an excuse for Thalia's lack of manners. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice that sounded suspiciously like her mom's was berating Ava for thinking catty thoughts about a girl that she used to admire, a girl that she didn't really know.

"So tell me about Annabeth."

Percy sighed and Ava felt his emotions shift from turmoil to anguish, "Thalia, Annabeth and I got sent to a boarding school in Maine because Grover found two demigods living there."

Ava tried to ignore her momentarily flare of jealousy, and focus on Percy. What did it matter that it used to be Annabeth, Percy and her… they had _Thalia _now.

"_Two demigods_!" Ava stated incredulously.

"Bianca and Nico di Angelo- unclaimed," Percy recited

Ava froze when she heard the two names. _Nico was a_ _half blood_! That certainly explained some things. She smiled as she thought about it more. It would be nice to finally meet him.

"So what happened at the school?"

Percy sighed, and his green eyes showed despair, "I messed up. When I noticed a monster dragging the di Angelos off, I went after it alone. It was a manticore, and I was unprepared. Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and the Hunters of Artemis came and stopped the monster, but…" Percy abruptly stopped and choked on a sob.

Ava just let him get his emotions out. She knew better than anyone that releasing those feelings was the only was to feel better. And it was nice to know that Percy was comfortable enough to cry in front of her. She rubbed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"But when the monster was being taken down, he went off a cliff- and he… oh gods, he dragged Annabeth off with him," Percy said, his eyes wet and rimmed red.

Ava's hand that had been rubbing his shoulder froze, "Is she still alive?" Ava whispered, as if speaking any louder would confirm Annabeth's demise.

Percy nodded, "Artemis thinks so. She is going to go hunting for the monster that is responsible for all this."

Ava nodded and digested the information for a minute.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on here, and with you?" Percy said, trying to nonchalantly wipe his eyes.

Ava nodded. Percy was a typical guy, and remembering to I.M. his friends was something he constantly forgot. Ava forgave him, because she knew that he didn't do it out of cruelty. But this was the first time the two had seen each other since the summer. "I was claimed on my thirteenth birthday in October."

"Congratulations!" Percy said with a small smile. His smile fell after a moment, and his face adopted an uneasy look, "That's a good thing right?"

Ava smiled and nodded her head, "My father is Eros, the god of love, and desire," she said, looking away as her cheeks heated up.

When she finally looked back at Percy, she noticed that he was blushing too, "So is that the reason you look so…" he waved his hand gesturing to her sitting form.

"So much older?" Ava questioned with a light smile. Percy nodded looking relieved that he hadn't offended her. "Yeah, I certainly don't look like a little kid any more."

"You don't exactly look thirteen either," Percy said, and Ava agreed. She looked to be around fifteen- Silena's age, but that was the least of her problems.

"Anyways my claiming was kind of harsh. I got sick, and my hormones went crazy, making everyone else go crazy," Ava said frowning at the memory.

"What do you mean, 'made everyone go crazy'?" Percy questioned, his brows furrowed.

"Oh, its nothing," Ava said, she didn't want to relive that particular embarrassment. "And Clarisse went on some mission for Chiron last month, and we haven't heard word from her," Ava said, worrying her lip.

Percy looked solemn, "Too many old and dark things are stirring."

The conversation was interrupted by the blowing of the conch shell, signifying dinnertime.

"Great, now we can go eat with the Hunters," Percy said sarcastically, as he rose to his feet.

"Wait," Ava said, scrambling up behind him, "The Hunters of Artemis are actually here?"

"Yup," Percy said, not looking too enthusiastic. "Artemis told her lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade, to bring them here while she hunted for the monster."

"Well this will be interesting," Ava said. She had never actually met the Hunters of Artemis before, but she had heard a lot about them. And as much as Molly joked about having to be an 'eternal prude,' Ava couldn't deny that she was intrigued by them. "I'm just going to change and I'll meet you in the Dining Hall."

Percy nodded, and Ava ran off to the Hermes Cabin. She stripped her sweaty work out clothes off, sprayed some body mist on, and changed into dark denim jeans, and her black pea coat.

When Ava arrived at the Dining Hall, she was quite shocked at the number of Hunters. The Artemis table was filled to the brim with pre-pubescent girls all chatting happily, and laughing loudly- they looked like a family.

She quickly walked past them and up to the Hermes table. Ava stopped dead in her tracks though, when more than just Conner and Travis were sitting at it. There he was,_ Nico di Angelo_- in the flesh, sitting at her table. Ava swallowed thickly and watched as his dark eyes lifted from the goblet he was examining to meet her own forest green ones.

Nico jumped to hit feet, and a large smile grew on his face, "Ava?" he questioned.

The entire dining hall fell silent, as all the year rounders and the Hunters of Artemis watched the two demigods standing at the Hermes table.

Ava felt a matching smile blossom on her own lips, "Nico," she sighed.

Nico walked around the table and up to her, ignoring all of the curious and confused stares directed at them. He reached a hand out, just like he did in their shared dream. But this time the hand that reached out connected with Ava's face.

"You're actually _real_," Nico whispered.

Ava could only laugh in response.

"Nico, who is this?" a girl who looked slightly older questioned. She had Nico's raven hair, and olive skin. Ava recognized the girl as Nico's older sister, Bianca.

"I'm Ava Summers," Ava said, blushing as she finally noticed all eyes staring at her and Nico.

The older girl narrowed her chocolate eyes, and furrowed her brows, "I'm Nico's sister, Bianca. How did you meet my brother?"

Ava looked to Nico, having no idea what to say. She doubted Bianca would accept 'Oh I just dream about him occasionally. Saw you once or twice too!' as a suitable explanation.

Nico looked back and forth between his sister and between his… _friend_? He wasn't sure what exactly to call Ava. "I met Ava back in D.C. I can't believe she's here," Nico said, with a convincing shocked face. "Shouldn't you be sitting with your _new family_," he added with a scowl.

Bianca's cheeks went red, and a flash of hurt appeared in her eyes, but Nico didn't pay it any attention, instead he turned around and made room for the two to sit at the Hermes Table.

Ava sent Bianca a little sympathetic wave before following Nico.

"So I guess it makes sense why you couldn't explain what you were doing in those dreams I had about you," Nico said in a low tone, making sure that the eavesdropping Stolls wouldn't hear him.

Ava grinned and nodded, "I didn't know if you would believe me, but now you're here, in Camp Half Blood."

Nico nodded and forked some pork chops onto his plate, "This is so cool, finally learning that all those things out there were real, and not just my imagination."

Ava nodded, "So who is your divine parent, your father or mother?" she asked, knowing well enough to not ask particulars. Now that she thought of it though, Nico never had a parental figure in any of the dreams she had seen him in.

Nico's shoulder's tensed, "I don't know. Bianca and I," he said, shooting a quick look over to his sister at the Artemis table, "well I guess just _me _now, are orphans."

Ava winced- perhaps she wasn't as tactful as she thought.

Nico leaned in even closer, and Ava could see the flecks of midnight blue in his dark brown eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

Ava barely heard what he said, she was so distracted by his closeness, "Sure," she agreed, a little dazed.

"What happened to you on Halloween?" Nico asked, tilting his head.

Ava let out a breath of air once she registered the question. She really didn't want to answer this. Beyond the painful memory, it was embarrassing. Not that she was at all ashamed of her father- it was just really uncomfortable having a power that was so tied to the more primal urges in life.

"It was my thirteenth birthday," Ava answered simply. She figured that as many snippets Nico may have seen of her life, he didn't _truly _know her. Besides, it wasn't his business.

Nico frowned in confusion. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, making Ava's body shiver with awareness, "I saw what happened to you that night." He moved away from her ear, and stared straight into her dark green eyes, "And how much you changed after it."

Ava felt her face flame. It was beyond humiliating that he witnessed that night. Ava couldn't fully remember it- just a burning pain, and the wetness of the water. But that fact that Nico saw such a private and uncomfortable moment in her life made her grimace. "I'll tell you later."

"When?" Nico questioned.

Ava really wanted to reply, '_never_', but instead she smiled- one of her false smiles, but a smile nonetheless, "Tomorrow. You're going to need your rest tonight."

"Good point, that insanely old centaur guy announced that we are playing capture the flag against the _Hunters_," Nico said with a sneer, "tomorrow."

"Chiron is allowing it?" Ava questioned bewildered. Chiron was not overly fond of the game, and was very strict on his 'two games per year' rule. She was surprised that he was bending the rules, but figured it probably had something to do with their virginal guests.

"Yeah, right after he introduced Bianca and me, he announced that it was a long standing tradition." Nico said enthusiastically.

Ava didn't know what to think about this new predicament.

When dinner was over, almost all of the half bloods got up to leave the dining hall at the same time. Ava, Nico, Percy, Thalia, and the Hunters got into a slight traffic jam at the door.

The lieutenant of the Hunters, Ava figured was the oldest of the girls, with a silver circlet resting on her dark hair. Despite her youthful appearance, she seemed to have an aura of haughtiness and knowledge. Ava meet Thalia's bright blue eyes from across the group, and for once she seemed to agree with the emotion that was displayed. This girl was _intense._

The lieutenant's dark eyes slid over Nico, and landed on her own figure. Her lips curled in a slight sneer. "Another Aphrodite child?" she questioned.

Ava felt her back straighten in indignation. Not that she had anything against Aunt Dove, but the condescending tone the girl took was infuriating. And she hadn't even introduced herself.

"No," the girl continued. "You did not sit with the rest of the doves." She appraised Ava for another moment; "You sat at the Hermes table, yet you bear no resemblance to him. You are unclaimed then?"

Ava openly scowled now, "No, actually I'm _Ava_," she said, emphasizing her name. "And you are?" she said, not so subtly reminding the older girl of her manners.

The girl pursed her lips, and narrowed her eyes, "I'm Zoë Nightshade, lieutenant of Lady Artemis' Hunters."

Ava did manage to contain her eye roll, but she heard Percy snort from his place beside Thalia.

"I'm Ava Summers, daughter of Eros."

Zoë's face practically snarled. She looked at Ava, as if she had just kicked her dog, or started handing out condoms…

"Eros- even _worse _than Aphrodite," was all Zoë said, before storming out of the dining hall, with the rest of the Hunters trailing behind her, many dawdling just enough to sneer at Ava.

Ava felt slightly stunned, but her face cracked a smile when she heard Percy say, "Wow, and I thought they dislike_ me_."

Nico chuckled beside her, but Thalia remained silent, and studied Ava's face. It was as if the girl knew the troubling thoughts churning around in her head because she said, "Oh who needs the Hunters anyways. They are just a bunch of self- righteous pre-teen brats."

Ava offered a slightly shy smile to Thalia, before everyone split up to go to their separate beds for the night.

Ava woke the next morning with a slightly ominous feeling settling in her bones. She tested out the air for emotions, and found mostly fatigue with the occasional spike of fear, happiness, or excitement. This was normal for sleeping half bloods though, as dreams did tend to be insightful. Ava sighed and rolled to her side, she stared at Molly's empty bed and smiled- her best friend would be arriving soon!

She lazed around in bed for another half hour, but her attempts at sleeping in failed. Something unsettling was pricking at her mind, not allowing it to return to its peaceful slumber. She rolled out of bed and winced as the cold seeped into the soles of her feat, and caused goose bumps to sprout on her arms and legs. As much as Ava enjoyed the cold, sometimes it was not preferable. She changed out of her flannel pajamas and into black jeans, thick boots, and her black coat, putting a crudely knitted green hat onto her wavy hair. She stuffed her hands into the matching knitted mittens (from when her mom was going through her 'knitting phase') and crept out of the cabin.

Outside was a dark gray colour that made the uneasy stirring within Ava increase. Something just felt _off _about the day.

"Are you ready for capture the flag later?" asked a voice from behind her.

Ava reached for her dagger, cursing herself when she came up empty handed. She paused when she processed the voice though. "What are you doing up so early Thalia?"

Thalia raised one dark eyebrow and pulled her parka closer to herself, "I could ask you the same thing."

Ava shrugged, and took to examining her surrounding, as she had no idea what to say to the older girl.

"How are you not freezing in just that woolen coat?" Thalia finally questioned after a moment.

Ava looked up to see Thalia's electric blue eyes studying her curiously. She shrugged, "I run hotter than the average person."

"So I've heard," Thalia said more to herself, than to Ava.

Ava scoffed, "So everyone _is _talking about me behind my back?

Thalia nodded casually, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Great," Ava grumbled.

Thalia moved forward, "You'll get used to it. You're something new Ava- the first daughter of Eros. Of course people are going to be curious about you. But it will die down eventually."

Ava flushed, she had forgotten that Thalia was the forbidden daughter of Zeus, so she would know about unwanted attention.

"I get the feeling that you don't really like me," Thalia stated bluntly.

The statement shocked Ava so much, that she felt as if Thalia had just given her a little jolt of electricity. She felt her cheeks burn and had no clue what to respond to that with. "Its not that I don't like _you_," Ava said, cautiously picking through her words. She really didn't want to piss this girl off. "I was just upset that Annabeth was leaving camp again, and I sort of blamed you."

Thalia cocked her head, "Why didn't you just ask her to stay?"

Ava rolled her eyes; "Annabeth _hates _being cooped up here during the year. And I can't blame her; I hate it too at times. I couldn't just ask her to stay and keep me company when she had a better chance of having more fun in New York with you."

Thalia was silent for a moment before she said, "You are a good friend. I hope you will consider me one, one day." And with that final statement, she turned around and walked away.

Ava rubbed at her eyes, it was too early for long meaningful conversations, and no breakfast.

When she walked in the Dining Hall, Ava unhappily noted that their was only two other occupants- Zoë Nightshade and Bianca di Angelo.

"Good morning," Ava said politely as she walked past them.

"Good morning," the two said in unison, as their eyes trailed after her figure.

Ava then turned her complete focus to the stack of steaming waffles, so she was surprised when the two Hunters slid into the bench across from her.

"Um, can I help you with something?" Ava coughed, as she frantically tried to swallow her mouthful of food.

"It's funny that Nico never mentioned you before, yet he greeted you like you were a long lost friend," Bianca said, watching Ava intently.

Ava shrugged uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what to say, and she wasn't half as good of a liar as Molly. Bianca abruptly reached her hand over and placed it on top of Ava's. Ava's forest green eyes looked into Bianca dark brown ones.

"I just want to know what's going on with my brother," Bianca said in a soft, almost pleading tone.

Ava could feel the other girl's distress, along with Zoë's confusion. She sighed and decided that she owed Bianca some kind of truthful explanation. "I don't really know what to tell you. I asked Annabeth about it once, and even she had never heard of a situation like ours." Ava watched as Bianca's face reflected even more confusion. "All I know is that I have known Nico ever since I stepped foot into this camp five years ago."

Bianca looked like she was itching to let loose about a hundred questions on Ava, but with a firm nod, she stopped herself. "You care about him?"

Ava nodded instantly. It was funny how she had just met Nico, but felt so strongly about him. But Ava knew that after so many years, she had come to care for the boy greatly.

"Then promise me you'll take care of him when I can't."

Ava hesitated- was something going on that she didn't know about? "He's hardly a kid, Bianca…"

Bianca nodded, "I know, but for all the silly smiles and broody eyes he wears, a large part of him needs someone to be there for him."

Ava thought back to all those times when she witnessed something in Nico's life and felt sympathy, rage, or longing well inside her. She nodded her head, "I promise."

Zoë finally spoke up reminded the two girls of her presence. "If it wasn't for your heritage, you might have made a good Hunter."

All the good feelings inside Ava evaporated, "What is it that you have against my heritage? Just because my father is the god of love, does not mean that I go around zapping everyone with desire."

Zoë lifted her goblet and drank deeply, causing Ava to scowl in impatience. Finally when she set the cup down she said, "In most cases heritage can be overlooked. Lady Artemis does not discriminate. But your presence would bring the wrong type of attention to our group."

Ava bit her lip and looked down. She fought the sudden and surprising urge to cry. She didn't have to ask what Zoë meant by saying 'the wrong kind of attention'. It was the same as Circe telling her 'the hunt will begin'. Because Ava knew that at some point she would lose control, and when that happened, almost nothing would stop the men from tearing her apart.

Zoë stood up and Bianca scrambled to her feet.

"Good luck today," Zoë said with a regal nod before turning on her heel and leaving the dining hall, Bianca trailing behind her.

Two hours later Ava was suiting a bronze breastplate on her chest and fastening a blue horse haired helmet on her head. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was slightly nervous. Not many of the other campers seemed to share her anxiety though, as they all nonchalantly suited up with lazy smirks, like they had already won. No, Ava seemed to be the only one that took the Hunters as serious opponents in capture the flag. They were _immortal _after all, and that meant they had all the time in the world to hone their skills. Even Thalia, who seemed to be the unofficial leader was overly confident, where Ava thought she might consider them a threat, and be more careful.

"I'm going to go in and take the flag, Percy you're on defense, Silena I want you to distract them," Thalia said in a confident voice as everyone huddled around her.

Percy seemed to be clenching his jaw, and a muscle ticked in his cheek as he reluctantly nodded his assent. Nico, who was standing beside him, seemed to be shuffling his feet he was so excited.

Thalia's electric blue eyes focused on her, "Ava, I want you with me. When we get to their flag, I want you to distract the guards, or take as many of them as you can out."

Ava thought about all the disdainful looks she had been receiving last night and today and smirked, "No problem."

But part of her wondered if she was truly good enough to beat one of the immortal girls.

As Chiron blew the whistle, Ava watched as Silena, and a coupe of the other Aphrodite girls (who _really _didn't like the Hunters) took off into the woods. Thalia counted to thirty before her and Ava darted into the woods, going in the opposite direction.

If Ava hadn't had her extra ability of sensing people's emotions, she would not have known the two girls were tracking them. The Hunters (Ava could appreciate the name now) were silent as ghosts, as they approached from behind with their bows drawn. Ava bumped Thalia's elbow and they both stopped running, to abruptly pivot and take on their opponents.

A silver arrow grazed Ava's shoulder and she could feel the material of her shirt rip, along with a little skin. Ava narrowed her green eyes, as the ten-year-old girl smirked in triumph. Ava unsheathed her daggers and moved forward, but the girl had already reloaded her bow, and fired another arrow. Her dodge to the side would have been more graceful if she wasn't so awkward in her new body, but she still managed to get out of the way of the arrow, and that was all that really mattered.

Ava snarled furiously at the girl when a sudden though hit her. Chiron's rules were no maiming or killing- at no point did he mention no _manipulating_. Ava sent the girl a look of pure devilish delight, which caused the girl to falter in confusion. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Thalia had managed to subdue the other Hunter, via electric shock. Ava grinned and focused all of her energy into he ball of slight worry wafting off the girl. She willed that emotion to strengthen and grow. Ava smirked when she noticed the colour drain from the girl's face and her eyebrows pinch. She turned to Thalia with satisfaction when the young girl dropped her bow and burst into tears.

"Harsh," Thalia said with raised eyebrows and a slightly impressed look.

Ava shrugged, "She called me a uncouth strumpet after breakfast this morning."

Thalia smirked, and the two continued running until they came upon the flag, and noticed that Percy was already there… They heard chanting and turned around in dread, only to notice Zoë Nightshade running across the creak with the camper's flag clutched in her hand. Thalia made a last ditch effort, which caused the girls to get doused by a fart arrow.

Ava nearly cringed back into herself when she felt the rage coming of Thalia. She backed away, towards Nico, who had an arrow sticking out of his helmet, when Thalia let out a bellow of rage and shocked Percy. Percy's sea green eyes narrowed menacingly, as a wave practically slapped Thalia in the face, dousing her. Nico and her slowly inched away as the air crackled and the water swirled. Nico tugged on her hand, and Ava whirled around to notice him pointing at something. A person… no not a person. Dread swelled in Ava as she took in the sight to the mummified oracle running down to the creek.

The oracle's mouth opened and green smoke spilled out,

"_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, _

_One shall be lost in the land without rain, _

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail, _

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

Everyone remained silent for a good minute after the oracle had spoken and then sat down on a rock, resuming her dead form. Then the chattering broke out like a horde of bees. Hunters and campers started question what and whom the prophecy concerned. But no one had any doubt that Zoë was involved, as the oracle looked right at her.

Nico turned to her, his dark eyes stunned, and then he weakly chuckled, "So, is this a good time to ask what happened to you on Halloween?"

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure if I'm 100% in love with it, but that happens.**

**I know there were probably not as many Ava/Nico interactions as some of you would have liked, but this is just an introductory chapter, the next one will focus on the pair. And fair warning it will be a slow build to romance in a way (they are only _13 _after all).**

**A lot of you commented that you thought Ava was going to have wings in the last chapter. I toyed with the idea, and did think it would be pretty cool, but it seemed like too much. Ava is still half mortal, and her father is somewhat of a minor god, so I didn't want to give her too many powers.**

**But anyways please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

-Nyx!


	14. Forged

**Chapter 14:**

**Forged**

Despite Ava's initial excitement over the snowfall and Nico's arrival in camp; the next day had her feeling incredibly sullen. Some part of her knew that she was acting like the mellow- dramatic brat that was so common for her age, but she just didn't care. It all started with the council meeting in the Big House… The head councilor from every cabin was allowed to attend every meeting, and help Chiron with any large decisions that would affect camp, Olympus, or the fate of the world… The last council meeting happened when Percy and Annabeth set out on their first quest (seeing as Tantalus didn't care for them).

Council meetings had never bothered Ava that much in the past. Sure, she thought it was slightly unfair that one person from each cabin got to decide the outcome of a decision that would affect _everyone_, but it was still essentially democracy. The thing that recently riled Ava up though, was now that she was claimed; she felt that she ought to have a seat on the Council. Sure, she lived in the Hermes Cabin, but that was only technically because Eros didn't have a cabin. Chiron tried explaining to Ava after he announced the meeting at breakfast that only the councilors for the twelve Olympians got to sit on council. Ava swallowed back her nasty retort, imagining that her father probably shared some of her frustration at not being a part of the Olympian Council.

And to top everything off, Molly couldn't make it for Christmas holidays! Right after the oracle had announced the newest doom and gloom, Ava had turned around to see Molly's morose face staring back at her via Iris Message. Molly regretfully informed her that there was a blizzard in Michigan and all the flights were cancelled, along with the major highways being closed. Ava had stomped all the way back to the Hermes Cabin, ignoring Nico's questioning about Halloween, the Iris Message, and what was going to happen to Artemis…

So all in all, Ava's holidays thus far _sucked_. She just wanted to put on her ugliest, yet comfiest flannel pajamas and crawl into her bed with a book. Hell, she would probably even tolerate one of Molly's sappy romance novels, she was _that_ grumpy. And to top it off she felt slightly guilty, as Nico had glowered at her all through lunch. A part of her wanted to apologize for breaking her promise to tell Nico about her birthday, but a larger part of her sneered right back- it wasn't his business anyways!

Ava was in fact lazing around in the Hermes Cabin when a frantic knocking, along with the sound of the door opening, and hasty footsteps clattering in came to her attention. She watched with narrowed eyes, as the figure seemed to hesitate from the other side of the curtain.

"Ava?" came Percy's breathless, yet unsure voice.

Ava sprang out of her bed and pushed aside the curtain, "Yes?'

"Where have you been?" Percy questioned. For someone in such a hurry, he seemed to be stalling.

Ava's brows furrowed. Ever since the girls that the Council had decided should go on the quest started packing, she retreated to the Hermes Cabin. She was slightly miffed that Nico's sister, an _untrained_ girl, was allowed to go on this quest, but she wasn't.

"Here," Ava gestured to the room behind her with raised eyebrows.

Percy fidgeted and then blurted out, "I'm sneaking out of camp to follow the girls on the quest so I can find Annabeth."

Ava bit her lip to stop the amused smile. She knew that Percy had a crush on Annabeth, but she didn't think he had quite figured that out yet. She wondered what Percy would do when he found out about Annabeth considering joining the Hunters. "_Okaaaay_," she said, gesturing for him to continue.

"I just thought I should let you know before I go," Percy said with a lopsided grin.

Ava smiled, Percy was one of the most considerate people she knew. "Thanks, I wish I could come with you…"

Percy studied her suddenly hopeful eyes and grimaced, "I'm sorry Ava, but I don't think it's a good idea if more than five people set out. One of the only reasons I'm going is because that Phoebe girl can't. The prophecy said-"

"I know what it said," Ava huffed. But she conceded to his point. You don't mess with prophecies.

"Besides you can keep Nico company," Percy said with a sly grin that did not at all suit his goofy face.

Ava cocked her head, "Percy you are not capable of subtly, so spit it out."

"Oh nothing," Percy said with faux innocence, "he just hasn't shut up about you."

Ava hated herself for flushing, "We have sort of been friends for a while."

"Sure you have," Percy smirked, his green eyes dancing with amusement. "I heard that he has even been dreaming about you…"

Ava's face now resembled a fire truck, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Percy Jackson, if you want to save Annabeth then I suggest you run before I _end _you."

Percy's full bellied chuckle was all Ava heard as he ran out the door. Her amused smile fell after a moment of standing in the doorway, and her mood abruptly dampened, as she realized that now another friend was gone. She turned around and went back to bed, after making a quick detour to raid her and Molly's emergency junk food drawer. She needed chocolate, and _a lot of it_.

Ava flopped back into bed and popped a chocolate mint in her mouth before reaching over to grab one of Molly's novels. She was in such a pathetic a mood that she was willing to read a book that had a Fabio-esk man on the cover grasping some scantily clad read head with massive corseted boobs. Ava idly flipped through the book, stopping on one random page.

'_Sicily watched with a nervous reverence as Hans pulled down his breaches and released his throbbing manhood.' _

Ava's eyes grew to about twice their normal size, as she stared at the sentence before she heard for the second time, a set of clomping footsteps, and _panicked_. She just managed to hastily shove the book under her pillow as Nico parted the green curtain and walked right into the girls' room.

"What are you doing?" Nico carelessly questioned, his broody face taking in the girls' side of the cabin.

"_Nothing_," Ava hastily said.

Nico's dark eyes immediately zoomed in on her, "Are you sure? You look kind of flushed…"

Ava frantically nodded her head, "I'm fine! Is there something you wanted?"

Nico eyed her suspiciously before sighing dramatically and slumping on her bed. He absently took a chocolate and shoved it in his mouth.

"Sure, help yourself," Ava said dryly.

Nico turned to her and smirked, "Don't mind if I do."

Ava's lips twitched. "Why are you really here?"

Nico shrugged, as he remained lying horizontally at the foot of Ava's bed, his long legs grazing the floor. "You're the only person who I know here."

Ava nodded, "So they finally departed?" She felt a tiny bit guilty for not wishing the group good luck on their quest.

He nodded and an unreadable look appeared on his face.

"Ava, why do we have these dreams about each other?" Nico finally asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

Ava popped another mint chocolate into her mouth, and chewed on it while Nico's heavy gaze rested on her. She finally swallowed, "I don't know. For the longest time I didn't tell anyone about the dreams. But then one day Annabeth saw one of my drawings of you-"

"Drawings of me?" Nico questioned, sitting up and turning to face her.

Ava felt her face flame for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, as she shifted under her bedspread, "I like to sketch all sorts of things. I sometimes draw what I dream of, and I have dreamt of you since I was nine years old."

Nico nodded and offered her a shy smile, before reaching for another chocolate and asking, "So what did Annabeth say?"

Ava sighed, "She asked me who you were and then I explained the dreams. How I seemed to be catching little snippets of your life. But Annabeth had never heard of anything like that before. And if Annabeth doesn't know what's going on with us, then I doubt anyone does…. Did you ever ask Bianca?"

Not that Ava thought Bianca would know anything enlightening about their situation, seeing as she just recently found out she was a half blood, but a new perspective always sheds insight. And she would probably know more than _Percy_!

"I asked Bianca about you when I first started having the dreams. At first she told me that you were my guardian angel." Ava found that very amusing, as she had always thought her father to be one. "Then she eventually told me that you were just an imaginary friend that I created so I wouldn't be so lonely," Nico said, his gaze pointedly focused out the window.

"What did you see when you dreamt of me?" Ava asked curiously. A part of her had always wondered this ever since he told her that he shared those dreams last summer. A large part of her was also dreading that he saw something horribly embarrassing.

Nico's gaze refocused on her, "All sorts of things really. I saw you with a shorthaired blonde girl breaking into a store, and you training with bows and knives. I saw you swimming, and rock climbing. I saw you kissing some guy," Nico said, his eyebrows pinched together and his mouth a firm line. Ava flushed and went to speak, but Nico continued, "Then I saw you on a ship, and an island."

"I went on a quest last summer. There was an explosion, and I was knocked out, that's when we met."

Nico nodded, "On Halloween I dreamt of you." Ava closed her eyes and felt tears bubbling beneath her lids. Nico took her hand, "Then I dreamt of this 'transformed' you.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek and Nico' cool fingers follow it's path until he caught it at her chin. Ava opened her eyes and saw that Nico appeared to be studying her. His dark eyes flitted from her now narrower cheekbones, to her dark eyes, and finally her deep red lips.

"What happened?" Nico whispered, as if he knew how fragile Ava was feeling.

"It was my thirteenth birthday. Everything was going normal," Ava started shakily. "Then during cake time my father showed up."

Nico seemed to know this wasn't just a regular visit, "Do you not get along with your dad?"

Ava smiled and shook her, "No, I actually had never met him before. I was unclaimed until then."

"Oh," Nico said, rubbing the back of his neck. He could certainly relate. "So… you mentioned your father was Eros?"

Ava bit into her lower lip nervously, "Yeah, the god of love and desire."

Nico's eyes widened. And even though her father was not one of the twelve Olympians, Nico seemed to know who he was. He stood up for a moment and dug a deck of cards out of his back pocket, before sitting back down. He shuffled through the deck for a moment before pulling out a card and passing it to Ava.

Ava took the card and looked at the worn and faded gold letters proclaiming it _'Mythomagic_._'_ She turned the card over and looked a figure that closely resembled the one that was on the front of the romance novel hiding under her pillow. The man had long blond hair flowing in the wind, a loose white blouse and cheeky grin. The cartoon figure's wings looked like a goose's and he had a harp perched on his hip. The card proclaimed him 'Eros' and that he had '50 magic points' and '20 fight points'.

Ava's gaze returned to Nico, and he shot her an abashed smile.

"He doesn't really look like this you know," Ava said smiling in amusement.

Nico laughed, "I doubt any of them really look like these cards."

Ava nodded before the amusement drained from her face, "When my father claimed me, I received my full powers… It was a very painful and _humiliating _experience."

Nico watched her for a moment as she picked at her blanket, "It looked like you were burning up."

Ava nodded, "I was. My body was undergoing the rapid changes, and my _hormones_," she said with a wince, "went crazy."

Nico nodded and then clenched his fist, "I saw what happened with that guy. He was _touching you_," Nico practically snarled.

Ava's eyes locked on his with frantic worry, "I swear I didn't mean too! I just wasn't in control-"

Nico cut her off with a frown, "What do you mean? It wasn't your fault that guy was acting ungentlemanly." He couldn't stand the thought of someone disrespecting a female like that, especially his friend!

Ava stopped her spluttering at Nico's odd wording. She dismissed it quickly though, "Nico, I made Taylor do that. When I lose control, I can provoke desire in anyone."

His eyes widened, but he didn't look at her with the disgust or suspicion, like she half expected him to.

"You control _desire_?" he questioned, a little red in the face.

Ava nodded, "I can manipulate emotions easily enough, but desire is such a powerful force. Because Eros is my father, my pheromones are naturally elevated, but when they are out of control, it creates a sort of frenzy. People will um… _mate _with anyone, but usually they go after the one that's releasing the most pheromones, which is me… That's how Chiron explained it anyhow…"

Ava gave Nico credit, his face didn't flame, and hands didn't fiddle the way hers did when the ancient centaur gave her the same speech.

"But you're okay right?"

Ava nodded, "I'm okay, I just have to learn to control it."

Nico nodded, "So who is that blonde guy that I sometimes see you with?"

Ava was astounded by the drastic change in conversation, but answered him nonetheless, "Oh, that's my friend Austin."

Nico arched an elegant eyebrow, "He certainly seemed like more than just a friend…"

Ava considered his statement. Sure she and Austin had shared a few kisses, but they have never talked about if they were actually, like, _boyfriend _and _girlfriend_. She knew that she liked him though.

"He isn't my boyfriend," was what Ava finally answered with.

"Whatever you say," Nico replied not looking very convinced, but obviously not wanting to delve further into that conversation. "But back to my main question, why do you think we dream about each other? Why us?" Nico asked.

Ava furrowed her brow and bit her lip as she thought. It was a question that she had spent many hours pondering on, but still had no real answers to.

"When is your birthday?" Ava finally asked.

Nico looked confused as to why that was relevant but answered, "February fourteenth."

Ava smirked- Nico's birthday was on _Valentines Day_. He shot her a little scowl.

"I thought that maybe if we shared a birthday than that could explain why," she answered his unspoken question.

"Maybe we're related," Nico offered.

Ava rolled her forest green yes, "Of course we're related, everyone at camp is!"

"No, I mean like brother and sister related," Nico, said with a grimace on his face.

Ava wasn't sure if her face reflected her horror at hearing that statement, but she was sure it did. She had always been bad at masking her emotions, which was why she was such a terrible liar. Thankfully she knew that Nico was wrong. "We can't be siblings, Eros told me that I'm his only child."

Nico also looked greatly relieved at hearing this, and Ava felt slightly offended. She had somehow forgot her own bad reaction, as she internally sniffed that she would make a _wonderful _sister.

"Maybe we are involved in a prophecy," Nico suggested, bringing Ava out of her slightly sour thoughts.

Ava shrugged and reached for another chocolate, "We will never know unless the oracle says something I guess."

Nico sighed and laid back down again, "This is just so frustrating," he said, his palms rubbing over his eyes.

"Sorry, that getting dreams of my life is such an inconvenience," Ava said scathingly after she swallowed her chocolate.

Nico's head turned to look at her, "That's not what I mean. I just want to know _why _us…"

Ava sighed and nodded. She didn't know what it was about Nico that brought out the PMSing bitch in her, but she was acting like Drew, and that bothered her. "Sorry I'm such a mess right now."

Nico smirked, "That's okay, you don't look _too _terrible…"

Ava's lush lips fell open into an unattractive gape, "_You better run_," she said, and sprang out of bed after Nico as he bolted out of the cabin.

Ava did not seem to either remember or care that she was wearing her ugliest pajamas- the worn out ones with dancing hippos on them, as she hastily shoved her feet into her boots and grabbed her mittens and hat before running out of the door. As she ran outside and past the cabins, Ava paused, her eyes scanning the boarders of the woods.

After a moment, she tested the air out for any nearby emotions and was surprised to feel anticipation and amusement from right behind her. Ava turned around and was met with a face full of snow. Nico laughed uproariously as Ava stood in her hideous pajamas and crooked hat, spluttering as snow slid down the front of her shirt.

She calmly reached down to the ground, as Nico continued shaking in laughter, and gathered her own pile of snow. Ava rolled it into a snowball and made it slightly hard. Lucky for her, she was awesome at archery- meaning she had pretty good aim, and her target was fairly close range. She swung back and let her snowball fly, watching with triumph as it hit Nico right in the gut.

Nico winced, stopped his laughing, and looked up. Dark brown eyes met forest green. Smirk met smirk, and eyebrows rose in challenge.

Ava laughed as she moved out of the way when Nico dove for her. She darted behind a tree and started rolling another snowball. Ava peeked her head out and saw Nico doing the same thing by the bathrooms. She grinned devilishly, and launched a sniper snowball at him. By some miracle Nico seemed to know it was coming, and ducked. The snow pellet ended up hitting a passing by Beckendorf in the knee.

Ava ducked back behind the tree, and had to cup her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. She giggled even harder when she heard Nico's outraged voice proclaim he was 'innocent'. Ava did begin to get a little nervous though when the voices by the bathrooms stopped talking. She poked her head out and her eyes widened in surprise, as she noticed that an automatron tank was rolling in her direction, shooting snow pellets.

Ava ran out from behind her tree towards the amphitheatre, only getting hit once in the shoulder. She ducked behind a table, much to the bewilderment of Clarisse's brother Vinny, who was polishing his weapon.

"Ava, what are you-" Vinny began, but was cut off when a snowball hit him in the arm.

Vinny dropped the scythe he had been holding and ducked down beside Ava, who was making a pile of snowballs. Vinny grabbed a snowball and launched it over the table without looking, like it was a grenade. Both of them burst out laughing when they heard the loud cry of, "_Ouch, who did that?"_

Ava peeked her eyes over the table to see Conner swearing as he danced around, his arms holding his shin.

"It was Ava," Nico yelled from across the yard. "She's over there, hiding behind the stone table!"

Ava and Vinny just managed to shared a giddy look, before they took off in opposite directions. Ava ran left, right onto the basketball court where a group of Hunters were playing. Snowballs whizzed by her, but two hit some of the Hunters. The furious girls spun around to see Nico, Beckendorf, and Conner holding snowballs, looking stunned.

Ava cackled, as the Hunters dropped the basketball and ran off the tarmac court to gather snow and pelt it at the boys. Travis ran by Ava and passed her a snowball with a devious wink.

"Traitor!" Conner yelled in laughter.

Soon the entire camp was involved in the snowball fight. Even some of the Aphrodite girls took the time to chuck snowballs at the Hunters. It was not exactly 'each man for himself', but each team seemed to trade members a lot. At times it would be boys against girls, Hunters versus campers, or whoever pissed each other off.

Ava laughed as she ran to avoid Nico, who seemed to make it his personal mission to hunt her down. She was weaving through the masses of people, trying to avoid being hit by stray snow, and being caught by Nico, when she looked over her shoulder and no one was there. Ava skidded to a halt and fully turned around, her eyebrows pinching in confusion, when someone tackled her from the side.

"Finally, I got you!" Nico cried victoriously.

Ava rolled her eyes, but grinned as she looked at Nico's flushed skin, and sparkling eyes.

Nico stopped grinning after a moment and is eyes widened as he finally took in the position the two were lying in. He hastily scrambled to his feet and offered her a hand, muttering about 'propriety', his already frost bitten cheeks becoming even pinker.

Ava just laughed and impulsively kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go put something dry on, I'll see you at dinner!" she said before flouncing off to the Hermes Cabin.

When she finally parted the curtain in the Hermes Cabin, and went over to her suitcase, fully intending to change out of her dripping clothes, Molly's face was hovering above it. Her expression was somewhat quizzical as she observed Ava's soaking pajamas and giant smile.

"Hello?" Molly muttered from her Iris Message, making it sound like a question more than a statement. She watched as her friend's impossibly large smile managed to grow even bigger.

"Oh gods Molly I wish you were here, we just had the most amazing snowball fight!" Ava gushed, as she stripped off her damp socks.

Molly's lips pouted, "Yeah, I wish I was there too! Now tell me what's going on? I saw a ton of new people on your end last night, but didn't get time to question you on who they were."

Ava thought back to last nights Iris Message. Molly had picked the worst possible timing, as her message appeared right after the prophecy had been told. Everyone was also tired (or pissed off) from the fight with the Hunters, and in Ava's case, she smelled like sulphur.

"Apparently Grover was scouting for new demigods when he discovered two in Maine." Molly's hazel eyes widened. "Yeah, so he called in Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia for back up. Long story short, they got into a fight with a monster, and the Hunters of Artemis had to rescue them, but Annabeth got taken by the monster. So the Hunters are now staying at the camp while Artemis tracks the monster. Oh and the two new demigods are here as well."

Molly's face reflected a full on gape of disbelief by the time Ava finished. "Who are the new demigods? Are they claimed? How are the Hunters?" Molly rapidly fired off once she regained her wits.

Ava sighed, as she pulled on a warm woolen sweater and yoga pants. "The new demigods are Bianca and Nico di Angelo. Bianca actually joined the Hunters. They are both unclaimed. And as for the Hunters- they are, well… _intense_. They all seem to dislike me because of my father, and some are downright rude, but they have amazing fighting skills. We played capture the flag against them last night."

"The Hunters of Artemis," Molly breathed out. "Were they any good?" Molly questioned, as she wiggled in her beanbag chair.

Ava grimaced at the memory, "They were _really _good; we lost." Molly shook her sandy blonde head sympathetically, but gestured for Ava to continue, "That's not even the biggest news. After capture the flag, the oracle actually managed to run outside into the woods and deliver a prophecy to the lieutenant of the Hunters."

Molly's mouth once again dropped open in shock, "The oracle actually left the attic?"

Ava nodded seriously, "Yeah, so now two Hunters are on a quest to find Artemis because she is in some kind of trouble, with Thalia and Grover. _And _Percy snuck out to follow them, so he can find Annabeth."

Molly blew a strand of her short hair out of her eyes, "That boy is head over heels for her."

Ava nodded and grinned, "Yup."

They two were silent for a minute before Molly spoke up, "So, is this new 'Nico' guy cute?"

Ava flushed, "I don't know…"

Molly smirked like the cheshire cat, "He is, isn't he?" She started giggling madly, while Ava rolled her eyes. Molly suddenly sat straight up in her chair, "What about Austin?"

Ava frowned, "What about Austin?" she questioned, not understanding her best friend's train of thought.

"Well do you still like Austin or do you like this new guy?"

Ava rolled her eyes, "Molly you're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" Molly questioned, a singular eyebrow raised.

Ava thought about the two male in question for a minute. Austin and Nico were as different as day and night. Austin with his tousled blonde hair and easy smiles, and Nico with his silky raven hair and broody looks… wait did she just internally call Nico's hair _silky_! What was wrong with her?

Ava shook her head, as if trying to clear the thoughts from it, "Look, I still like Austin, Nico's just a friend."

Molly looked at her skeptically, but seemed to accept the answer. "I have to go now," she said, as the image faded, "But I.M. me on Christmas!"

"I will!" Ava called, as Molly's pixie face faded into mist.

Ava sighed and slumped back on her bed. She thought about what Molly just asked her… Did she like Nico? Ava scoffed, of course not, that would just be absurd. Nico was her friend; she had known him since she was nine!

Nico's image seemed to drift into the forefront of her mind though. He had grown in the year since she had last 'seen' him. He was still lanky, but his face was losing some of its baby fat, and his voice was marginally deeper. She could barely admit it to the privacy of herself, but Nico was an attractive guy. With his shaggy black curls, pale skin, and dark eyes he looked like he could fit in on one of those vampire romance movies.

Ava then immediately thought of Austin in comparison. It was a gut instinct- he was the first boy she crushed on after all. Austin was tall, yet slightly shorter than Nico (even though he was a year older). He had tanned skin, blonde hair, and bright golden eyes. Austin was like a real life ken doll, but without the creepy androgynous genitals (she assumed).

And if they're outer appearances couldn't have differed more, then their personalities did. Nico was sarcastic, broody, and playful. He would switch emotions so rapidly that Ava felt like he was also experiencing PMS. Austin on the other hand was serious, caring and sensitive.

They were black and white as far as Ava was concerned. And though Ava could somewhat admit to herself that Nico was good looking, she didn't think she had a crush on him. He was just a good friend, whom her mind sometimes thought about. He wasn't like Austin who melted her body into a puddle of goo after a sweet kiss.

Ava sighed as she heard the conch shell and got off her bed to trek up to the Dining Hall.

Over the next week Ava and Nico were rarely seen without each other's company. Both of them were so caught up in the fun they were having together, that they didn't notice the gossip the year rounders were trading about them. It was common knowledge that Ava Summers and Austin Flynn were an unofficial 'item', so everyone eagerly followed her progress with this new mysterious demigod.

Everyday the two would eat breakfast together, and then separate for a couple of hours. Ava would usually find some cozy corner and curl up with her sketchpad. Now that she had a real figure to mimic, Ava's sketchbook was filled with many more drawings of Nico. Ava wasn't exactly sure where Nico would go in the hours they separated, but she had a strong suspicion that he would wander off to the music hall. She had never actually witnesses Nico playing any instruments in her dreams, but she had noticed how he always played a rock band game at the hotel he stayed at.

After their scarce hours apart, the two would meet for lunch together and then go to the training arena to spar. So far Nico had had difficulty finding the right weapon to fit him. He wasn't very talented at archery, but he was adequate at everything else. But Nico complained about all the weapons he had tried out in the vast arsenal the camp had thus far. Spears were too long, swords were unbalanced, and daggers were not long enough. Regardless, the two still managed to work on his technique. Nico was a fast learner; he picked up on things almost instantly. Nico's movements were also a sight to behold. He was very lithe and agile- every movement made him look like a jungle cat waiting to pounce.

After training, the two would built snow forts or try ice-skating. Ava tried to introduce Nico to the pegasi, but they were all rather weary of him for some reason. Ace didn't seem to mind his presence so much, but Ava got the feeling that it was only for her benefit. Dinner would have the two joking around with Travis and Conner and occasionally starting food fights. At night, Nico would usually sneak into the girl's side of the cabin and the two would stay up late, having discussions about everything from their pasts, to their futures.

Ava did manage to note something very odd about Nico though. Every time they would mention their personal histories, Nico would have trouble remembering things. Ava would recount stories of dreams she had of him, and Nico would adopt this puzzled expression, like he couldn't quite remember doing any of those things. And the things he did remember, confused Ava even more. Nico said that he lived in D.C., but he didn't remember simple things like the Hirshhorn Museum. Even though Ava had never been to Washington, she knew about these monuments. That, and Nico sometimes mentioned things like the Jefferson Memorial like they were brand new. It confused her beyond belief, but something always held her tongue from asking.

On the fifth day after the party had departed on the quest, Ava had closed her sketchbook with a distracted sigh, and dragged herself over to the music hall. She poked her caramel coloured head in and could hear solemn plucking of a guitar.

Ava nearly jumped when Nico's voice rang out. His back was facing her, and she had no idea how he noticed her entrance, "Something bad is going to happen, if it hasn't already," he said.

Ava sighed and shuffled over to sit on the bench next of him. Nico put the guitar gently on the stand and stared off into nothing. Ava studied his aristocratic face and saw the faint blue bags under his eyes, his pinched brow, and the slight downward curl of his mouth.

"What do you think has or will happen?" Ava whispered.

Nico's frown became more pronounced, "I don't know. I just have a feeling that something bad has happened on the quest. I just hope Bianca is alright," he said closing his eyes.

Ava rested a hand upon his should, "She's a smart girl, and very brave. I'm sure she will be alright."

Nico nodded, but his face did not change, "I was so mad at her for joining the Hunters. I said some things… things that I shouldn't have."

Ava shrugged, "People make mistakes, and say stupid things. I'm sure she knew that you didn't mean it."

Nico sighed before rising to his feet, "I hope so," he said holding out a hand to her.

Two days later though, Nico's ominous feeling was proven right, and Ava's heart wept for him.

The quest had been successful in the harshest aspect. Artemis had been rescued, and Annabeth was safe. But the cost was unimaginable. Biance di Angelo and Zoë Nightshade were dead. When Ava looked back on that day, bitter tears leaked out of her eyes.

Nico and her had been working on their snow fortress. Ever since Conner and Travis had declared a snowball war on them, the two had been building up their fortress. Ava remembered how she was laughing so much that it hurt because Nico had just finished packing together the main wall, when Conner had let a firework loose and it hit it, melting the entire thing. And that was when Percy showed up.

Ava remembered turning around and screaming in happiness when she spotted them. She ran happily towards Percy, but picked up the pace when she saw Annabeth beside him. Ava flung her arms around Annabeth and hugged her closer whispering, _'I'm so glad you are okay!_' It felt like such a happy moment, that when she finally realized it wasn't, it felt like ice had filled her veins.

Nico had approached the group at a slightly slower pace, watching with amusement as Ava hugged the older blonde girl. His face lost his casual smile, when he scanned the group and didn't notice his sister in it.

"Where is my sister?" Nico questioned Percy, not caring that he was ruining the happy reunion.

Percy shared a look with Grover, and the group's faces turned solemn. He tried to put a hand on Nico's shoulder, but Nico shrugged it off.

"Where is my sister? I asked you to look after her, now where is she?" Nico demanded.

Percy's sea green eyes lost the sparkle they had, and turned downcast, "I'm sorry Nico, but she sacrificed-"

Tears were streaming down Ava's face as she heard Nico shout horrible things at Percy. It was like she could physically hear the sounds, but her body was paying more attention to the gut wrenching anguish that was filling him. So when Nico turned around and ran, leaving a crack in the floor, Ava ran after him. As he darted in the to forest, she strode after him.

Nico suddenly whirled around, tears streaming down his cheeks, his dark eyes appearing almost black in his torment and rage. "I have to leave."

Ava nodded and felt her lips quivering. She knew that she looked like a mess, but didn't care. Her heart was bleeding for him. She wanting to muster up some kind of calm and send it to him, but his sorrow was like a tidal wave that eclipsed her empathetic abilities.

Nico walked up to her and took her hands in his, staring down at her dark green eyes, that were hazy with unshed tears. "I will see you again, I promise."

Ava didn't even try to hold back the sob, as it ripped from her chest. She didn't try to follow Nico either, as he placed a feather light kiss on her cheek and turned around and walked deeper into the forest. She stood there, as the shadows seem to embrace his figure, until he disappeared entirely.

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I didn't get a lot of feedback on the first interaction between Ava/Nico, so i'm just going to assume you all liked it! **

**On a side note, a lot of people are saying how they wish they could write better or comparing their work to mine. Never do that! Everyone has to start somewhere! I have been writing for years, and sometimes when I look back on my original works, I cringe at how bad they are! But I keep them, and I keep cultivating my own style. so never discourage yourself- everyones writing is different!  
**

**Please Review and let me know what you thought about anything from this chapter!  
**

**-Nyx!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Percy Jackson series, only 'Ava'.  
**


	15. Insomnia

**Chapter 15:**

**Insomnia**

Six months had passed since '_the incident'_. Six months in which Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia had come and gone. _Six months_ since Nico had disappeared into the forest like a ghost. Ava did not cry, sulk, or complain. She _waited_. Six months of restlessness plagued her. The routine camp activities that had once intrigued her now annoyed her. She couldn't understand how everyone could return to their regular monotonous lives, when she was itching for something- what that something was, she didn't know.

Ava could hear the whispers of the other year rounders talking about her. Calling her bleak, cold, and heartbroken. It was ridiculous- she was none of those things. But try as she might, she couldn't ignore the little part of her that knew those chattering lips were right. The last six months had been hard- she was alone with most of her friends gone. And their absence only left room for her thoughts to spin out of control.

Her mind constantly worried- where was Nico? What was he doing? Was he okay? She had never been so concerned about him before (partly because he had Bianca, but also because she could also check in on him via her dreams). But the few dreams that Ava had had about Nico were horrible. He looked to be in some kind of underground maze, shrouded with darkness, and a chilling voice was constantly hissing in his ear. But the worst thing was, two months ago the dreams of Nico di Angelo had stopped coming entirely.

Ava sighed as she sat in the Music Hall, her brows pinched together as she gazed at a picture of her and Nico. Silena had taken it when they were building their snow fortress. The two had their heads bowed together as they packed snow. Nico was whispering something to her, and she had a little secretive smile playing on her lips.

"Better change that frown, or your pretty face might get stuck like that," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Ava spun around and a genuine smile actually reached her ruby lips, "Austin! You're back!"

Austin's golden eyes crinkled with smile lines, "I came back early to see you."

Ava blushed, and ducked her head. In the spare moments that she had not spent worrying about her friend, Ava's thoughts had turned to Austin. Did he have a new girlfriend? Why hadn't he I.M.'d her as much as he did last year? Did he still feel the same way about her?

"I'm glad your back," she said, offering him a shy smile.

Austin nodded and his eyes flittered down to the picture clutched in her hand. "Hey, what's that?"

Ava felt the smile freeze in place. She tucked the picture into her back pocket, not ready to share that moment with anyone else. "Nothing. It's not important. So, how was your year?"

Austin gave her a odd look for a moment before walking forward, standing so close to her, that Ava had to look up to see his eyes.

"It was… informative. But I missed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Ava's eyes widened as she took in his words. They were the words that she had always fantasized about hearing since she first started crushing on him. When Ava finally shook herself out of the dizzying thoughts, she noticed his expectant expression.

"I missed you too."

Austin took one of her hands and smiled that blindingly perfect grin. "So I was thinking that perhaps we could be- only if you want of course…and you don't have to say yes right now-"

Ava grinned at his jumbled words. She had never seen him this flustered before. Not even after their first kiss. "Spit it out," she said, her dark green eyes shinning with eagerness.

"_Will you be my girlfriend_?" Austin blurted out, his ears turning beet red.

It felt like all the problems and constant worries that had plagued her for the last six months had just disappeared with those words. She felt like a regular teenage girl, giddy with anticipation and her first brush with lust.

"Of course I will," she said calmly, while on the inside she was doing the can- can, back-flips, and screaming her thirteen year old head off.

Austin's answering smile could have probably rivaled his father's. He took Ava's hand and pulled her towards the exit, "Come on, Molly's looking for you. I told her to check in the stables because I wanted to get you alone for a minute."

Ava laughed as Austin tugged on her hand, pulling her across camp. Ava took in the sights of all the summer campers arriving. It was chaotic- it was _home_. For the first time in six months she felt a genuine happiness spread through her body. The slight niggling doubts were still there, and Ava was sure that in the fleeting moments of solidarity, they would overwhelm her once again, but for now things were looking up.

As Ava and Austin passed Percy and Annabeth, heading over to the Council of the Cloven Elders, Ava felt her heart tug. The last time she had seen the two, Nico had just disappeared. The three of them made a pact to keep Nico's identity as a son of Hades a secret, and then Percy and Annabeth returned to their schools. Ava sent the two a wave, and they both returned it, before she continued on to the stables.

Austin and Ava came to a stop outside of the long rectangular building, just as Molly stomped out with a huff.

"There you are!" Molly cried, throwing her arms up into the air. She then turned to Austin, "Look lover boy, you will get plenty of alone time to drool over Ava later, but right now I need her. And best friend trumps boyfriend, so see you later!"

Ava barely managed to catch Molly's rushed words before she was once again being tugged off, but this time by her best friend. Molly practically dragged her to the Hermes Cabin and when they reached the girl's half, her older sister Jade was lounging on a bed.

Molly's hazel eyes narrowed, "This is a girl talk emergency, can't you read Road and Track elsewhere?" she practically snarled.

Jade was so taken aback that she took her magazine and left the cabin without protest, despite being older than the two.

Ava turned to her best friend stunned, "What was that about?"

Molly turned around, a giant smile spreading on her pixie face before she fell back on her bunk. "I thought I could wait until tonight to tell you, but I can't! I have been holding it in since the beginning of June!"

Ava sat down on her bed, which was beside Molly's and clenched her comforter anxiously, "What is it? Are you okay?"

Molly squealed, "I am beyond okay! Alex Ryder kissed me!"

Ava's brows puckered together, "But I thought you had a crush on Robbie Harrison?"

Molly shook her head, "No, he's too _boring_."

Ava sent her friend a wry grin. Most guys seemed like they would be too boring with someone who had as big of a personality as Molly did. "You have spent the last four months complaining to me about how Alex Ryder was calling you Thumbelina, and hurling spit wads at you during lunch."

Molly sighed dramatically, "I know, but he told me it was because he never had the courage to tell me that he liked me. He just kept bugging me so I would pay attention to him. Isn't that _romantic_!"

Ava bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She knew that Molly would not appreciate her humor, and didn't want to ruin her friend's good mood. "It's very sweet," she agreed.

Molly spent the next few minutes gushing, but stopped long enough to breathe. When she caught her breathe, she questioned, "So did Austin finally ask you out?"

Ava nodded as she chewed on her licorice, but then stopped. "Wait, how did you know that Austin was going to ask me out?"

Molly shrugged, "He told me his game plan on the plane ride here."

"Oh… So did you see him a lot during the school year?" Ava didn't know why, but thousands of silly doubts were popping up in her mind like fireworks. Had Molly seen him with other girls? Would this just be a summer fling? Did he just like her because of her new physique?

Molly frowned as she rooted through her bag for Oreos. "Not really. I saw Austin all the time last year because our schools share the same auditorium for lunch, but I didn't see him that much this year. He was either skipping a lot, or had a new group of friends I didn't recognize."

Ava silently contemplated what that meant for a few moments, but the girls were interrupted with the arrival of several of the summer campers.

At dinner Ava was glad to see most of the demigods together. The laughing, loudness, and squabbles made camp seem a lot less lonely. She was surprised though, when Clarisse approached her towards the end of dinner. No one else seemed to notice due to the bustle of about eighty other kids shuffling out the door.

"I need your help with something, can you meet me in the Ares Cabin later tonight?" Clarisse asked, which seemed odd, as she usually just demanded things.

Ava knew that the past couple of months had been extremely stressful for Clarisse though, so she easily agreed.

After catching up some more with Molly and some of her other roommates for a couple of hours, Ava made her way over to the Ares Cabin. Looking at the angry red door, Ava smiled in memory. It seemed like such a long time ago that she was timidly approaching this door, practically shaking in her boots, asking for Clarisse's help. But this time Clarisse needed her help, so she opened the door without hesitation.

Ava said a quick 'hi' to Clarisse's brothers Sylvester, Dante, Liam and Vinny, before making her way over to the other nondescript door. Seeing as Clarisse was the only daughter of Ares, and also the Head Councilor, she got the privilege of having her own room. Ava quickly knocked and immediately the door swung open.

Clarisse's usually stoic face melted into a look of relief. Her light brown hair was messily thrown into a pony tail and dark bags rested under her eyes.

"Thank the gods," Clarisse said, before pulling Ava into her room and slamming the door shut.

Ava looked around the room with curiosity. The walls were covered with maps of the U.S. and famous posters from the movies 'Troy' and ''King of Sparta'. Clarisse had a few pictures of her mom framed, but other than that her room was practically military issued in its neatness. Ava almost felt guilty for sitting on the bed, as she was sure that Clarisse would have been able to bounce a quarter off it.

"What is it that you want me to help with?" Ava asked. She had a sneaking suspicion she knew what Clarisse wanted, but her heart sank at the thought. She prayed that Clarisse would want some other kind of favor.

"I need help with Chris, and since Mr. D isn't here, you are the only person I can think of that can help me," Clarisse said, pacing in worry.

Ava internally cursed. Chris Rodriguez was an unclaimed boy that used to stay in the Hermes Cabin. He was a nice guy- shy, sweet and for the most part unmemorable, but he stopped coming to camp two years ago, and Ava completely forgot about him.

Until two months ago when Clarisse returned from her super secret mission with a deliriously insane Chris. Ava wasn't allowed to know the details, but what she did know was that Chris was working for Luke and went into Daedalus' Labyrinth and got trapped there. Clarisse managed to find and rescue him, bringing him back to camp to help heal. The problem was that Chris' injuries were fixed in a heartbeat, but his mind was still broken.

Ava swallowed uncomfortably, "How do you want me to help him?"

Clarisse stopped her anxious pacing, "I know what you can do, Ava. You manipulate emotions! You can help Chris by giving him a big douse of clarity."

Ava sighed, "Clarisse, clarity isn't an emotion. I can calm Chris down, but I can't restore his mind. I work with emotions, not the brain."

"There must be something we can do!" Clarisse said, sounding both angry and exhausted.

"Well, what sets him on his bouts of-"

"-Delirium?" Clarisse offered.

"Yes, delirium…" Ava nodded.

Clarisse sat down n the opposite side of the bed, and her face adopted a pensive look. "Any time you mention Luke, being underground, or Poseidon for some reason."

Ava furrowed her brows, on one hand she could understand why talking about being underground would trigger his episodes. No one really knew how long he had been stuck in the Labyrinth. But talk of Poseidon didn't make sense.

"Well you knew him pretty well before he um… traded sides," Ava said awkwardly. She knew that Clarisse had strong and slightly romantic feelings towards Chris and didn't want to anger her.

Clarisse nodded, "Yeah, so…."

"So why don't you think of the things he likes. Talk to him about his home, his interests. Next time he starts getting jittery mention something that he would associate with something calm. If it gets really bad then you can come get me and I'll calm him down. But that's the best we can do without Mr. D here," Ava said.

Clarisse nodded and sent Ava a small grateful smile, "Thanks."

Ava stood up, "No problem. He's really lucky to have someone like you taking care of him."

Ava swore she saw Clarisse blush as she walked out the door.

The next few days were pretty normal for camp. Molly and her would go on their midnight snack expeditions; Austin and her would go for lovely semi-private swims, and share sweet kisses. And now that Annabeth was back, she had someone to spar with again.

Ava rolled to her right as a flash of bronze skated just by her left hip bone, she rapped the back of her dagger against Annabeth's kneecap and poised her dagger above Annabeth's chest as the girl fell.

"Curses!" Annabeth cried angrily. "You're getting good," she said, as she heaved herself onto her feet.

Ava shrugged, "What else do I have to do all year long…"

"Good point," Annabeth said.

The girls turned when they heard a bunch of kids run by and saw Percy in crowd. He waved at the two, and Ava waved back, but Annabeth just turned her around and ignored him.

Ava's brows rose in curiosity.

"What was that?" Ava questioned her older friend.

"What was what?" Annabeth parried airily.

"You're ignoring Percy."

"I'm not-" Annabeth started, but when she saw the disbelieving look on Ava's face she changed her mind. "We were supposed to hang out after Percy's new school orientation and go to the movies-"

"-So a date," Ava interrupted.

Annabeth shot her an annoyed look, but sighed and sat down. "I don't know. I thought it was, but I don't think Percy considered it a date."

Ava nodded and sat down next to her friend, "Yeah, but Percy doesn't seem to be the brightest star when it comes to these sorts of things."

Annabeth smiled, "Anyways, when I made my way over to his school there were cop cars everywhere. Apparently an empusa came after him and some girl," Annabeth said with a sneer on her face.

"Some girl?" Ava pointedly questioned.

"Yeah, some redheaded mortal girl, who Percy actually informed about the existence of _everything_! She claims she can see through the mist."

"Hmm. Some mortals have been known to see through the mist," Ava mused. When she saw Annabeth's sour expression she added, "But I'm sure this girl was horribly wrong, and terribly ugly."

If anything Annabeth saw through her pathetic way of trying to cheer her up and adopted a more disgruntled expression. "She _wasn't_ ugly."

Ava sighed, "Maybe so, but you Annabeth Chase, are a _knockout_. Percy is just a dumb guy. And as much as you think he hasn't noticed you, trust me, _he has_."

Annabeth cheered right up after that and her hits became much more powerful.

A few days later Chiron had announced at dinner that Quintus (a rather mysterious man) had come up with a new game for the demigods to help hone their skills. Everyone went from bored to enthusiastic in a heartbeat.

"We're not just playing capture the flag?" Conner questioned.

Quintus stepped forward, "Capture the flag is predictable. You have all practiced the skill set needed for that game. This new game proposes a challenge."

Everyone sat up very straight in their seats, when they heard the word 'challenge'.

"I have set loose a number of monsters in the woods with golden laurels on them. After dinner, in assigned pairs, you will hunt the monsters and collect the laurels. Whoever has the most by the end of the game wins."

It was silent for a moment, while everyone absorbed the information, and then the Dining Hall filled with the sound of cheering.

Ava smiled as she walked out of the Dining Hall and over to the edge of the woods, surrounded by her friends. It was good to see them all so jubilant. For as much as Ava wanted to deny, the mood in camp had been uncharacteristically solemn. Their numbers had dwindled- due to losses or people changing sides. Every time she saw a smile slip from someone's face, she felt like ice water had been poured down her back. Every time she heard worried whispers she was reminded that a war was coming, that Kronos was out there building his army, and that Nico was out there alone. She had broken her promise to Bianca- she hated herself for it.

"Attention demigods, I have the list of assigned pairs here," Quintus said, and everybody groaned. "Conner and Travis; Percy and Annabeth; Silena and Beckendorf, Molly and Taylor."

Ava watched in amusement as Molly looked mutinously over at Taylor. She had never quite forgiven him for the incident at the lake.

"Drew and Nina; Ava and Austin…"

Ava grinned and walked over to her…_boyfriend_. She felt a sense of smug feminine pride at calling him that.

"Howdy partner," Austin said, dipping his head, and sending her one of those crooked grins that had her face blushing and insides melting.

As the game begun, Austin tugged Ava behind him and into the forest. Ava did have to struggle with a twinge of annoyance as Austin seemed to fit himself into the protecting warrior stance- she did not all care for the helpless maiden that he seemed to be casting her as.

"Just a little bit further," Austin said, as his golden eyes scanned the darkened woods. The summer sky, though still bright, was struggling to shine into the dense forest. The air felt heavy, and sticky with the July heat.

"Where are we going? And why haven't we seen any monsters so far?" Ava asked; her ears keen for any noises, as she allowed herself to be trailed along behind Austin.

Austin turned around to face her again; his eyes alight with mischief, "Just somewhere away from the hustle and bustle."

"But we are supposed to go looking for the hustle and bustle," Ava parried, a grin playing on her plush lips.

"Maybe I'd rather spend my night alone with you," Austin said, before swooping down to place a kiss on her surprised lips. "Come on," he said after pulling away.

Ava felt a guilty smile slid onto her face. She knew that they shouldn't be sneaking into the forest, it was off limits, it was dangerous… yada, yada, yada, but this felt more exciting. Her blood hummed in her veins and a nervous tension worked its way into her mind as she ran behind her son of Apollo.

Austin suddenly stopped, and spun around so quickly that Ava slumped right into him. His larger calloused hands, quick as vipers, spun her around, and up against the tree.

Ava felt as though she could hear her heart beating in her ears. The strong pulsing echoed throughout her entire body, making her blood boil and back arch. It almost felt like slow motion. She felt as if she could count every single blonde eyelash, every dip in his jaw, and every golden sphere in his eye, as his face descended towards her.

The kiss was like no other kiss they had shared before. Austin's lips were pressing against hers in a harder, more demanding way. But Ava felt her body sizzle to life at this. His insistent mouth and wandering hands caused her toes to curl. When she felt teeth suck on her bottom lip, before gently sinking into it, Ava finally cried out. Austin didn't hesitate, and his tongue plunged into her mouth.

On some level Ava knew she should feel embarrassed. She was clumsy and inexperienced. Her tongue was sloppy and tentative at first. But either some hardwired instinct, or mystical knowledge propelled her forward. She knew just where to touch, all the places to stroke her tongue. And as her mouth coaxed groans out of Austin, her fingers wandered from his sides, up to his neck, and somehow she knew that if she pressed in that certain spot, Austin would unravel. Drunk on her first taste of real passion, Ava sucked on Austin's tongue and sunk her fingers into pliable flesh just behind his ear.

All of the sudden Austin stood rigid with a low moan, and shuddered. He panted out her name, and Ava watched with dark eyes as Austin's emotions hit some kind of ecstasy, before settling into fatigued contentment.

After a minute of silence, and their blood cooling considerably, Austin finally spoke up, "Wow."

Ava smiled shyly and blushed.

Austin chuckled, "After what we just did, you're _now _blushing."

Rolling her eyes, Ava smacked Austin's arm, "Well, what should we do now?"

Austin shrugged his shoulders and slumped down to the ground yawning, "Wait here for the game to finish."

Ava sank down next to him, "And miss out on all the fun!"

Austin slowly turned his neck, so he could face her, "Don't you get tired of these childish games. You train all year round, just to have Chiron mock your skills with these stupid fake battles."

Ava's jaw nearly dropped in shock. "I don't think they're stupid. They are fun, and at the same time they give us good practice."

Austin shrugged, "Practice for what? Hunting monsters? I think we will be a little more busy with the war going on."

Ava struggled not to show her frown. She didn't like to think about the war, but now that Austin had brought it up, she felt like it was an inevitable conversation.

"If it really comes down to a war, do you think you will fight?" Ava asked in a hushed whisper.

Austin sighed, his golden eyes closing, and brows pinched together. "I don't know. I met someone this year-"

Ava felt like ice had plunged into her body, "_WHAT!" _

Austin's golden eyes flew open, "No, nothing like that! I met a demigod named Cal, he told me some interesting things."

"What kinds of things?" Ava questioned.

Austin shrugged, "He mentioned Luke." Ava went stiff. "He told me how the Titans would give the demigods a real purpose to fight for. That we wouldn't just be pawns to our _ever so loving _parents."

"That's a load of bull," Ava said rolling her eyes. When Austin didn't respond, she turned to look at him, "You didn't believe him did you? Those are just empty promises. You belong here, in Camp Half Blood!"

Austin just smiled, "I'll stay wherever your pretty eyes and wicked lips are darling."

Ava tried not to grimace at 'darling', but smiled at his cheekiness, forgetting the seriousness of their conversation.

"Come on, lets head back, I think I heard Chiron's whistle," Austin said, pulling Ava up.

Ava rose to her feet, and sashayed ahead, unaware of Austin reaching behind the tree and producing three golden laurels, slipping them into his back pocket.

When they got back to camp, everyone was acting slightly more frantic than normal.

Chiron totted over to the two, "Have you seen Percy or Annabeth?"

Ava shook her head, "No, why?"

Chiron's brown eyes were full of worry, "They still haven't returned." Chiron suddenly frowned, "Did you two not collect any laurels?"

Ava grimaced guiltily, but before she could open her mouth, Austin pulled three out of his back pocket and handed them over with an easy grin.

Chiron accepted them with a small smile, "Only three? I thought you two would be a little better off."

Austin shrugged nonchalantly, "Had difficulty finding the beasts."

Ava turned to question him, but Molly came stomping over, pulling Ava away to complain about how Taylor should never leave the infirmary because he was useless at fighting.

The next few hours were tense, as everyone at camp waited with baited breath and anxious eyes for any sign of Percy and Annabeth. Just as the sun came sinking down into the horizon, Grover and a dryad came running forward with the pair.

"Where have you been?" Chiron anxiously inquired.

"We found an entrance to the Labyrinth!" Annabeth said.

Everyone gasped, for everyone knew what this meant. If Luke and the Titan army were ever figure out where the entrance was, Camp Half Blood would be invaded.

Ava was furious the next morning, when a War Council was held, and once again she was not invited. Instead she spent her morning telling Molly all about her first real make out session, and Austin's slightly weird behavior after. But as cathartic as venting to her best friend was, she had all this pent of energy inside of her. And Ava knew that if she didn't work it off some way, then everyone would suffer the consequences.

And that's how Ava found herself at the training arena with her daggers. Ava was surprised to see Quintus there, with his pet hellhound, but continued practicing anyway. She could feel Quintus studying her movements with curiosity, but didn't mind. Now that she was officially claimed, lots of new people seemed to find her interesting. An hour later Percy came trailing in with Riptide.

"How did the war council go?" Ava inquired.

Percy sighed and scrubbed his palms over his eyes tiredly. "Annabeth has been granted a quest. She is to go into the Labyrinth and try to find Daedalus and convince him not to join Luke, or seal off the entrance to camp."

Ava nodded and went back to her training. After nearly a year of adjusting to this new body, Ava had finally grown accustomed to it, and her movements had become fluid once again. So absorbed in her practice, she didn't notice Percy drift out of the arena and nearly an hour later Annabeth drift in.

Annabeth cleared her throat and Ava turned around, lowering her dagger to her hip. She wiped the sweat from her brow and noticed Percy standing shadowed behind Annabeth.

"What is it?" Ava said, taking note of the anxiety wafting off her friend.

"I have something to ask to the two of you," Annabeth said nervously. "I understand if you say no, it's a big favor…" Annabeth rambled.

"What is it?" Ava said, tilting her head.

"Will you go on the quest with me?"

Percy did not hesitate for a second, "Yes."

Ava thought it over for a little longer. She had hoped to spend more time with Molly and Austin this summer. But then again, the fate of camp could potentially rest on this quest. "Yes, I'll go."

Annabeth smiled, "We should tell Chiron."

On the way to Chiron's office, Tyson and Grover joined the three.

"I have to find Pan. I'm coming on the quest," Grover said in a uncharacteristically strong voice.

"Me too!" Tyson joined in.

Ava opened her mouth, as much as she liked Grover, and had come to accept Tyson (despite her initial fears), they had no room for the two on the quest. "But guys, only three people are allowed to go on quests."

Grover looked half relieved and half desperate, but Annabeth spoke up before he had a chance to, "No, I think all of us should go. I'll need all the help I can get."

Ava felt doubtful that Chiron would let them all go, but this was not her quest, so she kept her mouth shut.

As it turned out, Chiron shared the same concerns as her.

"Annabeth, I must strongly caution you against this. Quests have always traditionally been three people. Bad things happen to quests of large numbers as you well know."

Ava flinched at the reminder of the disastrous quest that cost Bianca and Zoë their lives.

Annabeth stood with her head held high and her grey eyes stormy, "Technically it will only be three demigods. Tyson and Grover don't attract monsters. And I want all of the help I can get!"

Chiron sighed, seeming to know, just like Ava, that protesting would be futile, and bade the heroes good luck on their quest.

A tearful goodbye was said to Molly. This time when she packed, Molly did not pout, or complain. She was uncharacteristically silent. When Ava finally stood up, ready to leave, Molly's lip quivered. She reached down to her wrist and uncorded the green bracelet.

"You should hold onto this for good luck," Molly said, tears slipping out her hazel eyes. "You are my best friend, and I would be so mad, if I had to find a replacement because you died. So take care of the bracelet for me, and I expect you to return it to me soon!"

Ava nodded and hugged the now shorter girl, "Thanks."

Saying goodbye to Austin was in some ways more difficult, because he put up quite the fight.

"I just don't understand why _you _have to go. You've already been on a quest," he said as he roughly fiddled with the fletching on one of his arrows.

"I'm doing this for camp," Ava explained, but her patience was wearing thin, and she was running out of time.

"We don't even know if Luke's in the Labyrinth. We don't know if there will be an invasion!" Austin said, his gold eyes flashing at her.

"Yes we do! And if I sit here and do nothing, my home will be destroyed!" Ava said, huffing angrily.

Austin sighed and clenched his jaw. He strode up to her quite suddenly and planted a kiss on her that left her breathless. She could not only feel his rage, confusion and desire in the kiss, she could feel it swirling in the air around him.

"Just be careful," he whispered to her temple, before disappearing behind the door of the Apollo Cabin.

When Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, Grover and Ava finally made it over to Zeus' Fist after saying their goodbyes, the sun was high in the sky. Ava cast a dubious look at the slight crack in the rock before reluctantly lowering herself into it. Instant darkness surrounded them, and the group of five felt as if they were part of the actual earth, as roots hung from the ceiling of the tunnel.

They walked for what seemed like hours. Some paths led them into passages with stonewalls, or more modern brick. At one point it even felt like they were in a sewer. It was dark, quiet, and uncomfortable. No one spoke, as they all felt like something sinister would find them if they disturbed the uneasy peace. The group finally stopped when they reached a lovely Roman style (according to Annabeth) fountain. Two tunnels forked from it, and the strangest looking…_person_ Ava had ever seen shimmered to existence.

The figure had two heads- one grimacing, and one smiling. He had one body though, and proclaimed himself Janus, the god of doorways and transitions. He told Annabeth that she must choose one pathway- one pathway would lead to success, and the other (predictably), led to death.

"What will it be my dear?" asked the smiling right head.

"Hurry up and choose!" snarled the left head.

Annabeth looked torn and Ava could feel the pressure mounting in the girl. Just when she opened her mouth to answer, another figure appeared. And this time Ava recognized her. With her long dark hair, pale skin and deep eyes, Ava was surprised as the Queen of Olympus appeared before them.

Janus disappeared on her majesty's orders, and suddenly the Roman room was gleaming with vitality. The beautiful mosaic fountain trilling with water, and the air became less stagnant.

"Sit, lets have lunch," Hera said warmly, and an assortment of everyone's favorite foods appeared before them.

Ava hesitantly sat down beside Tyson and picked up her turkey sandwich. The last time she had seen Hera, she was called a 'person of interest'- and she wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or not.

As Hera rambled on about the importance of family, Ava mused on why the goddess was helping them in the first place.

"And look at you Ava Summers, grown so much since I last saw you," Hera said, her dark eyes boring into Ava, as if she knew the girl wasn't paying attention.

"Yes my lady," Ava said, lowering her eyes respectively.

"Quite the beauty you are. And such interesting powers you have received from Eros," Hera said, but it didn't exactly seem like a compliment.

Ava flushed as the rest of the group stared at her.

"I do hope you don't misuse your powers though. There is nothing more dangerous to a family than desire," Hera said, her eyes piercing Ava.

Ava swallowed thickly, and set her sandwich down. Her mouth felt much to dry to eat. "I would never tear apart a family."

Hera eyed her for a few more moments, as if deciding whether or not Ava was being truthful. Ava let out a breath of relief when the goddess smiled, and then turned her attention to Annabeth.

"I have prolonged your decision Annabeth Chase, but you will have to make a choice eventually," Hera said before disappearing, taking all the food and vitality of the room with her.

"What did she mean? What choice?" Percy questioned Annabeth.

"Nothing important. Lets keep going," Annabeth said, but she wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

Everyone stood up and brushed the centuries worth of dust off their pants.

"Lets go left," Annabeth confidently stated.

Ava shot the path a dubious look, but climbed up it anyways.

After what seemed like hours, Ava noticed something odd. "Are those bars?"

Percy nodded, "I think we are in a prison."

"I know where we are!" Annabeth said, sounding confused and upset. "We are in Alcatraz. I came here on a school trip once. This isn't anywhere near the center of the maze," Annabeth fretted.

"But Alcatraz is in San Francisco," Percy stated. "How could we have traveled from New York to San Francisco in a couple of hours?"

Ava looked to Annabeth too, wanting to know the answer, but Grover was the one who spoke up. "Time works differently underground, so does space."

Percy and Ava traded incredulous looks before continuing. They stopped when they heard a whimpering noise and vicious cackling.

Ava peered around a wall and her heart nearly stopped. The monster was huge, and appeared to be female. She had a body of warped animals that kept changing shape and was hissing to some creature in one of the cells.

Ava let out a sigh of relief when the monster stomped out of the room, but once again her stomach plunged when Tyson ran out calling, 'Briares!'

She traded a panicked look with Grover, and reluctantly ran after the cyclops, hot on Percy and Annabeth's heels.

When Ava reached the jail cell and observed the creature sitting inside it, she felt even uneasier. She was used to Argus, with his hundred eyes, but this thing, had hundreds of hands- coming out of _everywhere_. Tyson looked so happy to see him, but Ava had to fight not to cringe as she looked at the creature.

Briares apparently was a hundred handed one, who had helped the gods in the first Titan War. He was now being held by the reborn, and deadly jailer of the cyclops and hundred handed ones- Kampe.

Ava stood at the back of the group and watched nervously as Tyson tried to coax the giant to break free of his cage.

"We have to keep moving," she nervously whispered to Annabeth.

Annabeth sent her a helpless look and Ava cast a nervous glance down the hall. She shifted from foot to foot as Percy played rock, paper, scissors with the giant, tricking him into breaking free.

Just as Briares escaped his cell, Ava felt a swirl of malevolent rage materialize from behind her. She turned around slowly, praying that it wasn't what who thought it was. But of course, there was Kampe thundering over to the bunch.

Ava's eyes met Annabeth's as the older girl yelled, "RUN!"

Ava led the pack through the halls, until they burst out from the prison, and onto the rocky island. Sunlight blinded her eyes, but she pushed forward, uncaring of how many tourists she stormed into.

"We need to find another door into the Labyrinth," Annabeth panted from behind her.

Her legs pumped, as she heard Kampe's, roar of rage and the terrified scream of the tourists. Skirting around the prison, Ava and the others made there way back inside the jail. The air became colder as she descended underground, relived to see the Daedalus' sign shimmering on the wall of the tunnel.

Ava nearly tripped down the stairs in her haste. She skidded to a stop and bent over at the waist panting, and trying to catch her breathe. She waited for a moment for the others to catch up with her, finding it strange, as she could have sworn she felt Grover's hot breathe on the back of her neck, he was so close behind when they had been running. Ava turned around, and to her horror, stared at a brick wall where the staircase had been.

She was trapped inside the Labyrinth, _alone._

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am sorry it took so long for me to update. **

**I have had a few of you badgering me to update, but I am in the middle of midterms right now. And as much as I would like to just write fanfiction all day, I am in university full time and have a job, so sadly it is not possible. I will update as soon as possible, but life is hectic at the moment.  
**

**I know some of you didn't want Nico to leave (or at least take Ava with him), but alas it was necessary. All part of my master plan!  
**

**And just a reminder to you all, this story is rated M. There will be smut in future chapters. If you are not of age or are not comfortable with this, I will post warnings at the beginning of the chapters that feature it, but I am telling you now.  
**

**Anyways, please review and let me know what you thought!  
And send me good exam karma!  
**

**-Nyx!  
**


	16. Bile

**Chapter 16:**

**Bile**

Ava stared at the brick wall in a sort of blank incomprehension. She moved forward cautiously, as if expecting it to disappear entirely. Slowly her long tanned arm reached out and one lone digit traced down a line of mortar. Ava felt her chest pull with anxious gasps. She stepped back, as if she had been shocked at the wall's solidness. Oxygen felt like it was ripping her lungs, and Ava shuddered, her heart hammering as she vainly tried to stop her panic attack.

She leaned against the wall and dryly sobbed for a few moments, before straightening herself out. Freaking out wouldn't solve anything. If Clarisse or Annabeth got stuck down there alone, they wouldn't begin to blindly panic, as she just had. But that creepy image of a half delirious Chris wandering through camp in the middle of the night singing riddles and beating his fists on the ground popped up in her mind. She really didn't want to end up like that!

Ava turned around and faced the only path the tunnel led her to. Brick walls surrounded her, and a cement floor was her only guide. Dark green dilated eyes peered into the darkness. She pulled both her daggers out of their hip straps and cautiously moved forward. After a few minutes of walking, Ava discerned that she was moving downwards. An unpleasant feeling cropped up in her stomach, as she knew that most monsters preferred to live underground.

Another two minutes of walking, and Ava felt her right foot skid and harshly hit the solid ground. She winced as she pulled her foot back up, and looked closer through the darkness. Though she had exceptionally good night vision, being stuck down here seemed to stretch her limits. Cautiously sliding one foot forward, Ava tapped the ground and realized that she had come to a staircase.

She turned back around and stared at the darkness that lay behind her. Going back would be moot though, as the exit was blocked. She had no choice but to move forward. Gathering her courage, Ava sucked in a deep breath and stepped down. Her arm felt along the side of the brick wall, as she slowly continued her descent.

Ava felt giddy happiness build in her when finally after continuing down what felt like the never- ending steps, a light began to glimmer. In her haste, Ava did not notice the brick change into plaster, and the stone steps morph into wood. When Ava reached the bottom of the stairs she frowned. It was still fairly dark, but not seeing the outside in several hours, Ava couldn't tell if it was night or not.

When her eyes fully adjusted she gazed uneasily at her surroundings. It looked like she was in someone's basement. Empty beer cans and pizza boxes laid strewn on every inch of surface. Posters of scantily clad girls on motorcycles plastered the walls and music was pumping from the door straight ahead of her. The door had the crudely spray-painted Greek symbols, sigma and alpha on it.

Ava hesitantly moved closer to the door. She could hear a couple of male voices laughing on the other side of it. She briefly debated with herself on whether or not to go in. On one hand she could ask for help- where she was, if she could use a phone… But on the other hand, how many people reacted well to a stranger in their house? Especially a stranger carrying weapons... The choice was abruptly taken from her though, as the door she had been staring at in contemplation swung open.

The man who stared back at her in startled shock looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. He was wearing threadbare boxers, a dirty white t-shirt, and his brown hair stuck up everywhere, like he just rolled out of bed.

He coughed a couple of times and called back into the room, "_Whoa_ Jerry, that must have been some strong shit that you scored. I'm seeing fucking Xena warrior princess!"

Ava's nerves caused her heart pick up the pace. Her ADHD mind had already scanned the area twice- there was no exit, except for the tunnel behind her. The door that the man just walked out of was slightly ajar. It was dark inside the room, but a fluorescent light and smoke billowed out of it slightly. Her assessment of the situation hadn't reassured her at all.

Another guy came out of the door still laughing. "I told you that Gus would follow through on the deal." He then turned to see what his friend was staring at, "Shit, I see her too!"

Ava nervously held her hands behind her back, hiding her weapons from their blurry eyes. "Hello, I think I'm lost, could you possibly tell me where I am?"

The two guys just stared at her somewhat blankly.

"Jerry, you hear her talking too?" Boxer Guy asked.

"_Dude_," was all 'Jerry' said.

Another male exited from behind the two gaping ones, and Ava felt her mind race even more. She was now grossly outnumbered by older men, with weapons that would be useless against mortals. They didn't seem overly threatening so far, but the tinge of unease increased, as she smelt the smoke wafting out of the room- marijuana.

"Jerry, Scott, what the fuck are you two-" the third male started, but stopped when he spotted Ava. Pushing past the two, he moved forward, and Ava felt herself step back. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Putting on a 'do not mess with me face', Ava replied, "I'm a little lost, could I possibly borrow you're phone?"

The man studied her with a slimy gaze, before a wicked smile lit his face, "Sure, it's just in here," he said pointing to the room the three had just come out of.

Ava really didn't want to go into the smoke infested room with three men whose emotions where fuzzy, and hard to discern, but she had to call Chiron. She had to find out any news about the others if she could.

She cringed when the two other guys didn't move out of her way, and she had to slide up against them to make it through the doorway. Once in the room, Ava could not hide her sneer of disgust. There was a huge television that had a paused video game on it. A giant stained sofa was planted in front of it, along with other mismatched grungy furniture. Empty liquor bottles and take out boxes littered the coffee table and floor.

Ava's anxious eyes tried to peer through the smoke, but it was useless- she didn't see any phone. Not a landline, or a cell phone. Ava turned around to see if the man perhaps kept his on him, when she looked to find all three of them standing in the doorway. The one, whose name had not yet come up, snapped the door shut with a final click.

Ava felt her stomach plunge into her feet as she watched a slow smile spread onto Jerry's face. Boxer guy- _Scott_, just looked nervous.

"Tyler, look at her man, she's just a kid," Scott said uncomfortably.

"She sure don't look like a kid," Tyler said, moving forward.

"Your phone?" Ava said, feeling her eyes well up with tears. She didn't need her empathetic abilities to know what was coming next. In some ways it was worse having it. Underneath the haze of contentment, she felt lust beginning to burn in the two. Scott was still feeling slightly uneasy, but Ava bit her lip when she felt the tinge of interest. Her last hope of getting out of that room unscathed had rested on Scott's conscious- which was a losing battle.

"You're a pretty little thing, how old are you?" Jerry said, circling her.

The bile rising in her throat made swallowing burn, but Ava did, "Th-ir- _thirteen_," she choked.

"No shit? You don't look thirteen," Tyler said.

Ava remained silent, her mind going through all the hand-to-hand combat moves she had learned over the years.

"What's that you have in your hands?" Jerry said, grabbing her wrists, causing her to release the daggers. Not like they would do much good against these guys anyway. Celestial bronze couldn't harm mortals.

Everyone stared at the fallen weapons for a minute, before Tyler burst out laughing. "Halloween ain't for a couple of months _darling_, but you can party with us." He moved in even closer and caressed Ava's shoulder.

Ava batted his hand away. "I'd rather not," she said in a frosty tone. "If you don't mind, I need to head home."

She went to move forward, but two pairs of hands encircled her body, one around her waist, and the other around her neck.

"Why you want to leave so soon darling? The party has just begun," Jerry said, before his hand slipped down from her neck to her chest, which he squeezed.

Ava felt fury seep through her pores. She elbowed Jerry, but because he was so much taller than her, it ineffectively hit his shoulder. Ava still had to try though, so she kicked Tyler in the groin and ran to the door where Scott was standing.

"Please let me out," she gasped, pouring ever ounce of compassion she had into him.

Scott had just opened the door when Ava was once again grabbed in the middle and thrown over one of the other boy's shoulders. She was abruptly dropped on the couch, which made her bounce a little. The harsh backhand across her face, withdrew her from her shock at almost escaping though.

"Little bitch!" Tyler spat.

Ava felt her anger build, along with dread. The problem with her little empathetic ability though, was when it went spiraling out of control, it affected everyone. And Ava could only make people mirror the way she felt. So as she could feel the tentative grip she always had on her emotions slip with the blow to her face, she felt the boys' anger rise in response.

Hands tore at her shirt and jeans. She could fell their lust and anger rise, making a deadly combination. And no matter how many combat skills Ava had, it was such a different experience being attacked like this in real life. For so many years she had trained to fight monsters- but these men were monsters of a different breed. And as much as she flailed her arms, and kicked her legs the two boys, with a hesitantly nervous Scott, all took delight in ripping at her clothes and landing harsh blows on her exposed sides.

When Ava felt a particularly vicious strike hit her side, and a sharp sounding crack follow, her arms went still. Along with the emotions, her pheromones raged with the adrenaline now pumping through her veins. Dimly she heard the guys groan and kneel on the ground, surrounding the sofa. The hands that had been so brutal in their hits, now turned into aggressive caresses. Hands rubbed her thighs, squeezed her breasts, cupped her crotch. And all she could do was scream.

Just as someone's hand was sliding her torn shirt up her belly, a lamp crashed across the room. The boys' heads all turned around to look, but Ava remained motionless on the sofa- drowsiness from her struggle to breathe was creeping upon her consciousness.

Ava heard another crash, and then screaming, as the hands were roughly pulled away from her body. She struggled to sit up, and when she did, she peered around the couch- their was no one there. Yet there lay the three men, draped about the room in various states of unconsciousness.

"Hello?" Ava called, wanting to know who her savior was.

"Hello Ava," came a familiar voice from behind her.

Ava whirled around and winced, as she felt her ribs protest. Her mouth dropped open in shock though, when she fully took in the semi-transparent figure standing in front of her. "Bianca?"

Bianca offered her a little grim nod, and Ava felt fresh tears well in her eyes.

"What are you doing here? _How _can you be here?" she questioned the ghost.

"You were in trouble, so I helped you," Bianca explained with an easy shrug.

"But I broke my promise to you. I haven't looked out for Nico," Ava said, shame swimming in her voice.

Bianca's blurry form primly sat down beside her, "You are not responsible for all of my brother's actions. But you two will need each other soon. I could not let these men do this to anyone, let alone you," Bianca said, and then stood. She gestured to a black backpack that definitely hadn't been in the room before. "This contains nectar and ambrosia, along with some other supplies- take it."

Ava stood wincing as she moved. She knew that at least one rib was broken, and didn't even want to know what her face look like. Unzipping the bag, she rooted around before finally grabbing the canteen full of ambrosia. Taking a hearty swing of the liquid she felt mint chocolate and her mystery spice explode in her mouth, healing all her minor injuries immediately.

Turning back around to face Bianca, she said, "Thank you."

Bianca shrugged and her green cap slipped down her face a little, "No problem. But you have to get out of here and find the others."

Ava nodded and scooped up the backpack before limping out the hall and back towards the staircase. She stopped when she reached the first step.

"Get out of the Labyrinth as soon as you can. And remember you and Nico- well, you two are closely tied. Accept every thing he gives you Ava, even if it's just his smiles," Bianca said.

Ava nodded, confused to the dead girl's words, but accepting them nonetheless. "Will I see you again?"

Bianca flashed her a little sad smile, "I don't think so Ava."

Ava's face fell, "I wish I had got to know you better. Nico would always tell me the best things about you, even when he was still angry over the whole Hunter business."

Bianca stepped forward and placed her palm on Ava's burning cheek. It felt like ice. "I know all I need to. You are all I could have hoped for him. Goodbye Ava Summers," she said before shimmering out of existence. Ava stared at the spot where Bianca's form had just stood for a few moments, before she heard more male voices, and decided it was high time to go.

The journey up the staircase felt much shorter than the journey down. Maybe it was do to her still pumping adrenalin or perhaps because she knew the route- either way, Ava was just relieved to get out of there. Once again at the brick landing, she looked around and saw another tunnel partially obscured by darkness. Warily hoping that this tunnel wouldn't lead her into the same kind of trouble, Ava trudged forward.

After about half an hour of keeping a steady pace down the dank and soiled path, Ava heard voices again. But these voices sounded familiar. Pushing at her body to move even faster, Ava ran out of the tunnel and saw Annabeth and Percy facing off with a sphinx. Ava didn't even bother to admire the exotic creature, she was so grateful to see her friends.

"Percy, Annabeth," she panted. The relief was so overwhelming that she felt herself project it on the two.

Her friends whirled around and both adopted identical expressions of happiness.

"Ava!" Annabeth cried, running forward and throwing her arms around her.

Percy moved up behind the two embracing females, "Where have you been?"

Ava felt tears of happiness swim in her eyelids, but she refused to shed them.

Annabeth stepped back and looked Ava up and down. Her grey eyes strayed on her ripped jeans and torn shirt. Annabeth's eyes went hard as she stared at Ava's bruised cheekbone, and cut lip. She also took in the way that the younger girl was favoring her right side.

"I was kind of attacked," Ava, admitted, her mind flashing back to Scott's nervous tremors, Jerry's sloppy tongue and Tyler's vice grip.

"Attacked by what?" Annabeth said reproachfully.

Ava wiped at the tears, which had slipped down her cheeks despite her firm resolve not to cry. "Its not important."

Percy's sea green eyes, which were usually so full of humor and happiness looked unusually serious. "Yes it is. What happened?"

Ava swallowed and her throat felt raw. "Some guys attacked me."

Annabeth's eyes widened and Percy continued, "Demi-god or mortal?"

"Mortal," Ava answered looking at her feet. She knew that it was not her fault, and that she shouldn't feel ashamed, but a part of her did. She was supposed to be this warrior for the gods, and she couldn't even take down three mortal men.

"Did they- did they- they didn't touch-" Annabeth stuttered, an agonized look on her face.

Ava nodded her head quickly, and Annabeth sucked in a breath, while Percy cursed.

"Guys I'm fine. I got out of there before anything really bad could happen. I knew that something like this would happen eventually with my powers," Ava explained, studiously ignoring their pitying eyes.

"Enough chatting, quiz time!" snarled a voice from in front of the group. The trio turned around and noticed the sphinx pacing, her square rimmed glasses slipping down her nose.

Ava anxiously shifted, her rib throbbing despite the ambrosia. Percy nervously watched Annabeth defiantly ask the sphinx for a challenging riddle.

"What happened to Grover and Tyson?" Ava quietly questioned Percy, as they watched Annabeth get more and more agitated.

Percy grimaced, "We got split up."

Ava nodded and frowned. She hoped the others would be okay, but with her own experience alone in the Labyrinth she wasn't very optimistic.

Percy moved closer to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her, "You sure you're okay?"

Ava knew that a big part of her was _not _okay. Her body felt dirty. The bruises and scrapes were physical reminders of those men touching her. It was at that moment in her life that she truly understood Circe's words from two years ago: '_Before the hunt begins_.' Occurrences like what happened in the basement of that frat house could happen again if she did not maintain a firm grasp on her hormones- a rigid hold on _desire._

"I'll be okay," she said, smiling weakly.

Just as Ava had finished her sentence, a giant crash was heard. Percy and Ava's head whipped over to see the sphinx's scan- tron machine get crushed. The sphinx wailed in horror. Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand, which grabbed hers, and they all went running into the tunnel.

"Where are we?" Ava whispered in the dark. It was starting to get hotter and hotter.

"Hephaestus' workshop," Annabeth said.

The three looked around in cautious curiosity. The placed looked like an auto- garage, except with foreign bronze instruments. Ava's eyes widened to about twice their normal size when she noticed a pair of giant legs covered in blue overalls, and a leg brace sticking out from underneath a car. The mechanical spider they had apparently been following darted underneath the car.

The trio watched nervously as the god lumbered from underneath the car.

The three of them all stared at the god nervously as he considered whether or not to incinerate them.

"Percy Jackson I recognize, and Annabeth Chase," Hephaestus said, his deformed mouth pulling into a smile as he gazed at the daughter of Athena.

Hephaestus' intimidating gaze turned to her, "Ava Summers."

Ava gulped, the god did not look at all happy to see her.

"Lord Hephaestus," she said bowing her head in respect.

"Grown into quite the young woman," Hephaestus said as he appraised her.

Ava was sort of getting sick of hearing of hearing this, but wasn't about to inform him of this.

"But then again being a child of Eros- the bastard son of my wife, you couldn't be anything but pretty," Hephaestus said in his gravelly tone.

Ava swallowed, for the first time considering why the god might be feeling slightly more hostile towards her. She didn't know what to say in response, so she stayed silent.

Hephaestus's assessment of her stopped and he informed the three that he would give them the location of Daedalus' workshop, if they found out who was using his favorite forge in Mt. St Helens. Ava was more than happy to leave the shop with the god's heavy frown on her back.

You would think a trip to Mount St. Helens would take ages, but it didn't. The trio arrived rather quickly actually. They watched from a hidden crevice as tons of dog- like creatures putted around, carrying giant iron weapons.

"Telekhines," Annabeth said quietly. "They forged weapons for some of the gods, but then started making weapons for the Titans in the first war. Zeus had them banished to Tartarus."

"I'll go see what they are up to in the lower part," Percy said. "You two stay here and keep watch."

Ava and Annabeth shared a look of pure annoyance before turning to Percy to mouth their protests, but before they could, he held one hand up.

"Ava you were just recently attacked, and we really don't know how badly you are injured. And Annabeth-" Percy faltered. It was apparent that he hadn't thought of some kind of excuse to not have her come along. "Annabeth, you need to keep watch over Ava. If someone attacks her again, she might not be able to fend them off as well as she normally could."

Ava opened her mouth furious, but Annabeth nodded in agreement. Percy looked greatly relieved as he stared into Annabeth's eyes for a couple more seconds.

Annabeth's eyes flashed with hardness, but Ava could feel the underlying worry and indecision. She was not at all surprised when Annabeth grabbed Percy by his shoulders and landed a quick, but passionate kiss on his shocked lips.

Percy stood stock still for a moment after Annabeth pulled away, before his face morphed into a large grin and he took off.

Annabeth sighed when he disappeared, and slumped back down. She turned to look at Ava and noticed her smug smirk. Her eyes narrowed, "I would wipe that look off your face. The fat lip kind of ruins the effect."

Ava ignored the jibe and continued grinning, "_Finally_ you two have left the friend zone," Ava said with an air of excited exasperation.

Annabeth tried to ignore her, but Ava saw her ears turn red. She was not at all surprised when Annabeth's embarrassed annoyance turned into uncertainty, as the older girl hastily changed the subject, "Ava, we saw Nico."

Ava's teasing grin was promptly wiped off her face, and all traces of amusement were gone in a flash, "What? Where? Was he okay?"

"He was at this ranch with us," Annabeth's eyes turned troubled. "Ava, he's been dabbling in some pretty dark things. Apparently he is trying to gather some spirits of the dead to trade for his sister. King Minos was acting as an advisor of sorts, but I think he is leading him down a dark road."

The news sunk into Ava like a lead ball. _Nico_, her Nico, who only six months ago had been so full of life, was straying down this dark path. Her throat was incredibly tight, making it hard to swallow the news.

"Where is he now?" Ava calmly questioned. Though on the inside she was shaking and screaming. Normally she would try to analyze these types of reactions in herself, but this was different. Nico had always brought forth the strongest emotions in her. The two were unequivocally tied, and knowing that he was in trouble was worse than being stuck in that basement.

The volcano made an ominous grumbling sound and Annabeth shot it a wary look before replying. "He is staying at the ranch now that it's safe. He still hasn't fully forgiven Percy for Bianca's death- not that it was his fault. He asked about you and got really mad when he found out that we got separated. He was going to go back into the maze to look for you, but Eurytion- the cattle hand, forbade it."

Ava's insides felt uneasy. She wished that she could talk to Nico. But she hadn't heard from him, or even had a dream about him for months. She opened her mouth to ask another question, when an ominous gurgling sound came from the pit below.

Annabeth and her squinted over the edge and saw hordes of telekhines running in panic. The two heard a loud and horrid scream come from somewhere down below- a human scream- Percy's scream. The volcano was beginning to creak and crack ominously.

Annabeth surged forward when she heard Percy's cry, but Ava grabbed her hand.

"We have to save Percy," Annabeth snarled.

Lava began to pour into the open cavern below and rocks crumbled from above their heads.

"We can't! We will never make it to him in time!" Ava shouted.

"I can't just leave him!" Annabeth said, tears clearing a path through the grime that marred her pretty face.

"Percy is the son of Poseidon- the god of the seas and earthquakes- he'll be fine," Ava said, but the doubt in her voice was obvious.

The volcano gave on last large shudder before it became to bubble and cave.

Ava had just managed to haul Annabeth out of an exit and down one of the Labyrinth's corridors before they heard a large boom and the path sealed itself off completely.

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'm sorry for having to split this book into three chapters, but it was necessary, as their is just too much going on to fit into one or two. **

**My exams are going well- my last one until december is this thursday, so than you for all the good luck wishes!  
**

**Plot wise- Austin is not a bad character per se. He is flawed just like everyone else. But knowing the path I am going to put him on, I can't help but feel a little sorry for him.  
**

**Ava and Nico's love story won't get really hot and steamy until after the books are over- then it will be all angsty, sexy goodness. But they do have this connection that is slightly romantic even now.  
**

**Pretty Pretty Please Review and let me know what you think!  
**

**xoxoxoxo Nyx!  
**


	17. Burning Pyres

**Chapter 17:**

**Burning Pyres**

The journey back through the Labyrinth was a silent one, apart from Annabeth's sniffling. Ava's throat was so thick with suppressed emotion, she didn't think she could utter a word if she tried.

The two girls walked aimlessly underground. Ava didn't question any of the paths a seemingly comatose Annabeth led them on. Even though it felt like the Labyrinth was drawing the two in circles, Ava dared not question the older girl. Apart from her obvious grief over leaving Percy behind, she could feel the anger Annabeth was harbouring towards her bubbling beneath the surface. Ava tried to not take it personally, as they would be burnt to a crisp if she hadn't pulled them out of the volcano.

She didn't know if they had been down there for hours, or days, but eventually a path brought them above ground. The two surfaced in Boston, and learned that it had been a week since they had left camp. They made a collect call to camp, and Chiron wired money for bus tickets. Once in New York, Argus was waiting for them at the Greyhound station with the camp van.

The silence was killing her. Annabeth had not spoken a word, apart from her short phone conversation to Chiron, and when she ordered a muffin at Starbucks. Annabeth's grey eyes would not even look in her direction, and Ava felt guilt gnaw at her insides.

Finally, when the two were about half an hour away from camp, Ava timidly said, "Annabeth?"

Annabeth's head tilted towards her, but her face did not turn from its appraisal of the New York scenery.

"I'm sorry," Ava said. She could feel all sorts of emotions swimming inside Annabeth, but it was somewhat frustrating because she didn't know what Annabeth was associating each emotion with. There was sadness, anger, hurt, betrayal, worry… and a whole spectrum of other ones.

Annabeth sucked in a deep suffering sigh, and her forehead wrinkled, making her look much older than her fifteen years. "I'm not mad at you."

Ava's brows shot up in disbelief, "But I can feel your anger."

Annabeth did not appear shocked at this revelation. Most campers knew about her hormonal abilities, but she had only told Molly of her empathetic ones. It appeared as though her older, more perceptive friends like Clarisse and Annabeth had figured it out though.

"I'm not mad at you, not really. I'm just angry at the situation. I'm mad at Percy for going down into that cavern all alone, I'm mad at Daedalus for creating that stupid Labyrinth, and I'm mad at Luke for starting this whole mess!" Annabeth said in a paradoxically strong and weary tone.

Ava nodded and squeezed her friend's hand. The rest of the trip reverted back to silence.

When they pulled into camp everyone solemnly gathered around the van. Evidently the news that Percy, Tyson, and Grover weren't making it back with them had spread around camp. Ava had to repress the strong urge to be physically sick as everyone offered her and Annabeth looks of disappointment or pity.

She found Molly's anxious hazel eyes through the crowd. Molly elbowed her way to the front, and dragged her off before anyone had a chance to sink their claws into her. The two best friends sat down under Thalia's Pine together, not saying a word. Ava finally untied Molly's green cord bracelet and dropped it on her friend's lap in silence.

Molly's voice was uncharacteristically quiet, "Do you think they are okay?"

The 'they' in question was clearly the three lost in the maze.

Ava sighed and the tears that had been building in her eyes since the volcano erupted, finally brimmed over, "I don't know, I _doubt_ it."

Molly's worried eyes scanned her face, "Your cheekbone is bruised and you have a split lip, what happened to you down there?"

Ava sighed and her eyes dropped from the view of the strawberry fields to her lap. She quietly recounted the story, paying more attention to Molly's fluctuating anger and horror, rather than the words coming out of her mouth.

"I really don't know how anyone will be able to survive in there alone," Ava finished.

Molly worried her lip, and turned when she heard the sound of footsteps. Ava, however was feeling a strange sort of numbness that made concentration difficult.

"Austin is here, I'll meet you back in the cabin," Molly said, before patting Ava's arm, and rising to her feet. She gave Austin a cautious look as if to warm him how fragile Ava was feeling.

Ava barely acknowledged the new presence beside her.

"Here," Austin's musical voice said.

Ava looked down to notice a large ambrosia square. She looked questioningly from the food to Austin.

"Annabeth told Chiron, who told me, that you might have more serious injuries than you think. He asked me to give this to you."

Ava accepted the square and started nibbling on it quietly.

Austin cursed from beside her, and it startled her so much, that Ava nearly jumped.

"Everything is just so fucked up right now," Austin said, roughly running a hand through his golden hair.

"What do you mean?" Ava asked. She could perfectly agree with the statement. It did seem like _everything _was going downhill fast, but she was curious to see what Austin's thoughts were.

"The quests, the war, dealing with all this bullshit because we have a divine parent. Did you know that I used to want to be a stage actor when I got older? I worked my way through advanced drama courses just so I could have the opportunity to perform. And then I find out that I'm the son of Apollo, and my future is predetermined. That I'm just supposed to be this obedient soldier for the gods, regardless of what my dreams are."

Ava mulled over his words. She acknowledged that he had a point. It was difficult being a demigod, and knowing that there were limited options for a future- if you even lived long enough to have one. But this wasn't really a conversation she felt like having, when the possibility that three of her friends had just died.

"We fight because we have to. Someone has to stand up to the monsters, and protect the humans. We were granted divine gifts _not_ to make our live easier, but to become elite soldiers- people who will protect the west," Ava said, finally looking into Austin's golden eyes.

His eyes dropped to the ground, "It just doesn't seem fair."

Ava rolled her eyes, "Of course it's not fair. Life as a mortal isn't fair either, but we all have to deal with it."

Austin plucked two blades of grass and started knotting them together, his brows pinched, "What if someone offered a better way of life? A life where we don't have to fight, we can just do whatever we want."

Ava smiled slightly bitterly, "That sounds nice."

Austin dropped the blades of grass and took ahold of Ava's hands. His golden eyes staring intensely into hers, "We could have that Ava! I could take you away, and we would find our own futures together. We could find other people who are like us!"

Ava smiled softly as she dislodged her hands from his, "I wish I could, but I can't. My 'pre-determined' life is here, fighting beside my friends."

Austin brushed a gentle thumb across her swollen and slightly blackened cheekbone, "Even if it causes your death?"

She nodded wordlessly.

Austin let out a sigh and his eyes dropped in disappointment. "I can picture my whole life with you, and it would be an amazing one," he said earnestly.

Ava smiled, and he leaned in, gently brushing his lips over her injured ones. It was a feather light kiss that spoke of goodbyes.

Austin slowly pulled away, his eyes still closed. He opened them and pain shined in his golden orbs. Leaning forward again, he placed another chaste kiss on her forehead, before getting up and walking back to the Big House.

A frown marred Ava's beautiful face, along with the bruises. She wanted to believe every word that Austin said. It all sounded so tempting. A beautiful future of her own choosing, away from all the fighting. But she could not find it in her heart to leave people like Annabeth, Molly, and Clarisse behind to bare all the burdens. Still, one piece of her heart fiercely clutched onto that unobtainable hope.

Five days after their arrival at camp, Chiron announced that it was time that Percy's shroud was burned. It had been a full week since the volcano erupted, and Chiron sat Annabeth and Ava down and told them that it was time to accept that Percy just wasn't coming home. Tyson and Grover would get their own separate burials later that day as well.

Ava sat down on her bed and miserably started rooting through her suitcase. All she could think of was the first time she had seen Percy Jackson: standing beside that purple sleeping bag in the Hermes Cabin, holding the minotaur horn, looking lost. Molly came in and announced that the burning would begin in half an hour. Ava nodded wordlessly.

She picked out her orange camp tee shirt, a black skirt and black cardigan. It was a horrible combination, but she could care a less what she looked like. She stood beside Annabeth, who was unabashedly balling. She put an arm around her friend as Chiron placed a big green shroud over the pyre, with a trident on it, and then begun to speak. Ava could feel her own lips quivering and her tear ducts open for the flood of sadness washing over her.

"Annabeth would you like to say a few words?" Chiron questioned in a gentle voice.

Annabeth nodded and moved herself to the front of the pyre, looking at all of the faces gathered for the funeral.

She began speaking, but Ava tuned her out, and looked to the lake- Percy's favorite place. Her brows puckered as she noticed something dark landing on the shore. The figure stood up, and began walking closer to them. It looked like- no it _couldn't_ be, but the figure looked remarkably like-

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed.

Ava's jaw dropped as she watched a worn, but very alive Percy march up from the shore and greet both Chiron and Annabeth. Annabeth's jaw was practically hanging on its hinge.

Ava moved over to the trio and flung her arms around Percy. "I'm so glad your okay!"

Percy grinned and ruffled her hair, "Thanks!"

For once, Ava was allowed inside the War Council Room, and that was only because she was a member of the quest. Only Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, and her sat around the circular table. Percy had told them all about what he had heard from the telekhines, but was very vague on what he had been up to for the past week. All he said was that he had landed on an island where he was healed.

"Hephaestus said that a human who could see through the mist could work in place of Ariadne's String," Percy said, his sea green eyes alight with determination.

Annabeth's already narrowed gray eyes, slitted even further, so she looked like she was demonically squinting. Ava didn't know what the other girl's problem was, but she seemed to have a serious chip on her shoulder. Ava thought she would start kissing Percy the moment she saw him, but instead anger gathered in those fierce eyes.

"You want to take that _mortal _girl, _Rachel_, into the Labyrinth," Annabeth finally hissed.

Ava grimaced, she now knew at least partially why Annabeth was so angry. If this was the same mortal girl that she had told Ava about before their quest, than Annabeth was _jealous_.

"Rachel can see through the mist! Hephaestus himself said this plan would work," Percy adamantly said, completely oblivious to Annabeth's growing rage.

Ava winced as Annabeth spat out angry and hurtful words, before storming away, her blonde curls angrily swaying with her march.

Percy looked stunned, "What was all that about? And why is she so against Rachel helping? She could be the key to saving camp!"

"It's been a very trying couple of days for everyone. I'm sure Annabeth has her reasons for being upset," Chiron said, with a sideways look at Ava, as if to confirm the real reason behind the daughter of Athena's temper tantrum.

Ava only winced in reply.

"That, and I'm sure Annabeth suspects where you had been marooned for the past week. Ogygia if I'm correct?" Chiron said. At Percy's reddened face and Ava's confused stare he continued, "The home of the beautiful nymph Calypso. Perhaps you remember her from the Odyssey… Poor girl, destined to fall in love with any hero that washes ashore…."

Ava's confused face dropped. She privately thought that Annabeth should be more pissed about Percy getting stuck on an island with a nymph for a week, than some mortal girl. And Calypso, what a hussy! _Trying to steal Percy away from Annabeth_, Ava viciously thought. She sent Percy a droll stare, and his blush became an even deeper red.

"But perhaps you should contact your mother before you all set out again. We did call her after five days to let her know of your disappearance," Chiron said.

Percy winced and they were dismissed from the War Room.

Molly was even more reluctant to have her best friend once again venture into the Labyrinth, but grudgingly conceded.

"Here," Ava said, handing over her red corded bracelet. "Keep it for me until I get back."

Molly smiled as she slipped it on beside her own green one.

Ava was reluctant to get back into the camp van. She knew that another two hour drive was going to be made in awkward silence and did not relish the thought. Instead of the permeating sadness, an air of silted anger surrounded the interior this time around. Annabeth sat with her button nose held high, while Percy rotated in between looking out the window, and shooting Annabeth confused looks. Ava seriously regretted taking the middle seat.

When they finally arrived in Manhattan, the trio went straight to Percy's mom's apartment. As soon as Percy got to the door, it was swung open and he was enveloped in a giant hug, by a pretty woman with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Oh my baby, I'm so glad your okay," Sally Jackson cried.

Percy's face turned beet red, but Ava could feel the simmering contentment he was experiencing.

Ava timidly entered the apartment and took in her surroundings. She was brought out of her appraisal, when suddenly Percy's mom pulled her into a hug, after greeting Annabeth.

"And you must be Ava," she said, with a smile that lit up her whole face.

"Yes ma'am," she said politely.

Sally waved her hand, as she pulled the three into the tiny kitchenette, and placed a big tray of blue chocolate chip cookies in front of them. "Call me Sally, dear."

Ava nodded and sat down, munching on a delicious cookie, while Percy and Annabeth filled Sally in on what was going on.

When Percy went to go call Rachel, Sally turned to Annabeth, "Are you alright sweetie?"

Annabeth's nostrils flared, but she nodded, "I guess I'm just a little upset at how dense he's being. I know he would never be purposely cruel, but his obliviousness is driving me crazy."

Sally sat down across from the girls and took a cookie. A wry grin played on her lips, "Oh sweetie, he's a boy- they're _all _dense!"

"Truer words have never been spoken," Ava said, and the three broke out into giggles.

Percy walked back into the room and tilted his head, "What's so funny?"

Ava and Annabeth broke into more peels of laughter, but Sally stood up and kissed Percy on the cheek, "Nothing dear. Did you get a hold of your friend?"

Percy's confused eyes didn't stray from the two cackling girls at the table as he replied, "Yeah, she told me that we could meet her in Central Park."

The three demigods chatted with Sally a bit more, before packing up some supplies and heading to the door.

"Bye Mrs. Jackson, thanks for the chat!" Annabeth said, smiling.

"Oh not a problem, and call me Sally!" she replied smiling.

'Thanks for everything, it was nice meeting you," Ava said with an identical large grin.

"You too sweetie. You girls are welcome anytime!"

Percy turned to face his mother and said, "I'll call you when we arrive back at camp."

Sally's blue eyes filled with worry, but she just put one hand on top of Percy's and said, "You do what needs to be done, and be careful. I love you."

"I will, I love you too," he said, placing a kiss on his cheek. And with those parting words the three were off to Central Park.

When they first stumbled upon Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ava had to blink. Rachel, and a group of other teenagers were standing in front of the Marriott Marquis statue, painted head to toe in gold.

The trio waited in astonished (and impatient in Annabeth's case) silence, as Rachel stood motionless, with a sign proclaiming that her group was raising money for an arts program. After about five minutes, Rachel finally moved towards the trio.

"So, um _hi_…" Percy said, as he gazed at Rachel as if she was an alien.

Ava scanned the girl while she and Percy exchanged more small talk, and Annabeth grit her teeth. Rachel had long, slightly frizzy hair, and though it was painted gold, Ava could still see the vivid red underneath. She was tall, slightly taller than Percy even, with bright green eyes that looked similar to the shade that Ava's were pre-transformation. From what she could see of Rachel, Annabeth's envy might have some merit- Rachel _was _pretty. But she wasn't the bombshell Annabeth was, and she didn't light up Percy's eyes the way Annabeth did either.

Rachel addressed Annabeth cheerfully enough, but you would have to be blind to not notice the hostility wafting off the blonde.

She then turned to Ava, "Hi, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I'd shake your hand, but then I'd get gold all over you," she chirped with a slightly crooked smile.

Ava smiled in a politely neutral way. Though she was loyal to Annabeth, Rachel didn't seem outwardly flirty with Percy, so she wouldn't snub her like Annabeth was. "Hi, I'm Ava Summers."

Rachel studied her with a head tilt, "Are you a demi-god too?" she loudly questioned.

Annabeth's scowl deepened and Percy grabbed her arm and begun dragging her away to her hotel.

"You shouldn't say things like that in public _mortal_," Annabeth sneered.

Ava had to bite her lip to stop herself from reminding Annabeth, that technically they too were mortal, even though they had divine blood.

The trio stopped at the hotel Rachel was staying at and waited for her to change. "So who are your divine parents then?" Rachel asked, as she unsuccessfully tried to brush gold flecks out of her hair.

"Athena," Annabeth reluctantly bit out.

Rachel nodded and turned her questioning eyes to Ava.

"Eros."

Rachel's eyes bugged out of her head a little, and she stared at Ava the entire trip down the elevator.

"Right," Rachel said flushing, as she just seemed to realize that she had been staring. "So how do we find away into the Labyrinth?"

Annabeth snorted, "_You're _the guide, you tell us."

Rachel did not scowl or say anything catty back, like most girls would. If anything, Annabeth's frostiness just seem to bounce right off her.

Percy seemed completely bewildered by Annabeth's rudeness, so he answered Rachel, "We have to find Daedalus' mark, and then one of us," he said gesturing to himself and the two girls, "just have to touch the door. It will let anyone with divine blood in."

"And we could potentially be killed on this quest," Rachel said slowly.

Percy nodded solemnly, "I wish I didn't have to ask you to do this. And you don't have to help if you're not sure."

Rachel nodded and led them into a laundry room where she put her statue costume. "Good thing I already know where an entrance is!"

The three demigods exchanged confused looks before Rachel pointed to a rusty old door with a shinning Greek triangle on it.

Percy went up to it and slid his finger down the front, causing the door to creak open. Ava grimaced at the sound.

Ava nervously stayed at the back of the group. She tried to focus on Rachel's insistent questioning, Percy's fumbled answers, and Annabeth's scoffing, but every time she heard a noise, she jumped and shuddered. And as nice as Rachel seemed, Ava didn't really know this girl, and yet she was supposed to trust the girl with her, and her friend's lives… It was a nerve- racking experience to say the least.

"So Ava, where do you go to school?" Rachel turned her head and asked, pulling Ava out of her paranoia.

"Oh, I don't go to school. I take lessons at camp, along with my training," Ava absent mindedly answered, as she craned her neck to the left to see if anything was inhabiting a dark crevice.

"Oh wow, that must be odd," Rachel said, sounding stunned.

Ava shrugged, "I'm used to it."

"But why don't you go to school like Percy does? And how old are you anyways?"

Ava sighed, and abandoned her scan of the area. "I don't go to school because every time I go outside of camp, I constantly get attacked by monsters, and I'm still learning to control my powers. I will be fourteen in October."

"What powe-" Rachel began asking, but stop when Percy sharply shook his head.

They walked on and on, until they heard noise coming from the room just ahead of the path Rachel was leading them on.

"Maybe we should turn around," Percy just finished saying before an empousa and various other monsters surrounded them. The empousa- _Kelly_ seemed to know Percy, as she hissed taunts in his ear.

Ava winced as the creature holding her dug his claws firmly into the side with her still mending rib.

The four were hauled into a barbaric looking stadium. It was covered with skulls, and had an arena filled with bloody sand. Ava watched in revulsion as a centaur and giant fought, while figures on a raised platform, and other monsters watched and jeered. She shut her eyes when the giant's foot made contact with the centaur's broken body.

It became even worse when they noticed that Luke was sitting beside the giant on the platform. Annabeth looked scandalized, and Percy, angry. Rachel just looked confused.

And naturally, coming face to face with an enemy provoked a fight. Percy got forced into the gladiatorial arena to face off against an empousa, which he took down fairly easily. Annabeth smugly smirked at Kelly, who then tightened her grip on her. But the entire game changed when he was forced to face another demigod- a tall boy with an eye patch. Heroes were trained to fight monsters. And sure, everyone knew that at some point during this war, they would have to face off against other humans, but it just didn't seem right.

Percy and the guy fought for a long time, coming to a stalemate, until Percy took the boy down. The giant- Antaeus gave the signal for Percy to kill the boy. The monsters in the crowd catcalled, and whooped, but Annabeth, Ava, and Rachel all sucked in their breath. Percy, being the noble, and spontaneous person he is, challenged Antaeus to a fight himself instead.

"Oh no," Rachel whimpered.

"You wish to take on _me_, little son of Poseidon? I am also Poseidon's son, lets see which one he favors," Antaeus chuckled.

"Percy, he's the son of Gaia- Gaia," Annabeth yelled, before a snarling Kelly clamped her talons over Annabeth's mouth.

It was an intense fight. In some ways Ava thought it was nice to have the monster holding on to her, so whenever she ended up gripping it's arm, during Percy's close scrapes, she didn't care if she hurt it. The fight had her adrenalin pumping, and her heart beating with anxiety. Every time Riptide made contact with the giant, sand would just pour out of the wound, until it would swirl around him, and he would be healed again. At this rate Percy was going to tire himself out.

Rachel's hand found hers as Percy swung through the netted ropes above the court. Ava didn't mind as Rachel was clearly new to this world, and terrified. The girls all held their breath when Percy took a swipe at the now airborne giant, and sand just kept pouring out of him. The monsters didn't seem to know whether to cheer, or take the demigods down, so chaos erupted in the stadium.

"RUN!" Percy yelled as he scrambled towards them.

Ava stomped on her captors' foot, and pulled one of her daggers out of its sheath before plunging it into the monster's chest. She didn't stay to watch as he disintegrated. Her blade met any monster that stood in her way. She turned when she heard Rachel scream and grabbed her other dagger, throwing it at the creature that was dragging Rachel off by her vivid hair. The blade went into the monster's neck, and she ran over, picking it up, and dragging Rachel over to Percy and Annabeth.

The four escaped with the help of Ethan Nakamura, and Mrs. O'Leary, the hellhound. Ava didn't know how she didn't recognize Ethan before, but the last time she saw him, he wasn't wearing an eye patch.

Once the group had been taken far enough away from the arena, Ava walked up to her old cabin mate. "Ethan?"

Ethan turned and looked at her. He studied her face for a long time, before a twisted sort of grin emerged on his face, "Ava Summers?"

Ava nodded, "Long time, no see…"

Ethan's smile dropped, "Yeah, you still slumming it with all the other unclaimed in the Hermes Cabin?" His tone, like a lot of other unclaimed kids was bitter. Ava could understand, because from the longest time, hers sounded the same.

"I was claimed actually," she said, while testing Ethan's emotions. He was feeling a bizarre mix of resentment, anger, relief, and exhaustion.

Ethan snorted, "So who's your dad, and why did he take so long to claim you?"

Ava bristled at the question, "Eros, and he had his reasons."

Ethan didn't reply, and his pace became slightly faster, so he wouldn't have to walk beside her. Ava sighed, she really wanted to know why Ethan left camp- he did have friends like Austin there after all. She turned back to notice Annabeth had tears pouring out of her eyes (probably because of Luke), and Percy held his lips in a tight line. Rachel just looked completely bewildered.

The group stopped when they came to a fork in the road.

"Go right," Rachel said, not hesitating a moment.

Ethan started walking left, but Percy called out, "Where are you going?"

"I'm grateful you saved my life, but you probably should have killed me Jackson," Ethan snarled, before disappearing into the blackened tunnel.

The four silently ventured into the right tunnel. After walking a bit more they entered a dusty old gymnasium.

"We might as well camp here for the night," Annabeth said, flopping down on the ground and rooting through her back- pack.

The other three followed her lead, and settled out sleeping bags, and food shares.

Ava watched as Annabeth and Rachel bickered with each other, while Percy looked beyond confused, and slightly annoyed at Annabeth's prickly attitude towards his new friend.

"Boys are completely blind," Rachel declared after Annabeth had stormed away pouting.

Ava decided that she would go check on her once she let off a bit more steam.

"Yup," Ava agreed, while Percy's brows pinched together, making him look even more confused.

"I doubt _you _have any problems with boys," Rachel said, giving Ava a pointed look over.

Ava rolled her eyes, "Cluelessness is a universal trait in boys. It affects _everyone_."

Rachel laughed, "You don't have a boyfriend then?"

Ava paused for a moment to think about it. Did she have a boyfriend? Had her conversation with Austin under Thalia's Pine been a breakup? It sort of felt like one…

Percy answered for her though, "Yes, she's dating this guy named Nico," he said with a wicked grin.

Ava offered him a flat stare, "For the thousandth time, we are _not _dating!"

Annabeth rejoined the group, and the two girls watched as Percy and Ava argued about her relationship status.

"Need I remind you that I already have a boyfriend- Austin!" Ava said, but then her face fell, "Well I think so at least…"

Annabeth picked up on her hesitation, "You think so?"

Ava sighed, "We might have broken up, I'm not really sure. We didn't actually say the words, but it was almost like he was telling me goodbye."

Annabeth patted her shoulder and said, "We should probably get some sleep now. Who wants to do first watch?"

"I will," Percy said.

The three agreed and worked out a guard schedule, before tucking themselves into their purple sleeping bags. It wasn't the most comfortable bed, but it served its purpose, as the girls were out within minutes.

At three thirty in the morning, Annabeth shook Ava awake, "What is it? Are we under attack?" Ava blearily asked, groping for her daggers.

"No, it's your turn for watch though," Annabeth apologetically said.

"Okay," Ava said through her yawn, and gratefully accepted the offered can of Sprite.

She scanned the area, and checked over her three wards. Everyone was sleeping peacefully- though Percy had a frown on his face. When Ava turned arount to look back at the gym, she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Nico!" she whisper- shouted.

Nico's confused face was staring at her from about ten meters away. Ava scurried over to him, and reached an arm out, but couldn't make contact with him. It was like a barrier was place over his body. Her mind clicked with realization.

"You're unconscious. Have you been hurt?" Ava asked.

Nico frowned, "I don't think so. I was practicing a summoning ritual that Minos told me to do, and now I'm here. Is this like the time you showed up in my hotel room?"

Ava nodded, "I think so… What were you trying to summon?"

Nico studied her face for a moment before a pained look crossed over his features, "Bianca."

"Oh Nico," Ava said, her heart clenching with sadness. She then thought of how Bianca had rescued her from those frat boys, "I saw Bianca."

Nico's dark eyes met hers, "Where?"

"She was in the Labyrinth. She helped me get out of a little trouble I was in…"

Nico eyed her in consideration, before he strode up close to her. He reached out his hand as if to touch her face, and frowned, as he once again couldn't make contact. "They told me that you got separated," he said, his eyes tracing her split lip, "What happened?"

Ava shook her head, "It's not important… Where are you? Maybe we can meet up with you!"

Nico smiled, and opened his mouth, but then his figure started fading. "I'll see you soon," he said before disappearing entirely.

Ava's face fell.

"Was that your boyfriend?" asked a feminine voice from behind her.

Ava turned around, the stricken expression still painted on her features, "No that was Nico," she answered Rachel.

Rachel's sleepy expression remained confused, "The one that Percy _thinks _is your boyfriend?"

Ava nodded.

"You two seem close," Rachel said. She appeared to be stopping herself from saying a great deal more, as she observed Ava's closed off expression.

"We are. We have kind of a unique situation. It's complicated," Ava stammered, feeling like she had to justify their relationship for some bizarre reason.

"He seems to really care about you," Rachel observed.

"Go back to sleep Rachel," Ava sighed.

The next morning everyone felt much more refreshed and ready to set out again, everyone except for Ava that is. She felt a weariness creep into her bones, from the time she spent up last night fretting over Nico. She now knew that he was inside the Labyrinth somewhere, with the ghost of King Minos, which was not at all reassuring.

"Left and duck," Rachel said, and they all dropped to the ground, while several axes swing over their heads.

After a few more hours of Rachel leading them, she announced, "We're almost there."

"We can't be. Daedalus' Workshop will be in the oldest part of the Labyrinth- everything around here is newly modernized," Annabeth said.

"This is where the path leads," Rachel insisted, and even though Annabeth was the quest leader, Percy backed Rachel up, so they all continued along, though Annabeth had a few choice words to say about it.

Just as they turned a corner, Ava felt heat sizzle through her body. She whirled around expecting to see some kind of fire behind her, but was met with a much different scene. It was Nico, and he looked like he was trying to summon Bianca again. A ghostly figure started to appear in the form of a young girl.

Percy, Annabeth and Rachel stopped just behind her to watch.

"That's Bianca di Angelo," Percy whispered.

Ava whirled around, "How do you know?"

"She has been sending me I.M.s."

Ava could hear Nico's hurt tone, as he questioned his sister as to why she hadn't answered any of his summonings until now.

The four moved forward, and Nico turned to look at them, furiously wiping tears out of his eyes. He smiled at Ava, but scowled when he spotted Percy.

"Hello Percy," Bianca said, smiling. "I see my messages worked."

Percy nodded wordlessly.

Nico's scowl became even more prominent, "How could you answer him, but not me? He is the reason you aren't here with me now!"

Bianca's semi-transparent face turned sympathetic, "The dead are meant to stay dead Nico. The children of Hades' fatal flaw is holding grudges. Let this one go. You aren't really mad at Percy, you are mad at me for leaving you. But you have to leave me in peace now."

"But I miss you," Nico quietly said.

"I miss you too, but you have other people who care about you. Go be with them now," Bianca said, with a pointed look in Ava's direction.

Nico sighed and nodded, and Bianca's ghost sent them one last beautiful smile before fading. Before the ground could settle, another figure crawled out of the dirt. A transparent thick hand, followed by an equally thick body emerged.

"What do you want Minos? I didn't summon you!" Nico snapped.

"Fool of a boy, thinking you are master of the dead. I know that you know where Daedalus is. Take me to him!" Minos sneered.

Ava stepped forward to go to Nico, but Annabeth's hand on her waist stopped her.

Nico started chanting trying to get Minos back underground, but the ghost wouldn't go without a struggle. Finally, when Minos disappeared underground, Nico slumped forward. Ava ran to catch him.

"Ready to come with us now?" she whispered in his ear.

Nico nodded, and struggled to his feet. Ava kept one of his arms around her shoulder to try and support him, but it was hard as he had just had a growth spurt, and was much taller than her now.

The five of them continued through the underground maze, until they reached one final door.

"This is it," Annabeth breathed, "We're here."

The door slowly opened, and the five were amazed at the technology and trinkets cluttering Daedalus' Workshop. Giant sets of wings were mounted on one wall, computer monitors covered another, while strange assortments of things like golf clubs and jump starter cables littered the ground.

"Annabeth Chase, I had a feeling you would make it here," a familiar voice said from the other side of the vast room.

"Quintus! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Percy cried in outrage.

Quintus nodded, "You're probably right, you shouldn't have."

"Where is Daedalus?" Annabeth hesitantly asked.

"He's already here dear girl," Quintus answered.

Ava grew even uneasier. Quintus' emotions weren't hostile per se, he seemed more ashamed then anything. But the fact that he was obviously working for Luke was a problem.

Percy's face scrunched up in confusion, "Daedalus isn't here."

Quintus let out a sigh, "Percy, _I am Daedalus_."

At this point everyone, even Rachel, adopted incredulous or confused expressions.

"You're not Daedalus. I had dreams about him, he looked nothing like you," Percy said, as he reached in his pocket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Quintus warned, obviously knowing that Percy was reaching for Riptide. "Quintus means five in Greek…"

Percy's sea green eyes lit with awareness, "No, you couldn't have…"

Annabeth impatiently butted in, "Couldn't have what?"

"He's an automon," Percy explained.

Ava grimaced and looked back at Quintus considering.

"But that's not possible. The human soul-" Annabeth started, only to be cut off by Quintus.

"As a son of Athena, you will find that we are quite creative in coming up with solutions to our problems. This is my fifth automon body, and I'm happy to say my last."

"What did you do?" Ava hissed.

Quintus adopted a grimace, "It was the only way I would see my son again."

Annabeth gasped, "You gave Luke Ariadne's string!"

Before Quintus nodded, the door burst open and Kelly the empousa sauntered in, along with some hell- hounds, and Minos.

The next few moments were a bit of a blur. There was lots of fighting, shouting, and Nico untangling himself from her to pull out a stygian iron blade and attack the ghost king. In all the chaos, a jar of Greek fire shattered, and set the workshop aflame. While the demigods, and Quintus continued fighting, Rachel strapped on a pair of wings. She ran over to Nico and made him do the same.

Ava was just dodging the jaws of a hellhound, when Nico's sword plunged into its side.

"Turn around," he coughed. The smoke and flames were now engulfing the room.

Ava did as he asked, and felt him strapping wings onto her back.

Once everyone had a pair of wings on, they flew off out the window. It was an amazing experience. Freeing. At that moment with the wind gusting around her, Ava felt safe. It was the first time she had experienced heights outside of her father's arms that she truly enjoyed. She turned to see Nico's midnight form soaring beside her, like a falcon.

The group landed and took off into the next entrance into the Labyrinth they could find.

"We have to get back to camp as soon as we can. If Luke has Ariadne's string he might already be there!" Percy panted, before a giant figure bowled into him. Everyone drew out their weapons, but lowered them immediately when Percy incredulously said, "Tyson?"

Grover's ragged figure appeared from behind the cyclops. "Percy, Annabeth, Ava! Man am I glad to see you guys!"

The now expanded group continued to travel through more paths until Grover fainted. It looked like he was having a seizure, with his eyes rolled back in his head, and his occasional twitches.

"I think this means Pan is near," Percy said. "He did a similar thing last year."

Grover regained consciousness when the group entered a giant tropical woodland. Ava marveled at how something like this could survive underground, when she noticed the ancient looking satyr sitting on a bed of pillows. Various extinct animals were grazing around him.

"Pan!" Grover said dropping to his knees.

"My dear young satyr, I have been waiting a long time for you. Now I can finally fade." Pan said, smiling warmly at Grover.

"What, _no_! You can't fade- the world needs you! The wild is almost completely gone!" Grover protested.

"Which is precisely why its time for me to fade. Ask your friend Mr. di Angelo," Pan said.

Nico nodded, "He's dying."

"I am passing the wild on to you. You must carry it on in the world." Pan said. He granted a few more words to Percy, Annabeth, and even Rachel before he stopped at Ava.

"And you my dear, you will reap the greatest reward that life could possibly give you, if you survive through all the bad," Pan said, his old eyes flickering over to Nico.

Ava nodded and watched in sadness as the god of the Wild faded, just like Bianca had.

After leaving Pan's wood, the group continued on, until they heard voices coming from one of the tunnels.

"It's Ethan Nakamura," Percy hissed from the ledge he was peering over. "I'm going to go in there and see what's going on! Stay here!"

"Wait!" Annabeth said, and Percy turned around, a hopeful expression on his face.

Ava half expected Annabeth to kiss him again, but instead she offered him her Yankees Cap. Percy's expression plummeted for a minute before he took off down the tunnel, and turned invisible.

"So who wants to go after him?" Rachel brightly said.

Annabeth sighed, "I will, it's my quest."

"I want to go too," Ava added. She was not risking Percy's life again.

"Why don't we all go," Nico said, his intense brown eyes staring into her own blazing green.

With that decided, the four journeyed into the cave to see Percy facing off with Luke. Except it wasn't quite Luke- everything seemed _off _about him. Just as Luke was about to come after Percy, Rachel did the most stupid, yet amazing thing- she threw her hairbrush at Luke, which smacked him in the eye.

"Ouch," Luke said in a dazed voice, sounding much more like himself.

Percy urged them all to run, as once again monsters chased them. Nico stopped and stretched one hand towards the ceiling, his eyes closed in concentration. Ava skidded to a halt to wait for him, and was astonished when giant rocks begun to fall from the ceiling.

After that it seemed like a race to get back to camp. They now knew that Luke had not reached New York yet, and were hoping to beat him and his army there. When the group (sans Rachel who had stayed with the cab) finally reached town, it was mayhem. Campers were running around suiting up in armor. Chiron was shouting battle formations, and everyone was scavengering around for weapons.

"He won't be long," Percy told Chiron, just as a loud BOOM sounded from Zeus' Fist, and streams of empusi charged out. Luckily the archers took them down. But then more of them came- monsters of every kind.

Ava lost track of everyone, except Nico. All she could focus on was her next opponent. Dust covered her armor, and her blades plunged into any enemy they met. It was exhausting- it was_ exhilarating_. She jumped and whirled, and arched her back. For the first time she felt like she was living up to Annabeth's expectations. Fighting was a _dance_, and she was an expert.

But everything stopped when she heard a loud screech. Ava whirled around to see Kampe emerge from the Labyrinth, her eyes glinting maliciously. Turning to Nico, she noticed his exhausted pallor, and grabbed hold of his hand.

"We're losing," Nico croaked.

"That's no reason to give up," Ava parried.

Nico smirked and rested his forehead against her own. His dark eyes bore into hers, "Until the end?" he said, grabbing her hand.

Ava smirked, "Until the end," she agreed, and the pair broke apart, to plunge their weapons into the nearest monsters.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ava noticed Briaries fighting with Kampe. Ava dodged the spreading fire, and led chase to a hellhound, when she heard the noise. It was a horrible screeching sound. And it was coming from… _Grover._ All of the monsters scattered back into the Labyrinth upon hearing the noise, and just as suddenly as it started, the battle ended.

The aftermath of the battle was not pretty. It was the first real moment Ava had witnessed death. The mangled bodies of her friends lay unanimated and inglorious. She felt like the world had been tilted on its end when she spotted Lee Fletcher, her archery mentor lying on the ground, his eyes unseeing, and his neck bent at an awkward angle. Being confronted with the dead felt more overwhelming than the battle itself.

Ava hated that she was back in the Hermes Cabin, rooting through her suitcase for another outfit to wear to more funerals. Molly and her both slipped on plain, shapeless black dresses and headed out to the pyres. It was soul- stopping to count how many of them there were.

Nico took her hand as she sobbed through the burning of Lee's pyre, and passed her tissues through Pollux, Angela, Mia, and Tommy's.

When all of the funerals were over, Ava found herself wandering back over to Thalia's Pine. She could hear Nico's footsteps crunching from behind her, and felt his emotions. He was sad, determined and longing.

"You're leaving," Ava emotionlessly stated.

Nico's hand touched her cheek, and then tugged it, so she would look at him. His dark eyes were pained. "I have to."

Ava laughed humorously, "I don't see anything making you. We need you here. _I _need you here!"

"I have to go to the Underworld. I have an idea of how Kronos was able to enter Luke's body, but I have to be sure. And I have to train, be stronger, be better."

Ava knew this was a fight she wouldn't win, but continued anyways, "You are an amazing fighter now!"

Nico smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Amazing won't be enough in the war. I have to hone my skills- _all_ of them."

Ava nodded, "I'm really getting sick of goodbyes."

Nico pressed a kiss to her forehead, reminiscent of Austin's, "I know, me to. But I will see you soon. This war is on the horizon after all."

Ava nodded, and kissed Nico's cheek, "Goodbye Nico di Angelo."

**A/N: Phew! I feel like writing that chapter was a workout. I know some of you don't like super long chapters, and I'm sorry, but i didn't want to split this one up!**

**I didn't stick 100% to the books, just because its hard to include _every_ detail from a 300 pg book in three chapters. So please forgive my small changes.  
**

**I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter though! We are almost through with the book portion of the story!  
**

**I had a reviewer ask me a fabulous question: Am I going to do the Heroes of Olympus series? The answer is yes, but not for this story. In the sequel to this story (I already have it planned) I am going to include HoO, at least until The Mark of Athena.  
**

**And thank you so much to all my other reviewers. You really do say the kindest things!  
**

**And always please continue to share your thoughts. Review and let me know your opinion on this chapter!  
**

**-Nyx!  
**


	18. Battle Cry

**Chapter 18:**

**Battle Cry**

It was two days after the battle at Camp Half Blood that Eros visited Ava again. Instead of rigorously training like everyone else, Ava had been sulking around camp. Despite everyone still mourning the losses of so many campers, the rest of the demigods had accepted that they needed to better hone their battle skills if they didn't want to join their friends in the Underworld quite yet. Ava couldn't seem to muster up enough strength to even bother trying.

But two days after the mass funeral, Ava found herself in the training arena watching Molly decapitate dummies with her bronze spear. Molly had lost her sister in the battle, and instead of talking about it, she liked working out her anger and sorrow through violence. Ava wanted to protest that Molly was working herself too hard, but didn't have the heart to.

"You should get some more practice in," Molly panted between swings to her deadly weapon. "I know you train all year long, but you could use some improvement."

Ava didn't take offence to the remark, as Molly was known to be blunt on her good days. "I just don't _feel _like sparring," she calmly replied. Ava then winced as she felt Molly's anger spike.

"Yeah, well I don't feel like going to my best friends funeral, so get off your ass and start training like the rest of us," Molly snarled.

Ava bit back the snarky retort that was on the tip of her tongue and slowly walked over to the sword rack that Molly had gestured to. She shifted from foot to foot as she considered all the various lengths and shapes of the different swords. Ava had never liked working with swords- they were too heavy, too long, and too hard to control. So basically she _sucked_ at sword fighting.

Grimacing, Ava picked what looked like the shortest sword off the rack, still unhappy with its heavy weight compared to her daggers. She walked over to a training dummy under Molly's watchful eye and began lunging at it. Ava winced as her sword sliced at the dummy's thigh and not the ribs she had been aiming for.

"Your strengths do not lay in swordplay, why do you bother with it?" a musical voice from behind her asked. Ava was so startled that her sword clattered to the ground.

"Father!" Ava exclaimed clutching her chest.

Eros studied Ava with a tilt of his head, "You have grown a lot since I last saw you."

Ava frowned, "You sound surprised, yet you were the one that warned me about the transformation I would go through."

Eros nodded his head and moved closer, his dark green eyes darting over her features, "Yes, but the end result is always a surprise." He then picked up the abandoned sword, and plunged it straight into the dummy's stuffed belly before holding out a hand.

Ava turned to look at Molly, only to see her friend avidly staring at her father. Ava rolled her eyes before gripping her father's hand and leaving the training arena.

As the two walked towards the lake, Ava once again marveled at how young her father looked. Memory did not do him justice, as his curly blonde hair was tousled to perfection, and bare bronze skins seemed to radiate with light, despite the fact camp had been cloudy for the past month. And now that Ava had grown, her father looked even more youthful, only appearing to be a few years older than herself. But Ava did take note of the purple bags sitting under his eyes.

"These are tense times little Spark," Eros said, as they finally came to a stop beside a tree at the lake.

"I know," Ava replied, her mind wandering to the line of pyres and Nico's retreating back.

"Many of the minor gods have joined the Titans," Eros said, studying his daughter with serious eyes.

Ava's eyes which had been observing Eros' wings, snapped to his face, "You're not one of those gods though, _right_?"

Eros shook his head; "I do not think this world would be in any better state if the Titans were ruling it. But it has been exhausting fighting off their armies. I have had to cut back on my real job to fight the Titan monsters. It's so hard spreading the love in times of war," Eros mused to himself.

Ava let him keep his thoughts to himself for a minute before asking, "So why are you here?" She then clamped a hand over her mouth as her father's eyes returned to her own. "Not that I'm not _really _glad to see you and all, because I am, its just, gods don't usually show up for a social call."

Eros' face looked much older than the twenty or so years it displayed, as it remained emotionless while he studied his blushing daughter. "I have a gift for you," he finally said.

"Oh, well you didn't ha-have to," Ava stammered, shuffling her feet.

Eros' lips curved upwards, "Actually I did. I understand that Apollo's son, Lee Fletcher gave you your first bow, and you burned it on his shroud."

Ava nodded in confusion. Surely she wasn't going to get in trouble for that…

"While I understand your motives, and I'm sure Lee appreciates your sentiment, it was rather foolish, as we are in the middle of a war and you are one weapon down."

Ava opened her mouth crossly, "I still have my daggers, and I did what I thought was right. I would have never been able to use that bow again without thinking of Lee, which would have been disastrous in battle!"

Eros nodded, "Which is why I have a new one for you."

Ava's eyes widened as she watched her father swing the quiver he had been holding over his shoulder and pass it to her. She admired the blood red feather fletchings, before looking at her father in confusion. As nice as the arrows were, they were missing a key component- the bow.

Eros smiled and pulled a bronze bracelet off his wrist before handing it to her. Ava accepted the bronze chain and watched in astonishment as the hook melted into a solid line and it adjusted in size to her wrist.

"Say kynigi," Eros instructed.

"Kynigi," Ava repeated and her mouth dropped in awe as her bracelet transformed into a gleaming bronze bow with intricate carvings and a golden bowstring. It fit to her size perfectly.

"Kynigi," Ava repeated and the bow shrank back into the gleaming bracelet.

She turned to her father with a huge smile on her face, "Doesn't that mean 'hunt'?"

Eros smirked, "It does. I had it specially made for you."

Ava's smirk very much resembled her father's, "Wouldn't Lady Artemis be upset with you naming a bow that. From the impression her hunters gave, she doesn't really like you."

Eros let out a full- bodied laugh, "You are probably right, she wouldn't like it. But people like you and I get to experience things beyond the understanding of Artemis. Don't be sad that you cannot join her band of maidens. Your story is filled with passion, and those are the best ones after all."

Ava smiled nervously, those words left her mildly relieved and extremely uncomfortable.

Eros' grin dropped, "These are times of war, your friend Molly is right- you should be training."

"I know," Ava sighed.

Eros stepped forward and kissed her on the forehead, leaving a searing hot mark were his lips touched, his temperature even hotter than her own, "I am so proud of you Spark."

Ava smiled a little sadly, as she watched her father back away before taking off into the sky.

Ava fixed her face into a grin as she started off towards the archery fields. It was hard to find an open target, as so many campers were practicing, but Ava managed to find one at the end of the field. She smiled as she fingered the blood red feathers and whispered, "kynigi," causing her bracelet to transform into the sleek bronze bow. She heard one of the campers whistle in appreciation of her weapon, but paid them no mind, quickly loading the arrow. Pulling her arm back, and narrowing her eyes, Ava sucked in a big gust of air, before releasing the arrow and smiling as it whistled through the air, hitting the bulls-eye with a loud 'thwack'.

Smiling in satisfaction, Ava turned to her left to see who had whistled at her bow only to see tan skin, golden hair and a tall structure. "Aust-" Ava began saying, but cut herself off when she noticed the cornflower blue eyes and dimpled chin. Her smile dropped. It was Austin's brother, Will Solace. They looked so similar that Ava mistook one for the other often, but that wouldn't happen anymore.

After Nico's departure, Ava had gone searching through the camp for Austin. She remembered her heart beating wildly in her chest, as she couldn't find his golden eyes or sunny smile anywhere. After an hour of frantically searching, Ava made her way over to the Apollo Cabin, where Will uncomfortably informed her that Austin had packed up his stuff and left camp the day Ava left with Annabeth and Percy to go back into the Labyrinth. No one had heard from him since.

If that wasn't one big clue that they were over, then Ava didn't know what was. Yes, Ava knew that Austin was unhappy with his father and his future, but she didn't think he would abandon camp when they needed him most. And him leaving just felt like a big slap in the face after Nico departed for the Underworld. Ava felt as though all these confusing feelings surrounding the two demigods left the camp with the boys in question. She was sad, and angry, but most of all she was _done with boys._

Picturing the two faces- one pale, one tan; one dark, one light; one dangerous, one sorrowful- Ava let more and more arrows soar towards the bulls-eye. She shrugged her quiver off her shoulder, expecting to see maybe one or two arrows left, when she was confronted with a full load. Looking up to make sure that her arrows hadn't magically disappeared from the target, Ava arched her brows in wonder, as eleven arrows were jammed into the wooden target. Smiling in delight, Ava figured that the quiver must magically reload.

Hours later, and drenched in sweat Ava dragged her exhausted body and very sore arms back to the Hermes Cabin.

"Where have you been?" Molly asked in an accusatory tone, as Ava parted the frayed green curtain and entered the girl's quarters. The pinched look on Molly's impish face foretold the fact that Molly thought she had been slacking off after her talk with her dad.

"At the archery field," Ava answered before applying some cream to her freshly calloused fingers.

Molly's anger simmered, and confusion replaced it, "I thought you burned your bow- did you pick a new one?"

"Actually that was why my father visited, he made me a bow," Ava explained as she flopped face down on her bed, kicking off her boots.

"Lucky," Molly said quietly.

Silence fell over the normally chaotic room.

Finally Molly spoke up, "Look I know I have been snappy, and a general pain in the ass for the last couple of days, I'm just stressed and upset-"

Ava rolled over and looked at Molly's anxious hazel eyes, "You don't have to explain it to me, I know."

"Right, the empathy power," Molly lamely responded.

"No, well yes, that too, but you're my best friend, and you just lost your sister. You're allowed to feel and act however you want right now. Just try not to push away your friends."

Molly sighed and sent her a small smile, "I know, it's just hard. I wasn't very close to Mia, but she was still my sister. And with Luke turning against us, everything is just so messed up. And a part of me knows that it will come down to a fight between Percy and Luke, and Luke might not make it out of this. And even though he's the bad guy, he's still my brother."

Ava nodded, "I guess we'll just have to see how it all plays out."

Molly flopped back on her pillows and grumbled, "I just wish it was different."

Ava nodded, "Me too."

The next day found the camp in a flutter of anxiety. For Percy and Beckendorf had a plan to attack the Princess Andromeda, and if all went off flawlessly the ship and all it's inhabitants would explode.

Molly was an anxious mess, both anticipating the raid and dreading it at the prospect of her brother dying. But finally she said, with a hard voice and a steely glint in her eye, "He chose that path, then so be it."

Ava met up with Annabeth as they watched Beckendorf kiss Silena passionately before taking off on Porkpie, with Blackjack trialing behind to get Percy and set out on the raid.

"It will be alright. Everything will work according to plan," Ava feebly tried to comfort a fidgety Annabeth.

"You don't know that," Annabeth groaned, tugging at her blonde curls, "nothing ever goes to plan when it comes to Seaweed Brain. And his improvisations are terrible. They are going to get themselves killed," she moaned, which caused a nearby Silena to burst into tears.

Ava turned to Molly for backup in comforting the two anxious girlfriends (or semi-girlfriend in Annabeth's case), but Molly just shrugged helplessly.

The day passed slowly. Many of the campers had resumed their tactical training, but a bunch of them, including Ava, Annabeth, Molly, and Silena stayed on the beach awaiting news. When it turned dark, the group lit a bonfire and toasted food, while trading monster stories and Greek heroic legends. It would have been more fun if it weren't for the anxious energy the group all contained, and the eyes constantly darting out over the water.

A couple of hours later Chiron trotted over to the group with the fat, scaly harpies flying behind him, reminding the group of curfew and how they all had to return to their cabins. Annabeth and Silena put up the biggest fight, but the rest of the demigods wearily trailed back to their cabins.

Early the next morning Ava rolled out of her bed. She changed into the lightest material of clothing she had, hating how the combination of the summer heat and her body temperature left her a sweaty mess. Groaning, she made her way over to the Dining Hall.

"Hey Medea, why don't you take another potion to make your boobs grow bigger!" Drew called from across the hall.

Ava rolled her eyes and shot the girl her middle finger before continuing on with her cereal. Ever since Drew showed up at the beginning of summer and witnessed Ava's new look, she had been furious. At first Ava felt a thrill of triumph run through her as she observed the older girl's gaping jaw and envious emotions, but Drew soon recovered from her shock and proceeded to question Ava who her plastic surgeon was. The sneers and scathing remarks came at her from all angles, but Ava had eight months to prepare herself for this, so she didn't let Drew's jealously bother her.

After finishing her breakfast, Ava made her way down to the lake, only to see Annabeth and Silena huddled up next to each other, facing the lake.

Ava sat down next to Annabeth and put her arm around her friend. "I'm sure all is well, and they will be back soon."

Silena's dark eyes anxiously darted over to her, and she worried her full lips, "They were supposed to be back last night, the raid shouldn't have taken this long. Something has gone wrong!"

"We don't know that," Ava just finished say before Annabeth jumped to her feet, her face tilted towards the sky.

"Is that?" Silena asked before slumping into to the sand and sobbing.

Ava reluctantly looked to the sky and her heart fell as she watched Porkpie and Blackjack soar over the lake, but with no passengers.

Annabeth's grey eyes closed in sorrow and she ran off towards the stables. Ava sighed and sat down on the sand, pulling Silena into a hug, and smoothing down the older girl's golden hair while she cried.

"Shhh, we don't have any news yet," Ava said rocking her friend and sending her little waves of calm.

"I did this," Silena repeated through her sniffles.

"Why don't you go have a little nap? I'll let you know if anything happens?" Ava suggested, pulling the taller girl to her feet.

Silena's blotchy tear-stained face didn't say anything, but she allowed Ava to pull her back to the Aphrodite Cabin. Drew and a few of her minions sneered at her as she entered, but remained quiet when they noticed a grief stricken Silena. Ava helped her to her bed and once again promised to keep her updated before leaving the cabin.

She walked over to the stables and searched for Annabeth. Ava found the daughter of Athena staring intently at Blackjack.

"He's not dead," Annabeth, stated a matter of factly.

Ava nodded, "Percy is resilient. He's been through too much to be killed on a mission like this."

"Exactly," Annabeth said, sharply turning around and marching out of the stables and down to the lake. Ava sighed deeply before following.

The two friends sat down in the sand resumed their search of the area.

"So I never asked how you were doing with both Austin and Nico leaving," Annabeth finally said.

Ava's lips tightened and her dark eyes narrowed, but she casually shrugged, "I'm fine."

Annabeth snorted, "You are such a bad liar. I don't need your empathy abilities to know you're pissed."

Ava groaned, "I'm upset that they both left, but not mad. They both had good reasons to go. I guess I'm just tired of people I care about walking out on me."

Annabeth's stormy grey eyes studied Ava intently, making her squirm in discomfort. "The people who really care about you will always return though."

Ava smiled, "I hope you are right. But for now I'm done with boys. I am just going to focus on my training and kicking Titan ass!"

Annabeth laughed, but abruptly stopped when she looked out over the lake. Jumping to her feet, she yelled, "Percy!"

Annabeth and Ava both raced into the shore, splashing into water as they ran to Percy's tired figure.

Annabeth flung herself at Percy, and Ava hung back as she watched Percy's arms encircle to blonde, while he closed his eyes. Finally the two separated and Annabeth punched Percy in the arm.

"Ow," Percy complained, rubbing his arm.

"That's for making me wait so long. You should see Silena, she's a mess..." Annabeth began ranting.

"Where is Beckendorf?" Ava questioned, cutting off Annabeth's usual long- winded rants.

Percy's sea green eyes locked in on her, before they dropped down and he shook his head.

A scream came from behind them. Ava turned around with dread.

"Charlie!" Silena said, running into the ocean. "Where is he, where is Charlie?" Silena demanded, splashing up to the trio.

Percy sucked in a deep breath before giving Ava and Annabeth pleading looks.

Annabeth grabbed at Silena's hand, but she batted it away. Her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears and her voice shook as she questioned, "Percy, where is he?"

Percy shook his head, "I'm sorry Silena. Luke knew we were coming and Beckendorf didn't make it out," Percy said, anguish apparent on his young face.

Silena's face seemed to shatter as she leaned into Ava and sobbed. Ava feebly tried to send her comfort, but the strong emotions of pain, sadness and overwhelming guilt made that hard.

Ava led Silena to the shore, where one of her sister's took her back to their cabin.

Chiron came galloping over to Percy. Ava watched from shore as the three had a brief discussion, before Chiron tiredly walked back to shore. "Head Councilors meet in the War Room in fifteen minutes," his booming voice rang out.

Ava ran up to him, but he cut her off before you can speak, "I'm sorry Ava, you know the rules. Only Head Councilors- the children of the twelve Olympians can sit on the council."

Ava felt her nostrils flare and tried to prevent a temper tantrum. "How do you expect me to fight in this war for you, when I'm not even allowed to sit in on the council? If I am risking my life, I should get some say in the decision-making! I have been on quests before!" she said, her voice getting steadily louder.

Chiron let out a sigh of exasperation, and Ava noticed his features showed his weariness. A part of her felt sorry for the trouble she was causing, but a larger part of her was just pissed.

"I'm sorry Ava. I did not instate that rule, but I, along with everyone else at camp must follow it. I am sure you will be fully informed after the meeting."

"This is so unfair," Ava huffed, as Chiron trotted away.

"I hear you punk," Clarisse said, walking up beside her.

Ava turned to her friend and noticed she was scowling at the new Apollo Head Councilor, Michael Yew. The Ares and Apollo Cabin had been fighting over a flying chariot claimed in a raid for the past couple of weeks.

"Yeah I'm not to fond of him either," Ava said studying Michael's narrow face. Not that Ava really knew Michael that well, but the fact that he had replaced Lee did not sit well with her. That and the fact that he spread it around camp that the reason that Austin left camp was because Ava.

"I'll let you know what happens," Clarisse said, clapping Ava on the should, making her knees buckle, before storming off to the War Room, with a sneering Michael trailing behind.

"This totally blows," Ava grumbled under her breathed as she marched (or rather, stomped) back to the Hermes Cabin.

"What's going on?" Molly asked, her eyes appearing over the top of her romance novel.

"Another War Council, we're not invited. And hey- shouldn't you be _training_, not reading recreational trash?"

Ava couldn't see the entirety of Molly's face because it was hiding behind the book, but she did see her friend's ears go red.

"I got tired and decided I needed a break," Molly flawlessly said.

Ava arched a disbelieving brow, knowing that there was more to the story, but deciding not to further question her on it now.

"So what did Percy say?" Molly asked, swiftly changing topics and sitting up as she did.

Ava sighed and rolled onto her bed, "I guess Luke somehow knew about the raid and the entire ship was expecting them. Percy made it out alive, but Beckendorf let off the explosives while he was still on the ship, blowing everyone up, including himself."

Ava heard Molly's harsh intake of breath, but ignored it, thinking on all of the demigods rapidly being killed.

"Does that mean we have a spy in camp?" Molly whispered.

Ava grimaced, "Looks like it. I mean nobody outside of camp knew about the raid, and Luke was prepared for them…"

"What about Percy's mortal friend, Rachel- she might have known about the plan," Molly uneasily whispered.

"I don't know, but we can't go around accusing people, it will just get everyone fighting against each other, and with the Ares and Apollo cabins at each other's throats its already bad enough."

Molly sighed, "I guess you're right."

Half and hour later Travis and Conner bounded inside the cramped cabin.

Ava immediately sat to attention, "What is it? What happened at the meeting?"

"The Titans are planning an attack on Olympus and the gods are busy fighting Typhon, who is steadily making his was towards New York. We are going to go to the Empire State Building and try to defend it, but Percy said he needed to go on a quick mission first," Conner panted.

Ava jumped to her feet and rushed out of the cabin and over to the Big House, she saw a mop of messy black hair and called out, "Percy!"

Percy stopped and turned around, his eyes looking grim, "What's going on?" Ava questioned him.

Percy sighed, "There is something I have to do before I lead you guys to Manhattan…"

"What is it?" Ava asked, watching his sea-green eyes intently.

Percy became very interested in his shoes as he replied, "I can't really tell you. Nico told me not to tell anyone," he said, and then his eyes widened in horror and he cupped a hand over his mouth.

"Nico's involved?" Ava asked arching her eyebrows. A part of her didn't even want to know, but a much larger part was ready to get on her knees and beg the information out of Percy.

"I have to take a quick trip to the Underworld, and hopefully I'll find Grover while I'm gone," Percy quickly explained.

Hundreds of questions lay on the tip of Ava's tongue, but she reluctantly held them back, "Alright, well good luck."

Percy offered her a half grin, "Thanks, and tell Annabeth what I just told you!" he said, before running off to the Council of the Cloven Elder's area.

Ava grimaced, she did not relish in the thought of having to explain to Annabeth that Percy had taken off on her once again.

Two days went by in a flurry of activity before Percy returned lead the group to New York. Annabeth was surprisingly okay with Percy's spontaneous trip without her, which Ava was eternally thankful for. After all Annabeth was likely to shoot the messenger, and the messenger was her…

A nervous, but determined tension filled the camp. Clarisse and the Ares Cabin refused to fight due to disrespect, but her friend had wished her luck and provided some much needed monster- fighting tips before Ava left. It felt strange though to be loaded into the camp busses with Argus, like they were heading out on another field trip…. Except for this wasn't a field trip, and there was a strong possibility that they might not make it home.

Ava and Molly spent the trip in silence, gazing out the dirty window at the New York landscape. As the bus got closer to the city though, it began to move slower and slower.

"What's going on?" Sage, a daughter of Demeter asked from the back of the bus.

"All the cars ahead of us are stopped," Michael Yew called from the front.

Ava and Molly peered out of the window, the car next to them had its driver slumped over his steering wheel.

Molly frowned, "They're either dead or-"

"Asleep," Annabeth finished. "Grover said that Morpheus was saving his energy to put the city in a mass sleep. It will make it a lot easier for the Titan army to travel, if all the humans are out of commission,"

"I guess we're walking," Travis grumbled from the seat behind them.

The next few minutes were spent in chaos, as everyone had to grab their weapons and unload from the bus. And naturally being a group of adolescents, people kept forgetting things.

"People this is war were preparing for, not a fashion show," Annabeth finally snapped, after one of the daughters of Aphrodite screeched for the third time about forgetting her hair tie.

It was eerie walking along the streets of Manhattan while it was so quiet. Music still blasted from cars and billboards still flashed, but the deafening movement of people was absent making it seem eerily like a ghost town. A couple of times they had to stop and move people from the middle of streets.

Everyone gathered at the Empire State Building awaiting Percy, and Annabeth to return from Olympus.

Percy exited the elevator looking troubled, but upon noticing all of the faces staring avidly at him, his face became determined. "Okay, so we have to split everyone up to defend all the entrances into the city."

Everyone was intently focused on the plan, but Ava couldn't help her nerves. There was perhaps forty of the campers in total, splitting them up and expecting ten each to defend all the entrances into New York seemed impossible, especially when the Titans had grand armies.

Just as Percy came up short on protecting the Lincoln Tunnel, unexpected, but welcomed guests showed up.

"I heard you could use some help Jackson," came the rugged voice of Thalia Grace.

Ava and the rest of the demigods turned around to notice about twenty young Hunters of Artemis all clad and silver and armed with bows, clustered around Thalia, who was wearing the silver circlet, marking her the new lieutenant of the hunters.

Percy smiled, "Perfect."

Ava smiled at Thalia, and smirked as she noticed all the disapproving looks the young hunters were shooting her. Some things would never change.

"Alright everyone, you know your places. Defend the city as best as you can, but retreat if need be," Percy said.

Ava turned to Molly and hugged her tightly, as Molly set out with her brothers, and Ava followed Percy, Annabeth, and the children of Apollo to the Williamsburg Bridge.

The group watched nervously as a heavy fog gathered around the sleeping city. But through the fog they could see the massive outline of dark shapes marching forward. Ava nervously swallowed as she heard a howl of what was sure to be a hellhound. This time she didn't have Molly beside her or Nico to hold her hand. Annabeth sent a small nervous nod, before they heard the growls of her enemy.

Ava closed her eyes and exhaled, before opening her eyes and letting out a battle cry of her own, and running forward, daggers extended.

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry about the long wait, but Santa just brought me my new laptop, a little early. And what better way of celebrating the fact that the world didn't end, then posting a new chapter?! I didn't include a lot of events from The Last Olympian in this chapter, but don't worry it will all be explain in the next one. **

**The next chapter will also be the end of what I am calling Part One. After that Part Two will center more around Nico and Ava's storyline. **

**Anyways I hope everyone likes this chapter and you are all having a wonderful and safe holiday!**

**Please Review and let me know your thoughts!**

**-Nyx!**


	19. Lost and Found

**Chapter 19:**

**Lost and Found**

The muggy New York air combined with the dust of evaporated monsters constricted Ava's lungs. She did not have time to consider this though, or the fact that almost her entire body was covered in sweat, grime, and dust. The Titan army had rushed them on the bridge and Ava turned off her emotions, and everyone else's as she mechanically slashed and ducked, stabbed and dove. Being in the middle of battle was like driving in a place with no traffic rules- you had to look out for yourself and everyone else.

Ava spotted Lila, a daughter of Apollo being mauled at by a hellhound, and made her way across the bridge, plunging her dagger in between the dog's shoulder blades.

"Thanks," Lila panted, grabbing at her bleeding shoulder.

"No problem," Ava replied, ducking as a dracaena swung a sword at her head.

All of the sudden the Titan army stopped fighting and made a loose circle around two warriors. Ava pushed herself over to her comrades to see Percy and Luke- no, not Luke- Kronos facing each other.

Ava watched as Kronos and Percy fought, only for Percy to deflect every hit. Kronos' face, which initially looked triumphant, turned into snarled frustration. He finally decided to slow down time, and Ava watched as Percy slowed to the point where Kronos' scythe couldn't help but crash into his right arm. But instead of lopping Percy in half like it should have, Kronos and his scythe went flying backwards, and Percy went skidding into herself.

Ava tried to catch her friend, but he felt much heavier than normal. "Percy what the hell just happened?" Ava asked, as she hefted the blinking son of Poseidon to his feet.

Percy ignored her questioning, "Annabeth, where is Annabeth?"

Ava frowned, "I don't know, I thought she was fighting with you."

"PERCY, AVA!" Will Solace shouted from behind them.

The two demigods turned around and noticed Will holding up a slouching Annabeth, whose left should was dripping blood.

"We have to retreat, there are too many of them," Percy said, before tugging Ava over to Annabeth and Will.

"Everyone back to the Plaza," Percy shouted, before turning to Will, "Where is Michael?"

A pained look crossed Will's face before he shook his head.

An uncomfortable feeling, similar to guilt encompassed Ava as she ran with the rest of her comrades back to the hotel. Sure, she didn't like Michael all that much, but that didn't mean she wanted him dead. It was only a few weeks ago that they buried his brother.

Upon reaching the hotel, Ava looked around in horror. Demigods and Hunters were scurrying around everywhere, attending to the many injured. Cots were full of people bleeding, or holding their limbs at awkward angles.

"MOLLY?" Ava shouted, her auburn hair whipping around, as she frantically searched around for her friend.

Ava grabbed Katie Gardener, who was walking by, "Have you seen Molly Nickols?"

Katie shook her head, looking just as worried, "She went out with Conner and Travis to scout for supplies and enemy locations."

Ava studied Katie thoughtfully, and noticed the worry and devotion swirling within the older girl. She either had a very big crush on one of the Stolls, or was secretly dating one of them. Ava almost scowled to herself for not knowing about this apparent relationship, but then remembered that they were in the middle of a war, and silly things like who was dating who could wait.

"I'm sure that they will all be fine. Each of them are really skilled," Ava said, sending Katie some reassurance. Katie nodded and walked away.

Ava then dragged herself over to Percy, "How is Annabeth?"

Percy sighed, "Her shoulder is pretty bad, but Taylor told me that she should heal up just fine.

Ava sat next to Percy on the worn cot he was resting on. He looked exhausted, but Ava wanted to get some ore information out of him before he passed out. "What happened out there Percy? You should have died. Does this have anything to do with going to the Underworld with Ni-Nico?" Ava asked, stumbling over Nico's name.

Percy sighed and rubbed a hand over his dirty face. "Nico told me earlier this year that he thought Luke visited the Underworld and bathed in the River Styx."

Ava's mind rushed with the implications, "That would make him impenetrable, like Achilles…"

Percy nodded, "Nico convinced me that the only way I could face off against Kronos in Luke's body, is if I did the same."

Ava gasped, "I can't believe Nico convinced you to do that. You could have died!"

Percy chuckled weakly, "I know. When we first got to the Underworld, Nico sold me out to his father for information on his past. It turns out that Zeus killed Nico's mother, so Hades sent Nico and Bianca to the Lotus Hotel in the 1940s to insure their safety. I ended up in some creepy cell, but Nico broke me out and took me to the River Styx, where I had the worst swim of my life…"

Ava sat silent for a moment as she digested that information. Ava knew that despite Bianca's words about grudges, Nico still wasn't fond of Percy. But she didn't think her friend would actually sell Percy out to his father. She supposed that springing him out of Underworld jail did kind of cancel out the action. "So you're invulnerable now."

Percy nodded, "Except for one spot on my body."

"Just like for Achilles, it was his ankle."

Percy nodded, "Hades is probably giving Nico hell right now for helping me escape."

Ava's gut twisted uncomfortably. "We should both get some rest, wake me up if you need me," Ava said, standing to her feet and walking over to an empty cot.

As she lay down, Ava prayed that just this once she could dream of Nico while he was in the Underworld. Every time Nico was down there, their connection seemed to be broken, but just this once, she hoped that she would be able to see him, just to make sure he was okay.

A couple hours later, Ava was shaken awake. "What's going on?" she groggily asked, groping around for her daggers. A hand batted her searching arm away and she turned to fully look at the person who had woken her up. "Molly!" Ava said, lunging for her friend, and pulling her into a hug.

Molly laughed and hugged her back, before pulling away. "You seriously need a shower. You look like hell, which is saying a lot, cause its you."

Ava just laughed, "So did you find anything interesting?"

Molly's impish smile became much more mischievous, "Well I found this awesome diamond earring set at Tiffany's," Ava arched her brows and Molly giggled. Her smile then dropped, "There are hoards of enemies. The Titan armies are coming into New York from every entrance and they outnumber us like three hundred to one."

Ava wanted to reassure her friend, but she had no idea what to say. The chances were literally stacked against them. "We'll do our best," Ava said, but it came out more like a question.

Molly laughed, but it sounded slightly hysterical.

Ava spotted Travis holding Katie Gardener's hand as the two chatted, and when Katie caught her eye, she smiled.

Conner walked over to Ava's cot, "Come on you two, there is a meeting in the round room."

Ava and Molly walked into the room, where Percy, Annabeth (whose shoulder was heavily bandaged), Thalia and a whole bunch of other campers were surrounding a table covered by a map of New York.

"I want the Hephaestus Cabin at the west and the Hermes Cabin at the East. Hunters and Athena Cabin will take the Harlem River. Any questions?" Percy said.

"Where I am going?" Ava asked, unsure if she was to follow the Athena Cabin, or the Hermes Cabin.

"You are coming with me," Percy said, and then pulled her to the side as everyone filed out of the room, "Look I know Annabeth says that she is healed, but I don't think she is completely, so if you could-"

"Watch out for her? Sure," Ava said, knowing what Percy was asking.

Percy offered her a look of relief, "Thanks."

As everyone split up, Ava raced behind Annabeth and pulled an arrow out of her quiver, knocking it onto her bow, in the ready. Her forest green eyes scanned the area for scouts, but there was really no need, as they could hear one of the Titan armies marching their way. It sounded like an earthquake.

Ava watched enviously as the Hunters lithely climbed up trees or behind cars, readying their bows. She wanted to join them, but kept to her promise and stood beside Annabeth. Nerves crept along her spine, as more and more monsters kept filing in, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand. But before she could loosen some arrows, a small Titan party holding a white flag came over. The man in front was wearing a tuxedo, except he couldn't be a man. Whoever he was, a giant dracaena was holding his arm, and Ethan Nakamura stood to the other side of him. Ava narrowed her eyes as she observed her ex- cabin mate- he was the one who stabbed Annabeth.

"Ah Percy Jackson, and company," the tuxedo man said, as he strode closer to them.

"And you are?" Percy challenged.

"I am Prometheus."

That certainly caught Ava's attention. His story was one of her favorites when she was a child.

"Have you come to surrender?" Percy sarcastically drawled.

Prometheus just smiled, "No Percy, I come to offer you a deal."

Ava stared intently at the pythos that was Pandora's Box. Prometheus promised that if the demigods surrendered Olympus to the Titans, then their lives would be spared, and hope would be set free. It was a tempting offer, and Ava watched as Percy's face displayed his temptation, his emotions fighting within him.

"I don't need your hope. We are going to win," he told Prometheus.

The Titan sighed, and looked slightly disappointed, as he straightened his tuxedo jacket. "I am sorry to hear that," was all he said before he turned away and the Titan army parted to allow the three to pass through before closing ranks.

"Get ready," Percy said, as the monsters shouted before charging at them.

Ava shot her arrow, and did not stop to see whom it pierced, as she had already reloaded her bow and was letting off more and more arrows. The Hunters were also piercing their enemy's front lines from all angles. Despite the success, more and more monsters and giants kept pouring in. Ava felt thankful for all the hours of practice that Clarisse had dragged her through, as she knew that she would need her stamina.

Once the monsters got close enough, Ava strapped her bow on her back, and unsheathed her daggers. She plunged one dagger in an empousa, before swinging around and slitting a dracaena's throat. All of her anger at her friends dying seemed to rise up inside her like a fire, and before she knew it emotions of anger were pouring out of her causing any enemy within a four foot perimeter to take a step back. Ava was all too happy to dive forward with her blades though.

A panicked moment hit her though, when Ava lost sight of Annabeth. She twirled her blade through a couple more monsters, dodging some of the bigger ones, until she could spot Percy. She knew that wherever Percy was, Annabeth wouldn't be far behind. Ava finally spotted the duo and ran over, grabbing her bow and shooting at a couple Hyperborean giants. She skidded to a stop though, when a huge figure bathed in light, with shinning golden eyes ran over.

"That's Hyperion," Annabeth said, as she rotated her injured shoulder. "He's the Titan of the light- the father of the original sun god."

Percy grit his teeth, and turned to Grover, "G man, you got my back?"

Grover audibly gulped, but nodded, "Always!"

Percy nodded, "Good, I'm going in."

Before either Ava or Annabeth could protest, Percy was running towards the Titan. Ava wanted to watch and make sure Percy was okay, but she was too busy defending her and Annabeth. Annabeth wasn't much help either, as she kept trying to move towards Percy.

Ava grabbed the daughter of Athena's arm, "Annabeth, focus! Percy will be fine. You heard the prophecy, nothing is going to happen to him right now." Annabeth looked torn, but when she looked back towards Percy, he seemed to be creating some kind of hurricane, holding his own against the Titan. Annabeth nodded and tightened her grip on her dagger.

The two fought back to back, killing anything that came their way. But despite Percy and Grover's success at bringing Hyperion down, more and more monsters flooded in. And that was before they heard the giant 'REEEET'.

"What in Hades was that?" Ava shouted, as she searched the sky. She spotted something giant and pink fly overhead, taking out a clump of trees and the Hunter that was in them.

"It's the Clazmonian Sow," Annabeth yelled.

Percy and Ava both traded incredulous looks, before Percy said, "We need to stop it before it brings a building down on everyone. I have a plan!"

Annabeth began to protest, but it was too late, Percy had already managed to lasso himself to the pig and was flying through Manhattan with her.

Their brief interruption with the pig was over before they even got the chance to catch their breath. Ava was plunged back into the fighting, alternating her weapons. She pushed every ounce of strength, and every bitter emotion out of her, as she fought, willing to make the Titans suffer for taking away the people she loved.

Ava was engaged in battle with a dracaena when it happened. She was dodging the monster's attack, when pain exploded in her upper right thigh. Ava staggered, but ignored it, and used both her daggers to cleave the head off the dracaena. She then looked down to see a black-knotted arrow sticking out of her thigh. She wanted so badly to pull the thing out, as it was without a doubt covered in bacteria, or worse- poison, but knew that if she did, the bleeding would worsen.

She limped over to Annabeth, trying not to cry out as the arrow had clearly pierced her muscle, making moving feel like agony. "Annabeth!"

Annabeth turned around where she had been fighting alongside Grover. Her face turned white as she looked at Ava's leg. "This is bad, we have to get you back to the hotel and healed quickly."

Ava nodded, knowing that if she kept fighting with an injury she would only make things worse.

Percy arrived on Blackjack, just as the three had made their way back another block.

"Things aren't looking good," Percy yelled, before he caught sight of Ava. "Shit," he cursed under his breath.

"We have to move back and regroup," Ava said through clenched teeth.

"I know, I told the others on the way," Percy said.

As they demigods rushed back another two blocks, more and more Titans ran after them. Things were looking hopeless and Ava was beginning to feel dizzy.

"What's that noise?" she blearily asked Annabeth.

"What noise?" Annabeth nervously asked.

"I hear it too," Grover said, and pointed to the sky.

A lone helicopter was flying into Manhattan, with DARE Enterprises written on the side. It started skidding into buildings.

"The curse of Morpheus," Percy groaned. "The pilot will be asleep!"

"What is _she_ even doing here?" Annabeth huffed.

"No idea," Percy meekly said. "Grover, you take Ava back to base. Annabeth, will you help me?"

Annabeth did not look happy about it, but nodded her head and got on Porkpie to fly up to the swerving helicopter.

The entire conversation felt like a dream to Ava. Some things were clear, others were fuzzy and she couldn't quite remember the details. Getting back to the hotel was just as hazy. The pain never left her leg, which was good, because numbness was worse. But Ava didn't want to think about the infection or blood loss she had.

Once at the hotel, Ava felt herself being traded off from person to person, before she was being laid out on a cot and then oblivion took her. Maybe she would see Nico this time.

Molly was once again sitting at Ava's bedside when she woke up. Her impish face look uncharacteristically serious, and her eyebrows were sternly set like an old school matron. "What were you thinking getting yourself injured?"

Ava sighed, "I didn't even see it coming. They fight dirty, it wasn't even my opponent who shot me!"

"Of course they fight dirty Ava! This is war," Molly whisper shouted.

Ava flinched, "Don't make me feel worse." She knew that Molly got snappy when she was stressed, but she just couldn't deal with it right now.

Her leg was no longer in agony like it was before, but a dull throbbing still remained. She sat up and threw off the covers inspecting her leg. It was covered with a heavy white bandage. Ava poked at it and winced, before Molly batted her hand away.

"Taylor had been fixing you up," Molly bit out. Ava remembered that Molly wasn't all that fond of Taylor and bit back a smile. "I didn't trust him to not be sloppy, so I had Will check you over. He said it would take a while for your muscle to completely heal, let alone the skin."

"But I can still fight?"

Molly sighed, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Ava frowned, "I will rest for a few more hours, but then I'm heading back out there. I can just stay at the back and sharp shoot at least." She knew that of all the people, Molly would be the hardest to convince to let her back into the fighting.

Molly sighed, "I guess. But you better not be using your empathy powers to convince me!" she sternly warned.

Ava grinned tiredly, "It never crossed my mind. Now tell me what I missed."

"Well, Annabeth saved that Rachel girl by landing the helicopter. Rachel apparently has been having some weird visions and flew in to tell Percy. And Chiron, along with Party Ponies from all over the U.S. showed up and chased off the Titan armies."

"So I didn't miss much then," Ava lamely joked.

Molly smiled, and reached for a canteen on the table beside them, "Drink some of this, and then get some more sleep."

Ava eagerly picked up the canteen for two reasons. She knew that it was filled with ambrosia, and one- she really wanted to be healed, and two- because it tasted awesome! Unscrewing the lid, Ava tipped some of the golden liquid into her mouth. It tasted like familiar mint chocolate Girl Guide cookies and that mystery spice. She sighed contently and let her eyelids droop.

"Molly, I can't see Nico anymore. Do you think he's okay?" she blearily questioned.

Molly frowned, "What are you talking about?"

But Ava didn't answer, as she was lost in her dreamland. During her rest, Ava could see her father fighting against giant, ancient looking monsters. His forest green eyes were fierce as he shot fiery arrows at them. Images shifted until Ava saw the Olympian gods fighting against what looked like a giant tornado. Ava could see that the tornado had a form though, and she immediately knew this was Typhon. Her hands clenched her sheets, as she watched Mr. D get smacked out of the air like a fly. Finally her dreams shifted again and Ava noticed a familiar pair dark brown eyes staring intently into her own. She woke up with a gasp. As much as Ava wanted to think that that last part of her dream was real, she conceded that seeing Nico was probably just a normal dream.

Sighing, Ava threw the sheets off her body and stared at the white bandage that covered her thigh. She had no idea of the damage that lay underneath, but the throbbing had dulled down a lot. All Ava really wanted was a shower.

Ava shakily stood to her feet, and looked around. Healers from the Apollo Cabin were milling about, but almost everyone was asleep as it was still dark out. Ava tested out putting weight on her right leg. It was sore, but she felt like she could work with it.

Ava walked over to Taylor, who was checking over some medical supplies. Her thigh muscle felt strained, but she powered through it. They needed her to fight, so ignoring the pain would just have to do.

"Taylor," Ava said, trying not to startle the son of Apollo.

Taylor turned to look at her, and his blue eyes widened as he took her in, "Ava, I didn't think you would be up so soon! How are you feeling?"

Ava shrugged, and knew that she should tell Taylor about the strain she felt in her leg, but knew that if she did, it would possibly get reported back to Percy, and he would never let her fight if she was not fully healed. "I'm okay. I was just wondering if I could take the bandage off to shower?"

Taylor eyed her skeptically, as if he knew that she wasn't being one hundred percent truthful. Ava looked to the ground, she hated that despite the fact she was an empath, she was still such a bad liar.

"Sure. A shower would actually be a good idea. You can clean the area better. Just get me to put fresh bandages on you when you're done." Taylor then froze, and Ava felt humiliation and guilt fume off of him. "Unless you are uncomfortable with me doing that. I can get someone else, probably Lila to change them for you…"

Ava immediately understood what he was trying to say. Although what happened on her birthday was nearly a year ago, Taylor still felt slightly uncomfortable around her. Ava felt badly, as she knew it wasn't his fault, but Taylor still felt awful about it. "No its okay, I trust you," she said, staring straight into his eyes.

Taylor smiled, relief filling his face, as he pointed the way to the showers.

Ava tried not to limp as she headed over to the showers, knowing that Taylor would be watching. The shower felt like heaven. Steam filled the washroom, and Ava probably spent more time in there than she should have, but it felt so good to be clean. She hadn't showered in two days, and in those two days she had killed all kinds of monsters, most of which left some kind of residue on her body. She didn't dare look at the shower floor as she washed away the grime. After slipping on a tank top and a plain pair of cotton underwear, Ava stuck her head out of the bathroom door and motioned for Taylor to come over.

She blushed a bit, at the older boy seeing her in such a state of undress, but she couldn't put her shorts on, as they would cover the arrow wound. Taylor flushed a little to as he rubbed antibiotic over the abrasion, and wrapped a bandage over the area.

Ava had just managed to stutter an embarrassed thanks, before the bathroom door flew open and a raging Molly stood in the doorway. Her hazel eyes narrowed as she took in the scene of a barely clothed Ava, with Taylor holding her extended leg, as he taped up the bandage on her upper thigh.

"What do you think you're doing?" Molly practically growled at Taylor.

The older boy actually gulped, and turned to Ava, his blue eyes pleading.

"Relax Molly, I asked him to change my bandage," Ava explained, lowering her leg.

Molly's eyes remained narrowed, but she removed her hands from her hips. "Well it looks like you're finished. Better go attend to the other patients now."

Taylor looked uneasily at the daughter of Hermes before scampering out the door.

Molly moved over towards Ava and helped her into a pair of fitness shorts.

"I don't see why you are so hard on him," Ava said, intently watching her friend.

Molly shrugged, "I just don't like the guy."

But Ava suspected that Molly felt a little more than dislike for the healer.

Once Ava was fully clothed, the two made their way out of the bathroom, and noticed everyone was frantically scrambling around.

Ava walked over to Annabeth, "What's going on?"

Annabeth turned around, "Oh hey, how's the leg?"

"Fine, now what's with the chaos?"

Annabeth raised a blonde eyebrow, as if she too knew Ava was lying about the condition of her leg, but answered nevertheless, "Apparently a drakon is headed our way, and only a child of Ares can defeat it."

"Well that sucks," Ava said, and Annabeth nodded.

The two parted, and Ava walked over to her cot. Her armor was lying beside it, covered in grime. Ava used her sheet to wipe the bronze breastplate down, before strapping it on, and slinging her arrows on her back. She slipped her daggers on and headed outside.

"Percy, wait up," Ava called and ran over to him, trying not to wince.

Percy looked over her skeptically, "Should you be out?"

Ava nodded, "I'm fine."

"Alright," he replied, his tone doubtful. "Annabeth you can come too, but I want you to wear your Yankees cap once we get near the drakon."

"How exactly are we going to defeat it if only a child of Ares can, and none of them came here?" Ava asked, voicing the elephant in the room.

Percy's sea-green eyes showed his worry, and he shrugged, "No idea."

Ava smirked, "So the usual then?"

The three laughed, but their chuckles abruptly stopped when they heard the drakon come closer. Evidence of it was clear, as building toppled over and giant chunks of concrete sizzled, as it spat venom at random centaurs. The drakon was huge, bigger than any monster she had ever seen, including the hydra. It was green and scaly, with a long snout and glowing yellow eyes. So pretty much the stuff of nightmares.

"Ava try to get behind it, Annabeth from the top, and I'll go in front," Percy said, using his 'son of the Big Three' voice.

Ava looked calculatingly at the surrounding areas. She had no idea how to get behind such a huge creature without it noticing. All while avoiding the eyes, and the venom, and the tail… She should probably just avoid the entire drakon in general, but her friends were counting on her, so Ava grabbed her bow and dodged around cars. The drakon was far to concerned with Percy egging it on to notice her.

Ava took her place behind a U-Haul van and loaded her bow, releasing an arrow at the drakon's neck. But despite the awesomeness of her new bow, the arrow just didn't manage to pierce through the drakon's thick hide like she hoped. The red feather tipped arrow had managed to lodge itself halfway in, which was more than the Party Pony's arrows, which kept bouncing right off, but it wasn't enough to slow the beast, only draw its attention to her. Ava ducked behind the U-Haul, as the drakon's head lurched around to search for what had pierced its scales. She was prayed that unlike most monsters, it wouldn't have a good sense of smell.

Unfortunately for Ava, the drakon did have a exceptional sense of smell, and moved it's attention away from Percy, and over towards her. She had no idea where to run, as solid buildings surrounded her. A cry from the sky had everyone, including the drakon's head turn and Ava thanked every deity when she saw the blood red flags, with the boar heads on them, Clarisse and the Ares Cabin had finally arrived.

Ava watched as Clarisse yelled out orders, and charge at the drakon, on her flying chariot pulled by fire-breathing horses. But something didn't look quite right. Clarisse was taller, and moved more purposely in a fight. Something about it was off, but Ava did her best to help Clarisse out, by firing arrows at the drakon's head. She didn't know if she was helping or hindering though, as the arrows prove to just agitate the monster further.

Ava lowered her bow and watching in confusion, as Clarisse's moves became jerky, and not the calculating, assured maneuvers her mentor usually used. It was a horrifying and time stopping moment when the drakon spat venom right in Clarisse's face, burning at her helmet immediately.

"NO!" Ava screamed, and ran out from behind the U-Haul to her friend, only to see an unarmored Clarisse racing up to the fallen imposter.

Ava raced up to the body, watching as the real Clarisse pull the helmet off the girl's body. Ava's eyes widened as she observed Silena Beauregard's normally flawless face covered with blistering burns.

"You stupid girl," Clarisse choked out, "Why would you do this?"

"I had to. I was the spy… My fault Charlie died. Luke made me," Silena croaked out, before her beautiful brown eyes went dull as the life left her body.

Ava clenched her fist, and watched as Clarisse's ocean blue eyes hardened over and she grabbed her electrical spear from Silena's limp hand.

Ava frowned, "Clarisse what are you doing?"

Clarisse didn't answer, but clenched her jaw instead and jumped on her chariot charging straight at the drakon. Ava barely had time to gasp as Clarisse's spear pierced straight through the drakon's eye, its electrical volts buzzing, smoke steamed from the drakon's body and its scales sizzled. Clarisse jumped down from her chariot, as the drakon's body fell down with a resounding 'THUMP'. She let out a roar, but it was not triumphant, but one of rage and loss.

Clarisse tied the head of the drakon to her chariot and raced around the front lines of the Titan's army screaming at them. Whatever she was saying appeared to be effective, that and the giant carcass she was pulling, stopped the enemies from moving forward.

"Form lines, we can't let them reach the entrance to the Empire State Building," Percy yelled.

Everyone who was able lined up and struggled to keep the Titan army back. But even with Clarisse scaring the front lines, the Titans surged forward, pushing all the demigods back, until they were merely a block from the entrance to Olympus.

"This isn't working," Ava yelled as she fired arrow after arrow at giants and hellhounds.

"We have to retreat inside the building, they're slaughtering us. Clarisse was just frozen by a Hyperborean giant!" Thalia yelled.

Percy's face looked torn, but as his eyes scanned the minimal number of troops left standing, he nodded his ascent and they all ran for the Empire State Building. Ava lagged behind, firing as many arrows as she could before they bared the doors.

"What are we going to do, this won't hold for long, and the doorman has abandoned the place," Jake Mason said.

"They're coming!" Molly yelled and everyone turned and faced the door, just in time for it to blast out of the way, and Kronos to stride in. His golden eyes shone maliciously, and the scar on Luke's handsome face only served to further his menacing aura.

"Well Perseus Jackson, ready to die?" Kronos taunted, as Ethan Nakamura and the dracaena queen backed him up.

"Not just yet," Percy sneered back.

"And if the game changes?" Kronos taunted pointed to a car outside.

Ava looked outside to see Percy's mom and her boyfriend waking up from the Morpheus slumber.

"Just imagine what will happen when all the mortals wake up, and get in my army's way," Kronos idly mused, with that wicked smile.

Chiron stepped forward, and Ava's jaw dropped, she didn't even know he was in the building. "You are not going any further," the ancient centaur said, extending his sword out to Luke's chest.

"Ah, my least successful son," Kronos sneered.

Ava shuddered. It was too weird to think of Kronos being Chiron's father, especially due to the fact that Kronos was currently in Luke's body.

With a casual flick of his scythe Chiron went flying into a wall, which then fell on top of him. All of the demigods screamed. Ava ran over to the pile, but knew that she wouldn't even be able to lift half of the smaller rubble. She tuned out Kronos and dug her hands through the brick. She stopped looked up though when she heard a creaking in the ground.

Kronos was advancing on Percy, when a crack spread across the floor, with black smoke whisping out of it. Everybody rose and watched in curious trepidation of whether or not this was some new monster. The crack continued to spread until a figure jumped out of it. Ava squinted her eyes, and noticed onyx hair, and dark eyes in a tall body. Nico di Angelo had arrived.

Kronos looked taken aback that one boy had managed to cause so much destruction.

"A brat of Hades," he menacingly whispered.

Nico just smirked, and a midnight chariot sprang out of the floor behind him. It looked to be made of smoke, with images morphing around it.

This was the first time Ava had ever laid eyes on the god of the dead, and she shivered. He was tall, and had dark hair and eyes, which Nico had obviously inherited. But Hades was much paler, and the expression on his face made the hairs on the back of her neck erect. A beautiful young goddess, which Ava assumed was Persephone stood behind him, her blonde hair shining radiantly, and blue eyes uninterested, as they took in the scene. Beside Persephone stood a goddess who could only be Demeter. Her hair was the colour of wheat, and her mouth was flattened into a sever line.

"Ah father, I see your up to trouble again," Hades said, and his voice sounded smooth and cold- like a snake.

Kronos narrowed his eyes, "You don't really think that _you_ could stop me?"

Ava knew that realistically Hades probably couldn't stop the Titan time lord, but he sure _looked _like he could. With his black eyes, and his shimmering helm of darkness, Ava felt like she was sitting on top of someone's grave.

"Well my son had convinced me that it would be in my best interest to. You were always a terrible ruler," Hades sneered.

Ava thought that Kronos might charge at the lord of the dead, but Kronos probably realized that he was still vulnerable in Luke's human body, even with the blessing of Achilles. Instead he brought his scythe down and a blast of power shot out of it, blowing everyone off their feet, and tipping Hades' chariot over. Hades charged at his father, but was stopped by some invisible barrier.

Ava watched in horror as Kronos and Ethan made their way over the elevator, while Percy and Annabeth struggled to their feet.

Percy shot a quick look at her, "Make sure my mom is safe!" he yelled before, he ran to the elevator with Annabeth and Grover hot on his heels.

Ava nodded and then grimaced as she turned around. It sucked being on the side of the barrier _with _the Titan army. But it was nice that they had three gods on their side.

Hades scanned the place before taking his chariot outside and charging into the array of monsters.

Ava ran over to Sally Jackson, and her boyfriend Paul. Sally was holding a shotgun, looking around wide-eyed and Paul just looked confused.

"Mrs. Jackson, I need you to come with me," Ava said, running up to the two as best as she could.

"Is all this really happening?" Sally asked slightly hysterical.

"It is, and Percy asked me to make sure you guys stay safe, so I need you to come with me!"

Sally and Paul followed Ava past the fighting and back into the Empire State Building. Ava led them over to the pile of rocks Chiron was buried under. She had no idea if he was alive, and chances were pretty unlikely, but they had to try.

"Try moving some of this rock. Chiron is buried under it. If you see any enemies come near you hide! Use this only if you have to," Ava said dragging some abandoned swords over.

"Where are you going dear?" Sally asked before Ava could take off again.

"Back into the battle. There are too many people I care for fighting out there."

Sally nodded, "Be careful!"

Ava ran back out the door and grabbed at her daggers. Her leg was throbbing again, but she ignored it, as she stabbed at the passing telekhine. She spotted a group of demigods fighting another group of demigods and ran over to join in.

Ava was sparring with a tall girl that she didn't recognize. She didn't want to kill another human, but this girl was making it hard, as she was definitely going for kill shots. Ava dodged them all, and finally flipped one of her daggers over and hit the girl hard in the head with the hilt of her blade, knocking her out. She turned around and dodged an arrow sorrowing just past her cheekbone. Her dark green eyes searched for the archer, and stopped in dead shock at whom she saw. The archer stopped too once he recognized his target.

"Austin?" Ava choked out. Everyone else and everything else seemed to blur around her. The other fighting didn't matter; the other people didn't matter, as she made her way over to the boy who she had given her young heart to.

Austin lowered his bow s she approached, and studied her with horrified golden eyes.

"What are you doing? Why are you here with them?" Ava questioned, her voice coming out in hoarsely.

Austin sighed, and a pained look filled those beautiful orbs, "I wanted a better future."

Ava started at him in disbelief, but disbelief soon turned into anger. How could he do this? How could he slaughter his own family so selfishly! Ava began loosening her breastplate, as Austin watched on in trepidation.

"What are you-" Austin begun to ask, but Ava cut him off by presenting the soft flesh that covered her heart. "Do it."

Austin's eyebrows constricted in confusion. "What?"

"You want to kill for a better future," she bit out, "then start with me. Do. It."

Horrified golden eyes locked with fiery forest green ones. Ava was silently daring him to go through with it, and Austin was panicking. When he raised his bow, Ava closed her eyes. She heard the snap of his bowstring, but did not feel the arrow pierce her skin. She opened her eyes and turned to see the arrow had pierced an empousa that was creeping up behind her.

Austin grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the corpse, "You're right. I'm sorry, I lost track of things."

Ava didn't know what to say, so she ran back into the fray instead. She spotted various ghosts taking down hellhounds and giants, and headed over, hoping to spot Nico. Running through the crowd of monsters and demigods, Ava skidded to a halt as she was nearly taken out by Hades' chariot.

It stopped at the same time she did, and Ava's eyes widened as she looked up at a pair of onyx ones. Hades scanned her for a moment before familiarity glinted in his eyes, and he held out a hand, "I could use an archer on board."

Too stunned to do anything else, Ava took the god of the dead's hand, and climbed on the chariot, beside the two goddesses. She slung her bow off her back and loaded it, letting her arrows fly, while trying not to loose her balance as the chariot swung around.

Arrow after arrow soared through the air, hitting every target, as the goddesses turned people's weapons into flowers or monsters into wheat. Hades had summoned some of the best dead warriors, which were rapidly killing off the Titan army.

Ava spotted Nico amongst the ghost warriors and turned to Hades, "I'm going to help Nico," she said, before jumping off the chariot and hoping that she didn't offend him.

Nico looked tired, as he kept alternating between summoning ghosts and fighting off monsters. Ava shot a hellhound that was lunging for his back, and Nico spun around in surprise. He smiled when he noticed her.

Ava barely had time to smile back as she kept firing arrows. But now that she was out of the chariot, daggers were more practical.

Just as she unsheathed her twin blades Hades called out, "Demigods, ghosts form ranks!"

And even though literally none of the demigods (on the Olympian side) had met Hades, let alone trained with him before, they all seemed to know their places. Everyone fanned out, creating a line, as they surged. Many monsters turned around to retreat. After what seemed like days of fighting, Ava stabbed a spider-like monster in the face, before turning around to notice no enemies in her vicinity.

Nico approached her, casually poking at enemy corpses with his sword as he strolled forward. "You okay?"

Ava nodded. She had been too focus on the fight to notice but her leg was definitely burning now. She had the horrible feeling that she tore the muscle even more.

"Are you?" she questioned.

Nico nodded. Deep purple bags shone on his youthful face though. And he appeared paler than normal, but Ava supposed that could be from all his time spent in the Underworld lately.

"We should head back to the Empire State Building," Nico finally said after a moment of awkward silence.

As the two headed back with the rest of the demigods, Ava quietly said, "That was really amazing of you to convince your dad to help us. We would be dead without all of your help!"

Nico smiled at her, but it looked tired. "Thanks."

They headed over to the elevator and Ava was surprised to see Hades, Persephone and Demeter waiting for Nico. Ava stepped back, unsure if she should head up to Olympus. She really wanted to see how her friends were making out, and if Kronos had succeeded, but didn't know if she would be welcome.

"Are you coming Miss Summers?" Hades drawled out.

Ava hastily nodded and scrambled into the elevator. She gripped the hilt of her blade, as they rode up to the six hundredth floor in awkward silence. The terrible elevator music only made things feel more strained.

When the doors opened, Ava practically jumped out, but Nico caught her wrist.

"Everyone get behind me," Hades stated, and the five of them moved up the staircase towards the palace.

"Such a chauvinist," Demeter huffed.

"_Mom_," Persephone huffed, "He's being protective, and it's _romantic_."

Ava and Nico traded looks and tried not to laugh. It wasn't all that funny, but the extreme tiredness made the goddesses bickering seem hilarious. Ava had to bite her lip and turn away from Nico to contain her giggles. Sobering thoughts hit her though, as she observed the destruction of many buildings. Minor gods lay slain, and Ava's heart clenched, wondering if her father was okay.

When they finally reached the Hall of the Gods, Ava's jaw dropped as she noticed that all twelve Olympians were already there. She parted from Nico and ran over to where Percy and Annabeth were leaning over a body- Luke's body. She stopped for a moment. As much as she felt like Luke deserved death at the moment, seeing him lying motionless only roused sympathy within her.

She closed her eyes as Luke's body was carried away, and Zeus called the council to order. Ava had no idea where to sit, as everyone was by their parents, until her Aunt Dove motioned her over. She tuned out most of what was being said because of exhaustion and worry. Panic filled her as her wondered if Molly was okay, if Conner and Travis were safe, how to tell Aunt Dove that Silena died.

Ava did focus on what was being said though, when Percy was offered immortality. She studied his emotions carefully, but it was hard not to notice his eyes stray over to Annabeth as he turned down the offer. Annabeth's relief was evident. She almost laughed when Percy made a bunch of demands about how all demigods needed to be claimed by their thirteenth birthday.

"And I think that the minor gods should get their own cabins. Take Ava for example," Percy said, gesturing to her, making Ava shrink a little as twelve potent gazes fixed on her, "She has been living in the cramped Hermes Cabin for _ages_!"

"Percy, I really don't mind," Ava protested. She liked living with Molly, even if the close quarters got annoying during the summertime.

"No, it's not okay, people like you and Nico deserve to have your own cabins," Percy argued.

Ava watched in amazement as Zeus reluctantly granted all his requests, and the gods swore on the River Styx. Everyone stood up as the council adjourned.

Percy ran over, "Are mom and Paul okay?"

Ava nodded, "I passed them on my way up, they're fine."

Percy thanked her and walked over to Annabeth who was getting her broken arm healed by Apollo. Ava turned around, ready to head for the elevators and go look for Molly, when she noticed Hades was standing right in front of her.

"You did well today," the lord of the dead stated.

Ava bowed her head nervously, "Thank you my lord."

"My son has mentioned you before, and I must admit I have been looking forward to meeting you."

"Well I haven't been looking forward to meeting the god of the _dead_," Ava joked, and then clapped her hand over her mouth horrified. Why did she always say the most offensive things in front of the most powerful people? "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired."

Hades surprised her by chuckling instead of incinerating her, "You are everything I hoped you would be my dear. Your father is currently waiting outside if you would like to go see him."

Ava nodded, "Thank you again." She had no idea what Hades meant, but took that as her cue to leave before she really did manage to piss someone off.

She ran out of the Hall of the Gods and spotted her father talking to some other minor god. They both stopped their conversation when they noticed her. Ava didn't care that she didn't know her father that well, or they weren't really in the 'bear-hug' stage of their relationship yet, she ran over to Eros and hugged him tightly. His bare bronzed arms encircled her just as firmly.

"I'm so happy that your okay Spark," Eros said into her hair.

"Me too dad."

After talking a bit more with her dad, Ava made her way down to the ground floor. She was glad to see many of the demigods okay, unwilling to think about the ones that weren't.

It was a surreal moment climbing back into the camp bus, like they had a few days ago. The war was over, Kronos defeated. Ava flinched when she noticed that the bus had only half the amount of passengers as it did when they arrived in Manhattan. She quietly observed the destruction of the city outside the window, and all of the mortals rushing around trying to figure out what happened and how to fix everything.

Looking beside her she noticed Molly was silently crying. Ava put her arm around her friend for comfort. When she told Molly about what happened to Luke, she was distraught. Happy that Luke did what was right in the end, but devastated that he had to take his own life to fix his mistakes.

Arriving at camp, it looked as though nothing had changed. Peleus was snoring loudly at Thalia's Pine, emitting wisps of smoke from his snout. And Argus waved in greeting. But Ava was surprised to see Percy, Annabeth and Nico had beaten them there.

"What's going on?" Ava asked Annabeth walking up to the trio, who were standing outside the Big House with nervous looks on their faces.

"Rachel flew Blackjack here and is trying to become the new oracle. A position which Hades apparently cursed," Annabeth explained.

Ava warily looked at the blue building, but smiled upon seeing a freshly healed Chiron. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said, running up to the ancient centaur.

Chiron smiled, "I am not one hundred percent, but I thank you for helping me."

Ava smiled and nodded. As much as she wanted to stay and make sure the old oracle didn't strangle Rachel, or electrocute her insides, she was exhausted. So she headed over to the Hermes Cabin for a much needed sleep instead.

Over the next few weeks, camp became as busy as it normally was, but instead of a nervous tension, an excited one filled the air. New buildings were being constructed for the minor gods, and Hades. Ava was very pleased when Annabeth told her where her cabin would be constructed, and let her help design it. Satyrs were working overtime, as all the unclaimed kids from around the world were being claimed.

Ava would have liked to say she was a great help to everyone in this time, but she wasn't. She spent most of her time lounging around, swimming or sketching. Anything, but training.

She was heading with her sketchbook over to Thalia's Pine, when she stopped at Nico's newly constructed cabin, and watched as the demigod in question carefully placed jars of Greek fire in hanging lanterns.

"Very _menacing_," Ava said with a smirk.

Nico turned around and smiled, "Exactly what I was going for. No one will even think of sneaking into my cabin to pull pranks now."

Ava's brows rose- she really didn't think anything would stop the Stolls from raiding every single newly built cabin.

"I have actually been meaning to talk to you," Nico said, running a hand through his black curls.

Ava cocked her head curiously, "What is it?"

Nico sighed, "You're not going to like this." Ava's dark green eyes narrowed. "My father wants me to come live in the Underworld so he can personally train me for the next little while."

Ava sighed, "How long is 'a little while'?"

Nico flinched, "The next few years actually. I leave tonight."

Ava's throat became tight, "Well I suppose you have to. But is there any way we can stay in touch. Do Iris Messages work in the Underworld?"

Nico grimaced, "Not really, but you can summon Mrs. O'Leary and get her to bring me a letter if you're desperate."

Ava smiled sadly and moved forward hugging Nico. He smelled like evergreen and spices. "I'll miss you."

Nico's arms hesitantly wrapped around her smaller frame, "I'll miss you too."

And Ava did miss him. Life just wasn't the same without Nico in it. Even when he was a part of her dreams, she felt good knowing that she was connected to him. Percy and Annabeth were busy with their new relationship, and Molly was busy with her new siblings. Clarisse spent her time training new recruits like a mad woman, until Chris would come rescue the poor kids from her. And though Austin was welcomed back to camp, Ava couldn't find it in her heart to completely forgive him, so she avoided him at all costs.

As the end of the summer approached, Ava walked back to the Hermes Cabin. Even though her cabin had been finished for a few weeks, she promised Molly to at least finish off the summer in the cramped girl's quarter. She brushed past the green frayed curtain and flumped down on her bed only to notice two envelopes on her pillow. One was a letter from her mom, and one was a giant official looking envelope. She ripped open the letter form her mom first.

_Little Spark,_

_When you told me all about the war and the fighting, I was scared out of my mind. My only child was hundreds of miles away about to fight in a war, and I wouldn't even see her before she took off. But you not only survived, you were victorious! And I am so proud of you!_

_I know that things have been hard for you with your new powers, and having to live at camp all year long. I know you get lonely, and at times bored without all your friends. So I talked to Chiron, and we both decided that perhaps it was time for you to venture back out into the world for schooling. If you chose to accept, I have found a place for you at the New York Academy of Arts._

_The Academy not only has an amazing arts program, but also a dance one as well, which I thought you would like. Please IM with your decision. _

_ I love you, _

_ Mom_

Ava ripped open the letter containing her admissions. She smiled as she read through all the documents, and the pamphlets that came with it.

Molly walked in and gave her an odd look, "What are you grinning so manically about?"

Ava just giggled, "Things are looking up!"

**A/N: Sweet baby Jesus this was a long chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it. I was a little nervous because I had a lot of ground to cover, so I hope nothing seems to rushed. **

**This chapter concludes the book portion of the story. The next chapter will be set 3 years from now, so fair warning. And I guarantee almost everyone who likes this story will be pissed with my next move, but it is necessary!**

**I hope all of you had a wonderful holiday and I wish you all a safe and happy New Year. **

**Now please be kind and REVIEW!**

**-Nyx!**


	20. Awakening

**A/N: So I had to say this first. This is just a warning that there will be mild mentions of smut in this chapter. So anyone underage or uncomfortable with that, you've been warned. **

**Chapter 20:**

**Awakening**

Ava ripped open the letter containing her admissions. She smiled as she read through all the documents, and the pamphlets that came with it.

Molly walked in and gave her an odd look, "What are you grinning so manically about?"

Ava just giggled, "Things are looking up!"

**3 Years Later…**

Ava looked around her dorm room for any last minute things she could possibly be forgetting. The single bed had been stripped of all it's bedding, and the walls were bare of posters of popular bands and Ava's favorite eye candy. She quickly opened all the drawers in her allotted dresser and nightstand and then crouched on all fours to check under her bed. Standing back up, a smile graced her face, it seemed as though she had remembered to pack everything.

Ava pushed her way through the crowded residence, waving as she passed some of her friends, and tried to not get any of her luggage knocked over by frantic students or exasperated parents. Moving day was always hectic. And seeing as girls always seem to accumulate two times the amount of stuff as they arrived with, moving _out_ was always hectic.

Ava managed to haul all of her bags over to the elevator and thanked the gods when it was empty. The elevator normally fit around fifteen people, but with all her luggage it would be cramped. Hitting the 'MAIN' button Ava hummed a song badly off-tune as she descended. She scowled when the elevator stopped on the sixth floor. The steel doors parted to reveal an extremely handsome and older boy of African American descent. He offered Ava a cheeky smile and didn't seem at all embarrassed with the Strawberry Shortcake luggage he was toting.

"I'm Chase," he said after a moment of awkward silence. He then flashed Ava a smile so bright it felt blinding.

"Ava," she nodded politely, but disinterested.

"So you live here?"

Ava had to bite back a sigh. It was always the same stupid questions, followed by the same corny pick up lines.

Pointedly looking from her luggage to her the guy standing across from her she smiled tightly, "Yes."

Chase chuckled in an embarrassed manner and then rubbed his hand behind his neck. "Right… my little sister goes here."

_So do hundreds of other people_ Ava thought, but the polite smile remained fixed on her face. Her eyes then moved to the little florescent numbers wondering why it was taking so long to go down six floors.

Chase apparently thought the opposite because just as the elevator dinged and the doors parted he stepped in front of Ava, "I'm sorry if this is abrupt and all, but I might never get another chance. Do you want to go out sometime?" he asked with a charming smile, though his eyes bellied his nervousness.

Ava swiftly moved around him, not even bothering to hold back her scowl, "I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend."

A smile once again formed on her lips though, when she walked outside and saw the beaming face of her mother waiting on the hood of a little black rental car.

"Ava, my darling! Look at you, you've grown so much!" Aurelia gushed.

And it was true- Ava had grown a lot. Mentally, physically and emotionally she was much more mature. Events like the Titan War, losing so many friends, and yes, even the responsibility of school outside camp had forced her to grow up.

"So tell me all about your year... What are the highlights?" Aurelia asked, once they had managed to fit everything in the trunk, and pulled onto the highway.

Ava laughed at her mom's enthusiasm. "Well, I got a new dance partner, Bobby, who is really nice and specializes in jazz like me, so that was nice…"

"Is he gay?" Aurelia asked, a grin playing on her lips.

"Mom!" Ava scoffed, "Not every guy in the dance program is gay…. but yes he is."

Aurelia laughed, and Ava couldn't help but join her before continuing, "Professor Kent taught us how to use charcoal in art, which was great. Oh, and Louise and I joined the debate team."

"That's great sweetie," Aurelia said, as she pulled on the exit towards Long Island, "Now the lowlights," she said, her smile falling a bit.

Ava sighed, "I hate my music class. Both my professor and this girl Vanessa seem to make it their life's ambition to humiliate me. I mean I know I suck at vocal, and I am instrumentally challenged, but they don't have to single me out so much." Aurelia cooed sympathetically. "I got attacked by gryphon during P.E., but thankfully I managed to get out of that one unscathed, and everyone thought it was a giant bird. Oh and Nico hasn't written to me at all this year…."

"I'm sure he has just been busy," Aurelia managed to say after a moment. She knew that despite Ava's other more horrifying or embarrassing mishaps, her losing touch with Nico was most disappointing.

Ava made an 'hmmph' sound, but did not elaborate.

"I'm going to miss you," Aurelia said two hours later, as they started up the dirt road that led to the bottom of Half Blood Hill. "You're gone all school year, and then off to camp in the summer."

Ava shot her mom a sad smile as the car stopped just before the magical boarders. "I know, and I miss you too. But you'll see me for my birthday in October."

The two women got out of the car, and Ava smiled at the young satyr who offered to help her with her luggage.

She turned back to her mom, "I love you."

Aurelia hugged her daughter tightly. She was the most precious thing in the world to her and hated that she was missing such a large portion of her life. "I love you too Spark."

Aurelia then shed the customary tears, before hopping back into her little rental car and zooming back down the road.

Ava watched the car get smaller and smaller before turning around and picking up one of her suitcases and her backpack that the satyr left. She grit her teeth and made it up the hill.

"AVA!" a familiar voice gleefully shouted.

Ava turned her head and saw her best friend frantically running towards her. Molly's short sandy hair tousled in the wind, her hazel eyes gleaming as she dove at her best friend, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're back," Molly smiled.

Ava giggled, "Me too!"

As the girls got to their feet Molly picked up Ava's bag and they headed towards the cabins.

"So how have you been since I last I.M.'d you?" Molly asked.

Ava shrugged, "Good I guess. I finally feel like I'm catching up to the other girls in my dance classes. I didn't realize how much I missed being here for all those years, but I did a lot of extra training to catch up. Finals were…" Ava made an unpleasant face and Molly laughed. "What about you?"

Molly smiled, "Meh, school was school. There are no cute boys there, and I think you have taken the only good one here."

Ava laughed as they came to a halt in front of her new cabin. It was a beautiful structure made of white washed stone, and Ava could see the gauzy curtains fluttering in the open windows. The two girls stepped inside and Ava greedily inhaled the scent of burning incense. There was only one bed, as Eros explained he didn't think he would have any other children- or least not in her lifetime. It was a large bed with white silky sheets and a blood red duvet. Prints of famous paintings and some of Ava's sketches hung from the walls. Heaps of Candles sat on every surface. The lighting in the cabin was notoriously poor, but Ava found the glow from the candles added to the atmosphere, and she never had too much of a problem seeing in the dark.

"Home sweet home," Molly said, looking around interestedly.

Ava laughed, "It never changes."

Molly pouted, "Its still an upgrade. Its strange to think we haven't shared a cabin for three, soon to be four summers."

"You know you're always welcome to stay here."

Molly sighed, "I know, but all the little ones like me. They come to me when they need things, and I don't think they would feel as comfortable with me not staying there."

Ava nodded, "You're such a good big sister!"

Molly laughed, "Its still strange. I'm used to being the baby… But anyways we should get going, a certain boyfriend of yours will without a doubt be anxious to see you!"

Ava laughed, "He's not arriving until later tonight."

Molly huffed, "Well either way, lets go see everyone! I want to know if Percy finally managed to get to third base with Annabeth!"

Ava snorted, "You think that either of them would tell you that…"

Molly shook her sandy head, but a mischievous smiled bloomed on her pink lips, "No, but I don't need them to. You always pick up on these sorts of things."

Ava felt heat fill her face. Despite having a few years to get used to her powers and the whole 'daughter of Eros' status, she was still a teenager, and it was still very embarrassing on all accounts knowing so many private details about your friends from a single glance.

"Molly!" she chastised, "I'm not telling you that!"

Molly giggled impishly, "You don't need to…. The look on your face will be proof enough."

Ava sighed, shaking her head of long caramel waves.

It was a fun afternoon of catching up with friends. Clarisse and Chris were engaged to everyone's disbelief and excitement. Annabeth and Percy were still going strong, and Ava grimaced at knowing just how 'fulfilling' their relationship was. Molly had laughed herself silly for a whole five minutes after their reunion, and the rosy hue that Ava's cheeks adopted. The Stoll brothers were still trouble makers as usual, but they had both become a tad more responsible since they moved out of camp and started their own internet research website. Everyone seemed to be in really good places in their lives, and Ava was happy to see that all her friends were doing so well.

After dinner Ava departed from her group of friends and made her way over to her cabin.

"Hey, where are you off to? You'll miss the campfire!" Katie Gardener, Travis' girlfriend called.

"I'm going to go have a bath in the hot spring, I'll see you guys later," she waved the group off.

Quickly darting into her cabin, Ava grabbed a large fluffy white towel and a matching terrycloth robe. She tucked some bath products and body oils into her robe pocket, and made her way over to the hot spring.

Ava smiled when she reached her destination. Percy discovered the hot spring two years ago. It was a steamy little lagoon in the middle of the forest (which now held no monsters). Ava didn't want to know exactly what Percy and Annabeth were up to when they stumbled upon it, but she loved the place. It had one big boulder jutting out in the middle of the water, and the entire pool gave off misty green steam. Normally Ava would consider this toxic and disgusting, but something about the jewel tones, and soothing aura of the water- not to mention Percy assured her it was clean, made this place a getaway for her.

Shedding her robe, Ava slowly descended into the water, loving the way the warmth caressed her sore dancer's muscles and lulled her mind into a calm. Despite the fact that she ran a little hotter than the average human, Ava genuinely enjoyed the hot spring. Perhaps it was because she found something slightly sensual about it that called to her. Ducking under the water, Ava glided through the steam and a smile lit her face. She waded over to the shore and picked her shampoo, conditioner, and bath oils from her robe and carried them over to the rock.

As Ava poured some shampoo onto her hand and massaged it into her scalp, she closed her dark green eyes in contentment. Her fingers massaging her head reminded her of another set of fingers. But as she rinsed the suds out of her long locks, Ava's smiled disappeared. As much as she loved her boyfriend- or at least she thought she did- something _wasn't_ right. When they first got together their kisses would fill her with passion, making her head dizzy and legs turn to jelly. But those familiar kisses didn't make her heart stutter or thighs clench like they used to.

Ava rubbed conditioner into her hair and thought about the first time she had your virginity always seemed like a big deal. People made it a big deal; in Ancient Greece it was a _big_ deal. And thinking about the act in itself it was- the joining of two bodies- it seemed so _intimate_. But Ava's first experience did _not_ seem like a big deal.

She had kissed, and touched, and fondled and everything else, so sex just seemed like the next logical step. And he wanted her. She knew that he wanted her so badly, and even though she no longer got drunk off his taste, he salivated for hers. And that made her feel powerful, even if her own arousal wasn't. So she took him back to her cabin, and watched as he lit some candles, idly wondering if that would draw the attention of campers or Chiron. Ava knew that he wouldn't mind- he would love for everyone to know that they were screwing, but that's not how sex was supposed to be…right? It was an act meant for two, not to be flaunted. Nevertheless she let the wax burn, and removed her clothing, loving how he seemed to become paralyzed as he gazed at her naked form. And then his clothing came off. But it was not the heated, passionate embrace that Molly's romance novels informed, or the loving awkwardness that she would expect from inexperienced lovers- it was stiff and painful. His grip was tight on her hips, his arms caging her in, and his body pounding into her felt so _intrusive_. And then it was over, with his shuddering yawn, and blood dripping down her thigh.

Ava sighed and rinsed out the conditioner. She remembered crying after he fell asleep and then feeling so utterly stupid. It was just sex, just her virginity, it wasn't a big deal. And it would get better she told herself. And it did get better in a sense. It was no longer painful, or awkward, more like mechanical. And Ava hated it. She was the daughter of the god of erotic love and she felt like sex didn't hold an ounce of passion. She could create a lustful frenzy in anyone just by thinking about it, but she had never had an orgasm in her life... But she loved him, or at least she thought she did. He was nice, sweet, and had a bright future. He would provide for her, and they would marry young, and have a bunch of beautiful babies… Ava scowled at the thought, if it was so perfect then why did it feel so utterly _boring_?

She waded into the shallower end of the pool and gathered her wet hair to one shoulder, picking up the bottle of oil and pouring some down her back, when she heard a tree branch snap. Ava froze, her mind racing- it could possibly be a monster, but it could also be a young peeping demigod. Ava smirked and waded to the rock, putting the oil down and pretending to rinse off. She grabbed one of her daggers instead. She hated little perverts, but loved scaring them in the act.

Wading back to the shallower end, the water only dipped to below her naval. The smooth expanse of her tanned back was showing, and the profile of her breast exposed.

"You know," Ava mused aloud, "when the hunter Actaeon was caught spying on Lady Artemis as she bathed, the goddess turned him into a stag and let his own hunting dogs rip him apart." Ava quickly spun around and threw her dagger into the tree, catching her audience's shirt. "What ever shall I do to you?" she said, wading forward completely baring herself, as water slid lower, and she reached the shore.

She did not look at her little spy as she picked up her towel and started wrapping it around her body. The slight choking noise made her focus her attention on the boy. Upon closer examination Ava nearly dropped her towel, "Nico?"

Nico's dark eyes stared intently at her face as he nodded.

Ava wrapped the towel more snugly around herself to give her a little more time to think. More than anything she wanted to run over to him and just _see_ him. But a large part of her was very angry. In the three years Nico had been in the Underworld, she had never seen him, though she did get the occasional letter. But for the past year she hadn't heard from him at all…

Ava slowly walked towards the tree, keeping her forest green eyes locked on his dark ones the entire time. She heard him suck in a breath as she drew nearer, and so badly wanted to test out his emotions, but was afraid with what she might find. If it might reveal the reason he had lost contact with her… When Ava's body was close enough that she was nearly pressed against him, she swung her eyes away from his burning midnight ones to pull her dagger out of his shirt and the tree.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her gaze fixed on her dagger.

Ava heard him clear his throat and looked to him again. His stare was piercing.

"There is a portal from the Underworld in this forest. I came through it and thought I heard something. I figured it were a monster at first, but it was you," he said, finally looking away.

Ava studied his face, as a flush easily appeared on his pale skin. She took the opportunity to really look at Nico. He had grown, just as she had in the past three years. He was even taller, towering just over six feet she would guess. He was also very lean, but with sinewy muscles prominently displayed through his tight black tee shirt. His jaw was drool worthy, sharp and angular, as were his cheekbones. The same aristocratic nose from his childhood sat on his face, but the dark brown eyes that suddenly flickered over to her were new. They looked intrigued, they looked dangerous, and they looked _hungry_…

Ava realized she was staring, and that she was in nothing but a towel. If it was any other person she would have scoffed and rolled her eyes. She was beautiful and desired by many- she _knew _that and never really felt self conscious, but something about Nico di Angelo had her hastily grabbing her robe and flinging it on over her towel. "No, it was just me. I like to come here sometimes."

"I see," his voice rumbled. It sounded deeper, gritty, so _masculine_. And Ava flushed when she realized that she was very much reacting to him. She distracted herself by putting her sandals on, acutely aware that he was watching her every movement.

"So what are you doing here?" Ava asked as she straightened up. Her anger with him seemed to simmer down her body's other reactions.

"I came back," Nico simply offered.

Ava waited for him to elaborate and when he didn't she scoffed, "Well thanks for letting me know," she said roughly brushing past him.

"Where are you going?" Nico asked, his long strides easily catching up with her.

Ava scowled, "Back to my cabin."

Nico put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her to a stop and Ava felt as though she had been burned where he touched her. "You shouldn't be out here alone like this. You have only one weapon and are not properly clothed, what if a monster snuck up on you?"

Ava let out a derisive laugh, and watched as Nico's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his shaggy onyx curls. "This forest has been monster free for years. And I think I know how to protect myself, I have been doing it for years." She then turned back to the path, moving a little faster. She had so many questions for him, but her pride kept her from asking.

"You've changed," Nico slowly said.

Ava stopped walking and turned around. She met Nico's midnight gaze and didn't flinch, "It's been three years. I grew up, it looks like you did too."

Nico smirked and Ava huffed turning back around.

"So how have you been?" he asked, his tone casual.

Ava frowned, she had never in her life seen Nico act so carefree. He was always so uppity, and knowing that he was raised in an era of different propriety explained that, but this new confident Nico was a surprise. "Well if you stayed in touch you would already know the answer to that."

Ava peaked at his face out of the corner of her eye and noticed him frowning, "I know that I haven't keep in touch lately, but my father had me doing all sorts of things for him. I literally haven't had a moment to spare. But now my training is done, and I'm back," he said with a wide smile. It lit up his entire face, making him look more youthful.

"Oh," she replied, her anger deflating. "Well I have been the same I guess."

"You don't look the same," Nico said, a smirk playing on his lips.

Ava wanted to scowl- she heard comments like this all the time, and they usually pissed her off. But for some reason his tiny compliment filled her with a streak of feminine pride.

They approached the edge of the forest and wandered out. It was now completely dark out, but the camp was lit with several torches, keeping a hazy orange glow in the air.

Ava was just about to turn and head for her cabin, when once again Nico's hand clamped down on her shoulder. She felt goosebumps race down her spine and onto her neck.

"I _really_ did miss you," Nico said, his eyes intent on hers.

A small smile graced her ruby red lips and just when she opened her mouth to confirm that she shared the sentiment a voice interrupted her, "AVA!"

Ava turned around and spotted a familiar sunny face jogging over to her. She didn't know why a little bit of her felt disappointed, and didn't care to think on it, so she set a brilliant smile to her lips. He ran over to the duo and Ava let herself be kissed passionately in front of Nico, hoping that she didn't look as confused as she felt. When she finally pulled away, her eyes darted over to his and noticed how they were focused on her with a calculating glint in them.

"Austin, I'd like you to meet Nico di Angelo, an old friend. Nico meet Austin Flynn, my boyfriend," Ava finally said after a moment of awkward silence.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. It's my first week back to uni and I already have an essay due this week, proving that my professors are grinches.. **

**Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter, it was really fun to write. I know it was a bit short, but I had to cut it off there to keep the flow. **

**I know some of you will be pissed about Ava/Austin, but they are necessary! And don't worry Nico will weasel his way into the picture!**

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you liked, didn't like or anything in general. It really helps!**

**Cheers, Nyx!**


	21. Fever

**A/N: I'm just going to warn everyone that from here on out smut will be a part of this story. That way I don't have to warn you before every chapter (thus giving it away). So if that's not for you, then I'm sorry, but for the rest of you enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 21:**

**Fever**

The next morning found Ava outside of Ace's stall, brushing the pegasus' glossy black coat. Her arms mechanically went through the motions of stroking the stallion, as he nickered at her happily, but her mind was a million miles away. Focusing on last night in particular...

_Austin held out one tanned hand for Nico to shake, his sun kissed skin glowing, as he offered a friendly smile. Nico scanning the boy in slight derision, as he finally accepted the handshake with his own pale palm. The two stared at each other with hard eyes and what appeared to be fixed smiles for a moment before they broke apart. _

"_I should go see Chiron and tell him I'm back," Nico said quickly glancing back at Ava before he headed off towards the Big House. _

_The couple watched him depart with the crickets singing in the background. _

"_So what were you two doing in the forest?" Austin asked, and Ava knew that he was using all the restraint he had to keep the suspicion he felt out of his voice. She knew that she ought to feel bad for using her empathy power on him, but didn't. _

"_I was just coming back from the hot spring when I met Nico coming from the Underworld to rejoin camp," Ava said, the lie easily sliding off her tongue. She didn't blink, didn't hesitate, and for some reason guilt didn't churn in her stomach. Besides there was no use worrying him when her encounter with Nico was purely platonic…_

"_Oh, you must be happy that he's back. Old friends and all," Austin said, an arm slithering around her waist like a snake. _

_Ava offered a non- committal smile. _

_They spent the rest of the night rolling around in the sheets of her bed naked and writhing, but only one of them sated. The guilt finally felt leaden in her stomach when she looked at her lover in the eye as he moved within her, and could only picture midnight ones staring back at her. _

And if that wasn't bad enough breakfast had been a nightmare. The only people that Ava had told about her dreams of Nico were Annabeth, and Molly after she weaseled the information out of her. But when she showed up in the Dining Hall at the same time as Nico, Percy caught her eye and sent her a smug smile. Ava didn't know if Annabeth had shared the information about the dream connection with Percy or he was just being a doofus as per usual, but it had her scowling.

And then there was _Molly_. Though Ava had her own cabin, she did not have her own table in the Dining Hall, and still sat with the Hermes table. Molly sat beside her in an unusually chipper mood for the morning, spilling all the gossip she had heard from her sisters.

When Nico walked past them carrying a glass of orange juice Molly let out a purr, and said, "Hot damn! Look at that apple bottom!"

Ava rolled her eyes and tried hard not to stare at Nico's butt as he walked over to sit with Percy, but it was impossible not to, especially after Molly had pointed it out.

"It looks ripe for the picking," Molly said, her hazel eyes gleaming with mischief.

Ava choked on her cereal, while Molly laughed, "Relax, I'm just teasing. Besides I know he's off limits."

Two hours later Ava found herself in the stables still thinking on those words. She knew that she felt a brief flash of annoyance when Molly eyed Nico up, even if she would never admit it out loud. But the fact that Molly said that she knew that Nico was 'off limits' bothered her. Because all she felt was relief after hearing that, and that was _dangerous_ territory. Technically the only guy she had a claim to was Austin, and Molly knew that, so why she would say something like that was confusing the hell out of her. But if she brought it up to her blonde friend, Molly would natter on about how Ava had 'unresolved feelings' for the son of Hades.

The rest of the week was spent much in the same manner. Nico would sometimes catch her eyes and give her this look that she couldn't for the life of her decipher. She knew that his eyes would follow her. Sometimes she could feel his gaze heavy on her back when she was out and about, but he never approached her. And that was disappointing… They used to be so close, but for some reason Ava felt like her childhood friend was distancing himself from her, even if he kept his gaze firmly fixed on her. And the teasing she received from Percy and Molly was more than a minor annoyance. She was about ready to give those two a jolt of lust for one of the satyrs!

Austin never mentioned Nico again. He did spend an abnormally large amount of his time with her though. Normally Austin would take more time to hang out with his siblings or play games like tennis or volleyball that Ava never cared for, but he had been practically glued to her side for the past seven days. And as much as she loved him, it was driving her _crazy_. Even when she went riding on Ace, something Austin hated doing, he would saddle up Guido and be right next to her.

And speak of the devil; there he was, sauntering into the stables, with a slight pinch to his nose.

"Hey babe, what are you up to?" Austin asked.

Ava tried hard to suppress the exasperated sigh, but was not entirely able to. He was her boyfriend, and she valued the time they spent together. After all, the only time they got together was in the summer. But she still needed her space every once in a while, and he was driving her up the wall! "I'm just brushing Ace down, and then I thought I would take him out for a ride."

Austin sent her one of those blindingly bright smiles that made her breath catch in he throat. He really was breathtakingly handsome, especially when he smiled. "Okay, I'll suit up Gandle and join you."

"His name is Gandalf you dolt," a voice from behind the two came. "And he is _my _pagasus, so no you can't ride him."

Austin turned around and his face adopted a look of both charm and pleading, "Please Molly!"

"Nope, besides, you have been hogging my best friend all week. I want to spend some time with her. And Lila was just telling me how they were starting a volleyball game. So, why don't you leave the riding to the girls, and go join your brothers and sisters," Molly said, her hands firmly planted on her hips.

And even though Austin towered over the petite girl, Molly still managed to look intimidating. And Ava counted down the seconds until Austin gave in and said, "Okay," half heartedly, even though she could feel his excitement.

"Good, now shoo!" Molly said, swatting at him.

Austin chuckled, planted a brief kiss on Ava's expectant lips, and ruffled Molly's short hair before jogging out of the stables, a look of relief on his face.

Half and hour later found the two girls soaring through the skies. They giggled and whooped. Ava had long let go of her fear of heights when she was saddled on Ace's back. The two decided to land and let the pegasi graze around a bit while they chatted.

"So what's the deal with Austin? He had been attached to your side ever since he got here…"

Ava shrugged, she knew the reason why, but didn't know whether or not to share it with Molly. While Molly had grown to like Austin, it had not always been that way between the two. After the Titan War many demigods (especially those who had lost siblings) were not so forgiving to Austin's traitorous stint. Some people had forgiven him with open and understanding arms, some (like Ava) maintained a distrustful distance, and others, _like Molly_ were ready burn him to the stake.

But Austin was persistent in his recapturing of Ava's affections. Roses would fill her cabin, letters filled with sappy sonnets fluttered through her window, and Austin's infectious smile eventually wore her down. She didn't trust him with her heart, but she was beginning to trust him with her safety again.

And then one day when she had been swimming in the lake, Ava got her foot caught in some seaweed. Percy was on the other side of camp, so he was no help. Ava remembered being on the brink of blacking out, when a figured scooped her up and brought her to the surface. Dazed eyes took in sopping wet blonde hair, and a white tee shirt that clung to tanned muscles. And she kissed him- in front of everyone at the lake, surprising both him and herself. But he kissed her back eagerly, and the rest was history.

Molly would sneer every time she saw her flowers from Austin, or cruelly laugh as she read over his poorly devised poems. And Ava felt bad for never telling her friend off, but knew that Molly was stubborn. When Ava and Austin finally got back together, Molly called her an idiot. But Austin, charming as ever remained polite and persistence in winning Molly's affections too. Molly now genuinely liked Austin, even if she thought they were a funny pair.

"He wouldn't be stuck to you like glue because of a certain dark eyed demigod's reappearance in camp, would he?" Molly asked, her hazel eyes sneakily darting over Ava's carefully blank face.

Ava sighed and let her frustration show through, "I don't know why Austin is so jittery around Nico- he hasn't talked to me at all since he got here."

Molly didn't even try and suppress her smirk, "Maybe because dark and broody has been staring at you _all the time_. And maybe because you look at him too when you think no one's watching."

Ava didn't bother to refute Molly's claims like she normally would. She needed her best friend's advice.

"What do I do about Austin? And why won't _he_ talk to me?" she asked, knowing that her voice was bordering on whiny.

Molly's smirk dropped as she brushed her hand through Gandalf's sooty coloured mane. "Look, I like Austin, but some people just aren't meant to be. He's a great guy and all, but we're young, and are you even _happy_?"

"Of course I am," Ava said, not at all understand Molly's point.

"I'd just hate it if you ended up settling for someone just because you don't want to hurt them, and because you're too afraid to go after what you really want," Molly said, in an uncharacteristic display of romantic wisdom.

The girls sat silent for a moment before Ava snuck a sly look at Molly, "If you're so all knowing about matters of the heart, then why are you single?"

Molly chuckled, "Guess I just haven't met anyone that strikes my fancy yet."

Ava playfully tisked, "You always were picky. But that's probably good, as no one but the best is suitable for _my_ best friend."

The two friends laughed and chatted about much more lighthearted subjects as they made their way back to the stables. It was only twenty minutes after leaving the barn that Austin found the pair. Ava internally groaned and Molly rolled her eyes.

"You can have her for the rest of the day, but I get her for the night," Molly said, making it sound like they were arguing over custody of her.

Austin playfully pinched his brows, "Fine, but if she isn't returned to me by noon tomorrow, I'm calling the lawyers."

Ava rolled her eyes, "What are we doing tonight?"

Molly shrugged, "I thought a girls night would be fun. We can invite Annabeth, stay up, chat, and eat junk food, you know- the usual."

Ava grinned, "So you're inviting yourself over…"

Molly chuckled, "Hey, you said I was welcome anytime!"

Ava laughed as Austin dragged her off and over to the archery field. As they passed the long line of buildings on their way over, Ava's dark green eyes connected with a pair of burning brown ones, before they disappeared into the Music Hall.

The couple spent their afternoon firing arrows into moving targets. They then had an archery competition that Ava let Austin win. He did have his pride after all. Ava giggled as she watched Austin's tongue poke out, while he tried to focus on his target of a strawberry hanging on the outskirts of the field.

She slowly crept up behind him and whispered in his ear, "Don't miss…"

The arrow soared through the sky at a 80 degree angle and the bowstring made a large 'thwack' sound.

She meant it to be a mischievous trick, but knew Austin didn't take it that way and she heard his harsh exhale, and watched his pupils dilate as he spun around to face her.

He gripped her hips and pulled her into him, placing an open mouthed kiss behind her ear, "I _really _wish you weren't having a girl's night."

Ava gently disentangled herself and ignored Austin's groan of displeasure, "I know, but you've had me all to yourself for a week."

Austin lazily smiled at her, "I missed you."

Ava returned his smile, "Is that the only reason?"

Austin's smile instantly slid off his handsome face, "Should I need another?"

Ava bit her lip and forced a grin, "Of course not."

Austin returned the smile, but it didn't quite reach his golden eyes. "Maybe you can visit me after they leave…"

Ava shrugged noncommittally, "Maybe."

Dinner was the same old loud affair, with kids running around, food being thrown about, and Mr. D carelessly sipping his Diet Coke as he read a gossip magazine. The campfire was also fun, as everyone joined together to sing silly songs, eat s'mores, and in some cases (Ares Cabin) chuck flaming marshmallows at people.

As soon as the brilliant purple flames curled into the ground Molly and Annabeth were flanking her on both sides.

"I've already raided the camp store for junk food supplies." Molly chirped.

"And I grabbed every unused beauty item that my stepmom has gifted me and put them in your cabin already," Annabeth added.

"Well looks like you two have everything prepared, onwards I guess," Ava giggled, and the trio of girls made their way through the flood of people to Ava's slightly more secluded Cabin that overlooked the forest and showed a sliver of the lake.

"I love it here," Annabeth said, as she fell backwards onto Ava's giant bed. "It's so uncluttered."

"It wouldn't be if you lived here," Molly said amused.

"I wonder what it will be like if you and Percy ever own a house. You with your notes everywhere, and Percy with his dirty socks everywhere," Ava jokingly mused.

Annabeth wrinkled her nose and grabbed a jar of Nutella, sticking a giant spoon in and popping the sweet concoction into her mouth.

"How are things with Percy by the way?" a slyly grinning Molly asked, after she finished unloading all of her stolen treasures- Oreos, Coke, Twizzlers and Doritos…

Annabeth smiled the same smile she had when Percy first kissed her in front of camp, "Everything is great. I mean he's still Seaweed Brain, so I have to be extremely patient-"

"One of your non- existent qualities," Ava smirked.

Annabeth ignored her and continued on, "And I thought with going to Columbia it would put a strain on things, but he's been great. And he loves his job at the aquarium."

"Well I'm glad you're happy," Molly said violently ripping a bite off her licorice, "But it makes for awfully boring gossip."

Annabeth snorted, "I'm so sorry my life isn't riddled with illegitimate children, and love affairs with foreign MI6 agents."

Molly just grinned.

"What about you Ava? How are things with Austin? I hardly see you without him," Annabeth questioned.

Ava shrugged, "We are the same as usual I suppose." And it was true. Apart from Austin's nearly suffocating presence, their relationship continued on as it normally did.

Annabeth nodded with a politely neutral look on her face, before she became more serious, "And what do you think about Nico's return?"

Ava chewed on a cookie to give herself more time to think over the question. "I am happy he's back I guess, but I wish he would at least talk to me."

"Maybe he's waiting for you to go speak to him. Or maybe he is intimidated by you… You do make quite the first impression, and it has been three years for him," Annabeth logically argued.

Ava mused over the older girl's words. She realized that Nico's new first impression of her was when they met at the hot spring- and she was rather bold. Not that she had told anyone about the incident. She just hoped she didn't freak him out…

"I don't know, I guess I'll just let things play out," Ava finally said.

"Oh shit," Molly cursed.

"What is it?" Annabeth questioned.

"I forgot to get the Ben and Jerry's from the kitchens," Molly pouted.

Ava rolled her eyes, "I don't exactly have a refrigerator in my cabin, and the cleaning harpies are in there."

Molly offered her a dry look, "_One_, we would eat _all _the ice cream, and_ two_, its ten o'clock, meaning that the harpies have already left the kitchens an hour ago."

Ava sighed, "Well if it's that important to you, then go get some."

Molly crossed her arms, "I think you should get it. It's been a while since you have used your stealth skills, you're probably rusty, so you should go."

Ava shot Molly an annoyed look, but seeing as her friend wouldn't budge, and she really did want some cookie dough, she reluctantly got off her bed, and headed to the door.

"Wait!" Annabeth called. Ava turned around and raised an expectant eyebrow. "Put some chapstick on."

She offered Annabeth a completely bewildered look. Annabeth wasn't into things like makeup at all, so why she was making Ava put lip gloss on to get ice cream was beyond her.

"Alright," Ava hesitantly said, catching the little tube and slicking it on her bee-stung lips.

Molly smiled brightly as she shoved her out the door, "Now go!"

Ava stumbled down the steps and grumbled the entire way to the kitchens. Twice she had to dart behind buildings to escape Chiron or the harpies patrolling for curfew breakers. Quiet as a cat she darted inside the little wooden building. And with ease that came form living there for years, Ava managed to make her way over to the fridge.

That was when she spotted him. He was hunched over a small metal table that had seen better days. A bowl of what seemed like plain chocolate ice cream sat in front of him. His dark eyes darted over and met hers. Ava smiled politely, but then turned her back to him and refocused on the contents of the freezer. She didn't see Ben and Jerry's anywhere…

And that's when she felt it. His eyes on her back, penetrating into her form like they had been all week. She didn't know how she knew this, but was completely sure of it. "You've been watching me," Ava said, slowly turning around to face him.

Nico didn't say anything for a moment- he just looked at her with those piercing eyes. They looked so familiar and yet so different. Like he had seen and experienced a million things while away, and was now a stranger to the boy he used to be.

"You're my friend, I look out for you," Nico finally said, his voice deep and gravelly.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "What exactly do you have to look out for? There's no danger inside the camp anymore."

Nico tipped his chair back, "Maybe I'm looking out for your happiness."

Ava's brows pinched… what was he talking about?

"_Alright_ then," she finally said, feeling exasperated. If one thing remained the same about Nico, it was his unwillingness to elaborate.

Ava turned, ready to make her way back to her friends empty handed, when his voice stopped her again, "He's not right for you."

Her jaw clenched from where she was standing, and she slowly pivoted to face him. His expression remained the same.

"Excuse me?"

Nico tilted his head, much like a predator studying his prey. His chair slumped to the ground, "You're not happy with him."

Ava scoffed, "How would you know?"

He smirked, "Like you said, I've been watching you."

She laughed humorlessly, "It's been three years, how would you know what makes me happy?"

Nico stood up and moved around the table. He was now infinitely closer to her. But he didn't stop, his footsteps trailing closer made her hastily back- peddle, until she felt her back hit the wall.

Nico stopped about a foot away from her, his dark gaze darting over her face. She felt her palms sweat, and knew that her eyes were dilating. She hated that her body was betraying her.

"Fine then," Nico whispered, and it sent sensual tingles up her spine. "You think he makes you happy… Does he kiss you like your lips are the only thing that can quench his thirst? Do his eyes lock onto yours, as your juices run down his chin? Does he make your eyes roll back in your head? Do you scream his name?" Nico asked, his cool breath hitting her face.

She couldn't help it, she shivered. And Nico smirked like he just won a battle that Ava wasn't even sure they were fighting. She watched as he turned around and calmly put his bowl into the sink, as if they had just been discussing the weather, and not orgasms and bodily fluids.

Nico sent her one more smirk as he moved around her to go out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ava whisper shouted as she followed him outside and over to the pathway that led out of camp.

Nico turned his head to look at her, but didn't stop, "Out."

Ava huffed, "Wait."

Nico stopped and Ava felt slight triumph and annoyance wafting off of him.

"Why would you tell me that? Why do you even care?" she asked, shifting her weight from foot to foot in her nervousness.

Nico turned around to fully face her. His face looked so much paler in the moonlight, which created a sharp contrast for his jet- black hair. The shadows of the angles on his face made him look like a demon.

He walked up to her again and let one lone finger trace a line down her cheek, "Because you deserve a love so overwhelmingly passionate, it consumes you."

Her eyes widened and Nico offered the first real smile she had seen on him in years, before he turned around and walked down Half Blood Hill.

Ava watched his retreating figure with stunned eyes. It wasn't until she heard the slight flapping of wings, signifying the harpies were drawing closer that she mindlessly made her way back to her cabin.

Annabeth and Molly accepted that Ava couldn't find the ice cream with easy smiles, and if Ava was paying better attention then she would have noticed the devious smirks the two girls sent each other. But Ava wasn't paying attention. She let Annabeth smear a funny smelling green face mask on her skin, and Molly braid her caramel curls, but her mind a was replaying those fifteen minutes she spent with Nico.

Neither Annabeth, nor Molly inquired about her strange behavior, which also should have tipped her off, but it didn't. Her friends giggled over _Cosmopolitan _and gossiped as Molly painted Annabeth's toes. Ava smiled and laughed too, but her mind was furiously trying to figure everything out.

How was it that Nico di Angelo, someone she once considered a _best friend _could make her body react like that? How sad was it that her boyfriend's smouldering looks and flirty grins only made her feel exasperated, when just Nico's whispering made her body come alive. She self diagnosed her arousal- the straightening of her posture, the dropping of her eyelids, the racing of her pulse- she had recognized it in so many others. Ava only hoped that Nico hadn't, but suspected that he read her body's signs just as clearly as she felt them.

But why he would say those things confused her… Sure his excuse that he was looking out for her was acceptable. But murmuring dirty things in her ear did not suggest friendship. Was he just doing it to get a reaction- to amuse himself? Ava huffed a frustrated breath, and then looked up when she noticed Annabeth and Molly had stopped talking to look at her.

"What?" Ava asked, trying to look as though she had been paying attention.

Annabeth and Molly traded looks before Molly caped the lid on the nail polish and Annabeth collected her now slightly used beauty arsenal.

"I think we should head back to our cabins now," Annabeth said, rising to her feet and tucking a strand of her white blonde hair behind her ear.

Ava frowned, "You're not staying over?"

"Nah, you look pretty tired. We'll sleep over another time," Molly said.

Ava watched the two girls scurry out the door, and felt as though she should have paid better attention to their conversation because she had apparently missed something.

Sighing, Ava moved all the junk food and gossip rags off her bed, and crawled into it. It was still early, and her mind was racing, but perhaps sleep would make everything clearer. She might just find some answers in the morning...

But as her forest green eyes drooped to a close, she felt as though her mind's eye had just opened. This was no ordinary dream, this was the kind of dream that she hadn't had in years… And that was when she saw him. He looked to be in some kind of luxury hotel room, and if Ava didn't know any better she would swear he was back at the Lotus. But he wasn't alone.

Ava watched with equal parts horror, fascination, and desire as Nico cupped the blonde's cheeks and hungrily brought his face down upon hers. The kiss continued on and on, and Ava didn't know how they hadn't run out of air yet. Finally they pulled apart and stumbled backwards until the blonde tumbled onto an enormous bed.

Ava's hand's fisted her sheets as she watched the blonde's hands sneak under Nico's tee- shirt, and claw up his back, until the article of clothing was thrown off. His dark eyes looked down at the blonde considering, but Ava noted how his expression still seemed cold. He ripped the blonde's skimpy shirt at the seam in such a sudden movement that both Ava and the blonde gasped.

Ava's legs tangled in her sheets as she watched Nico's belt being removed, and then him carelessly step out of his jeans. How his strong hands disappeared under the blonde's skirt and a tiny piece of pink satin joined the increasing pile of clothes on the floor. Heat flooded her body as she watched Nico's mouth devour the girl's breasts while she cried out wantonly. How his mouth moved lower and lower, until it was hidden between blondie's thighs.

Sweat gathered on Ava's skin, and she felt like her insides had turned to lava as she watched Nico's gloriously naked body grasp the blonde's bare legs and pull her forward. His hips met her hips in raw hungry movements. Ava watched Nico's face as he moved within the girl- how his eyebrows furrowed, his jaw clenched and sweaty tendrils of black curls stuck to his forehead.

Every nerve in her body tightened as Nico's dark eyes looked up, and stared right at her. She was sure that he couldn't actually see her, but upon seeing such pleasure in those dark eyes, something in her body snapped. As Nico pumped his hips faster, he groaned out satisfied moan, barely audible against the girl's swearing. The coil in Ava's pulsing body broke as Nico shuddered into the blonde.

With a huge gulp of air, Ava woke up, panting. Her white sheets lay crumpled around her legs, as her heart raced, and ache between her legs throbbed with the aftershocks of pleasure. She had had her first orgasm. Her body felt _incredible_, tired, and sated.

Slumping back into her pillows all she could think about was the look on his face as he hit his peak, and his dark voice saying, "_You deserve a love so overwhelmingly passionate, it consumes you."_

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just want to say a huge thank you to all those who review. All of your comments really do mean the world to me and give me the motivation to keep writing. Part of me wants to give individual shout outs, but then I would have to list all of you because you are all **_**sooo**_** amazing!**

** Anyways, back to the story, I hope you liked the change in the tone so far. They are older (almost 17), and more mature issues like this come up. And I'm really happy with the chapter lengths, so I plan to keep them around 5,000 words.**

** I still plan to do Heroes of Olympus, I'm just postponing the events until after this story. **

** I know a lot of you aren't happy with Austin, but he's not a **_**totally**_** bad guy! To me Austin is like the Stefan Salvatore to Nico's Damon Salvatore. **

** Please REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

** -Nyx!**


	22. Challenge

**Chapter 22:**

**Challenge**

Ava had a _problem_. What exactly does one do after they have had an erotic dream about a semi- best friend? Not to mention the fact that said dream was not a dream, but a vision. And even though she was not a star character in the porno, did not mean she wasn't affected. The shock of her first orgasm left her reeling. But now things were awkward, and even worse- _she _was the one making it that way.

It was clear that Nico was not privy to the fact that she had witnessed him buried deep in the blonde girl. Or if he did, then he was hiding it _very _well by acting like his normal self: training, watching her, visiting the Music Hall, watching her, hanging out with Percy, and _watching her_. But every time Ava looked at the dark haired demigod she felt an excited thrill rush through her veins. It was nerve racking, making her feel squeamish, and not to mention _guilty. _

And due to all of the aforesaid emotions, Ava was now avoiding Nico like her life depended on it. Not that she had much interaction with him before, but now she actively tried to duck out of his line of sight at all costs. It was really quite ridiculous, but it gave her some peace of mind. She knew that he still saw her- there where times that it was completely unavoidable, like at meals, or the campfire. And at these times she would _always_ feel a tingle up her spine signifying his resumed study of her.

And though Ava now at least partially knew why he was watching her, she didn't know how to feel about it. On one hand it was flattering. What girl didn't want to get attention from a handsome guy? Not that she really needed any more attention, but Nico was different. But on the other hand, there was Austin. Her sweet boyfriend who _loved _and _trusted_ her with his heart of gold. And even though Ava hadn't technically cheated on him, it felt as if she had. Nico had unknowingly brought her to the brink of pleasure; he had ignited a fire that she hadn't even known she possessed. And it was so _wrong_.

So Ava mimicked her boyfriend's earlier actions by clinging to him. At first Austin seemed genuinely pleased. This is what he wanted all along- her undivided attention. But when Ava started joining in on volleyball games (which she _sucked_ at) and vocal lessons (also not her forte), Austin became weary- like he knew something was _off_. But she couldn't help it- Nico would never approach her if Austin was around, and she vainly hoped that the presence of her boyfriend would drive her thoughts on the son of Hades away. _It didn't. _

After three days of following her boyfriend around like a lost puppy, Ava decided to take action. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of this before, but it probably had to do with the fact that her mind had been fixated on Nico. She dragged Austin away from the canoes and behind a storage shed. Pushing him against the creaky metal building, she kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

Austin pulled away looking slightly dazed. A large grin stretched on his handsome face, "What was that for?"

Ava sent him a sultry smirk and watched his pulse hammer in his neck. "I _want _you."

And like every other teenage guy in his situation, Austin grinned and gently pulled her hips against his, bringing his mouth back to hers. Ava huffed impatiently between breaths. She wanted him to throw her against the building, where they would secrete sweat and adrenalin, and he could just mindlessly _fuck her. _She didn't want sweet touches and fumbling belt buckles- she wanted biting kisses, and _pale thrusting hips_…

Ava shook her head and brought herself back into the moment. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, legs wrapping around Austin's waist as he licked down the column of her throat. It felt nice, but that wasn't enough. She wanted more passion, more movement, more friction…

When she opened her eyes Ava was completely shocked to see Nico standing a few feet away, apparently stunned. He was holding one of the only cell phones in camp, his eyes wide, and jaw clenched. Ava sharply pushed Austin away, and nodded to where Nico was standing when Austin pulled back with hurt and confusion swirling in his golden eyes.

He turned around and curled his lip at who he saw, "Gods man, a little privacy… What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

Nico sneered right back, and Ava wished she could evaporate on the spot. "Chiron asked me to deliver this to you, your mother's on the line," Nico said, holding the cell phone out to Austin as if it was poison.

He started storming away, but turned around to say, "Oh and if you want privacy, why don't you find a room to shack up in, not out where _anyone_ can see you." He sent Ava one last disdainful, but knowing stare before sauntering off.

It was like he knew she was compensating for her less than faithful feelings.

"I'm sorry babe, but I've got to take this, it could be an emergency," Austin said, after he had finished glaring at Nico's retreating figure.

Ava nodded and accepted his kiss on the cheek, watching him walk up the very same path, chatting away on the phone. But he lent a very different view…

Sighing, she felt the heat fade from her cheeks, and made her way back to her cabin. After gathering her pencils and sketchbook, she made her way across camp to Thalia's Pine. Although Peleus was rather fond of her, he was much to big now to share the tree with, without getting scorched.

She offered the dragon a pat on his long green snout and chuckled as a contented sigh full of steam came from his nostrils. Settling under the opposite tree, she opened her book and skimmed through the pages. Many contained her old camp friends, and new school ones. Some were of nature, others of dancers.

Ava thoughtfully looked around, musing on what she could draw her inspiration from today. She let her hands wander, as her eyes scanned the familiar area. After five minutes of thoughtless pondering, Ava looked down and grimaced. She had drawn a picture of Nico, cupping the blonde girl's cheeks right before he kissed her.

She closed her sketchbook with a harsh snap and threw her pencil. Realistically she knew that she had no right to feel jealous, but _damn_ how could he? How dare he say all those things to her! How could he croon dirty thoughts in her ear like a snake, tell her that she deserves passion, and then go fuck Blondie McSkinnyhips? She had never in her life got romantic signals confused- but this situation was all so backwards. And that was without including Austin…

Ava nearly shrieked when her discarded pencil was placed on top of her sketchbook. She looked up, and up, to see… _Aunt Dove_ standing over her with a radiant smile on her face.

"Aunt Dove?" Ava said, mildly aware of her unattractively gaping expression.

"Hello Spark, did you miss me?" the radiant female smiled, opening her arms.

Ava gladly jumped to her feet and embraced her favorite goddess, "I always miss you!"

Aunt Dove smiled, her swirling eyes shining, and strawberry blonde hair fluttering in the breeze. She looked, as always, like perfection.

"So what brings you to camp? Visiting your children?" Ava asked, sitting back down.

Aunt Dove fretted over the hems of her pink chiffon dress as she sat herself on the grass across from Ava. "Yes. But I also wanted to speak to you. I wish you were closer to my girls, so that one of them could help you out with this, but after Silena…" Aunt Dove trailed off, a pained expression on her perfect face.

Ava frowned, "What is it?"

The frown slowly melted off Aunt Dove's face as she reached for Ava's sketchbook and opened it to the page that contained the drawing of Nico and Bend-over Barbie. Ava felt her gut churn anxiously as she watched her aunt trace a finger over Nico's pencil'd form.

"You are angry about this, yes?" Aunt Dove questioned.

Ava shrugged, trying not to show that the picture had ignited a fury within her.

Aunt Dove smiled coyly, "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he has had a similar dream about you and your partner?"

Ava's mouth dropped open in shock. _No, no it hadn't occurred to her_.

"You know what one of the greatest tragedies in life is?" Aunt Dove questioned after a moment of silence.

Ava frowned and gazed at her drawing, trying to think of the appropriate answer. "Um, never accomplishing anything?"

Ava looked up, to see that her Aunt's kaleidoscope eyes had once again returned to her, "No my dear, never going after what you truly want. Every person in this world has the potential for obtaining what they desire, but most people are content with settling for second best."

Ava mulled over her aunt's words. She supposed that was true. How many times did you hear about people who had wanted to become great writers or travel across the globe, and ended up married with a bunch of kids in Utah instead? The people who always achieved the greatest success stories were the ones who put it all on the line. But she wasn't sure _why_ her aunt was telling her this…

"You are young Ava, and you have lots of growing to do. I just want to make sure you know that no matter what you do, and what choices you make, you will always have people who love you in the end," Aunt Dove said, closing the sketch book.

"_Okay_…"

Aunt Dove rolled her eyes and smirked, "You are one of the bravest mortal women I know when it comes to combat, don't prove to be a coward when it comes to your heart." Aunt Dove moved forward kissing Ava's cheek, and whispered, "Go after what you _truly_ want. Seek _passion_…"

Ava was so stunned with the words that she didn't notice the goddess' departure until several moments later.

She sighed and slumped against the tree. Aunt Dove had told her to seek passion, and was pretty obvious in showing her that by passion, she meant the son of Hades. But despite the fact that Aunt Dove was the goddess of love, Ava didn't know how much stock she would put in her advise. She was having an affair with _Ares_ after all…

But Aunt Dove's words of wisdom brought back a memory of another person's advise. Her mother's to be exact. Two years ago, on her birthday, Ava and her mom were in New York as per usual, when Aurelia dragged them into a doctor's office. Ava was completely confused, and then completely _mortified _when she realized her mother's intention.

"_Sweetie, its nothing to be embarrassed about. And you are at that age that I would rather you have them, than any accidents occurring. I was your age once, and I do remember what went on…" Aurelia said, as they sat in the waiting room. _

"_Mom keep your voice down," Ava hissed. "I don't need to go on birth control, this is completely unnecessary, and a waste of our time together!" _

"_We will just get the prescription, and you can chose whether or not to fill it. Please just do this for my peace of mind," Aurelia said. _

_Ava huffed and grumbled a little more before giving in. _

_After an extremely uncomfortable check up, Ava left the office with a little slip in her hand, should she choose to go on the Pill or not._

_Aurelia looked at her daughter as they walked over to the car, "You know some day you will fall in love. You don't get to choose who it's with, it just happens. It will make you happy, sad, frustrated, excited… It will be the best experience of your life and at times, the worst. But you do get to choose who to share your body with. Just remember that love means trust, and to have sex with anyone you don't trust can lead to awfully big mistakes."_

Ava didn't have anything to respond to that, her voice was still stuck in her throat from all the embarrassment inflicted on her that day. But now she could appreciate the wisdom in her mother's words.

But she felt so confused. Aunt Dove had met Austin before, and liked him well enough. Sure, he was spluttering a bit in her presence, but _every _guy did. Why were so many people trying to push her towards Nico? Why was her subconscious always straying towards him too? She loved Austin, he was her rock, and even if they weren't the most exciting couple that didn't mean they were wrong together. She would just have to try better for him.

But how does one completely re-devote themselves to their boyfriend, when their mind is still occupied with another? She knew it wasn't fair to Austin, but something about Nico had her thoughts swirling.

After a couple hours of sitting under the tree and mindlessly sketching landscapes, Ava decided to head back to her cabin. It was near twilight, and the sun was sinking lower into the sky. Dinners were always held a little later in the summer, but Ava knew that the conch shell would be blown within the next half hour. She slowly meandered back through camp, watching as kids played tag or chase each other with fire- crackers. The sounds of laughter brought a smile to her face.

Ava slowly climbed the steps up to her cabin and immediately noticed something was off. No one dared enter her cabin as a general rule. The Stoll twins did once, but when Ava's retribution had them questioning their strange attraction to _each other_, nobody dared enter her sacred space. It always brought a smile of devilish delight to her lips when she would overhear the younger boys playing truth or dare and everyone was too chicken to steal a pair of her panties. So the fact that she could feel a presence inside her cabin worried her…

Unsheathing her dagger from the belt attached to her shorts, she noted how her door was not fully closed. Ava kicked it open slightly with her foot and flinched when the door made a loud creak as it slowly opened. The grip on her dagger tightened as she darted into her room and lunged at the large form hovering by the door. A strong hand gripped one of her arms, and forced it behind her back, while the second hand lifted her dagger arm above her head. A tall, muscled body pushed her against her own bedroom wall.

Ava defiantly looked into the face of her captor. Upon realizing who it was, her face did not soften, but rather her dark green eyes went stony.

"What are _you_ doing in here? I don't remember inviting you in?" she bit out.

Nico smirked, and loosened his grip on her limbs, but did not move away from her. "I just stopped by for a chat."

Ava snorted ineloquently, "And you didn't think of leaving when I wasn't here?"

Nico dropped her arms, and moved away to sit on her bed. She was forcibly reminded of another time he invaded her space without invitation. But he certainly wasn't thirteen years old anymore… "You don't like visitors?"

Ava moved over to her desk and set her sketchbook on it, before placing some of her other papers on top of it. She didn't want Nico to suddenly snatch at it and discover what she had dreamt. "I like visitors, I just like to know when to expect them."

Nico let out a deep chuckle, "How _boring_…"

Ava stiffened and kept her back to him as she pretended to root through her items. She was afraid that if she turned around and saw him, she would start spilling all of the thoughts that had been plaguing her recently.

"So did it work?" Nico asked, his voice sounding slightly muffled.

Ava turned around and noticed his head buried in her pillow. "Did what work?"

He sat up in a sharp movement, and his dark eyes studied her for a moment. A slow smirk spread on his achingly handsome face, and Ava didn't know whether to feel nervous or excited. "Your attempt at rekindling the flame with your boyfriend?" He snorted, "If there even was one to begin with…"

Ava clenched her jaw and crossed her arms over her chest defensively, "I don't see how what I do with Austin is any of your business. You say you're my friend and you look out for me, yet you don't even talk to me for two weeks!"

"I'm talking to you now."

Ava scowled, "You're teasing me." She gulped at her wording.

Nico stood up, and his black shirt stretched gloriously over his defined muscles. He moved towards her slowly, and Ava couldn't help but feel cornered.

"I'm not teasing you," he breathed out. "I'm trying to show you what's right in front of you, but you're so stubborn."

"What are you talking about?" Ava asked, scooting back a couple of inches.

Nico's midnight eyes bore directly into hers, "Why do you stay with a guy that bores you? He's friendly, I'll give you that, but there is no heat between the two of you. If there was, I would have been a lot more pissed about what I saw earlier today." Ava felt her heckles rise, but Nico stopped her angry words with a finger to her mouth. "Shhh… I'm not finished. You are the daughter of Eros- you live for love. You should be relishing in the delights of lust and depths of adoration. Yet from what I've seen you have never even _tasted_ passion."

"I don't understand why you keep telling me this. I'm happy," Ava finally whispered.

"But you're not," Nico countered, and Ava detected frustration in his words.

"He loves me…"

"If I had you, I would _worship_ you. I would relish the thought that you allowed me in your very presence. I would bring you to the heights of pleasure with no care for my own. I would do _anything _for you," Nico said, his eyes burning intently.

Ava swallowed, emotions rushing through her body. She felt everything from sadness to lust, anger to longing. Finally she softly said, "But you _don't_ have me."

Nico sighed, and cupped her face, "But I want to," he said, and then planted a searing kiss on her forehead, before turning around and heading out the door.

After standing in the same spot questioning herself if that really did just happen, Ava absently heard the conch shell blown. She grabbed a sweater and headed out to the Dining Hall, getting lost in the sea of kids. All of them chatted excitedly around her, as they made there way into the large structure. But Ava remained silent, too stunned to really notice the happenings around her.

As she walked over to the Hermes Table, Molly greeted her brightly, "Hey, I haven't seen you all day… are you feeling okay? You look kind of pale..."

Ava sat down and smiled at her friend. She was sure that Molly could see through her attempts at faking normality, but didn't feel like explaining. Unfortunately demigods didn't get sick, so that excuse was out the window.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

Molly narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but got distracted when the food came, and Ava let out a sigh of relief.

She felt another body slide into the bench next to her and turned to see Austin's bright smile. He kissed her on the cheek, "Hey babe, I haven't been able to find you all day."

Ava smiled, "I was out sketching, and then Aunt Dove visited with me for a bit."

Austin choked on his lemonade, "_Lady_ _Aphrodite _casually visited you? I will never get used to that."

Ava rolled her eyes, "You know that we have always been close."

Austin grinned, "I know." He smirked, "Did she give any _lovers tips_?"

Ava sent him a flat look, "We just chatted about girl stuff."

Austin was apparently not brave enough to question just what exactly 'girl stuff' meant, and he soon became busy with his meal.

Ava sighed as she ate the food in front of her without really tasting it. She scanned the room and saw the assortment of demigods sitting haphazardly around the room. Since the Titan War, Percy's rules were instated three years ago, and tables were no longer segregated by parents. Which was why Austin was allowed to be chewing on his corn on the cob next to her.

And speaking of her boyfriend- she could feel the heat of his body pressed next to her, but hated that it didn't spark anything within her. Maybe it was because they had been together for so long… But no, that can't be right; Percy and Annabeth still traded wanting stares after years together. Austin's presence felt comforting, but it also felt like a big question mark. Everyone was telling her to re-evaluate her relationships, and seek what she wanted… Is that why his large frame squished into hers only felt oppressive?

"So Austin, I saw you on the camp cell today, what was that about," Molly questioned, her graceful manners on display, as she ripped chicken off the bone with her teeth.

Ava tuned out her boyfriend's reply when she felt it. He was watching her again. Lots of boys watched her, but something about those dark eyes burning into her figure, made her aware of _him_. She turned around and let her eyes scan the room, until they settled on his lone figure. She waited for him to avert his eyes or flush at being caught- the normal reactions, but he didn't. No, Nico di Angelo held her stare with those dark eyes and a little smirk played on his lips. As if daring her to remember his earlier words, those lingering glances, his bold statement _'But I want you_.' That smirk that challenged her to do something, to respond with a passion he seemed to know she was capable of. And although her boyfriend's arm was slung over her shoulders and his honey voice filled her ears, Ava smirked back at the dark haired demigod: challenge accepted.

"Ava, are you listening to me?" Austin said, nudging her to gather her attention.

Ava was reluctant to break her little staring contest, but didn't want to give Austin an even greater reason to distrust Nico… Even though he probably should.

"Of course I am, you were talking about your mom's phone call," Ava responded, her forest green eyes finally turning away to meet molten gold ones.

"I just hope she's alright," Austin said, his brows pinched in worry.

Ava immediately felt bad for not paying more attention. "She's a strong lady, I'm sure she will make it through." Make it though what, she didn't know, but wished the woman well all the same.

At the end of dinner everyone slowly made their way over to the campfire. Ava was going at an exceptionally slow rate, as she felt full and sleepy. She was surprised when she felt a tug on her elbow, and even more surprised to find Percy there.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Ava told Molly and Austin.

She stood, brows furrowed as she watched Percy shift nervously from foot to foot.

After everyone had finally cleared the area, he spoke, "I saw you two tonight."

Ava froze, and then offered Percy a confused stare, "Huh?"

Percy sighed and ran an aggravated hand through his unruly black hair, "I saw you and Nico making eyes at each other over dinner."

Ava was tempted to deny it, but this was _Percy_, so she didn't, "Okay…"

Percy looked extremely uncomfortable, "Look I know it's not my business. And I know Annabeth's been meddling, and I told her not to, but Nico is my friend, and so are you." Ava gestured for him to keep going, "I think you two could be really happy together."

Ava was now beyond confused, "Um, thanks…"

Percy stopped fidgeting, "But Ava, you are with another guy. If you start something with Nico now, things are going to turn out badly, for _everyone_ involved."

Ava sighed, "I know-"

Percy cut her off, "Do you? Do you really know what you're doing?" He sent her one last meaningful look before heading off towards the campfire.

Ava watched his retreating figure, and acknowledged for the millionth time that no, she really didn't know what she was doing…

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know this one is a little short, but I have to stop things to not disrupt the flow. **

**I am feeling a bit nervous now that I am in completely new territory with Ava/Nico. So when you review, could you please tell me **_**what**_** you are enjoying about the story. Or what you aren't enjoying? Thanks!**

**And as a side note, my fiancé is going through some medical issues, so if you guys could lend me some strength in your thoughts, I would be most grateful!**

**-Nyx!**


	23. Head Games

**Chapter 23:**

**Head Games**

Ava couldn't get Percy's words out of her head. _'Do you? Do you really know what you're doing?' _She admitted to herself that no; she did not in fact know what she was doing. She was dating Austin Flynn, the handsome and popular son of Apollo. But she was also involved in this intense… _flirtation_… no, that didn't sound right. Ava couldn't exactly put a name to what Nico was doing to her. Everything sounded too juvenile for the powerful emotions he was rousing within her. The loner-ish, beautiful, and fierce son of Hades, Nico di Angelo, her… question mark.

It had been five days since Percy had questioned Ava's actions, and she still didn't have an answer. She would spend time with her boyfriend. Laugh at his jokes, snuggle with him at the campfire, and listen to his worries. But all the time feeling Nico's heated gaze fixed on her.

And then when Austin wasn't around, Nico would come for her like a ghost. He wouldn't kiss her, or hold her. He didn't even speak to her. All he did was stare at her with those intense dark eyes, and run a finger down her cheek or press his forehead against hers, and breathe in her scent like it quenched some unknown thirst. And Ava ached for more. She _wanted_ him to kiss her, to hold her, to make good on every little dirty promise he had whispered in her ear.

But she was torn. Austin loved her, was devoted to her, and would be totally heartbroken if she broke up with him, and that was without adding another guy into the picture. Not to mention Austin had been going through some things lately. Ever since the phone call with his mom (that Ava didn't quite get the details on), he had been acting different. He was troubled by something, and Ava was slightly peeved that he hadn't confided in her, but considering the secret she was keeping from him, she tried not to let it bother her too much. But still, dumping Austin when he was already going through a rough patch seemed cruel…

But doing whatever it was with Nico wasn't fair either. She knew that Nico wanted her- he practically _told_ her he was going to seduce her. She didn't know if she should be angry at him for tempting her, or angry at herself for falling for it so easily. It was just so strange to think that this dangerously sexy man was once the boy she used to dream of.

Ava was pulled out of her thoughts by an excited Annabeth running over to greet her.

"Hey, are you ready for tonight?" the daughter of Athena questioned, excitement evident in her tone.

Ava smiled, Chiron had announced last week that the annual summer 'Capture the Flag' game was going to be held tonight.

"Yes, I just wonder who the teams will be," she replied.

Annabeth smirked confidently, "Well, my brother Malcolm crossed the boundary with the flag last time, so Athena Cabin gets to pick its allies first."

Ava grinned, "So any chances you'd pick me?"

Annabeth threw an arm over her shoulder as the two walked past the Dining Hall and out to the field just before the forest. "I don't know. As much as you are an asset there is only one of you, not a whole cabin…"

Ava pulled a face and nudged Annabeth in the ribs, "All the kids of the non Olympian gods get put together, so you wouldn't just be getting me. Not that I'm not worth it," she finished in a faux snooty voice.

Annabeth laughed, and then Ava watched a giant smile blossom on the older girl's face as she spotted her boyfriend.

Ava grinned as she watched Annabeth run over to Percy and punch him in the arm. Percy spun around looking bewildered, before noticing his girlfriend, and pulling her over for a brief, but loving kiss. But once Percy pulled away and looked over Annabeth's head to spot her, she felt uneasy…

Percy knew what was going on with her and the two men in her life. And he made it clear that he didn't approve of her indecision. After Nico and Percy fought in the Underworld, they had apparently bonded and had become quite good friends. And Percy did not like how she was toying with his affections. But Ava couldn't help it- she wasn't purposely being cruel, what her heart, and what her head wanted just weren't matching up.

"Hello Ava, are you excited for the game?" Percy asked in his usual jovial voice.

Ava smiled feeling a bit relieved. Percy was perhaps the most forgiving person she knew. "Yeah, who can resist a classic like capture the flag?"

The three chatted until he field began to fill with more and more demigods.

"So, who's ready to kick ass?" Molly said, as she sauntered up to the group.

Annabeth rolled her stormy eyes, "Always so competitive."

Percy looked amused, "She's vicious. Remember that one pie- eating contest. I didn't know girls could inhale that much food without choking..."

Molly scowled playfully, "Percy you shouldn't guilt a girl about food. That's how eating problems start."

Percy grimaced, "I'm so sorry-"

Annabeth snickered, "She's pulling a fast one on you."

Percy sent a giggling Molly a dry look.

"Alright campers," came Chiron's booming voice. "If everyone is ready, the Athena Cabin and the Hades Cabin will begin to chose the teams."

Ava's brows rose in interest. By saying the 'Hades Cabin' Chiron meant Nico, as there was still only one child of Hades. She supposed that since Nico returned to camp he hadn't made too many friends, and Chiron wanted him to feel included.

Ava watched as the children of Athena all gathered in a huddle and started whispering to each other. Nico just lazily lounged with his back against a tree, shadows slithering closer to him. The Athena Cabin then broke apart and Malcolm went over to stand next to Nico (looking slightly uneasy), and nodded to Chiron.

"Athena Cabin were the winners last time, so they will pick first this time," Chiron stated.

"We chose Ares Cabin," Malcolm confidently stated.

Clarisse and Annabeth nodded to each other, and the Ares campers went to stand beside the Athena ones.

Nico straightened from his lazy appraisal of the group, "I chose the Apollo Cabin."

Ava felt the air leave her lungs in one big exhale. She was not expecting that. Percy looked at her and they traded incredulous stares.

The children of Apollo wearily headed over to Nico, Austin being the last one, lagging behind enough to catch Nico's attention and send hard looks to each other.

"We chose the Divinities," Malcolm confidently stated. The 'Divinities' was the name the camp gave to all the children of the minor gods and goddesses.

Ava and about seven other kids walked over to the Athena and Ares campers.

"I chose the Hephaestus Cabin," Nico stated.

"We chose the Hermes Cabin," Malcolm said, and Molly ran over to Ava grinning. Hermes had perhaps the most children, except for Aphrodite (and none of her kids were really warriors).

"I chose the Poseidon Cabin," Nico said, and Percy walked over smiling.

After the rest of the cabins were divided up, and Chiron made them listen to the rules _again_, until finally he departed and let them strategize.

"They have the Hephaestus Cabin, so we will have to be on the look out for traps, but we have the Hermes Cabin, so you guys can scout for us," Annabeth said.

"They also have Nico, and he can summon ghosts, don't let them distract you from him. And try to stay away from the creek, because Percy will be stationed there," Ava added.

"So basically we're doomed," Alice, an eight year old daughter of Hecate said.

Molly snorted, "We're not doomed. The other team is full of powerful demigods, but with power comes arrogance. Find their weakness and exploit it!"

"Stick to your strengths and play them up. Make them fear you, even if they are more skilled," Clarisse said.

"Who is going on offense?" Travis questioned.

"Molly, Alice, and Clarisse are going to go on offense, but I want Ava to look for the flag alone," Annabeth said, "That will confuse them."

"Where will you be?" Conner questioned.

Annabeth smirked, "Sea-Weed Brain bet me that I couldn't take him down, so naturally I have to prove him wrong."

Ava laughed, "So that leaves everyone else on defence?"

Annabeth nodded, "I think that Malcolm and the Stolls should scout ahead and then find you when they discover the flag."

"Sounds like a plan!" Travis cried. "Hands in!"

Everyone put their hands in the huddle and shouted, "RED TEAM!"

Chiron blew his whistle, "Alright everyone, take your places. The game will begin in three minutes."

Ava ran to Zeus' Fist where the Red Team's flag was and fastened her bronze breast- plate even tighter. She did not activate her bow, but instead pulled her twin daggers out. The whistle was blown and she wished her teammates good luck as she watched them run off into no-man's land.

Fifteen minutes later a panting Travis, Conner, and Malcolm ran over to her.

"The Blue Team's flag is just north of the hot spring, placed in a lower branch of one of the spruce trees," Conner breathed.

"Traps?" Ava questioned, knowing that with the Hephaestus Cabin there would be plenty.

"Branch net and mechanical spiders," Malcolm answered with a giant shudder.

"And who is guarding the flag?"

The three traded uneasy looks, before Travis spoke up, "We actually didn't see anyone guarding it."

Ava cursed softly, "Alright, wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" the three cried as she took off into the forest.

The air became much heavier in the tree's thick branches. It was darker, the scent earthy, and the air humid. It felt like home. Ava continued running as silently as she could, thanking her recent years of dancing, which definitely helped her at becoming light on her feet. But she acknowledged that she was not in as good of shape as she hoped, as she easily became winded.

After five minutes of darting through the forest, steering clear of the paths, Ava finally met her first foe. It was Lila, Austin's younger sister. Lila had her bow ready quick as a flash and sent an arrow flying. Ava had to drop and roll out of the way quickly. She thanked the gods that Lila didn't yell for help. Ava quickly got to her feet and tackled Lila to the ground before she could reload another arrow. She grasped a hold of Lila's squirming head and slammed it against the ground once. Lila's bright blue eyes rolled back in her head as she lost consciousness. Ava felt a brief stab of guilt, as she hid Lila's knocked out form under a cluster of pine trees.

She continued the familiar route to the hot spring and peered through the trees to see Percy and Annabeth facing each other off at the hot spring. Percy clearly had the advantage as he was near water, but Annabeth was by far the cleverest person in camp. That, and the fact that Percy obviously didn't want to hurt his girlfriend. Ava smirked as Percy shot a jet of steaming water towards Annabeth, only for her to disappear.

But as amusing as the two were Ava now had to take the long way around the hot spring to get to the flag without being noticed. She carefully made it through the foliage, having to stop a couple of times to smash at mechanical spiders with the hilt of her blade.

Just when Ava made it to the empty clearing, a long charcoal looking blade came out of nowhere and swung at her head. Ava had to duck to avoid losing said limb. She whirled around and noticed a smirking Nico in full body armor. Instead of celestial bronze, he was shroud in some kind of black metal, and wielded his stygian iron blade.

"Spark," he acknowledged with a nod of his head, a smirk playing on his lips. "I had a feeling they would send you."

Ava felt herself grin in response, "Did you?" she replied, as they circled each other.

"Yup," he said, popping the 'p', "that's why I volunteered to do guard duty."

Ava rolled as his blade came for her and lunged for his unprotected left side. Nico managed to deflect her blow with his sword just before she breached his armor.

"Miss me that much?" she quipped, feeling sweat bead on her forehead.

Nico's smile turned dangerous, "Always."

He then lowered his sword and made a strange hand movement. Ava shrieked as she felt herself being pulled against a tree by invisible tendrils. She looked down to where her legs and arms were being locked by threads of pure darkness, before returning her eyes to Nico's dark ones.

Nico's sword was now completely lowered as he lazily wandered over to her.

Ava grit her teeth in humiliation, before an idea came to her. She locked her eyes on him again and stirred up feelings of sympathy and compassion. She watched his steps falter as her empathetic influence reached him.

But Nico seemed to catch on to what she was doing, as he stopped moving towards her and chuckled darkly, "Nice try love."

Ava huffed from her position and watched Nico lounge against a tree opposite her. He studied her with amusement, and she felt anger grow within her. It was simply embarrassing that he could over power her so easily. Sure he was the son of one of the Big Three, but she had been training for most of her life.

Ava's dark green eyes meet his again as she considered him. He had to have a weakness, all heroes did. A devious smirk spread on her ruby lips, as a new plan came to mind.

"Nico," she purred.

Nico straightened up at hearing his name being uttered from her lips in such a _seductive _manner.

He narrowed his eyes, but moved forward, "Are the ropes too tight?" he asked, concern leaking into his tone.

Ava shook her head, her caramel waves slithering over her shoulders, "No, just lonely."

Nico tilted his head as he studied her, and Ava made sure to keep her eyes as wide and innocent looking as possible. He moved forward just the slightest, and Ava had to stop herself from smirking.

Her pupils dilated and back arched off the tree as she summoned the one emotion that she kept tight control over all of the time. The desire that she kept clamped down with an iron fist, she now found herself slowly releasing.

Ava watched in wild satisfaction, as Nico's eyes widened and he staggered where he stood.

"Won't you release me?" Ava crooned.

Nico gasped as he made his way over to her. He placed his forehead against hers, and the two looked deeply into each other's eyes. Nico's fingers tickled her sides as he worked on releasing the dark ropes that had been holding her hostage.

Once she was free his arms encircled her waist and he pulled her to him. Instead of throwing her to the forest floor or ripping off her clothes off, he just held her. One of his hands threaded through her long hair, stroking it. Ava could feel the lust burning inside him, but he didn't move to do anything more. And Ava felt her own desire decrease, a feeling of warmth replacing it, as she closed her eyes and just let herself be held.

But after a moment, Ava felt Nico stiffen and she realized her mistake. She had stopped projecting the desire on him, and he was coming out of his lust- induced haze. Ava tilted her face up and looked up at him to notice his jaw was clenched. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Nico lunged for his sword and Ava ran for the tree containing the flag.

Before she could reach out for it, Nico's sword swiped at her, missing her fingers by inches. The two entered a deadly dance of trading blows and dodging attacks. The sound of clashing metals brought the attention of other demigods, but neither Nico nor Ava paid any attention to their growing audience. They didn't use their powers, just their skills with weapons as they fought.

Ava felt sweat pouring off her brow as she tried to avoid Nico's blows. She was tiring out much faster than he was and knew that she couldn't match his strength. This was one fight that she was slowly losing, but her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to quit.

Ava cried out in both shock and pain, as she didn't manage to doge one of Nico's attacks in time and his sword made contact with her shin. A big part of her wanted to drop her weapons and clutch her now bleeding left leg to her body, but she didn't. The pain however, slowed her down and Nico easily disarmed her.

Nico backed her into a tree and pointed the tip of his sword at her throat.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" came the enraged cry from a familiar voice.

Ava closed her eyes and knew that this confrontation would not go well. She peered over Nico's shoulder to see Austin storming through the gathering crowd of demigods.

Nico lowered his sword, a look of annoyance prominent on his aristocratic face. He turned to face Austin.

"How could you use that thing on her?" Austin said, wildly gesturing to Nico's sword. "Its sucks energy from people. How could you do that to her!"

Everyone in the crowd gasped and backed away from Nico a little. Ava grimaced from her spot against the tree- that was why her shin was hurting so much….

"Taking out your opponent is part of the game," Nico sneered. "Tell me, were you so lenient on your foes tonight?"

Austin said nothing, but his golden eyes burned with fury.

When Nico turned his attention back to her, and dropped to his knees to inspect her shin, Austin exploded. "I guess I just don't understand why you would go so hard on _Ava_. I see the way you watch her! Hell, everyone can see you staring, you don't even try to hide it."

Both Nico and Ava, along with everyone in the clearing (including Molly, Annabeth, and Percy) watched Austin rant. "But she's not yours to look at, she's not yours to talk to, and she's definitely not your to take care of!"

Ava's mouth, along with a good many others had dropped open in shock.

Nico however, straightened from his crouch and handed her the piece of cloth that he was going to press to her cut. "I have known _Ava_," he said, emphasizing her name, "for longer than you can imagine. We have a connection like no other. And she is not a toy to be claimed, she is a woman to be cherished."

Ava was sure that her eyes could not get any wider at this point, but Nico continued, "And you are too busy gloating in your own victory of having her that you don't even notice how _miserable _she is." Ava's jaw abruptly snapped shut.

"Our relationship is none of your business!" Austin snarled.

"Maybe I'm just a concerned friend," Nico countered darkly.

Any other time Austin would have backed off, but fury kept his feet planted firmly in the ground. "Oh please," he spat. "You want her just as badly as the rest of the guys here."

Nico moved forward into Austin's space, intimidating the slightly shorter demigod. "If I did," he whispered, yet everyone could hear him perfectly, "Then she would already be in my arms. It would be that _easy_ to steal her away from you. She is practically begging for someone to show her how a real relationship works."

Ava bit her lip to keep the sob of hurt from being released, but couldn't help the hot tears from bubbling over her eyes. She couldn't believe that these two boys that she cared so much about, who she thought cared about her, thought so little of her. How she was just some treasure to claim and guard with jealous hands.

The two feuding demigods' heads snapped to her when a sob successfully made its way passed her lips. Both their faces softened, but she could hardly tell through the blurriness of her tears. Austin and Nico both took steps towards her, but Ava quickly turned around and pushed herself through the crowd and into the forest. She ignored the pain in her leg as she ran back to her cabin.

When Ava finally reached her cabin, she hastily stripped off her clothes and stepped into her shower, her cries muffled by the running water. She sat at the bottom of the shower and let the hot water beat down on her back. She had never been so angry and humiliated in her life. Having those two talk about her like she was a trophy. And yes, she knew that to some extent that Austin saw her on his arm as an achievement, but she never thought Nico would objectify her like that. And the fact that the figure happened in front of everyone just made things that much worse!

Ava didn't know how long she stayed in the shower for, but she was sufficiently pruney when she got out. She wrapped a thick bandage over her shin and winced as she limped into her bedroom. Ava clutched her hand to her heart when she noticed a dark figure sitting on her bed, but breathed out a sigh of relief when she noticed it was only Molly. She figured the game had ended a while ago by now.

Molly wordlessly handed her a shot glass full of nectar that Ava downed quickly, instantly feeling better.

"So, you want to tell me what all that was about, because I feel like I'm missing a lot." Molly let the hurt shine through on her pixie face, "I thought we told each other everything."

Ava sighed and pulled her robe tighter around her body, "I know, I was just confused and didn't really know how to tell you."

Molly fluffed Ava's pillows a bit, before leaning back into them and crossing her legs.

Ava sighed, "You know about my dreams of Nico, and how they don't work when he's in the Underworld." Molly nodded and she continued, "I was mad when I stopped hearing from him. But then he came back, and he's so different." Ava said, as if she was speaking to herself, more than Molly.

"He grew up," Molly stated firmly.

Ava nodded, "And he watches me. I didn't understand why, seeing as he never confronted me. But then when I went to get ice cream for the girls night-" Ava began…

"Actually, Annabeth and I may have set that meeting up," Molly cut her off guiltily.

"What?" Ava asked in disbelief.

Molly squirmed a little against her pillows, "I noticed while I was sneaking into the camp store that Nico would go to the kitchens every night around ten. And I mentioned it to Annabeth when we were talking about the girl's night. We both thought it would be a good idea for you to go see him, and um _clear the air_, so we made the 'ice cream' raid up," Molly said, rushing through the explanation.

Ava rolled her dark eyes, "Its fine. But now that you say that, I can't believe I didn't notice it." Molly smirked.

"Anyways, Nico told me how he didn't think I was happy with Austin, and how I deserved passion, after whispering a bunch of dirty things in my ear," she said blushing.

For some reason saying these things aloud made them seem much more scandalous to her than they did in her head. Perhaps because she knew how intimate it felt versus how cheap it sounded.

"Then I had a dream about him and another girl…having sex…"

Molly's mouth dropped open, "A _dream _dream, or a _vision_ dream?"

Ava grimaced in remembrance, "A vision."

Molly's mouth dropped open in an 'O'.

"And it provoked feelings in me that Austin hasn't even touched on," she admitted feeling embarrassed. "And then Nico cornered me in here and admitted that he wants me," Ava finished.

Molly nodded taking it all in, "So what are you going to do?" she finally asked.

Ava flopped back on her bed, "I don't know. Especially after all that they said tonight."

Molly snorted, "Can you really blame them? I mean you are totally playing them both."

Ava sat up and sharply said, "_Excuse me_?"

Molly shrugged, "You don't _want _Austin, but you won't break up with him. You _want _Nico, but you won't give into him. Both of them are holding out for you, and you are stringing them both along."

Ava crossed her arms defensively. "First off, I love Austin. We may not be the most romantic pair, but we are good together. And I never told Nico that I was going to give into him."

Molly once again rolled her hazel eyes, "You don't have to say it Ava, its obvious. He can see it, I can see it, hell, the entire camp can see it. You _want _him. You two had more sexual energy sparring with each other than you and Austin do making out."

Ava frowned, not sure what to say in rebuttal. She sighed tiredly, "I don't know what to do."

Molly leaned forward and hugged her briefly before pulling away. "I'm sorry Aves, you're my best friend, but in this case you're the one toying with peoples emotions. You need to make a choice before anyone gets hurt even more."

Molly then jumped off Ava's bed and headed out the door without looking back.

Ava sighed and ran a hand through her damp and tangled hair. She quickly dressed and decided that she should probably go and confront the boys.

After dressing, she headed outside and decided she would inform whoever she saw first of her decision. Ava was just walking past the Music Hall when she froze at hearing a familiar voice. She tiptoed closer and peered behind the building to see two figures sitting side by side on a lone picnic table.

The sight of them did not bring a sting to her heart like she suspected, but rather one to her pride.

"I know I'm losing her, and that's why I'm holding onto her with all the strength I have. Because I know that if I let go even a little, she'll leave me," Austin quietly admitted.

Ava shifted her attention to the other figure as the girl said in a soft voice, "Maybe letting her go isn't the worst thing in the world. If you have to work so hard to keep her with you, then is it really that great of a relationship after all?"

It was Clara Lee, the daughter of Selene, the moon goddess. Ava searched her head for any facts on the girl, and all she remembered was that she came to camp two years ago, was painfully shy, and a year younger than Ava. But she was beautiful Ava noted, as the moonlight shone on her exotic features. She was Caucasian, but her features hinted at Asian heritage. She had long raven hair that was pin straight, pale flawless skin and dark doe- like eyes.

"But how can I let her go? She's everything I've ever wanted. Everything any guy could ever want…" Austin said, a pained frown distorting his handsome face. "Gods, I can't believe I spoke about her like that. Like a prize."

Clara rubbed a hand up Austin's arm in a soothing notion, "You didn't mean to, you were angry. I'm sure Ava will understand."

Austin smiled at her briefly, but then put his head in his hands, "How am I going to compete with the son of Hades…"

Clara frowned, "You're her boyfriend, you shouldn't have to compete with anyone else."

Ava shifted guiltily from her spot.

"But he's right. I see how he looks at her, but I also see how she looks at him. I would kill to have her look at me like that…"

Clara sighed, and Ava noted the disappointment flash in her face. Ava's eyes narrowed as she watched Clara lean up and kiss Austin on the cheek.

Austin froze, and Clara pulled away, "I'm sure everything will work out for you. You deserve happiness. I just hope Ava knows how lucky she is." Clara then hopped off the bench and started head towards Ava's hiding spot.

Ava quickly ducked inside the Music Hall and breathed a sigh of relief as the girl passed her without noticing.

She stuck her head back out to see Austin pull the camp's cell phone out of his pocket and dial a number.

"Hey," came a whisper behind her.

Ava nearly screamed in her shock, but just manage to catch herself, when she spun around and spotted Nico's pale face alight in the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" Ava whispered, hand clutching her chest.

Nico shrugged, "Came here to think." His eyes strayed down to her bare and bandaged leg, "Are you okay?"

Ava shrugged, all the anger returning to her, "I'm fine," she said stiffly.

Nico nodded, his dark eyes, as always, watching her, "I'm sorry. Your boyfriend is right, I shouldn't have hurt you."

Ava scowled, "Really? That's why you think I'm upset?" she said, hating that her voice trembled.

Nico sighed and sat down on a piano bench, "No. I'm sorry about the things I've said. I don't just think of you like some trophy to be won. I care about you. You have to know that by now."

Ava nodded, her throat feeling thick, "Ever since you came to camp, I've felt so confused. You make me feel things that _he _never has. But he is a good person Nico, and he deserves more than the way I've been treating him."

Nico stared at her in silence for a long moment, and Ava felt so uncomfortable that she had to look away. She felt like she had disappointed him.

"I see," Nico finally said after a long moment.

"Do you?" Ava questioned, her green eyes returning to him.

Nico finally let his anger flash through his face, "No, I don't. I think your nobility is admirable, but not when it denies you happiness. Not when it denies me-" he stopped talking abruptly.

The two stared at each other for another moment.

"You should go back to your cabin, get some rest," Nico finally said turning his back on her.

Ava sighed, it seemed like she had lost both her boys before she had even made her decision. She walked over to Nico and leaned over his shoulder to give him a quick kiss on his cheek before retreating out the door.

It took quite some time, but Ava finally fell into a restless sleep. It felt like she had only been asleep for minutes when one of the satyrs was shaking her awake.

"What is it, what's going on?" Ava groggily asked.

"Chiron asked me to wake you and bring you to the Big House," the satyr replied and turned his back, as she put on her dressing robe.

"Is everything okay?" she questioned, worry filling her tone.

"I'm not sure miss."

Ava ran over to the Big House and was surprised to see Will Solace, Percy and Chiron inside.

"What's going on?" she questioned the ancient centaur.

"Ava m'dear, why don't you sit down," Chiron gently said.

Ava stubbornly remained standing, "What's going on, is everyone okay?"

Chiron sighed and seemed to realize that she was not going to make this easy. "Austin Flynn has gone missing."

Ava felt her legs give, and was now glad the worn sofa was behind her. Percy sat up straighter, and Will looked troubled.

"Are you sure," Ava said frowning, "I just saw him a couple of hours ago."

Chiron nodded and turned to Will, "Will came to me when Austin didn't return to the Apollo Cabin several hours after curfew. We thought he might be with you, but Argus said he didn't see him go to your cabin."

Ava blushed despite the situation.

"How do you know he's missing and not just blowing off steam in the forest?" Percy questioned.

Chiron sighed, "The harpies found the camp cell phone abandoned on one of the picnic tables by the Music Hall. Recorded on the phone was a voicemail stating that Austin's mom is being held hostage and if he didn't meet with her captors by tomorrow morning, they would kill her."

Ava gasped, and noticed that this was news to both Percy and Will as well.

"Who sent the message?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure, but I believe that it may have been one of Austin's old comrades from when he was working with the Titans. Many of them are bitter with losing the war, and Austin turning traitor would have been seen as the ultimate betrayal. Lots of them would be out for his blood," Chiron stated.

Ava's chest felt tight with panic, "What do we do?"

Chiron sighed, "You all go to bed. I will work on tracing where the message was sent from, and tomorrow a quest will be sent out to find him."

The three demigods nodded and got to their feet to leave.

Percy and Will both put a hand on her shoulders as they made their way over to the cabins.

"Don't worry Ava, we'll get him back," Percy whispered.

But Ava felt dread swell in her stomach at the thought of what those people could be doing to him. She knew that she wouldn't be getting any more sleep that night.

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I had so much fun writing it! **

**Thank you to all the people who keep reviewing and letting me know what they think of the story. It really keeps me encouraged and helps shape my skills. **

**And just remember that Ava is not perfect, so she is going to be confused and make some hurtful mistakes- its part of life.  
**

**And a Big THANK YOU to all of those wishing my fiancé well. Everything is still up in the air, but Ryan is at least feeling better. I am very appreciative!**

**Please continue to REVIEW and let me know your thoughts!**

**-Nyx**


	24. Road Trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.  
**

**Chapter 24:**

**Road Trip**

Ava didn't get any sleep that night. She didn't know if the dreams she had of Austin being tortured by nameless faces were visions, or just nightmares that her guilty conscious had conjured up to haunt her. Finally around six a.m. she rolled out of bed, accepting that sleep just wouldn't find her.

Ava stepped into a freezing cold shower and shivered. It was uncomfortable, but served its purpose of jolting her mind out of its groggy state. And after a while, the cold became soothing to her heated skin. As she stared at the white tiles, Ava couldn't help but muse on her situation. How was it that for the last three years her life had been so quiet and undisturbed, only for Nico di Angelo to show up and demolish her entire routine?

And now Austin, the boy she had never really given her whole heart to was missing. And even though she knew it wasn't her fault, she still felt guilty. Austin who was so worried about his mom, and Ava hadn't even paid enough attention to know why. Austin who was stressed about his family, and she had only added to his grief. She would never forgive herself if something had happened to him…

After dressing in some jean shorts and her orange camp tee shirt, Ava headed to the Big House and hoped Chiron was awake. She knocked on the door and waited anxiously, waving at Argus as he passed by.

Chiron was in his wheelchair when he answered the door. And from the deep purple bags resting under his ancient eyes, Ava could tell he was experiencing stress that hadn't plagued him since the Titan War.

"Ah Ava, I knew that you would be up early. Come in."

Ava smiled lightly, but she was sure it looked more like a grimace. She sat down on a worn brown sofa and waited as Chiron fixed himself some tea.

Losing her patience, Ava finally blurted out, "So did you manage to trace the voicemail?"

Chiron set down his cup, "Argus did. It appears that Austin's blackmailers made the call from a landline in Memphis."

Ava frowned, "Tennessee…"

Chiron nodded, "Lots of monsters prefer the heat. They lived in Ancient Greece after all, so it is common to find them in the southern states."

"I thought that it was humans- demigods, who kidnapped Austin's mom?" Ava questioned.

Chiron sighed, "Yes, I think it is demigods who contacted Austin. But they will have the support of monsters. Its why they did not arrange a meeting in New York, they will have more back up down south."

Ava nodded and was just about to ask about further plans of action when another knock on the door was heard.

"Be a dear and answer that," Chiron said, and from his tone, Ava guessed that he already knew who was on the other side of it.

Ava got off the sofa and trudged over to the door, swinging it open to reveal Will and Lila on the other side. Will smiled at her, but Lila's face remained stony.

"We're here to see Chiron," Will awkwardly said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Of course," Ava said, moving out of the way, so the two could pass.

The two children of Apollo sat on the sofa she was formerly occupying, so Ava took a lumpy old recliner.

"Ah, now that you're all here, we can discuss what we are going to do about getting Mr. Flynn back safely," Chiron said, either oblivious to the tension in the room, or ignoring it.

Ava didn't know why Lila was acting as if she had a stick up her ass, but soon found out...

"And why is _she _here?" Lila said venomously. "I didn't think she gave a rat's ass about my brother. Probably grateful that he's gone, so she can get back to screwing di Angelo with a good conscious."

Ava's mouth dropped open in shock, and Will and Chiron both grimaced.

"_Excuse me_?" Ava questioned, her temper flaring.

Lila scoffed, "Oh please, don't try and act so innocent. We were all at the clearing last night. We heard what both Austin and di Angelo said about you. And to think my brother is so in love with a two timing bitc-"

Chiron cut off Lila's rant with a clearing of his throat. "Ladies that is all trivial. What is important is that Austin is missing. And I have decided that instead of a quest, I am going to send a single person out on a rescue mission."

The three demigods sat up a little straighter upon hearing this news.

"Why only one person?" Will questioned.

Chiron sipped his tea for a moment, and everyone shifted restlessly in their shabby seats. "Because this mission will require a great deal of stealth. That is hard to accomplish with more than one person. And it won't attract as much attention from monsters."

"Have you decided who you are going to send?" Lila asked.

Chiron sighed, "None of you are my first choices. You are all too emotionally involved with Austin and that would end up endangering lives."

"_But_…" Ava said, sensing that the old centaur was going to change his mind.

Chiron shot her a dry look, "But I have decided that emotional attachment may actually help motivate you to find him faster. It helped Percy find Grover after all."

"So who gets to go?" Lila anxiously inquired.

Chiron sighed, "I have decided that Miss Summers is the best candidate for the job."

Ava felt the breath leave her body and ignored Lila's outraged cry of _'WHAT! That's totally unfair!'_ Of course she wanted to find Austin, but she knew that if anything happened to him, it would only further her feelings of guilt.

"Are you sure?" she asked Chiron, her green eyes burning into his deep brown ones.

"I am. You have been trained in stealth and are one of my most experienced fighters. And you care for him."

Lila snorted and stood up, "You better find him," she threatened before storming out the door.

Will offered her an apologetic smile and quiet _"_Good luck_,"_ before scrambling out after his sister.

Chiron offered her a gentle smile, "I have some maps for you to take, which will show you the best route to Memphis." He handed Ava a slip of paper, "This is the information on the people who own the house in Memphis, where the voicemail was recorded. And here is some money and supplies, please use them both wisely."

Ava accepted the pile of papers, and the zip lock bags full of nectar, ambrosia, and cash. She sighed, "I better go pack."

Chiron followed her to the door and prattled off the usual speech on safety, keeping in touch, and not taking any risks… And for once Ava listened intently.

"No one is to know about this quest. I don't want anyone worrying, so you will not get to say goodbye to your friends before you depart. I have complete faith that both you and Mr. Flynn will return," Chiron solemnly said.

Ava nodded and offered the ancient centaur a small smile, "I am glad you have faith in me." Because wasn't sure she had much in herself.

Chiron's solemn look melted into a parental smile, "You will do fine."

Ava grinned and offered a quick, "Thanks," before she hopped off the porch and ran back to her cabin.

Molly wasn't much of a morning person, so she didn't have to worry about being caught by her, but Annabeth was. And if Annabeth found her frantically packing her bags then she would be relentless in her questioning. Ava wished she had more time, but conceded that in most dire situations, you didn't have time to check if you packed your toothbrush.

She grabbed the biggest duffle bag she could find and filled it with an assortment of clothes, toiletries, matches, maps, money, everything she could think of while her mind was in a panic. Normally she wasn't this careless with her possessions, but special circumstances turned her into a frantic slob.

Sighing, Ava sat down on her bed for a moment. She really wanted to tell Molly, but knew her friend would demand to come with her. And I.M'ing Molly after leaving would surely deafen her, and draw the attention of any nearby monsters, as Molly's enraged yelling reached levels beyond the sound barrier. Ava grimaced, but grabbed her sketchbook and tore out a piece of paper. She jotted out a quick explanation, before folding it in half and placing it on her pillow. That was the best she could do.

She stood up and surveyed her room. Under normal circumstances she would not keep her bed unmade, her laundry hanging over furniture, or her pajama drawer open, but these were not normal circumstances. Deciding that she had packed everything she could think of, and to just buy anything she forgot, Ava quietly made her way out of her cabin. She darted across to the kitchens and lightly jogged around the building. Once she had made it around the building Half Blood Hill stood out before her.

The sun had risen, but the grass was still dewy. The sky was a bright blue, with big fluffy white clouds, that did not reflect the anxious mood Ava was in. The scent wafting from the strawberry field only served to remind her that she hadn't eaten breakfast.

After slipping down the hill, and trying not to wipe out in her sandals, Ava finally made it to the bottom. She stopped at the edge of the magical boarder when a sudden thought hit her. _How exactly was she going to get to Tennessee_? She had her driver's license, but Chiron didn't offer her one of the camp vehicles, or Argus. She didn't have enough money for both a bus ticket and a hotel, and Ace was too conspicuous…

Biting her lip Ava felt frustration swell inside her. It was her first solo mission, and she hadn't even made it outside camp before screwing up!

Hearing a loud roar, Ava squinted through the lenses of her aviator sunglasses towards the sound. She watched with incredulous eyes as a jet-black muscle car tore through the dirt path leading to camp. Ava was about to dive out of the way as the car came hurtling to a stop a few feet away. She was sure her jaw was hanging open as Nico opened the driver door and leaned on it, a lazy grin stretched on his face.

"Please tell me you didn't steal that," was all Ava could think to say.

Nico rolled his dark eyes, "No, I didn't steal her."

"What are you doing here?" Ava questioned. She wasn't sure if Nico had come to see her, or them running into each other was coincidence. She didn't believe in coincidences…

Nico shrugged, "Heard about your mission, decided you could use a hand."

Ava frowned, "How did you hear about the mission, Chiron just- wait, never mind, I don't want to know." Nico smirked, as she continued, "I'm not supposed to take anyone with me."

"You're going to need some help," Nico said, his playful tone replaced with seriousness.

Ava shifted her weight to her hip, "I don't think it's a good idea…"

Nico sighed and then offered her a smile before climbing back in the 1960s Camaro and closing the door, "Fine, I'll see you later then." He revved the engine.

"WAIT!" Ava called. She somehow expected that he would put up more of a fight in convincing her to let him come… And some part of her knew that she would give in.

Nico rolled down the window, and popped his own aviators on his handsome face, "Yes?"

Ava sighed, "I could use a ride…"

Nico smirked, "Get in."

Ava couldn't help it, she grinned.

Picking up her duffle bag she raced around the car and opened the passenger door. She chucked her bag in the back seat and slid in the front next to Nico. She turned to look at him and offered a genuine smile, "Thanks."

Nico nodded his head and cranked the radio before gunning the gas pedal and leaving Camp Half Blood in a cloud of dust.

Minutes later the pair were cruising down the highway with the windows down, the warm summer breeze blowing in their faces. Both Ava and Nico had lazy smiles on their faces and instead of talking, they bobbed their head to the music.

Something about Nico's presence both soothed and excited her. He made her nerves sizzle…in a good way, but Ava also felt one hundred percent safe with him. So that was why she found her eyes easily slipping shut. She hadn't had much sleep last night after all…

Ava wasn't sure how long she slept for, but she woke up to a stiff neck and the sun beating down on her face, aviators askew.

"Sleep well?" Nico's gravelly voice questioned.

Ava turned her head to groggily stare at the demigod. He was wearing his trademark tight black tee shirt, and dark-wash jeans. Ava didn't know how he wasn't boiling in the summer heat. He also had a similar pair of aviator sunglasses on which highlighted his chiseled bone structure. Nico's dark curls tickled the back of his neck, and Ava had to stop herself from reaching over to run her fingers through them.

"Ava?" Nico asked, throwing a concerned look at her.

Shaking herself out of her mental strip-down, Ava blearily asked, "What?"

"I asked if you were hungry…" he said, but Ava caught the smirk lingering on his lips as he turned away.

It was then that she noticed how hungry she really was. Her stomach felt like it was cramped in angry knots. "Starving actually."

Nico reached over and opened the glove compartment, keeping an eye on the road at the same time. Ava watched him root around for a few seconds before he dropped a _Snickers_ bar in her lap.

"That's the best I can do until we got off the highway."

Ava ripped off the packaging and smiled feeling suddenly shy, "Thanks."

He nodded, and they fell into an awkward silence. Ava thought back to all the words they had exchanged lately as she chewed her chocolate bar. It was her fault; _she_ had made it strained between them. And since it would be hours before they reached Memphis, Ava was determined to fix that.

"Led Zeppelin?" she questioned, hearing Robert Plant's voice crooning out of the speakers.

Nico shot her a curious look, "Yeah. What did you expect?"

Ava grinned, "I don't know, Sex Pistols maybe, or some screamo band."

Nico laughed, and Ava couldn't help but stare. He had one hand lazily guiding the steering wheel and the other resting out the open window. "I suppose I liked that when I was thirteen. Father couldn't stand listening to it. Said he heard enough screaming as it was."

"Well I much prefer this anyways."

Nico grinned, "And I had you pegged for a One Direction girl…"

Ava stuck her tongue out at him. "My mom loves Led Zeppelin, ACDC, Bad Company, Neil Young... I grew up listening to it. But I have to admit, I do have a soft spot for boy bands."

Ava didn't have to see through his sunglasses to know that he was rolling his dark eyes. But the wide grin on his handsome face was more than worth it.

"What about movies, what are some of your favorites?" Nico questioned.

Ava bit her lip. It was an odd question to ask, but in a way it made sense. She had known the thirteen year old version of him like the back of her hand, but she didn't know the grown up Nico very well.

"I love movies. After going so long without them at camp, I kind of went overboard when I got out. I really like John Hughes movies, James Bond, Finding Nemo…"

Nico laughed, "Finding Nemo?"

Ava laughed, "Don't tell me you were deprived of Disney! He was still alive in your era!"

The car was filled with the sound of laughter as the two chatted for the next couple of hours. They occasionally stopped at fast food places or gas stations, but for most part it was just the road. And Ava didn't know why, but the experience felt strangely freeing. And every time she caught her smiling reflection in the rear view window, she felt a sharp pang of guilt. Here she was having a great time with Nico, and Austin was missing…

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Nico said after taking a big slurp of his slushy.

Ava dropped the french fry she had been about to eat. The sun was sinking lower, and it was almost as if Nico had waited for the darkness to turn to more serious topics. "Sure."

"Why did you get back together with Flynn?"

Ava sighed, she didn't know if she wanted to get into this with Nico. Because something about him made her brutally honest- more honest than she ever was with herself. "I always liked him when I was young. And then the Titan War happened and I didn't forgive him for a long time. But he was there… he has always been there."

Ava expected him to respond with some snarky comment, but he remained silent. And that was _worse_…

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Ava impatiently asked, as she fidgeted in her seat.

Nico sighed, "I don't think you would like my opinion."

Ava knew that he was probably right, but she was curious. So firmly telling herself that she wouldn't freak out, she said, "I want to know."

Nico sighed and shot her a quick look. His sunglasses were gone, but she still couldn't discern the look in his eyes, "I think that you settled for him because no one else interested you." Ava opened her mouth, but Nico continued, "You don't like hurting those you care about. You care about Austin, but I don't think you love him."

Ava's throat felt tight. A heavy silence permeated the car for the next few moments. The only sound was The Rolling Stones jamming in the background.

Nico cleared his throat, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not mad. You're just pointing out what everyone else knows, including myself, but won't admit."

"You deserve better," Nico, stated firmly, his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"I guess I just keep telling myself that all my little doubts are trivial, because he loves me," Ava explained for the first time out loud.

"Yet you were going to stay with him. That's what you were coming to tell me last night," Nico said, his voice emotionless.

Ava sighed and decided this was her night of complete honesty, "Yes."

She heard him suck in a big gust of air, "_Why_? I know you feel this connection we have. I know that you want this just as much as I do!"

"But why do I want this so badly? Why _you_?" Ava desperately questioned. She didn't know if Nico had the answers, but it was a question that had been nagging at her since he returned.

"Some things are just meant to be," Nico said, and Ava hated that they were driving because she so badly wanted to see the look in his eyes.

Nico didn't elaborate and Ava sighed, her eyes returning to the sight outside the window. A road sign caught her attention, "Hey, it says we are fifteen miles from Southhaven."

Nico nodded and pulled into the turning lane, as Ava dug through her purse to grab the sheet of paper with information on it.

"The call to the camp's cell phone was made from 224 Willow Crescent, Southhaven, Memphis," Ava read aloud. "The house apparently belongs to Bill and Marlene Cooper. Bill's a banker and Marlene is a hairdresser," Ava said frowning.

As much as she trusted Chiron's information, those people didn't exactly sound like Titan lackeys. For one, they appeared to be much too old. But Ava reminded herself that some humans did participate in the war as mercenaries. And appearances could always be deceiving.

"So what's your game plan?" Nico question as they pulled into the suburb.

Ava bit her lip. She probably should have spent more time during the car ride formulating a plan, and not talking to Nico, but she didn't exactly regret it.

"Um, you take the back door, I'll take the front. I can pretend that I need to use their phone, and you can sniff around a bit…" Ava said, and hated that it came out more like a question than a statement. This was _her _mission after all. But strategies, and working alone were never her strong points.

Nico shot her a concerned look, "Why don't I ask about the phone, while you snoop around. That way if anything goes south, you can sneak back out safely without being noticed."

Ava snorted, "And leave you to them? Besides, how am I going to sneak away if you have the keys to the car?"

Nico scowled briefly, "I can handle myself against a couple of mortals-"

"Who we aren't even sure are _mortal_," Ava interrupted, "Besides, I'm a girl, I look less threatening than you. And if they are monsters, I will be harder to smell than you."

Nico sighed as they pulled onto Willow Crescent, "Fine."

Ava tried not to let the grin of triumph slide onto her face, but failed. She tied her caramel waves back into a braid and slipped on her leather jacket that would help conceal her daggers.

The car slowly came to a stop as they pulled into the driveway of house 224. It was a modest two- story home that looked nearly identical to every other house on the street. But unlike all the other houses, no lights shone through the shuttered windows.

Nico crouched down slowly in his seat and grabbed Ava's left hand. Ava's eyes swung to meet his serious dark ones.

"If anything goes south just scream. I will be there in an instant. Be _careful_ Spark," he said, placing a searing kiss to the inside of her wrist before opening his door and disappearing into the shadows.

Ava almost wished he hadn't kissed her pulse point, because it left her feeling dazed and stupid for the next several moments. Finally regaining her wits, she got out of the car and walked to the door. She knew without a doubt that two strangers showing up to a house with no lights on would seem awfully suspicious to any nosey neighbors.

She knocked on the door, and waited, hoping to hear the sound of hurried footsteps, or hushed whispering. After waiting for a minute, Ava knocked again. She sighed, as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, her one hand never leaving the hilt of her concealed dagger.

The door was opened in a flash a moment later, but it was not Mr. or Mrs. Cooper at the door, but Nico.

"No one's home, come check it out," he said, pulling her surprised form inside.

The inside of the house, Ava suspected looked the same as the interiors of the rest of the houses in the neighborhood. Except for the thick layer of dust covering the surface of the furniture.

"The kitchen is a mess, and there are footprints in the dust that lead to a spare bedroom upstairs," Nico informed her.

Ava sighed, the adrenalin leaving her body. She walked into the kitchen and stared in shock. Piles of dirty dishes were heaped in the sink, a cereal box had been knocked over, its contents spilled all over the counters, and Ava could see the stain of something sticky like orange juice coating the floor. It smelled terrible.

"Somehow I don't think the homeowners did this," she stated.

Nico chuckled from behind her.

She turned around and headed up the stairs, following a pair of large muddy boot prints. They lead her into a small bedroom with ugly floral wallpaper and glass cat figurines. The bed looked slept in, and some papers were scattered on the bedside table.

"So, monster or human?" Ava questioned Nico.

"Human," Nico responded. "The house would have been in worse shape if monsters were staying here."

"And the people who own the place?"

Nico shrugged.

Ava grimaced at the possibilities of just what exactly happened to Bill and Marlene. She then picked up the papers from the bedside table.

"Grocery receipt, banking slip, phone numbers, a post card from Mardi Gras, and a picture of_ Austin's mom_," Ava said sucking in a breath. She stared down at the brunette lady who had the same golden eyes as her son.

Ava jumped a little when she felt Nico's hand rub her shoulder, "You okay?"

Ava nodded, "Yeah." She then picked up the postcard again. "This is weird," she said, studying the carnival masked faces on the cover.

Flipping it over she read, '_See you soon! –C'_. The address read Bourbon Street, New Orleans, Louisiana.

Ava handed the postcard to Nico, and asked, "Do you think this means anything?"

Nico frowned as he read the message, "I think it's a definite clue. You should call Chiron."

Ava pulled a prepaid cell out of her jacket pocket and dialed the familiar numbers to Chiron's landline in the Big House, all the while watching Nico pull out a sleek looking cell phone and disappear from the room.

"Mr. Dee's Strawberry Farm," Chiron's familiar voice answered the phone in a cheery voice.

"It's me," Ava responded.

"Did you make it to the house?" Chiron questioned, dropping the cheery tone.

Ava sighed, "Yeah, but its empty. Either someone tipped them off that I was coming, or they already changed location. We did find some papers here though."

"Speaking of 'we'," Chiron said in a stern voice. "I told you that this was to be a solo mission."

Ava cringed, "I know, and I'm sorry, but Nico offered me a ride."

She could hear Chiron's long weathered sigh, "Well now that Mr. di Angelo is with you, I can't say I'm _too_ upset. It's actually rather nice to know you have some back up. Now, tell me what you found."

Ava explained about the banking receipt, the picture of Austin's mom, and the postcard.

Chiron hummed in thought over the line, "I can try and get Argus to trace location of the cell phone the call to Austin was made from. In any case, head to New Orleans and sniff around while I get you some more information. And remember to be safe, Louisiana is not just crawling with monsters, but with _magic _too!"

"I will, thanks Chiron," she said, snapping the phone shut. She looked up when Nico walked back in the room, slipping his cell back into his pocket.

"Chiron wants us to head down to the French Quarter and see what we can find," Ava announced.

Nico nodded, "I booked us a hotel room in the River Inn. We can drive down tomorrow morning."

Ava bit her lip. She didn't know what to make of this news, and knew that this night would severely test her self- restraint. "Shouldn't we just drive through the night? They could already have moved if we waste time."

Nico turned and walked out of the bedroom. Ava frowned, and followed him through the hall and down the stairs.

He turned around when they reached the door, "Ava we need rest. We are no good to Austin and his mom, or against a pile of monsters if we are sleep deprived. If it makes you feel any better we can head out early."

Her internal red flag was waving, but she ignored it, "_Alright_."

And that was how she found herself forty-five minutes later walking into a luxurious hotel.

"Ah, Mr. di Angelo," the man at the front desk said, straightening his posture. "We have set up the continental suite for you, and please just call if you have any more needs."

Nico nodded his head dismissively at the man, his eyes studied the hotel, as if searching for threats. He handed a black card to the man, and Ava watched as the man's eyes widened experientially. With one quick swipe, he handed the card back, along with an old-fashioned brass key. "Enjoy your stay at the River Inn. I can get a bellboy to collect your bags."

"That's not necessary," Nico abruptly said.

Ava offered the dazed looking man a smile as Nico tugged on her hand, pulling the pair over to the elevators.

"Is something wrong?" Ava questioned as the elevator rose.

Nico offered her a strange look, "No. Why?"

Ava's brows rose, "You're acting antsy."

Nico grinned, "I'm fine."

The elevator dinged and the doors parted to reveal thick gold carpet, and light blue walls. Only two doors occupied the walls, each on opposite ends.

Nico strode over to the one on the left and slipped the giant key into the old fashioned door. Ava peaked over his shoulder trying to get a glimpse of the room.

The two walked inside, and Nico quickly closed and locked the door, as Ava studied her new surroundings. Hardwood floor led to an open 'living room' where a plush white rug, coffee table, furniture set, and giant TV sat. A modest kitchen was off to the right and Ava spotted a narrow hallway leading to what she presumed was the bedrooms.

She was wrong.

As Nico pulled his cell phone back out, Ava explored down the hall, and opened the first door, expecting to be met with a small bedroom, instead a luxurious bathroom met her gaze. It had a Jacuzzi tub and everything. And despite how much she yearned to soak in it, another problem confronted her mind. If this was the bathroom that meant there was only _one _bedroom.

Praying that there were at least two beds, Ava cautiously moved out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom. She swung the door open, and to her horror was met with _one_ giant king sized bed. It looked so nice, and comfortable, and _evil_. How the hell was she supposed to sleep now?

Ava heard Nico stride into the room behind her, and wiped the grimace off her face.

"I'm going down to the hotel bar to get a drink, do you want to come?"

She looked at him incredulously, "You're underage, how do you expect to get served?"

Nico offered her an indulgent and amused expression, "If you're tired, than feel free to stay here and get some rest."

Ava glanced back at the large welcoming bed, and sucked in a gulp of air before turning back to Nico, "I'm going to need that drink actually."

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ****Now its just Nico and Ava all _alone_! ****Exciting!**

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think! I didn't get as much feedback as I hoped on the last chapter, so pretty please let me know your thoughts on this!  
**

**-Thanks Nyx  
**


	25. Toeing the Line

**Chapter 25:**

**Toeing the Line**

The hotel bar, much like the rest of the place was extravagant and ritzy. Large chandeliers hung from the ceiling, jazz music hummed from hidden speakers, and dim lighting illuminated the place. But despite the posh exterior, the patrons of the bar were the exact opposite. One large group of about twenty people rowdily gathered around, whooping and slapping each other on the backs. They all had accents that indicated their deep- southern roots, and gulped back flaming shots, while letting their beer mugs sweat onto the mahogany tables.

It made Ava feel slightly less out of place. This was perhaps the most elegant establishment she had ever stepped foot in (outside of Olympus) and that was a bit intimidating. And Ava never realized how stupid she was for wearing her Camp Half Blood tee shirt in the outside world- it was like flashing a neon arrow to herself for monsters. She had quickly thrown off the orange cotton shirt, and dug through her duffle bag, pulling out a worn black Grateful Dead t-shirt, keeping her jean shorts on, and trading her sandals for her red cowboy boots before heading down to the bar. It wasn't the fanciest outfit she owned _by far_, but it would just have to do.

But surveying the beer chugging, hollering group, Ava felt a grin grace her lips. The people may have had money (they _had_ to, to stay in a place like this), but they sure didn't have manners. And for some strange reason that was endearing.

"Come on," Nico said, as he pulled her away from the entrance where she was observing the wild group, and over to the bar.

Ava swallowed nervously as the bartender focused his attention on the two of them. She was now completely sure that they wouldn't get caught for being underage, but drinking in it self was a little nerve racking. Ava had been to a few parties with her friends, and was not exactly a stranger to alcohol. But sloppy mixed drinks poured from stolen parent's mickys or cheap wine coolers weren't exactly the same.

"I'll have scotch on the rocks," Nico confidently said, his knuckles drumming on the wood of the bar.

The bartender eyed him for a moment, but when Nico pulled out his wallet stuffed with bills, he smiled and nodded his head.

The bartender then turned to her. "I'll have an… um, seven and seven," Ava said, rattling off the name of the first drink she could think of from watching soap operas. She didn't know why it mattered, but she didn't want to look like a complete amateur in front of Nico. He already made her feel like a beginner in several other aspects of her life.

The bartender returned after a moment with a crystal glass full of amber liquid for Nico, and a tall clear glass with a lime wedge for her. Nico threw down a fifty and sipped his drink, all the while looking like he did this on an everyday basis. _He probably did_.

Ava picked up her drink and cautiously sipped the cloudy liquid. She had just managed to hold back her gag, but her grimace escaped. Her forest green eyes darted over to catch Nico's amused onyx ones watching her.

She set the drink down and sighed, "So, I'm not much of a drinker…"

Nico's deep chuckle made her feel both giddy and embarrassed, "I gathered that," he said, as he lifted his glass to his lips, taking another sip, his eyes trained on her.

Ava gulped and found herself reaching for her glass again, even though it did not at all quench any kind of thirst she was harboring. It actually tasted quite like what she imagined lighter fluid to taste. She grimaced again.

"How about I order you something that I think would be more to your liking?" Nico offered, the smirk still playing on those sinful lips.

Ava felt her face heat with her blush, but nodded, "Thanks."

"Bartender, may I have a Long Island ice tea please," Nico's deep voice suavely demanded. The bartender, and Ava both knew he wasn't really asking.

A minute later Ava was sipping on a drink that tasted _wonderful_. Nothing at all like ice tea, but pleasant all the same- it didn't even taste like it had any alcohol in it. And if her mind weren't too busy spinning with her current situation, she would have realized how dangerous that was.

One of the older ladies from the group walked up beside Ava to get the bartender's attention, and shot them a quick smile. She had big flaming red curls and her frosty pink lipstick was smeared. "What brings y'all to Memphis? Going to see Elvis, like us?" she asked in her thick drawl.

Ava grinned, something about that twang felt so welcoming. "Just on a road trip," Ava answered.

"Road trip?" the woman asked, clearly intrigued. "Just the two of you? How _sweet_! Where ya headed?"

Nico, who had been eyeing the woman suspiciously, evidently decided she wasn't a threat as he answered, "New Orleans."

"New Orleans?" she asked, her foggy blue eyes widening, "We're from Baton Rouge!" She turned to her group and hollered, "Hey Jack, this couple is heading down to New Orleans on a road trip!"

Ava was startled when all of the booze soaked faces turned to look at them, and they all raised their glasses and cheered. She shot Nico a bewildered look, and he just smiled before raising his second glass of scotch, saluting them back.

"Why, don't y'all come on over and we'll tell you all the good places to visit and where to avoid, ya?" The woman asked, already dragging Ava over to the group. "My name is Jan by the way," she said, and Ava looked over her shoulder to see Nico following behind.

Ava continued to sip more and more of her delicious ice tea, and laughed and sang with the rowdy bunch. Nico too seemed to be more jubilant, throwing his raven head back with full- bellied laughter. Forty minutes, and unaccountable number of drinks later, the talk turned to dangerous territory.

"What do you mean, you've never had tequila?" a boy whose name she couldn't remember shouted incredulously.

The table quieted instantly, but Ava was much to dazed and happy to feel embarrassed at admitting her lack of alcoholic experience. "Never," she said, her tongue purring the 'r'.

"Frank, get the lady a shot and some limes," Jan called to the bartender, whom they were all now on a first name basis with. "In fact, get us all some tequila!" she cried.

The group roared its approval.

Under normal circumstances Ava would have been nervous about this particular drink. Her mother did warn her before she started the Academy that nights with tequila always ended with mornings full of vomit, frat boys, and shame. But due to the copious amount of other alcoholic substances floating around in her system, she did not heed that particular warning.

Frank carried over two trays full of shot glasses filled with bronze liquid and a bowl full of limes. Jan grabbed the saltshaker and started passing it around. Ava watched with sparkling eyes as everyone licked their hands and then poured a bit of salt on them.

She turned to Nico, "What is the salt for?"

Nico smiled and inched closer to her, picking up her hand, "It helps with the flavor. You lick the salt first, take the shot, and then bite the lime."

When the saltshaker was placed in front of Ava, Nico lifted her palm and his tongue darted out to lick a small spot on the back of her hand. Ava felt as though a fire had been lit within her. Heat sizzled at the spot where his tongue touched and Ava ached for _more_. She watched with dark eyes as Nico tuned his focus to the saltshaker and poured a small amount on the moist area.

"Lick it," he commanded, as a shot glass and lime wedge were placed in front of her. She shivered slightly at his order.

Ava tore her eyes away from Nico's equally dark ones to the small pile of salt on her hand. She felt Nico's arm sneak around her waist and gulped. Her pink tongue darted out to lick the salt off her hand and felt Nico's grip on her tighten. She then picked up the shot and then downed it in one gulp, before grabbing the lime and squeezing the juices out of it between her teeth.

Ava looked up to see the entire group watching her. A goofy smile lit her face and she staggered into Nico's side, "That was pretty good!"

Everyone cheered, and Ava watched as Nico downed his own shot, without the aid of salt or limes.

"We have two extra!" Jack cried, examining the extra shots on the tray.

Ava was surprised to see the little glasses slide down the table and stop in front of her. She giggled like Molly and watched as Nico drained another.

"You'll have to have mine, I need to head to the Ladies Room," she hiccupped.

Ava stumbled her way across the room and turned around when she heard cheering, to see Nico slamming down another empty shot glass.

Ava never realized how hard it was to unbutton jean shorts, until she was squirming and struggling with them. She contemplated not doing them back up after peeing, but forced herself to. And after leaving the stall, Ava concluded that this bathroom was the _Donald Trump_ of bathrooms. With gold plated mirrors, and swanky jazz music playing. They even had mouthwash beside the soap dispenser! And Ava found herself for unknown reasons (that would later be accounted to the booze) gargling the alphabet. The lights were making her head spin.

She giggled as she stumbled out the door, only to walk into a very hard chest. Looking up and up, Ava realized she had run into Nico.

"Hey you, what are you doing? This is the _Ladies Room_," she said, poking a finger into his muscled abs.

Nico smirked, "I was looking for _you_." He didn't look nearly as far-gone as she did, but there was a sparkle in his eye, indicating that he too was feeling the effects of alcohol.

"Are you having a good time?" Nico questioned, lazily leaning against the wall.

Ava grinned and nodded, "Surprisingly yes!"

She watched as his black brows furrowed, "Surprisingly?"

Ava nodded and started plucking at the leaves of a nearby potted plant, "I was so worried when I saw the bedroom. I didn't think I'd be able to relax knowing that we would be sharing a bed, and I would have to stop myself from jumping your bones."

As if realizing what she had just said, Ava cupped a hand over her mouth and giggled.

The frown on Nico's face disappeared, a Cheshire cat smirk replacing it. And Ava somehow found herself being pressed up against the wall by him. "You don't have to worry. I was going to be a gentleman and take the couch," he said, his breath hitting her face.

Ava's eyes moved from his dark intense ones down to those tempting lips. "But what if I don't want you to sleep on the couch?"

She watched as his adams apple bobbed before he cleared his throat and whispered in her ear, "Then ask me not too," his lips brushing her earlobe.

Her mouth felt dry and she licked her lips, watching as Nico's eyes traced her tongue's movement. His face was so close that she could see the midnight blue ring that hugged his pupil and melted into the dark brown iris. Her eyes then trailed down the bridge of his aristocratic nose to his lips. They were _perfect_- not too big and feminine, and not to thin and harsh. Just perfectly placed above his strong jaw.

"I really want to kiss you," Ava said, more to herself than to him.

She heard Nico exhale sharply, and looked back up into his eyes, to see what looked like an internal battle going on in them.

"Fuck it," he groaned before crashing his lips onto hers.

Ava's breath was stolen from her, as his body pinned her even harder against the wall. His cool lips clashed against her hot ones, and Ava felt her toes curl in her shoes. One of Nico's hands caressed her face, while the other one gripped her hip. She moaned when he traced his tongue against her lower lip. Ava parted her lips, only to have Nico's tongue invade her mouth.

It was not a sweet kiss. It was raw, hungry, passionate, and even a little angry. His mouth was teasing her to the point where she was squirming, yet his body kept her locked in place. Her eyes rolled back in her head when she felt his knee slip between her thighs, making her hips dance. It was almost as though he was punishing her.

Ava bit on his lower lip and heard a groan rumble through his body, his grip on her tightening. She buried her hands in his dark curls, and pulled away from those addicting lips to place wet kisses up his neck, until she reached his ear. "_I want more_," she whispered, biting at the lobe.

He exhaled harshly and his knee added more pressure to the vee between her thighs. They stared at each other for a long moment and Ava felt as though the air between them was pulsing with _want_. His dark eyes, hungry with passion were such a foreign sight, yet it felt _right_.

"Now what are you crazy kids doing all the way over here," a slurred voice from behind them questioned.

Nico groaned and his eyes lifted to the heavens as if to say 'why now?' and Ava peaked over his shoulder to see Jan stumbling towards them.

"We were actually feeling a bit tired and don't want to be too hung over for the trip tomorrow, so we thought we would head up to bed," Nico said.

Jan stared at them with bleary, narrowed eyes for a moment, before a giant grin spread across her frosty pink lips, "Oh sure, you're _tired_," she said winking at Ava. "Well make sure to get a good nights sleep," she cackled.

Nico sighed and the hand holding her hip left to grab his wallet out of his back pocket. Ava stared wide eyed as Nico pulled out two hundred dollar bills and handed them to Jan, "For our portion of the drinks," he explained.

"You crazy kids don't need to do that, we loved partying with you!" she protested, but Nico wouldn't budge. Jan sighed and stumbled over to accept the money.

"Well have a good night!" she said, before unsteadily making her way back to the group.

The two stayed frozen for a moment, before Nico tugged on her hand and they silently headed over to the elevator. As the steel doors closed, Ava felt the tension sizzle between them like electricity. It was a tangible feeling, but the two did not move towards each other. Their eyes met, and Ava could feel her body hum in anticipation.

The elevator dinged, and the doors parted, only for Nico and her to barrel down the hall. He dug through his pocket like they were being chased by an army of monsters, and frantically shoved it through the lock. The door opened and Ava was pulled through the doorway by his iron grip. The door closed with a slam, and Ava felt her back being pushed up against it. Her feet left the ground as Nico's hands found the underside of her thighs. She wrapped her long legs around his waist, and pulled his body in closer, hips meeting hips.

Nico's lips met hers again, and once again it was all consuming. His teeth bit at her lips, while his tongued coaxed its way into her mouth. Their tongues engaged in a sensual dance for dominance, while Nico's hips stared rocking against her. She cried out when Nico's hips, and the evidence of his arousal kept hitting that sweet spot, even through their clothing. He pinned her hands above her head and let his lips trail down her neck. Open mouth kisses had her squirming; she thrust her hips, and wrung her hands- _dying to_ _participate_. But Nico held her firmly in place as his nose skimmed her collarbone and tongue swirled around the neck of her shirt.

"This needs to come off," Nico's hoarse voice commanded. He released Ava's hands long enough for her to help him discard her tee shirt.

She took the opportunity to rid Nico of his own shirt, watching as the black material slid up his pale toned torso. Her eyes gazed at his bare flesh like a woman starved, while Nico fiddled with the clasps at the back of her plain black bra. She let the scrap of material slid down her arms and onto the floor.

And then he stared at her, and once again that powerful feeling filled her. That feeling that she always got when she was with Austin- the triumph at knowing that she controlled his desire. That this powerful emotion that they were experiencing was because of _her_. Nico pulled her to him with one arm, bare chest meeting bare chest, while the other arm pushed everything off a decorative side table.

He let her sit on the table, her boots dropping to the floor, and legs pulling him in closer. Nico's mouth returned to her neck and trailed cool wet kisses down to her breasts. She arched her back and moaned aloud, as his strangely cool mouth covered a nipple. The heat of her skin sizzled as it came into contact with the cold of his. She reached forward to Nico's belt buckle, as he continued sucking, but was surprised when his hand batted hers away. Confused, but in too much pleasure to care, Ava let him continue his motions, her hands going to his head instead, wrapping her fingers in his hair.

Her closed eyes opened abruptly when Nico's mouth left her breasts, and trailed back upwards to her lips. After one long sensual kiss, he pulled away and stared into her eyes. Their eyes were mirrors of each other- dark and hungry, sparkling with alcohol and desire. She bit down on her lip when she felt Nico's hand unbutton her shorts, but her eyes never left his. She lifted her hips and let him pull the jean off of her, but their eyes still remained locked.

When Ava felt his finger trace a line up her inner thigh though, she was tempted to end the staring contest. Her eyes gazed at him through heavy lids, and she gasped when one finger slid over her satin covered lips. His eyes were getting darker too, and his breaths were coming in quicker pants. The finger that had been teasing the outside of her panties, finally dipped inside to press against her clit. Ava moaned loudly, and dimly heard Nico's harsh exhale before she felt her panties get ripped from her body.

Her closed eyes shot open to see Nico watching her intently. She almost felt embarrassed at how fixedly he observed her, but didn't- this was _Nico_. And when one of those long pale fingers slipped inside of her, she let herself forget that he was watching, and just _feel. _Her eyes shut, and head lolled back, as he built a rhythm inside of her. She felt Nico's cool breath on her naked shoulder, making goosebumps prickle on her hot skin.

"More," she panted in his ear, and felt him add another figure and pick up the pace.

Her thighs clenched around his hand, hips bucking in response.

"_So close, don't stop, want you inside of me_," Ava slurred.

Nico's fingers kept pumping, and when he pressed his thumb against her clit, she felt herself shatter. That spark that he had lit within her flamed under his skillful tending. And Ava felt her muscles spasm and body shudder in the most primal and pleasurable way. She moaned as she rode out her orgasm on his fingers.

When Ava's body calmed down again she looked back at Nico, who was still staring at her with that same intense look. She moved to sit up on the table, and felt his fingers pull out of her. Her body ached at the loss. Her hands, which had been gripping at the table suddenly moved forward to his belt. But Nico once again stopped them. Ava offered him a confused look.

Nico moved forward and kissed her lips once again, but this time more chastely. "When I finally get you in my bed- naked and full of me, you're going to be _sober_. That way you can remember ever moment, ever feeling, ever _inch _of me," he whispered against her lips, before nipping lightly at them. He then pulled away from her and shot her a satisfied smirk, before sauntering down the hallway and into the bedroom.

Ava remained slumped on the side table, her heart slowing, and body cooling. She felt uncomfortably sticky and disappointed. After dragging a hand through her snarled hair, she finally got off the table and headed to the bathroom to clean herself up.

After wiping herself down with a wet washcloth, and splashing cool water on her face, Ava leaned over the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her caramel tresses were tangled in a wild mess; her skin was flushed with colour, lips bitten red, and eyes dilated and dark. She looked healthy, but also slightly feral. And that brought a smile to her lips.

But her head ached with the aftermath of binge drinking and confusion. Hadn't Nico said he _wanted _her? That he would do anything for her? And as much as she hated to admit it, part of her believed that his seduction was just part of a game created to relieve his boredom. He did make it seem like that during the argument with Austin…. So why didn't he just take her? Was alcohol really that big of a factor? Did he really care for her as much as he made it seem?

Ava sighed and hit her forehead against the glass, wincing. These thoughts were all just making her head spin. Now that she thought about it, _everything _was spinning. And the lights felt overwhelmingly bright. Sighing, Ava pulled on one of the hotel robes, not wanting to reenter the bedroom naked, after being left bare and semi-sated in the hallway.

Ava slipped in the bedroom, eyes squinting through the dark. She stumbled over to where she thought her duffle bag sat, hitting what seemed like every piece of furniture as she went. Digging through her bag, Ava pulled out a plain white cotton nightgown that brushed against her thighs. She let the robe fall to the ground and slipped the soft material over her head.

Ava looked to the bed to see Nico's form. And even though she was particularly good at seeing in the dark, she could not make out if he was sleeping or not. Too tired to care, and starting to feel slightly ill, Ava's feet padded over the plush carpet, and she slipped in the giant bed beside him.

Ava tried not to move, not wanting to wake him, but found it uncomfortable. She was used to her own bed, where she could wiggle around until she found that perfect position of comfort. Just as she sighed in defeat and accepted that despite the giant size and cushiness of the bed, she was not going to get any sleep, Nico's strong arm encircled her waist and pulled her into him. She froze for a moment when she felt him drag her into the contours of his body.

"Relax, and go to sleep," Nico whispered, his voice gravelly with sleep.

Ava felt all her muscles release, and let her eyes droop. His strong arm, and spicy scent lulled her intoxicated mind to sleep.

The next morning, Ava concluded that her mother was partially right. Tequila nights did cause her to end up in a morning full of vomit and shame, but no frat boys. And not to mention, she was mortified. Not necessarily by any events that happened the night before, but most defiantly because of the ones that morning.

She had been sleeping peacefully, curled into Nico's side in that giant bed, until she woke up with her mouth feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. Her head felt like a teen garage bad was practicing in it, and her stomach was writhing in protest at her evening activities. So basically, she felt like _shit_.

And after ten minutes of lying in the giant bed in agony, not moving a muscle, the nausea hit her. Ava didn't think she had ever run as fast as she did to the bathroom, where she threw up all the contents of her stomach. And to make matters worse, Nico naturally woke up at the sound of her vomit hitting porcelain.

She felt his cool hands pull her long hair back, and touch her forehead, "How you feeling, champ?"

Ava just groaned in response.

Nico chuckled, "I'll go get you some water and Tylenol, you just stay here."

Ava let her head rest against the cool tile floor of the bathroom, briefly considering how disgusting her current position was. She spotted some vomit in her hair and wrinkled her nose.

Nico returned with a tall glass of water and two little white pills, "Here, take these, you'll feel better."

Ava moaned, but sat up and accepted them with what she meant to be a grateful smile. It looked more like a grimace.

"How come you seem fine? You drank just as much as me." Ava asked, her voice scratchy.

Nico smirked, "I am bigger than you, and know my limits."

Ava just huffed in response and fell silent. The atmosphere in the bathroom became tense as the two occupants thought back to their night of passion. Searing kisses, heated touches, moaning voices… Ava waited for him to bring it up- to tell her what exactly was supposed to happen now, but he didn't.

Nico's face just stared at glass shower, his eyes a million miles away. Ava bit her lip, wondering what he was thinking.

"Nico?" she questioned.

He shook his head, refocusing on her. "You should have a long hot shower, it will make you feel better," he said.

Ava frowned. That was the last thing she expected him to say, but conceded- she probably needed one. "_Okay_."

He stood to his and made to leave, but Ava called out to him, "Nico..."

He turned around, his dark eyes wary, "Yes?"

Ava hated herself for letting the vulnerability she felt seep into her voice, "We're okay, right?"

He smiled tightly, "Of course."

Ava sighed, "Good."

But when he closed the door, her shoulders slumped. Things didn't seem _okay_.

Two hours later found Ava and Nico back on the road again. It was quiet in the car; the only sounds were of Slash's guitar solos. Ava would have been blind not to notice the dark aura hovering over Nico's head, but she herself was too tired, and hung over to acknowledge it. For the majority of the morning she remained inelegantly sleeping- forehead pressed against the cool glass, and mouth hanging askew. She only woke when a McDonalds bag was thrown into her lap.

The delicious smell of fried fast food made her stomach growl. She looked over to Nico questioningly.

"It will help with the hang over," he informed her sharply, before his sunglass covered eyes returned to the road.

Ava sighed as she munched on her Big Mac. The food felt wonderful, but now that her head was clearing, all the doubts, concerns and worries washed over her. And that was when it hit her. They were not just on a _road trip _to New Orleans as they informed Jan last night. They were on a mission to rescue her missing _boyfriend_.

Ava grimaced as she sipped her soda. No wonder Nico was in such a foul mood. The two spent half of last night engaged in foreplay, only for reality to dawn on them this morning. They were literally driving off to find her other man. And Ava conceded that if she were in Nico's position, she would be hella pissed too.

But she wasn't in Nico's position. She wasn't the 'other' person. She was the girlfriend who had just had an orgasm from another man. She had _cheated_. Ava swallowed, her throat feeling uncomfortably thick. And as much as she didn't regret last night, she wished it had happened at another time. Because she didn't know what to do. Lila was right- she was a two timing bitch. And how would Austin feel when they finally found him and his mom, only for her to inform him that she was with someone else.

Ava set her drink down, "I'm sorry."

Nico's head abruptly jerked over to look at her, "What?"

Ava wiggled a bit in her seat, "I said I'm sorry. Last night never should have happened."

She watched Nico's curious face turn into a ferocious scowl. "Feeling guilty princess?" he spat.

Ava flinched and recoiled back, "Yes."

Nico sighed, and his whole body looked defeated, "I won't tell anyone about it. We can just pretend it never happened."

Ava felt tears well in her eyes, "I will never be able to do that. Every time I look at you, I will remember what happened."

Nico groaned, "Why are you making this so difficult? If you are so happy with me, than why won't you stay with me?"

Ava bit her lip, "Because right now I'm with _him._ He's not here, but I should be faithful to him. And as much as I want you, I shouldn't be this cruel to him."

"This isn't just lust between us though, right?" Nico asked, and though his tone sounded normal, Ava could feel the unspoken vulnerability.

"No. And from now on there can't be _any _lust at all," Ava said, her tone final.

Nico just turned up the radio in response.

Ava sighed, waiting for him to respond, and when he didn't she looked out the window to see a '_Welcome to Louisiana_' sign.

**A/N: Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I didn't plan for a lot of that stuff to happen, but Nico and Ava just went there by themselves…**

** Pretty pretty **_**please**_** review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter. I am a little nervous about the smut scene. **

** And a reviewer asked, do I have a regular posting schedule, and sadly the answer is no. I try and write at least 1000 words a day, but I am busy with uni, and work and my fiancé being unwell. So I'm sorry its not consistent, but I try and update at least once a week!**

** Hope everyone is doing well!**

**-Nyx**


	26. Sneak

**Chapter 26:**

**Sneak**

It took another few hours before the pair made it into New Orleans. And the entire drive was spent in tense silence. Sure, the classic rock still played, and the wind still blew through the open windows, but neither Ava nor Nico uttered a word. And despite the fact that Ava had audibly confirmed that she wanted Nico for more than just sex, he still seemed to be carrying a serious chip on his shoulder. Ava grumpily concluded that he was PMSing worse than her.

She was pulled from her spiteful musings by her cell phone ringing. Nico shot her a blank look that still managed to say 'pick the damn thing up', so Ava shot him a glare before hitting the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon Ava, have you made it to New Orleans yet?" Chiron's deep voice questioned.

"Yeah, we are just heading up to the French Quarter now, did you find anything out?"

"Yes, the cell phone that Argus traced from the camp phone, and to the Cooper house belongs to a Colette Dumont," Chiron said.

"A woman?" Ava questioned surprised. It had never crossed her mind that Austin's attacker would be female. But then again, this person used manipulation, not strength to take him down.

"Yes. She is from New Orleans, but went to school in Los Angeles. There is no way of knowing for sure if she is a child of the gods or just human."

Ava bit her lip, "So we don't really know what we're up against…"

Chiron sighed, "I'm afraid not. But on the bright side, I don't think she knows she is being tracked. Her cell phone has traced her back to an old abandoned jazz club on the outskirts of the French Quarter called Le Jazz Hot. So she either doesn't know that you are trailing her, or-"

"Or she is leading us into a trap," Ava finished, her anxiety mounting.

Chiron cleared his throat in what Ava knew to be a distinctly uncomfortable manner, "Well yes, that is unfortunately a possibility too."

"_Great_," Ava grumbled.

"I would advise you and Mr. di Angelo to check into a hotel and perhaps wait until the evening to scope the club out."

"Okay, thanks Chiron, I'll keep you updated," Ava said, before hanging up.

She pressed her forehead against the glass of the window and groaned. Now that Austin's kidnapper had a name, everything became more real. And the fact that it was a woman meant that this plot would probably be intricate. Ava couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the entire situation.

"What did Chiron say?" Nico quietly questioned.

Ava sighed, and turned to look at him. His eyes were still on the road, but his raven head was tilted towards her.

"Chiron says that the cell phone we are tracking belongs to a Colette Dumont, and that she owns an old jazz club, Le Jazz Hot on the outskirts of the French Quarter. He wants us to go case it after dark."

Nico nodded, and then added, "She is probably working with a group. Or at least has a partner."

Ava looked at him curiously, "What makes you say that?"

Nico shot a quick glance her way, and she hated his sunglasses for blocking out those piercing eyes, "It takes a lot of work to subdue one person, let alone two. I doubt she managed to get both Austin and his mom trapped by herself."

Ava nodded morosely- it made sense.

After staring at Nico for a few more moments, waiting to see if he would say anything else, which he didn't, Ava reluctantly tore her eyes away and gazed at the scenery outside the window.

New Orleans was bathed in bright colours, and beautiful historic architecture. It was not Mardi Gras, but lots of people (tourists Ava assumed) were milling about. Horse and buggies were perched on the side of the road. The air was muggy, but saturated with a spicy scent, and Ava immediately love it.

"I don't suppose you know a place where we can stay for the night? That's if you're still staying with me for this," Ava hesitantly said, her eyes not leaving the scenery. She was slightly afraid of his answer. Silence filled the car, and Ava felt her stomach drop.

The camaro stopped at a red light and Ava felt Nico's hand grip her shoulder. She bit her lip nervously, before turning to look at him.

"I'm with you. I won't leave until it's over," he said.

His deep voice rang with sincerity and Ava could help but feel reassured, and a little sad. Because she knew without a doubt that when the mission was over he would leave… And a large part of her heart didn't want to accept that.

"I called a friend of mine last night after we left the Cooper house. His family owns a hotel, the Fleur de Lis, and has a room set aside for us. We can stay there for the day, and head out after dinner," Nico added, as they weaved through the thick traffic.

"You've been to New Orleans before?" Ava asked. She forgot his earlier hostility, as her curiosity rose.

Nico glanced at her again, but no real emotion flitted across his chiseled face. "I have been all over the world. It helped strengthen my endurance in shadow travelling, and my father would often have me sent on special missions for him."

"What kind of missions?"

Nico's grip on the steering wheel tightened, "The kind that I'm not allowed to talk about."

The car fell into an awkward silence again, and Ava was sick of the tension. She wanted to rewind to yesterday where they were joking, laughing, and getting to know each other. And for the first time Ava could see why people at camp were so unsettled around Nico. He had thrown up this chilling wall between them and Ava was floundering at how to chip away at it.

They finally stopped in a car park behind a very old, but well maintained stone building. It had open hallways, and ivy crawling up the sides. Ava followed silently behind Nico, clutching her bag as they walked in the entrance.

Ava highly doubted that Nico had ever stayed at a Motel 6, and if he had he would have sneered in disgust. Because this hotel, like the last was the epitome of _luxury_. The floors were a dark hardwood, with a rich blue floor- runner leading up to the front desk. The cherry wood walls had several antique paintings of ships hanging from them. And two big floor- to- ceiling windows, allowed a generous portion of light to shine in. The place even _smelt_ good- a blend of honeysuckle and lavender.

"_Nico di Angelo_, as I live and breathe," A strongly accented voice called out.

Ava and Nico both turned to see the speaker. The man was very short, and plump, with a curling mustache and rosy cheeks. But something about his cold black eyes and slightly pointed teeth unsettled Ava.

Nico grinned in return, but it was a cool grin, not a smile full of warmth like the ones he had granted her yesterday. "Etienne, its good to see you. I trust you're keeping out of trouble." And something about Nico's tone sounded borderline threatening.

The calculating smile on Etienne's face fell a little. Ava sensed fear, foreboding, and curiosity from the older man.

"Of course I am!" Etienne said, before his cold eyes turned to her. "So what brings you to my city?"

Ava felt Nico's strong arm wrap around her waist, and he pulled her in tighter to his body. "My friend and I are on a road trip, and decided that this would be a good place to stop."

Etienne studied them carefully, and then smiled widely again, showing off those sharp little teeth.

"Of course, of course, Luc told me about your phone call. We have a room all set up for you, and your friend…" he looked at Ava questioningly, but Nico cut him off, not offering her name, "Thank you."

"It was no problem," Etienne said, scurrying behind the lavish desk to retrieve a key card. "Room 1107, if you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know."

"We will," Nico said, his fake smile, and cold eyes fixing Etienne one last hard look before he turned away and lead them to the elevators.

"Some _friend_…" Ava said cautiously, as the elevator doors slid shut.

Nico snorted, "More like a business associate. He owes allegiance to my father."

"Is he…human?" Ava questioned.

Nico grinned, "No, Etienne, and his family are daemons."

A fury of questions popped into Ava's mind, but she fell short of asking them when the elevator doors slid open.

A rich red carpet and cream coloured walls, with large fancy mirrors, and vases full of flowers led the way to their room.

This time Ava crossed her fingers inside her jacket pocket hoping for two bedrooms, or at least separate beds. She didn't think she could take another night of sleeping next to Nico, knowing that their little tryst would end. Knowing how disappointed he was with her, how angry she was with herself.

Ava waited for Nico to slide the key through the slot, and the light to flash green. If these were normal circumstances she would have smiled at how lovely their room was. It was painted a soft yellow, and had fresh cut flowers everywhere. It was smaller than the room in Memphis, but more personal. But Ava was once again far too nervous about her circumstances to really notice this.

Nico dropped his plain black duffle bag, just inside the doorway, and pulled out his keys. "I have some errands to run, will you be okay alone for a couple of hours?"

Ava smiled tightly, it wasn't like he was giving her much of a choice, "I'll be fine."

Nico stood at the door hesitantly, shifting from foot to foot. Ava watched him open and close his mouth a couple of times, before he shook his head, and muttered a quick, "Be safe," before heading out.

Standing alone, and bathed in the silence of the room, Ava decided that this was the perfect time to get some serious thinking done. So naturally she headed to the bathroom, and thanked her lucky stars when she spotted the giant tub.

Ten minutes later, she was fully relaxed in the steaming water, and covered in rose scented bubbles. She let her head rest against a towel, and her green eyes shut.

What was she going to do about her boy situation? For starters, Ava mused, she was _not _going to hook up with Nico again. Secondly, she was going to find Austin- and then what? Confess? Ava grimaced; she hated picturing his wounded golden eyes, as she delivered the news of her unfaithfulness. But that was the right thing to do.

Ava groaned- Austin would then most likely break up with her. But was that such a bad thing? After all then she would be free to be with Nico… Was there some kind of waiting period though? A sort of courtesy time period before you start dating the boy you broke another boy's heart over? This was all so complicated...

Thirty minutes later, Ava reluctantly got out of the bath. She didn't want Nico to come back and think that she was plotting to seduce him by lying naked in the very large and inviting tub.

But Nico wasn't back yet. So she changed into pajama shorts, and a loose tank top and moved into the main room. Ava flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. She sighed as she flicked through the guide- daytime TV _sucked_. And as Maury Povitch proclaimed once again '_Jerome, you are not the father_,' Ava found herself drifting off to sleep.

She was abruptly woken up by an insistent arm shaking her shoulder. She groaned, but it was muffled as her face was shoved in a pillow. Reluctantly sitting up, Ava stretched, feeling her spin pop, and neck crack uncomfortably. She blearily blinked up at Nico, absently noting how dark it was inside the room, and how the TV was shut off.

"What time is it?" she hoarsely questioned.

"Its just after nine, you should go get dressed so we can head out," Nico answered.

Ava silently obeyed his commands, her mind still a bit foggy with sleep. She grabbed her bag, and finally entered the bedroom. And naturally, one giant bed greeted her. Ava scowled at it, like its very presence offended her.

She pulled out a pair or jeans and a plain black cotton blouse, hoping that the humidity had gone down. Looking in the mirror, Ava unhappily noted that her wet hair had dried in kinky snarls, which were everywhere. She dragged her brush through her main of caramel hair, and finally just put it up in a ponytail. Pulling on a pair of plain black converse shoes, and securing her weapons. Ava walked out of the room.

Nico, who was waiting at the door, gave her a quick look over, "You ready?"

She nodded, and inwardly smiled as she noted how his sunglasses were missing, giving her much easier access to his expressions. As easy as it would be to use her empathy on him, something always stopped her from doing that. After all, Nico had never creeped on her from the shadows (that she was aware of), so she shouldn't use her gifts against him.

The two hopped back into the camaro and headed down the crowded streets. The French Quarter at night was much different then it was during the day. While still packed full of people, it seemed to be more alive. Jazz music poured out onto the streets, and the scent of spices, and cigarette smoke hung heavy in the air. People were singing, and drunkenly staggering about. It was _amazing_.

"So were you successful in running your errands?" Ava said, as the pair drove away from the crowded hustle and bustle.

Nico glanced at her, and Ava could see he was trying to hide a smirk, "You could say that…"

Ava pouted, "And you won't tell me what you were up to?"

Nico frowned, "It was business for my father."

That shut her up. Lord Hades' business was the last kind she wanted to stick her nose into.

Twenty minutes later Nico said, "I scouted out Le Jazz Hot earlier today. We are almost there. I am going to park and few hundred meters away and then we'll walk, okay?"

"Okay," Ava said, her body sizzling with nerves. She really hoped that Austin would be inside, and not just a group of awaiting monsters.

Le Jazz Hot was probably once a very fine establishment Ava concluded. It was quite a ways away from the French Quarter, but that most likely made it a popular location during the Prohibition. Not many other buildings surrounded it- only a couple of warehouses, a rundown apartment building, and swampy marshlands behind it. The club itself was solid wooden structure that was once painted bright red, but had faded to a dull orange. It had several peeling posters of local musicians from the seventies, and two tiny windows covered in grime.

Nico grabbed Ava's hand and pulled her along the side of the building. The pair crept along in the dark, until they stumbled upon the back door. The two demigods leaned in, listening for any sounds coming from inside. It was quiet- _too _quiet, and Ava felt the hope deflating inside her. Austin would be making a lot more racket if he were being held prisoner in there.

Nico turned and stared at her, their faces only inches apart. His hand reached behind him, and pulled out a wicked looking stygian iron curved dagger. 'You ready?' he mouthed.

Ava sucked in a breath, and unsheathed her daggers, before giving him an assertive nod.

Nico reached up, and slowly turned the doorknob. Ava was almost envious of his ability to stealthily open the door, when she knew that if it was her, the door would be creaking, and probably cave in or something equally as horrifying and noisy.

The two snuck inside, and Ava left the door open behind her, knowing she wouldn't be able to close it as soundlessly as Nico. They carefully crept along the rotting wooden beams to behind the bar. Peaking over the dusty bottles of liquor, Ava noticed that two lone chairs sat in the middle of the room with ropes at their feet. Lots of the other mismatched furniture was haphazardly thrown around the room. It looked as though there had been a fight.

And upon seeing a dark ominous stain on the vinyl back of one of the chairs, Ava darted forward mindless of Nico and any potential threats. She pressed a finger into the fabric and cringed when a wet red substance stained her fingertip. It was blood. Ava bit her lip to keep the cry from escaping her mouth. Her head spun with the possibilities.

And then a slamming noise came from behind them. Ava cringed- it was the back door shutting. She traded a look with Nico, who was still crouched behind the bar. He started gesturing her to come over, but it was too late. Both of them heard a loud pair of footsteps thundering down the stairs.

The tall and skinny man looked just as surprised at her appearance, as she did at his. She was expecting some giant, foaming at the mouth monster- not this scrawny rat faced man. His eyes darted down to her daggers, and he smirked at her, before moving closer. Ava scoffed- he was obviously human, but stupid to think that just because her daggers wouldn't work on him, that she couldn't still kick his ass.

But as he started walking past the bar, Nico lunged out, his wicked iron blade, pressed against the man's throat. He gave a squeak of surprise, but Nico's strong arms held his struggling form in place.

"Tell me _friend_," Nico said in a bone chilling voice, "Is anybody else here right now?"

Rat man sagged a little, "Yes! There are more people upstairs. And if I yell, they will come down here and get you!"

"He's lying," Ava immediately said, and Nico shot her a look that clearly stated he knew that.

She just scowled back.

"What's your name?" Ava inquired, adding some steel to her voice.

"Richard," he answered, sweat beading down his face.

Nico pulled him forward, and sat him on the chair that Ava had just wiped blood off of. He picked up the ropes and tied them tightly around Richard's hands and midsection. "Now Richard, we're going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer us."

"And then you'll let me go?" Richard asked, gulping.

Ava and Nico traded another glance, "Yes, then we'll let you go," Ava said.

"How many of you have been staying here?" Nico asked.

"Fi- fi- five of us," Richard stuttered.

"And what are the names of those five people?" Ava asked, grabbing the other chair and sitting down.

Richard flinched and locked his jaw shut. Ava was surprised- he didn't seem like the kind of person that would risk himself for others.

Nico strode forward and grabbed Richard's jaw in a tight grip, "_Answer her_."

Richard remained silent, and Ava let out a cry of shock when Nico suddenly back handed him.

Richard whimpered in pain, his whole body trying to recoil, but unable to because of the ropes. "Miss Colette, some guy named Cal," Richard said scowling, "And Miss Colette's hired hands- Julian, and Markus."

He stared frightfully up at Nico, but Nico was nodding his head, as if Richard had just confirmed a silent suspicion of his.

"And who were they keeping _prisoner_ here?" Ava asked, her voice choking on the word.

Nico sent her a worried look, but she was too focused on Richard to notice.

"Two people. One was an older brunette lady, and the other was a young blonde guy."

"And _why_ were these people being held hostage?" Nico asked, his voice deadly.

Richard flinched, "I don't know all the details. But I know it was Cal's idea. He said something about the blonde kid being a traitor. He convinced Miss Colette to help him."

"And where are they now?" Nico questioned.

Richard wailed, "_Please_, if I tell you, they'll kill me. I'm just a human!"

Nico scoffed, "If you don't tell us, _we'll_ kill you. And maybe you should have thought of that before you started mixing with demigods. Because they were demigods, _right_?"

Ava was shocked by both the brutality of his voice and the rawness of his threats.

Richard sniffled, "Just Cal and Miss Colette. Miss Colette's a daughter of a sea nymph, and Cal is the son of Momus. The rest of us are humans who can either see through the mist, or hired by Miss Colette."

"Good, now where are they now?"

Richard winced before answering, "There is four safe house locations that Cal has in the city. If you reach in my front pocket, my phone has all the locations saved in it."

"Wait!" Ava said, as Nico's hand reached forward, "Are there more people involved in this, or just the five?"

Richard looked reluctant to answer, "There is more. Lots more. Mostly monsters that are being paid. They stay at the other safe houses."

"Monster missionaries, _great_," Ava cursed, "Are the two people okay?"

Richard shot her a little nasty grin, "They're still alive if that's what you mean...for now."

Ava grimaced, and watched as Nico leaned in, to retrieved Richard's cell phone. But as Nico's dark head leaned in closer, Richard swung his head forward in a vicious head butt.

Nico jumped back and cursed, as Richard struggled around in his chair. Ava jumped off her seat, but she was too late. Nico strode up to the human, and punched him so hard that it knocked the chair over. Ava stared horrified, as blood seeped out of the unconscious man's nose.

Nico stepped over his body and reached into his pocket pulling out the cell phone. He then stood and turned to face her still frozen form, "Lets go."

Ava stared blankly up at him, "Shouldn't we search the upstairs?"

"Nah, we just found out everything we could from him. The rest will be in his phone."

"How do you know he wasn't lying?" Ava asked, still very much freaked out at his attack on a human.

Nico shrugged, and stared heading towards the door. He looked over his shoulder, "You would have told me if he was." He held out a hand to her, and Ava numbly took it, following him back to his car.

The way back to the car, and the ride back to the hotel was a complete blur for Ava. It was like her body was missing the time in between being at the club and riding up the elevator. She was blind to her surrounding as her mind furiously tried to work out all the information they had gained tonight.

Nico pulled her along, and slid the card through the slot, opening the door to their hotel room. He let go of her hand, as he opened the door, and strode through the room to the kitchenette.

Ava didn't pay him any attention. She leaned her back against the closed door, and let her body slide down to the floor. Tears welled in her eyes, as she heard the tap running. She could hear this awful choking noise, and it took her a few moments to realize that it was her making it. She was slumped on the floor sobbing.

And then Nico was there, crouched in front of her. He set a big glass of water down beside her, and cupped her face in his hands. "Hey now, you're okay," he whispered.

Ava hiccupped, and couldn't help the body wracking sobs that were coming from her.

"Shhh. There is no need to cry Spark. We know where Flynn is, and we will find him," Nico's deep voice soothed.

"But what if he's not alright?" Ava choked out.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He did survive the war after all," Nico said, pulling her into his body for a all encompassing hug.

Ava let her chin rest upon his shoulder and tilted her head into his neck. She absently could feel the snot running out of her nose, and knew that she should feel embarrassed about this, but couldn't bother to. "They haven't asked for a ransom from him, that means they have no reason to keep him alive."

She felt Nico's fingers rub at the base of her neck, "I'm sure he's still alive Spark. People like Cal like to toy with their victim's emotions."

Ava flinched at that, "And what about Austin's mom? They have no use for her now that they have him."

The stroking to the back of her neck briefly paused. "She'll be fine as well. They will use her to torment Flynn."

"I'm such a horrible person," she cried. "He's going through all this terrible stuff, and all I seem to care about is you."

She felt Nico kiss her temple, and then pull back to look her in the eye. She knew that she was not the prettiest sight to look at, but that didn't seem to matter to him. "Don't say that. You are travelling halfway across the country, and risking your life to save him. Regardless of what _we_ have done, you are here because of _him_."

Ava nodded, that was true. She just didn't think she had been devoting her entire mind to finding him. How could she be so easily distracted when someone close to her life was at stake? If this were Molly who had been kidnapped, would she let Nico so easily consume her mind? The masochistic part of her didn't think so.

"Come on Spark, lets get you to bed. Tomorrow will be a big day for us, and you need your rest," Nico said, pulling her up into his arms.

Ava just clung to him like a limp rag doll. She felt emotionally and physically exhausted, but a new found determination to find Austin coursed through her veins.

Nico laid her down on the giant bed, and Ava let him pull her shoes, then her socks, and pants, and shirt off her. She knew that there was nothing sexual to this act. When she was finally stripped down to just her bra and panties, Nico tucked the heavy comforter around her shoulders.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Ava timidly asked.

She could hear the smile in Nico's voice, "Sure Spark. Shall I tell you a bed time story?" he asked, and Ava could detect the faint hint of teasing in his tone.

Ava found herself smiling a little too, "Yes."

"Alright, once upon a time there was a boy who lived in the Underworld," Nico begun.

Ava smiled, knowing that she was going to get a bit of his history.

"They boy's father did not approve of him for a long time. He thought the boy to be weak. But after the Titan War, the father saw the potential in the boy. So he took the boy to the Underworld for training. The boy spent years down there, as time works differently in the Underworld. The boy devoted all his time to training against the best warriors in history. His father was relentless, and the boy didn't want to disappoint him, so he fought and fought, until he bested all of the best fighters."

"And what of the boys friends?" Ava sleepily questioned.

"The boy lead a lonely life in the Underworld. His father did not like him interacting with the ghosts, and he couldn't contact the mortal world. But he thought of his friends often. Especially a beautiful green- eyed girl. He missed dreaming about her."

Ava smiled.

"But when the boy finally completed his training, his father did not let him return to the mortal world, like promised. He had the boy do several errands for him. The boy became a sort of bounty hunter for the dead. Any missing spirits, or rowdy daemons that were acting against his father's laws, the boy would catch and return them to the Underworld."

"Was that what you were doing today?" Ava questioned.

"Sometimes daemons are allowed to return to the mortal world on a sort of probation. And every once and a while, I have to check up on them, and make sure they aren't tormenting the humans. New Orleans is a mecca for spirits."

"Why was the boy finally allowed to return to Camp Half Blood?" Ava questioned.

Nico stroked her face, "Because throughout the years the boy found himself thinking of his green eyed friend more and more. His experiences in the mortal world, made him adapt to this new century's customs, and so he because surly with his father. And finally he confessed to the god that he wanted to return to camp because of the girl."

Ava's closed eyes shot open. He had returned to camp because of her…. It must have been a slap in the face for him when he found out she had a boyfriend.

"At first the father had been reluctant to let him return, but the boy was adamant. And finally the father admitted that he saw the potential that the girl held. How he approved of their match, if they should make one. How their future was weaved in a tapestry…."

Ava sat up, "Are you saying that we are have been bound together by the _Fates_?"

Nico leaned forward and pressed his lips upon her forehead, "Go to sleep Ava."

Ava watched with incredulous eyes as he soundlessly got moved off his perch on the bed and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door, and leaving her in darkness. How the bloody hell was she going to sleep now, she incredulously thought, as she slumped back into her pillows. But despite the wealth of information she had been granted, Ava felt her eyelids become heavy, and eventually droop closed.

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This was a really hard one to write, and I'm not too sure if I'm completely satisfied with it. I was also really ill this week, so my creative juices were just not flowing. **

**Anyways, now we have a bit more info on what's happening to Austin. And despite how mouthwatering Nico is, we got a glimpse at how he isn't perfect either. He has quite the temper, and as we all know, he holds grudges. **

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, although I'm surprised at the lack of response to the last chapter considering it was the ultimate Ava/Nico chapter. But maybe you're all just shy cause of the smut lol. **

**Please REVIEW and tell me your thoughts on this chapter or the story in general!**

**-Nyx**


	27. Pulse

**Chapter 27:**

**Pulse**

Perhaps it was due to the emotional exhaustion, or maybe the bed was just _that _comfortable, but Ava slept like the dead. When she finally cracked open one bleary green eye, the alarm clock read 10:18 am. She groaned into the pillow, the darkness of the bedroom and comfort of the sheets trying to lull her back to sleep. But when Ava rolled over and noticed the other side of the bed empty- in fact it didn't look like it had been slept in _at all_, Ava had to investigate.

Internally grumbling for the next ten minutes, Ava finally got out of the bed. She shivered slightly as the luke- warm air came into contact with her bare body. It was without a doubt scorching outside, but the air conditioning was giving her underwear- clad body a chill. Ava immediately went to the window and pulled back the heavy curtains. It was a bright day, with hazy blue skies and not a cloud in sight. She smiled slightly, and then went to her bag to fetch a pair of khaki shorts and a white tee shirt.

Ava's bare feet padded out to the main room to find Nico on his makeshift couch-bed sipping coffee and watching the morning news. It seemed oddly domestic. Nico never struck her as the type for television.

His dark head turned to face her when he heard her footsteps. He smiled gently and said, "There's hot coffee in the pot."

Ava smiled and wandered over to the kitchen, trying to keep her eyes from straying to his bare chest, now that she had noticed it. She bypassed the coffee, never particularly liking the beverage- it was too bitter, and instead drank a glass of water. Staring at the counter, which had heaps of fruit cups, beginettes, and tarts, Ava figured Nico ordered room service. She helped herself to a yogurt cup and walked over to the couch.

"You slept out here?" Ava questioned more than stated.

Nico shrugged, and Ava watched the light from the balcony illuminate his pale, muscular torso, and the trail of dark hair that disappeared into his pajama pants. "I thought it might be better if I did. Let you get your rest and all."

"Oh."

"And are you feeling better?" Nico asked, slightly hesitant.

Ava offered him a half smile, "Yes."

And it was true, her body felt a lot better rested. But her mind was still firmly fixed on the events of last night- on the information about Austin's location; on the glimpse of Nico's darker side; on her embarrassing break down; _on his story_…

Nico was munching on pomegranate seeds- the irony was not lost on Ava. Juices were staining his long fingers. He appeared to be unaware of her scrutiny, as he crunched away.

"I talked to Etienne this morning. He said that Cal's human family owns some kind of shipping business. He showed me where the warehouses are."

Ava's back straightened as she heard the news. "You think Austin and his mom are being held in one of them?"

Nico nodded, "Richard did say that Cal had four warehouses full of monsters. The only problem is Cal's family own seven warehouses, so we are going to have to search them all."

Ava slumped back in the cushy couch disappointed. "That will take time, and we don't have a lot of it."

Nico offered her a pitying look, "I know, but we don't have any other choice."

Ava and Nico then finished their breakfasts and watched the news. New Orleans was a beautiful city, but it seemed to be filled with crime- especially during Mardi Gras. Ava watched the police report, telling of a number of assaults, drunken disorderly, theft, and misconduct charges flash on the screen. It almost angered her how much work they did to protect the humans, only for them to destroy each other.

At some point Nico in his shirtless glory wandered into the bedroom, and sadly return fully dressed. Wearing jeans again, and Ava still didn't know how he wouldn't be burning with the outdoor heat.

"Are you ready to go?" Nico questioned, swinging his car keys around his finger.

"Just give me a minute," Ava replied, jumping off the couch. She went to the bedroom and grabbed her daggers, before darting into the bathroom to give her teeth a quick scrub. She hopped out of the room, pulling her converse on her feet.

"Ready," she said, determination shining in her dark eyes.

Nico nodded, and offered her a small smile, before pulling the door open for her.

Ava was grateful that his frostiness seemed to wear off in lieu of her emotional distress. But this new timid kindness was equally as aggravating. She despised being treated like spun glass, even if at times she acted like it.

"I'm not going to break down again," Ava firmly said, when the two were enclosed in the elevator.

Nico's inky brow just rose. She didn't know if it was in amusement or skepticism, but both reasons were slightly offensive to her.

"_I won't_. Even if things don't turn out as expected, I'm not going to freak out again."

Nico sighed, and grasped her hand in his. "You are strong Ava, I know that."

Ava narrowed her eyes, "Why do I sense a '_but'_…"

Nico's face showed hesitancy, "Because I cannot guarantee the outcome of this. And if anything bad happens, you may not break down, but it will still hurt you."

Ava bit her lip, and acknowledged the truth of his statement. But she couldn't dwell on the possibilities, because they would drown her thoughts.

The elevator doors dinged open cheerily, breaking the ominous atmosphere. As the two left the hotel, Ava felt the tension lift from her shoulders. She wasn't going to ignore the black cloud hovering over their heads, but that didn't mean she had to stare at it either.

As the two walked over to the parking lot, Ava stopped for a moment to stare (admire) the Camaro. A slight layer of dirt covered the lower body from their trip thus far, but the gleaming black paint winked at her underneath the sunlight.

"You know, you never did tell me how you got the car…" Ava accused, as she pulled the passenger door open and slid in the leather seat.

Nico smirked as he placed his aviators on his face, "I won it."

"Won it?"

He grinned as he gunned the engine and it roared to life, "In a poker game."

Ava rolled her eyes, but a smile played on her lips. Of course that's how he would get a car.

"So which warehouse are we going to first?" Ava questioned as they cruised south towards the port.

"I figured we would go to the closest to Le Jazz Hot first," Nico answered.

The seaport area of New Orleans was very different from the French Quarter. It was still bright and smoky, but that's about all they had in common. Loud noises filled the docks, but it was removed of all the tourism. The air smelled like oil and fish. The language was harsher, and the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina (Poseidon's doing) was still largely visible. The pair drove until they reached a group of warehouses that lined the ocean.

Nico pulled the car to a stop beside a fisherman's gutting stand and paid a man to watch over it. And if anyone was dumb enough to try and steal it, Ava hated to think of the wrath they would earn from the son of Hades.

Nico once again took her hand as he weaved them in between buildings. Slowly they managed to make it over to the larger warehouses, the shadows seemingly caressing their bodies. An even though the sun was sitting high in the bright sky, no one seemed to notice the two normally attention grabbing demigods.

"See that building over to our left," Nico breathed in her ear.

Ava shivered, her mind momentarily distracted by his cool dry breath on her hot sweaty skin. But then her brain caught up with the words he was saying and her attention snapped over to the large warehouse ahead of them. It looked like all the other warehouses- looming grey steel, no windows, non descript. But just knowing what it could be potentially harboring sent a totally different type of shiver down her spine.

"How do we get in?" Ava whispered.

"I'm going to go do a quick run around the perimeter, and see where the best entry point is. You stay here!"

Ava scowled, "I'm not staying here when Austin could potentially be in there, being _tortured_!" came her whisper shouted rebuttal.

Nico raised his eyes to the sky as if asking for patience. "Please, _please_ just do as I say!"

Ava shot him a venomous glare as he darted out from behind the building they were crouched behind, until he was enveloped in a shadow. She loved that he wanted to keep her safe. She hated the possibility that he thought she couldn't handle herself. She had fought in the Titan War, gods dammit! And won!

But before she even had the chance to finish her internal bitch fit, Nico was back, a slight sheen of sweat on his pale face.

"Well?" she asked anxiously, forgetting her annoyance.

"There is one window facing the docks, but it is a part of the roof. Unless there is a loft we are going to have to scale the rafters. Not to mention how we are going to climb up the side of the building in the first place," Nico answered, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Lets just get over there, and then we will figure something out," Ava said, before running across the lot to the warehouse. She heard Nico curse, before running after her.

The back of Cal's warehouse was just as plain as the front, but the lone window marked it as different. Ava bit her lip looking at it - Nico was right; it was high off the ground. At least thirty feet.

"Well I guess you can give me a boost, and then I can scale up the side…" Ava said, though her voice didn't sound all that confident. She had always hated the lava rock-climbing wall at camp, and it suddenly seemed a lot easier (even with the potential of getting third degree burns), as it at least had grooves. The dented steel had no foot holes, or finger ridges. How the hell were they going to get up there?

Nico seemed to realize this too, as he shot her an incredulous look, "Unless you turned into Spiderman in your sleep, there is no way you can scale up that wall, even if I did give you a boost."

Ava felt the frustration swell within her, "Well then what would you suggest we do?"

Nico rubbed at the back of his neck and sighed, "I've never been much of a climber. Maybe we can borrow someone's ladder."

"Who is going to lend us their ladder?" Ava felt suddenly stupid when she realized by 'borrow' he meant steal.

"Be right back," Nico said, before once again disappearing into the shadows.

Ava nervously shifted from foot to foot. The hot Louisiana sun beat down on her forehead, and she could feel sweat dripping down her back, making her clothes stick to her uncomfortably. Every sense in her body was alert, but it was hard to look for threats with all the noise from the docks.

"Ready?" Nico asked from behind her.

Ava jumped slightly, her heart racing. She shot him a little scowl, half annoyance, half envy at his obvious stealth skills. And the fact that he could sneak up on her while carrying a giant rusty ladder was slightly pathetic. She watched as Nico planted the ladder directly under the window.

Her lips curled as she stared at the rickety contraption. Ava Summers _did not_ do heights. Sure, she didn't mind them when riding Ace, but she trusted her pegasus with her life. This inanimate object that looked like it had hit its prime in the Roman Age was something she had no desire to put her weight on, let alone climb up. But Nico was staring expectantly at her, and this was _her _quest. And she had to see if Austin was in there.

Pushing away her worries, Ava determinedly walked to the ladder and tested her foot on the first rung. So far so good. After climbing up three more, she felt Nico's body envelop her. Turning her head, she saw his hands firmly clamped on the sides of the ladder.

"If you fall, I'll catch you," he reassured.

That sentence had so many connotations that Ava didn't even bother to respond.

She scooted up the rungs, finally making it to the top. The small window was covered in a thick layer of grime. She didn't even think Nico's body would fit through it, if it were necessary. Steeling herself for whatever she may see on the other side, Ava rubbed away at the dirt, and peered through the still filthy window.

The building was empty… No Austin, no monsters, no storage goods. Not even a spare crate was lying around. It was odd. Suspiciously so.

"Well?" Nico questioned from below her.

Ava sighed, hope deflating within her. "The building is empty." She knew that Nico could hear the disappointment in her tone. Ava turned her head and looked down, seeing his dark brown eyes staring intently at her.

Nico was silent for a moment, just taking her in. "Alright, lets move on to the next one then," he said, holding a hand out for her.

Ava felt a small smile of relief tug at her lips. She was glad that he hadn't insisted on checking himself. Scurrying down the ladder, she grabbed Nico's hand and jumped the last few feet.

Nico left her to return the ladder, but was back before her mind had any time to conjure up some unknown horrors that would be happening to her boyfriend.

This time the two didn't even bother hiding; they just strolled down the port. As disgusting as it was with the various fish guts, barrels of oil, body odor, and salt water, it was bursting with vitality. And sure some sailors did stop briefly to look at them. And Ava may have had to ignore a wolf whistle or twenty- until Nico wrapped one strong pale arm around her, but that was okay. It was all a distraction to her frazzled mind.

They climbed back into the Camaro and Nico cranked Blue Oyster Cult as they peeled out of the docks. Ava couldn't fight the grin that took over. They cruised across the French Quarter, and unfortunately got stuck in traffic. And as unlucky and annoying as this was, Ava had found the perfect opportunity to ask Nico some questions that had recently been plaguing her mind.

"How did you adapt so easily to modern culture? I mean last time I saw you, you were all 'yes ma'am', and 'gee wiz'."

Nico's full laugh filled the car and tugged at Ava's heart. "I travelled a lot, and watched a lot of television whenever I was stuck in hotel rooms. It was difficult in a way. I grew up in a time of manners, and this era seems to be lacking them completely."

Ava nodded, but couldn't help the slight bitterness that gnawed at her. He was able to watch TV, but not write to her in the last year?

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Ava was dying to see what his answer would be. She knew he was having sex, but didn't know about girlfriends…

Nico stiffened for a moment before saying, "No, I've never had a girlfriend."

Ava hated that she felt relief swell inside her. "But you've been with other girls before? I mean you must have had some experience to make what happened between us so... good…" she said, wondering if he would answer her honestly, and knowing that she would hate the answer anyways.

His knuckles that were gripping the steering wheel turned white. Other then The Eagles playing through the speakers, silence permeated the car. Finally Nico took a small breath, and his eyes darted over to meet hers. "I have."

Nico studied her face intently, and that was the only reason she didn't let the angry snarl loose. It was hypocritical of her to be upset about his past, when she still had a boy attached to her in the present. But that didn't mean that she didn't feel angry. And emotions weren't logical.

"How many?" Ava asked, keeping her voice steady.

Nico was still staring at her. "I don't know."

Ava exhaled sharply, "So a lot," she said, keeping her gaze firmly fixed on the taillights of the car in front of them.

"_Careful Spark_. You don't want to start a fight about this when you know you won't win."

Ava's head snapped over to meet his stare. Her green eyes narrowed. "Who am _I _to judge?" she hissed. But judging she was, she knew it. But the fact that he knew it too pissed her off.

Nico's eyes scanned her face for a moment before a small grin played on his kissable lips, "You're upset."

Ava scowled, "I have no reason to be."

The grin turned into a full- blown smirk, "I know. But you _are_."

"Forgive me for not congratulating the fact that you probably are a walking STD," she spat.

And instead of his smile disappearing, Nico chuckled darkly. "You sound jealous."

Ava didn't even bother to respond. She sat silently fuming, and pointedly staring out the window away from him. The traffic jam finally let up, and soon they were speeding towards the second warehouse.

The second warehouse was in the industrial part of New Orleans. Large steel buildings lined the barren streets. It was late afternoon, and the heat was boiling. Only a few rusty pick-up trucks drove by. Nico parked them at a convenient store that had seen better days.

As she stormed out of the car, Ava was sorely disappointed that she couldn't slam the door shut. That would cause too much attention. Nico just calmly strolled after her like a ghost- it was infuriating how amused he seemed. She bit her lip in frustration once she realized she didn't have a clue which warehouse was the one they were looking for, and reluctantly turned to Nico. He was grinning at her defiance. _Ass_.

"This way," Nico said, holding a hand out for her again.

Ava knew she was being immature, but she turned her nose up at it. Nico sighed, as if expecting this and just turned leading the way.

They finally reached a non- descript building that looked just as plain as the rest of them. Long grass grew around the perimeter, but it looked slightly trampled. Sighing, Ava followed Nico as they walked around the entire warehouse. It only had one large- garage sized door.

Ava watched as Nico ran his hands around the side- wall, looking for any sorts of cracks, marking a hidden door. She was resolutely staring elsewhere, but her traitorous eyes kept darting over to him. But as her green eyes trailed over the building, they caught the sinking sun glinting off of something. Ava left her post to go explore. Crouched down, she ran her finger over the Greek beta letter that was crudely carved into the steel.

"Nico," she whispered, and waved him over.

He scanned the little symbol, and to Ava's surprise pulled out a Swiss army knife.

At her incredulous look he shrugged, "They come in handy."

Ava was so surprised by his next move that she fell out of her crouch and onto her butt. Her wide eyes examined the crimson blood pouring out of the cut Nico had just made on his palm.

"Be ready," he whispered, before smearing his blood onto the symbol.

The harsh sound of metals groaning against each other filled their ears. Ava winced- she didn't know how any monster within one hundred miles didn't hear that. The two demigods shared a momentary look of panic before the beta lit up and expanded into an opening big enough for the two to crouch through.

"I'll go first, get your weapons ready," Nico ordered.

And Ava knew that this was not a time to go into a full on 'you're not the boss of me' rant, so she did as he said. And then the two were crawling through a dry hot dirty tunnel.

"Shit," Ava heard Nico curse quietly from in front of her.

"What is it?"

"Ava turn around now. Hotwire the car and go back to the hot-" Nico started, but was cut off when someone hauled him out of the tunnel.

And then a hard, hairy arm reached in and grabbed the collar of her tee shirt, pulling her out too. When her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, Ava was horrified. About fifteen monsters greeted her. Some hellhounds, some dracaena, and two cyclops stared down the new comers, as if they were genuinely surprised at what they were seeing too.

The quiet shock that everyone in the room was feeling lasted for about thirty seconds before the growling and hissing began. Nico tried to place her behind him, but a thick, meaty hand pulled her away. And before Nico could start a tug-of-war game with her body, a hellhound lunged at him.

Ava's face was forcibly turned to meet the boulder- like head of a…human? Demigod? He looked normal, but the mean glint in his dark eyes left an unsettling lump in her stomach. Ava grabbed for one of her daggers and struck out at him like a snake. The man let her shirt go in surprise and started down at the mark where she struck. Red oozed through his dirty off white wife-beater. He lunged for Ava, but was too slow, and she easily danced out of the way. As Ava dodged the man's powerful but slow blows, she could hear whimpering and snarling coming from Nico's end of the warehouse. But she focused on her opponent instead, knowing that Nico could handle himself.

When Ava finally got the chance, she dove through the man's open legs and struck her dagger into his upper thigh, knowing it would pierce his artery. Blood showered her face, and she scrambled to her feet, as the man sat down and clutched his thigh in panic. She didn't have time to think about the repercussions of her actions though. Instead, Ava weaved through the pile of monsters that were so intent on charging at Nico's powerful figure that they ignored her completely. She scanned the building looking for any signs of Austin- _the whole reason why they were in this mess in the first place_, Ava cruelly thought, and then cringed at how selfish that sounded.

But she didn't spot his blonde head anywhere, and in the warehouses' open layout, it would be impossible to miss him. Just as Ava let out a frustrated curse at the fact that Austin was obviously being held at a different warehouse, pain exploded in the back of her head. She whirled around, black spots dancing in her vision, and noticed three human looking men, one with a baseball bat in his hands.

"Here _kitty, kitty, kitty_," teased a short man, whose corded muscles were prominently displayed through his tight shirt.

Ava's straightened out of her crouch and tripped one of the men who lunged for her, before slamming the butt of one of her daggers into his temple. He crumpled instantly. That meant that he couldn't be human- none of these men were if her weapons were working on them. That thought alone made her throbbing head focus.

But her concentration on the two demigods circling her was broken when a dracaena entered the fray and immediately dove for her. Ava easily struck the creature down, but that left the perfect opening for the two men. The short one grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, and his thick arms encircled her, like some sick version of a lovers embrace. The other demigod slowly walked forward, a sick smirk on his handsome face. He was tall with white blonde hair, and light blue eyes, and Ava hated herself for noticing he was good looking in a time like this.

The guy moved so close that they were practically breathing the same air. "You must be the girlfriend…I'm Cal."

So this was Cal. The demigod who orchestrated the entire kidnapping. The son of Momus- the god of mockery and blame, if Ava remembered what Richard had said correctly. He looked so innocent, his eyes revealed his inner demon.

"But maybe you're not the girlfriend, seeing as you came with him," Cal said, gesturing over to Nico who was fighting off the two cyclopses.

When Ava turned her attention back to Cal, he was once again unbearably close. Playing with a lock of her hair before he brought it up to his nose to sniff. Ava flinched.

"But you sure look like you could be the daughter of Eros," Cal said, brushing his cheek against hers.

Ava fought the urge to gag. She summoned up every feeling of guilt that she could and pushed it into him. But it didn't seem to work, something was blocking her.

Cal smirked, "So you _are_ Ava Summers. Sorry kitten, that little trick won't work on me. Natural defenses inherited from my dear ol' _dad_," Cal sneered 'dad' like it was poison.

"Where is he?" Ava spat.

Cal ignored her question, and quirked his head, "How did Flynn land a jewel like you?" And the hand that had been stroking her neck dipped lower. His hand touching the outside of her breast made bile churn in her stomach.

"What I wouldn't give to have all access to you on your back or knees," Cal smirked. "How about a trade?" he hissed in her ear. His hand roamed down her body in a slippery trail, until he reached the button of her shorts and tore it off. A hand dove down her shorts to roughly cup her. "You come with me willingly, and I'll tell your friend where Flynn is being held."

Ava chocked as she felt his fingers poking at her entrance. The thick arms around her tightened, as she squirmed, trying to keep Cal's unwanted hands out of her. She hated this- hated feeling helpless. She loathed how she could fight in a war against monsters, but when faced when men and their relentless lust, she was weak.

As Ava continued struggling she heard her captor yelp, and felt gravity take them both to the floor. Cal's hand was ripped away from the inside of her shorts. Cool familiar hands gently, but firmly gripped her and pulled her to her feet. Ava let her entire body weight sink into Nico's chest.

"Sorry, no deal," Nico snarled.

Ava watched as the black tendrils that had once caressed her, yanked Cal and slammed him into the steel wall. He slid down it, a thin trail of crimson making its way down his forehead.

"I've got you Spark, you're safe now," Nico said and gently pulled her back to the tunnel.

Ava vaguely wondered why Nico was shaking her arm so much, before she realized that she was shaking. Her whole body was in shock.

Absently she was taken through the tunnel. When they finally made it outside it was dark, and the air smelled of sweat and adrenalin- or maybe that was just them.

Nico picked her up and carried Ava to the Camaro, gently sliding her onto the leather seats.

Ava's thoughts were racing, and her body felt itchy. She didn't hear Steven Tyler wailing through the speakers, or see the traffic lights illuminating the city. All she could feel was Cal's touch defiling her. Branding her as what she really was- lust personified. Something that men worshipped, something that men _destroyed_.

Reality caught up to her when the chilled air hit her bare legs. She looked up and saw Nico's dark eyes staring intently into her own. She was sitting in the Camaro. The car was parked, and the passenger door was opened. Nico was crouched down, holding a hand out to her.

Ava took his hand got out of the car. The couple walked through the hotel ignorant of the stares they were attracting. Nico, covered in monster dust and gore, and Ava with dried blood crusting her face, and purple bruises on her arms. They reached the hotel room in silence, but Nico did not let go of her hand. Instead he pulled her into the bathroom.

Ava watched as he briefly let go of her hand to take their shoes off and head over to the shower. It was a giant contraption with glass walls and a huge showerhead. Nico adjusted the settings until warm water beat down, and steam filled the bathroom. He turned back to face her and tugged on her hand, pulling her into the shower fully clothed.

Surprised filled her, as the warm water soaked through her thin tee shirt and made her khaki shorts slick to her legs. And then Nico climbed in behind her. The two stared at each other, and Ava felt the anger and shock leave her body to be replaced with a safe contentment.

Nico tugged her to him, and place a gentle kiss on her temple, before turning her around. She craned her neck over her shoulder to see Nico pick up a tiny bottle of shampoo. He poured the entire thing onto his hand, and smiled when he noticed her watching.

"Turn around," he whispered, and Ava felt warmth flutter through her.

She did as she was told and felt his large hands massage the shampoo into her bloody hair. The steam, and the scent of the shampoo- jasmine filled her nostrils. She could feel Nico's wet tee shirt, clinging to his torso, which was pressed into her back. She could hear her strained breathing, as he rinsed the suds from her long locks.

Ava turned around when his hands stilled, and faced him. Her dark green eyes peered into his smoldering brown ones, and she reached her arms up and threaded her fingers through his silky black curls.

Nico groaned in pleasure at the sensation, and Ava felt a shudder tear through her body. She leaned up and closed the space between them, placing a wet kiss on his racing pulse, loving the feeling of his unshaven jaw against her lips. As she pulled away both of them froze.

Nico stared at her with a calculating look in his eyes. But Ava could also sense the desperation his was feeling. How he was assessing if this was a good idea or not. But she didn't want him to think, she wanted him to _feel_.

He must have sensed her train of thought, because he bent down and placed his wet lips upon her own. Searing heat coiled in her belly and her toes curled into the soaked tiles.

"We don't have to do this," Nico whispered against her lips. "Not right now."

Ava's hands found his jean covered hips and she pulled him flush to her, feeling his arousal. "_I want to_."

Nico trailed kisses from her lips, to her cheek, up to her eyelids and down to her nose. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable after what happened today. I don't want you to feel guilty either," he said, as he placed wet kisses along her temple.

"Being here with you, all I feel is _right_," Ava answered.

And the two parted again to look deeply in each other's eyes. One searching for permission, and one offering reassurance. And when both feelings were confirmed, Nico's palms cupped her face gently, and his lips met her own again. Ava's hands tightened on his belt-loops, and Nico slanted his mouth, adding slightly more pressure, causing her to moan. And when her mouth opened, tongue met tongue in a sensual caress. Nothing was rushed and feverish like the last time. This time they created a slow fire- love fuelled their actions, not lust.

Ava felt Nico's hand slide down her throat, to her collarbone, and he hesitantly slid up her shirt. Ava just lifted her arms for him, and he pulled her stained and soaking shirt off her. She returned the favor and bunched his shirt up, until he shucked the thing off. Warm water dripped down their bodies and Ava felt the clasp of her bra unhook, as it too left her body.

Nico's soft touches burned away the feeling of grimy invading fingers and white blonde hair. Ava felt her pulse race as Nico's lips left her own and he licked water droplets off her earlobe, neck, and clavicle, until they reached her breasts. She arched her back, pressing herself more fully into him. And Nico responded, his eyes watching her, his hands wrapped around her, his tongue teasing her nipple. Goosebumps erupted on her heated flesh.

And then his long pale fingers were pulling her shorts off. The button was already broken, so she just stepped out of them. And Ava pulled Nico up, so she could return the favor. His dark jeans sticking to his legs were peeled off to showcase even more muscles. They embrace, each other, both feeling as though they could pull one another right into them. Hearts beat in tandem, as fingers gripped, teased, and pleasured each other.

Finally when Ava could take no more, she pulled away and found Nico's eyes. She places a lingering kiss against his racing heart and pulled at his boxers. She watched as Nico inhaled sharply before pulling the offending garment off. And then she felt cool wet fingers, slightly warmed by the water pull her own underwear off.

And as the shower spray beat down on Nico's head, making his black hair stick to his pale face, dark eyes shinning, and lips bitten red, Ava knew she had never experienced anything so perfect. Sure, he had flaws, the scars that she noticed littering his body were proof of that, but he was perfect for her.

Nico moved forward and gripped her waist, picking her off the ground. Her back pressed against the cool glass, but her body was on fire where it met his.

His forehead rested against hers, and dark eyes met green ones. "I love you," Nico whispered, almost reverently, before sliding inside her.

The feeling was almost spiritual. Flesh meeting flesh, his body and her body so closely linked that they were one. Gasps and moans filled the steamy bathroom. Ava felt as though he was pushing every ounce of feeling he had into her. Her whole body shuddered with pleasure.

And as Ava hit her peak, she didn't feel guilty or heartbroken. She felt as if she had finally found where she belonged. And as Nico followed her crescendo, he felt like he was coming home.

Neither of them noticed the white light encompassing their two bodies, as they fully bared themselves to each other- _body, heart, and soul_.

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry I have been away for so long, but my fiancé is in the hospital, so writing is at the bottom of my priority list. I won't abandon this story or anything, because I enjoy writing it so much, but my updates may be a little sporadic. **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter! I would love to know what your favorite part was.**

**Thanks, Nyx**


	28. Intermission

**Chapter 28:**

**Intermission**

A pleasant humming filled her ears, and Ava smiled in her sleepy state when she felt fingers trailing over her shoulder blade. She rolled over to see Nico's dark eyes drinking in her body with awed reverence.

"Hi," Ava whispered, a smile spreading across her entire face.

Nico's answering smile was so breathtakingly beautiful, that Ava couldn't help but stare. He didn't smile very often- little teasing grins, and smirks of amusement sure, but genuine smiles rarely crossed those lips. And Ava always felt like she was being let in on a secret whenever he granted her one.

"Hi," he whispered back, his fingers brushing over her shoulder.

Ava shivered, and watched Nico's face, as his eyes traced the path of his fingers. The soft cotton sheet was pooled at both their waists, and Ava was happy that she forgot to close the curtains, as the sunlight bathed Nico's naked torso.

"Your hair is a mess," Nico said, a cheeky smile replacing the soft one, as he fingered one of her tangled caramel locks.

Ava rolled her eyes. It was so like him to be overwhelmingly romantic one moment, and then insufferably sexy the next. "That's what happens when you go to sleep with wet hair."

"I like it, shows how wild you really are."

Ava cocked an eyebrow, "_You _would know."

A sensual chuckle left his bitten lips, "I do. Last night was amazing."

Ava couldn't help but agree. After all the terrible things that had happened during the day, the night more than made up for it. For the first time in her life she had made love with another person. She had always thought that was such a cheesy saying '_made love_,' but in that shower, surrounded by Nico's body, with nothing but water between them, that's exactly what happened. And afterwards the two exhausted, but happily sated demigods tumbled into bed and slept in each other's arms.

"I can't believe this is happening," Nico whispered.

Ava frowned, "Why?"

Nico placed a kiss on her shoulder, "I always dreamt of what it would be like to be with you, but I never thought I would get the chance. I returned to camp prepared to be content just being near you. But then I saw you, and how you looked at me, and I knew you felt _something_, even if it was just a fraction of what I felt for you. And I knew I was going to do anything for you to be mine."

Ava's smile sunk a bit as she took in his words. It was a passionate sentiment, but the timing was all wrong. "What's going to happen when we leave this hotel room?" she whispered.

Instead of a dark frown that Ava expected to show up on his face, Nico leaned down and closed the space between them. He placed a searing open mouth kiss on her pulse, "We go to breakfast of course."

Ava couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading if she tried, "And after that?" she questioned, knowing that her voice portrayed her giddiness.

"And then I show you around the best places in town," Nico said, his mouth dipping lower to tease her clavicle.

"And after that?" Ava giggled.

"And then we feast on food and wine," he murmured against her breast.

"A-and then?" Ava breathlessly questioned, her back arching.

"And then we dance," Nico growled before his head disappeared under the covers, and Ava couldn't utter another coherent word if she tried.

Two hours, and several very pleasurable distractions later, Nico and Ava were finally seated on a patio at a quaint little café on the French Quarter. Nico traded his keys for walking shoes and led Ava through cobblestone shortcuts that only the locals would know, before he pulled her into Café Capucine.

Through her sunglasses Ava gazed around the colourful streets, watching the hustle and bustle of every day life, while tourists milled about. "Thank you for bringing me here," she said, as she sipped her sweet tea.

Nico smiled from behind the rim of his coffee mug, "It was my _pleasure_."

Her body fluttered in response, but Ava kept herself form outwardly reacting. As much as she truly loved these moments, she had to remember why she was there in the first place. "As much as I'd love the day you have planned for us, what about the mission?"

Nico sighed and put down his coffee cup. "Ava I-"

"Cinnamon French toast, with a side of bacon? Scrambled eggs, hash browns, and sausages?" a waitress asked, toting two heaping plates of food.

Once everything was organized and Ava inhaled a bite of her mouthwatering breakfast, she turned her attention back to Nico who was watching her with a curious amusement. "You were saying…" she prompted.

The smile disappeared from his face and he reached over to take Ava's hand. "Look I know that you can't promise me anything. Everything with you and Flynn is up in the air right now, I know that. But just give me today with you. Tomorrow we will find Austin, and head back to camp, and things will get messy. So just please let me have this day with you."

Ava sighed; she didn't really know what to say. A big part of her guilty conscious was nagging at her that at this very moment Austin and his mom could be being tortured while she was being wooed by French toast and the man of her dreams, _literally. _

"Just one day Spark," Nico whispered, his dark eyes burning.

And the weaker part of her will, her shattered morals, her newly discovered passion caved. "_Okay_. But tomorrow it's straight back to work!"

Nico smiled, but it was a strained one, "Of course."

The two ate their breakfast and snuck glances at each other, smiling when they got caught.

"Did you ever find out about your mother?" Ava asked, leaning back in her chair, feeling almost unbearably full.

Nico's brows furrowed, "Yes. Zeus found out about Bianca and I, so Hades begged my mother to go into hiding, but she refused. Zeus sent a lightening bolt down to kill us, but my father shielded us. It killed my mother instead."

Ava moved forward and covered his hand with her own, "I'm so sorry."

Nico shrugged the seriousness off, but tension was still apparent in his still posture. "It was a long, long time ago."

Ava smiled gently, knowing that no matter how long ago it was, some wounds never fully heal. "Did you see Bianca very often, being in the Underworld for so long?"

A genuine smile filled his aristocratic face, "Everyone once in a while. She is considering going to the river Lethe and washing away her memories to start a new life though."

Ava studied his features carefully, "Are you okay with that?"

"I will miss her, but I would rather her starting over fresh, than withering away down there. She isn't truly a part of my life right now, not like she once was. Bianca deserves a second chance at life, and I will not begrudge her of her choices."

"That's very selfless of you."

A grin played on his lips, but it didn't quite meet his dark eyes, "I'm not usually a very selfless person."

Ava bit her lip, "Oh I don't know about that."

His heated gaze burned into her, "I usually take what I want. But in some cases being patient and persistent awards me the things I want above all else." His finger traced up her wrist. "Sometimes I can be utterly _selfish_," he whispered.

Ava released a shuddering breath, "We should get the cheque."

Nico's eyes didn't leave her green ones, "Okay."

Nico then spent the rest of the morning taking Ava through the tourist hot spots, and some nice off the beaten path attractions. They ate seafood from a hole in the wall restaurant for lunch, and then continued on through the maze of streets.

"I want something permanent to remember this day by," Ava said, swinging her hand that was laced together with Nico's.

He shot her a mischievous grin, "What did you have in mind?"

Ava shrugged as they strolled through an outdoor market, "I'm not sure… any recommendations?"

Nico's dark eyes were hidden by his sunglasses, but Ava instinctively knew they were bright with ideas. Dangerous ideas that could probably get them arrested, but ideas that would leave a memorable impression all the same.

"I have one, but I'm not sure you're up for it," Nico said, tugging on her hand, to pull her though an alley.

"What do you mean, _'not up for it_'? Are you questioning my courage?" Ava incredulously asked. Her feet became heavy with outrage as Nico dragged her out of the mouth of an alley, and passed more shops. His full- bellied laugh caused several people to turn and stare.

Nico ignored all of her nattering questions, and weaved them through streets, cars, and people. Finally he brought them to a stop in front of a large building covering with a giant painting of a human heart, with graffiti print declaring the building 'Tru Love'. A swinging sign over the door in gothic script read, _'Tattoo Parlor_'.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ava said, apprehensively looking at the building. While she could not deny the obvious artistic talent that went into painting the heart, she had no strong desire to permanently ink something onto her body.

Nico brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed the spot where their hands met. "Look you don't have to get anything, but it might be fun to look around. And besides, the owner, Fede, is a friend of mine."

Biting her lip nervously, Ava relented and closely followed Nico into the shop.

The room was painted a dark maroon colour, with black paneling, and large crystal chandeliers. It almost had a boudoir like feel to it, but several electric guitars mounted on the wall, and pictures of tattooed rock stars added a more edgy feel to it. Large windows allowed natural sunlight to illuminate the shop. A girl with bright pink hair and thick eyeliner sat behind the reception desk flipping through a magazine. Nico shot Ava a quick grin before he tugged the two of them over to the desk.

"Hi Lux, is Fede in?" Nico asked, and the girl's attention snapped to his face in a split second.

Ava almost gasped as she took in the other girl's face. She had dark bedroom eyes, and full pouty lips. But the piercings were what really stood out. Her eyebrow, nose, and snake-bitten lips were all sporting shiny silver studs.

"Hi Nico!" she enthusiastically purred. Her gaze scanned over Ava in a derisive second, before she turned her attention back to the son of Hades. "Fede's just finishing a client in the back, you're welcome to wait."

Nico's easy grin stretched, "Thanks, do you think we could borrow the book for ideas?"

Lux's dark eyes widened, "You're actually thinking about getting something? Fede has been nagging you to get some ink for ages, what changed your mind?"

Nico smiled down at Ava, but she hardly noticed, she was too busy clenching her teeth at Lux's obvious flirting.

"We're not sure, but Ava and I might get something, right?" he said, nudging her.

Ava tore her gaze away, and smiled up at Nico, who had an infuriating amount of amusement displayed in his eyes. "Maybe."

"Well here's a couple books," Lux said, handing them over to Nico, and pointedly addressing only him. "I hope you get something done," she said, caressing his arm.

Ava had to bite her lip in order to stop herself from spilling the vicious tirade she had bubbling towards the older girl. Because it was like Nico had pointed out yesterday, she had no claim on him, and to be getting upset over other girls with him was downright hypocritical. But as much as her head agreed with that rational sentiment, her emotional heart wanted to claw the bitch's face off.

Nico silently led Ava over to the couches and Ava could feel his restrained laughter. She scowled at his back. As the two sat down, he placed a binder on Ava's lap and opened it, displaying several talented sketches of tropical flowers.

Nico leaned over under the guise of turning the page, when his lips met her ear, "You know I can feel your jealously like a tidal wave. It turns me on."

Ava swallowed thickly, but forced her eyes to remain on the sketchings, even though she wasn't really noticing them. "Oh well, that's too bad, " she said airily.

Nico chuckled from beside her, and she shot him a dark look, before deciding to change the subject. "Why haven't you gotten any tattoos before?"

Nico stretched his long legs out in front of him. "I'm not allowed to. My father says that I have to reach a certain amount of bounty hunting quota before I receive the honor of marking my body."

Ava scanned his face, but it gave nothing away, "Then why are we here?"

Nico sent her a devious smile, "Because today is all about screwing the rules and enjoying ourselves. I would love to break every single rule today with you and face the punishment later, then sit back like a good little boy."

Ava quirked a brow, "I hardly think you've ever been a good little boy."

Nico winked at her, and Ava couldn't help but laugh.

"Nico Di Angelo, coming into my shop to get a tat! The world must be coming to an end," a deep voice to the left of them proclaimed.

"Fede!" Nico stood up and greeted, the two exchanged a manly hug.

Ava studied the stranger quietly, as the men re-acquainted themselves. Fede was a tall Hispanic man, with gorgeous toasted skin, clever dark eyes, and a shaved head. Dark tribal tattoos swirled down his neck, disappearing under his shirt, and reappearing on his muscular biceps.

"Fede, this is my friend Ava Summers. Ava, this is Fede Riviera, he owns this place, and does most of the designs." Nico introduced, a wide smile on his handsome face.

Fede's dark eyes bugged out a little, "So you're _thee_ Ava." His eyes scanned up and down her body twice in a curious manner, and Ava tried not to shift nervously.

"I guess so," she said, shooting a curious look at Nico, who was rubbing the back of his head in an awkward manner.

Fede's deep chuckle almost sounded like a jungle cat purring.

"I'm going to take a better look around, you two catch up," Ava said, feeling slightly out of sorts at the curious way Fede was observing her, and Nico's embarrassed demeanor.

"Okay," Nico said, kissing her palm once again, before shifting his full attention to Fede, who was still grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

Once Ava wandered over to the other side of the shop to observe the various photos of people covered in tattoos, or general sketches, she heard their talking pick up again.

Ava stopped dead though when she came to a giant poster board covered with designs of Greek figures and monsters. A little cartoon hydra, with its multiple heads wrapped around each other hissing stared at her from the paper, and next to it a mermaid with a beautiful sapphire tail and seaweed like hair. They looked so accurate that Ava's shocked eyes turned back to where Fede and Nico were talking. Both pairs of dark eyes were staring back at her as they chatted, so Ava made her way across the room to them.

"You are very talented," Ava complimented Fede.

He bowed his head accepting her praise, "I am honored that you think that."

"You have a very inventive imagination," she commented, watching his expression carefully. Had Nico told Fede about the existence of the gods? About how Greek legends roamed the country freely? If he did he could get in a large amount of trouble…

Nico cleared his throat, and dropped his voice, "Fede can see through the mist."

Ava's shocked eyes returned to Fede, and the man nodded, "Are you-"

"I'm human," he said quietly, his eyes darting over to where Lux was texting, and sending covert glances in the trio's direction.

"Interesting," Ava muttered.

"So what were you thinking of getting?" Fede asked, his voice returning to its normal volume.

Ava shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. Why doesn't Nico go first?" she said, sending a sly glance at him.

Nico just arched a brow and smirked, "All right, I know exactly what I want."

Ava offered him a shocked look, "You do?"

He smirked, "I told you that I'm not allowed to get a tattoo, not that I don't want one. There is a couple of designs that I have wanted for a long time now."

"All right," Ava said, a grin playing on her lips. She picked up the binder of designs, "lead the way then."

Fede laughed at the two and lead the couple into a small room, with a chair that looked creepily like a dentist's chair, covered in black leather. The walls were painted a rusty red with a desert mosaic covering an entire wall. Guns n' Roses were crooning out of the quiet stereo system.

Nico lounged himself on the torture chair, while Ava sat herself on a wheeled office one. She watched as Fede walked over to the desk and pulled open a drawer. He rooted through some papers, before pulling out a small duo-tang.

"The flame?"

"The flame," Nico confirmed, while Ava's forehead scrunched in confusion.

Fede pulled out a sheet with a drawing of a brilliant black fire with green flames. He went about transferring the image onto Nico's chest, right above his heart.

"What does it mean?" Ava asked, admiring the image, as Fede set up his supplies.

Nico smiled softly at her, " A _Spark_ creates a fire."

"And the green?" Ava whispered, her heart thundering in her chest.

"Greek fire burns uncontrollably, and never dies out," Nico answered, his eyes fixed on hers with one emotion staring out at her. It was breathtaking, in a terrifying sort of way. Like getting hit by lightening.

"Its beautiful," Ava whispered, and Nico smiled.

Ava watched nervously for the first little bit as Fede started inking on the design. The needle made a buzzing sound that was hard to ignore, and she watched Nico's face intently for flinches of pain. But Ava figured that being the warrior that he was, a tattoo would be the equivalent of a paper cut- not painful, just annoying.

She turned back to the book, and looked through all the designs, finally coming to the scripts. Two little words, in delicate handwriting stood out at her, and Ava knew that she just had to have them. Sure it was a spur of the moment thing, but these words were ones to live by. And Ava knew that no matter what happened in the future, she wouldn't regret it.

When Nico's tattoo was finished forty- five minutes later, Ava admired the image. His skin was red, but the dark black stood out beautifully against his pale skin, and the green added an edgy contrast. It suited him perfectly. Fede finished wrapping a white bandage around the irritated skin, and the two men turned to Ava.

"Did you find anything you like, or decided today's not the day?" Fede inquired.

Ava nodded, holding the binder to her chest. She scooted over beside Fede, and showed him the design she liked making sure Nico couldn't peak at it.

"Don't I get to see?" he teased.

Ava's eyes sparkled with mischief, "Nope," she said, popping the 'p'. "I want it to be a surprise." Nico pouted, but Ava refused to give in.

"Where do you want it, and how big would you like it?" Fede asked, trying to sound professional, but grinning at the couple's banter.

"I would like it on the back of my right shoulder, and about one and a half inches is good."

Ava and Nico switched spots in the chair, but instead of sprawling out like he did, she straddled it. Fede bustled about presenting sketches to Ava. She picked the handwriting she liked the best, making sure that Nico's devious gaze stayed firmly on her and not the papers.

"I'm going to need you to remove your shirt and probably you're bra, unless the straps come off," Fede asked, his voice sounded slightly nervous, as his eyes darted over to Nico.

Nico just laughed, as Ava pulled of her tee shirt, and unhooked her plain white bra. She sat topless, clutching her shirt to her chest, her eyes meeting Nico's heated ones. Ava felt the wet paper hit her upper right shoulder, and smiled softly at Nico. Fede gave her a mirror, as asked her to check out the design. Ava smiled as she looked at the temporary print- it was _perfect_.

She sat back down on the scary chair, and flinched at she heard the needle start up.

"Hey this will be a piece of cake compared to some of the injuries we're used to," Nico softly reassured.

Ava smiled, "I know, but expecting pain is different."

As the needle pricked her skin, Ava clenched her knuckles, but she soon found the pain to be not that bad. It felt like lots of little bee stings.

After a little while, Fede wiped the excess blood and ink away. "All finished," he said.

Ava turned her head and smiled at him, waiting for him to hand her the mirror. She took it with one hand, the other still clutching her tee shirt to her breasts. "Oh its amazing Fede! Thank you so much!"

"Can I see now?" Nico asked, his tone full of amusement.

Ava turned around and heard Nico's inhale of breath. "_l__ove freely_," he said, his finger tracing the path just below the fresh tattoo. "Its beautiful Spark."

Ava turned around and smiled, "Thanks."

Fede covered the tattoo in ointment and a bandage before discussing aftercare with the two, and Ava slipped her shirt on and shoved her bra in her purse.

"How much do we owe you man?" Nico asked, as they walked back into the front of the shop.

"Nah, these ones were on the house!" Fede said, rolling his eyes as he noticed Lux flirting with a macho looking tourist. "Beside I got to take both your tattoo virginities in one afternoon, thats more than worth it!"

Nico shook his head, but grinned. They gave each other manly hugs, "Thanks again man."

Ava smiled and placed a quick kiss on Fede's cheek, "It was nice to meet you! And thanks again. But for our next ones, we pay!"

Fede smirked, "Next ones?"

Nico grasped her hand, "Of course!"

"Alright. I guess I'll see you crazy kids soon!" Fede said.

"I can't believe we just did that," Ava giggled, as they stumbled out the door.

Nico leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I'm glad we did."

Ava smile, "Me too… Now what?"

"Now we buy you a pretty dress and then we feast on food and wine."

"Why do I need a pretty dress?"

Nico's hands left hers, and instead fell to her hips, his fingers sprawling onto her bum, "Because as much as I love these cutoffs, they are not suitable for dancing."

"You sure you can keep up with me? I am attending a performing arts school for _dance_," Ava challenged.

His lips dipped down next to her ear, "There is nothing I would rather do more than dance with you."

Ava rolled her eyes, "You sure about that?"

Nico laughed, "Well maybe a couple things…"

Ava smacked his arm, but let him lead her down to a street full of local boutiques. It didn't take Ava long to find a little red dress. It wasn't a colour that she normally went for, because it usually clashed with her hair, but the little cotton sundress that dance around her legs fit amazingly. The pair made a quick stop back at the hotel to shower and change, before Nico took them to another local restaurant. The lighting was soft and romantic, and Mexican music chimed out of the speakers. They ate large meals, stealing each other's food once and a while, and indulged on wine, Ava actually finding that she didn't mind the taste of it.

"Do you see that courtyard out there," Nico said, nodding his head out the window beside their table.

Ava peered out the window and saw a large square courtyard, with a middle age woman stringing twinkle lights from fishing-line. Tiki lanterns and colourful streamers filled a little stage off to the side. She turned back to Nico, questions written on her face.

"Maria's family hosts local dances every Saturday night in the summer, and she informed me several years ago that I was always welcome to come."

Ava grinned as she picked up her wine glass and took a sip. She set it back down, "So you actually planned to go dancing, this isn't a coincidence."

Nico smiled, "Nothing is a coincidence when it comes to you Spark."

Ava returned his smile, "So how do you know Maria?"

"I spent a while in New Orleans when I was fifteen. Maria's family owns this restaurant and she took pity on me. Thought I looked lonely. Her husband taught me how to play guitar, and she taught me how to dance."

"Well I can't wait to see you in action," Ava replied.

Twenty minutes later the sun had set, and the couple found themselves surrounded by a loud group of people in the courtyard. Everyone kept coming up to Nico, giving him big hugs, and kissing Ava on the cheek when he introduced her. The music played, couples danced, and they laughed. Ava happily let Nico get pulled away, as a group of younger boys enthusiastically clung to him, dragging him into their excited conversation. Ava regarded this new side to Nico with a happy smile.

Half an hour later a familiar pair of hands encircled her hips, and dragged her towards the crowded dance floor. Nico spun her around to face him, and pulled her in close, neither of them saying a word. The slow Mexican beats let their hips roll in sensual movements. Ava closed her eyes and let her senses overwhelm her, as her hands clutched Nico's shoulders, and her body swayed. She finally opened her eyes to see him staring down at her intently. They were so focused on each other that neither noticed that one song bleed into the next.

Finally when most of the couples started trickling home, late in the night, Ava and Nico pulled apart. They approached Maria to thank her for inviting them.

"It was nice to meet you Ava," Maria said, hugging her tightly. "He's full of passion that boy, you hold onto him tight," she whispered in Ava's ear. Ava just smiled at the woman.

The two took their time strolling back to the hotel in a languid silence. The sounds of the city, and smell of spices tickled their senses.

When they finally made it to their room, Ava leaned her lower back against the door, "Thank you for today. Everything was beyond amazing."

Nico smiled at her, but it was a sad smile. He pulled her up against him, and kissed her softly. "Its one thirty in the morning," he informed her when they broke apart.

"Okay?" Ava said, confused.

"I asked you for one day of us together. That day ended," he said, turning quickly around.

But Ava caught his arm. "Let me love you. One more time."

Nico slowly turned around and stepped into her. His cool lips pressed into hers with a gentle caress. He trailed kisses along her jaw line, until he reached her ear. "This wont be the last time," he whispered and Ava shivered.

Ava stepped back and reached for the knot tying the top of her dress together, and pulled it free. He dress pooled at her feet, leaving her in nothing but a small pair of black cotton underwear- the sexiest clean pair she had left. "I know."

With each step they took towards the bedroom, another piece of Nico's clothing was stripped off. And by the time the two reached the bed, they were both bare, the bandages from the tattoos, the only thing covering them. Nico gently laid Ava back against the pillows and smiled, "You're perfect."

Ava frowned and covered his mouth with her fingers, "Don't say that. Don't put me on a pedestal like everyone else."

He kissed each finger, "I see you for _exactly_ who you are. Not what you look like, or what you can do. And that person is perfect to _me_."

And that was all she needed to hear before she kissed him fiercely. And gentleness gave way to fiery passion. Slow tentative touches, became needy grasping. His fingers teased every hot spot she had on her body, and Ava felt like she finally understood why so many people made a big deal about sex. Because these touches alone brought out a whole new side of her. The part of her that was always bubbling beneath the surface- the _desire _in her.

And she touched Nico fearlessly, exploring his body with no shame. Her mouth kissed from his collarbone, to nip at his nipples, and down, down until she was eye level with his sex. He had teased her to the brink of pleasure in Tennessee, so she was ready to do the same. Ava smirked at his startled shout when her mouth took him in. She let him sweat, beg, and groan with pleasure as she brought him to the brink, but never let him release.

"I need you," he whispered.

And she needed him too, so they switched positions. His pale body, and dark features loomed over her, making her shiver in delight. But the pleasure was secondary to every deep sentiment of _love _that sparked between them.

And when Nico finally entered her, Ava promised herself that this wasn't going to be _one last time. _

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry this one took so long, but life is handing me lemons by the bucket load. And I don't like lemonade. **

**I debated on this chapter- I mean considering all the other events going on, was it too selfish for Ava and Nico to take a day to themselves? Maybe… but I thought I'd give them **_**one **_**chapter before shit truly hits the fan. **

**On a funnier note- It is hard to write a sex scene that is loving and not steamy. I actually debated one what word wot use for penis because penis just sounded too clinical and cock sounded not loving enough... lol**

**Anywho, I hope you lovely readers are doing well. Thank you for the reviews and P.M.s keeping me motivated. I haven't gone anywhere, I'm just stressed, and busy, and possibly going mental. (just kiding, sorta…maybe… not) **

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! It will be a bright ray of sunshine that I could use!**

**-Nyx!**


	29. Lyin' Eyes

**Chapter 29**

**Lyin' Eyes**

Nico was singing to her. His voice was roughly melodic, as he crooned words of anguish, his face twisted in despair. And then Molly was there, her lips quivering as she turned her back on Ava. Lila's face was next; it scrunched up in disgust when she saw her. Ava couldn't hear the girl, but she clearly saw her mouthing the word '_whore_', and all the people around her burst out in malicious laughter. And finally there was Austin. From what she could see of his face, it was blank. It might as well have been carved from stone. But when he turned to fully face her, Ava could see the rage boiling in his golden eyes. He started shouting things at her, but Ava's ear were ringing. She felt something hard connect with the side of her face, and her eyes shot open.

She was in the giant bed at the hotel room. Turning to the nightstand, she looked at the alarm clock, the glowing red numbers stating it was 5:46am. Ava sighed and tried to bury herself back into a comfortable position when she finally noticed something wasn't right. It wasn't that her body was fatigued, or that her mind was alert. Something was _missing_. She rolled onto her side and noticed that Nico's side of the bed was empty. Her hand slithered over and caressed his cool pillow. He had been gone for a while it seemed.

Ava rolled back onto her back and sighed. She was entirely unprepared for this whole situation. But it was like her mother said, '_you don't chose who you fall in love with_'. And Ava knew with absolute certainty, and absolute dread that she loved Nico di Angelo. Perhaps she always had. And seeing as this day was going to change everything, she thought he should know it.

So Ava crawled out of bed and grabbed for her nightgown and bathrobe and slipped the garments on. She tiptoed through the hotel, her brows creasing when she didn't see Nico's large form in the kitchen, bathroom, or sprawled out on the couch. Biting her lip, her heart feeling leaden, Ava turned around to go back to bed, figuring that he had gone out for the night when she noticed the curtains billowing inwards with the outdoor breeze.

Ava walked over and batted the gauzy white material away, to see Nico leaning on the balcony railing, his head tilted towards the sky. He was clad only in a pair of black sleeping pants, and his bare back was pale in the pre dawn darkness.

"I can feel you," he said, his back still facing her. His voice sounded gravelly.

Ava took another step out onto the balcony, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, and she watched the muscles ripple in his back. "I can sense you. Wherever you are, and what sort of mood you are in…"

Ava stood next to him, leaning her weight on the railing too. Her hair swung forward as she looked down. They were a long ways from the ground. But the prospect of falling didn't seem quite as scary as it used to. "Have you always been able to do that?"

Nico shook his head, and finally tilted his face took look at her, "No, just since two nights ago."

Ava bit her lip, her mind filling with implications. But she had never heard of someone developing a connection like that from sex.

"It's killing me," Nico said, his voice deep and strained. "Knowing that when we walk out that door I won't be able to touch you again for some time. Knowing what you feel like, and taste like, and moan like, and knowing that I can't have it. That I will have to watch you with _him_. Even now I want to sink my hands into your hair, and my body into your body, but I _can't_." His eyes burned.

"I love you," Ava whispered for the first time.

Nico jerked up like he had been hit by lightening, "Gods Spark, I love you too. But you're killing me."

Ava's throat suddenly felt very tight, "Just remember that when we leave here, and find him. Remember these days and how I looked at you, and how I loved you. And know that whatever is happening, whatever will happen, I will _always _love you."

Nico's eyes darted around her face for a minute, as if checking to make sure she was being serious. He finally straightened, "Okay."

Ava nodded, and a slightly awkward silence enveloped them.

Her gaze fell upon the purplish skin under his eyes. "Maybe we should go back to bed, and rest up for a few more hours."

Nico just shook his head, "I think I'm going to take a shower," he said, brushing against her as he swept back into the hotel room.

Ava slumped against the railing- this was going to be even harder than she predicted. With a sigh she trudged her body back inside. A weariness that she now associated with reluctance settled in her bones, as Ava crawled back into bed. But sleep evaded her, and the sounds of the water hitting the shower floor like a rainstorm kept her thoughts churning.

She felt a heavy sorrow weigh down on her soul, and jealousy crawl up her spine. But those weren't her emotions. The sorrow yes, but it didn't feel the same, and the jealousy didn't fit her mood right now. For the second time Ava sat up in bed with startling clarity- for the first time in her life she was feeling Nico's emotions. Sure she got the general gist of him before, but something always seemed to be blocking her. Or maybe it was just that Ava respected his privacy above all else. But Nico wasn't projecting his emotions; it was almost like she was just tuned into them. She realized that the soul deep contentment that she had been feeling for the past two days didn't just belong to her- he was feeling it too.

Ava didn't know, or want to even deal with this new development, so she got up and grabbed the map of New Orleans that Nico had folded up on his bedside table.

She took a pen and crossed out Le Jazz Hot and the two warehouses they had already checked. That left two more possibilities for where Austin and his mom were being held. Assuming that Cal didn't decide to move the entire operation after he found out they were after him. She heard the shower stop running.

"What do you think, should we check the building in the city district, or the warehouse by the marshlands?" Ava called out.

Nico stuck his half- shaven face out, "The city district is my bet."

"_Really_?" Ava said, studying the map more intently again. "I'd have thought the marsh would make more sense. Less traffic, they wouldn't have to worry about noise, easier disposal sight…" she trailed off, wincing.

Nico walked out of the bathroom, a towel hanging lowly on his hips. His muscular torso with that dark trail of hair and perfectly sculpted vee were proudly on display. But Ava only let her eyes linger for a second, before focusing back on the task at hand. She would figure out the mess of her love life later. Just the memories of yesterday would have to be enough to tide her over until she had a very long talk with Austin.

"Cal is cocky. He is arrogant enough to think he can get away with harboring dangerous creatures, and abducted people right in the center of the city. I'd say he was hiding in plain sight, but he is too confident in his success to hide. Beside the marshlands would be out of his way, and something tell me that he likes convenience," Nico reasoned.

Ava nodded, "I guess we know which place we are heading to first then."

Nico stood motionless staring at her for another minute. He opened his mouth, but then quickly closed it, and shook his head. "I should finish getting ready," he said, and then disappeared back into the bathroom, the door closing with a resounding click.

She wanted to scream, to cry to hit something. But Ava knew that when it came to rescuing Austin the probability of all those things happening was great, so she managed to restrain herself for now.

An hour later found the two young lovers cruising downtown. This ride was not one full of laughter, chatting, and rock music. It was a car ride stifled with tension, reminiscent of the one the morning after the hotel in Tennessee incident. Except for this time there was no rock music to distract either of them. Ava had the map sprawled out in her lap and would give Nico directions to the warehouse every couple of turns. He did not grumble at her directions like he normally would, but instead accepted them with blank nods. Ava had the stomach churning feeling that he was preparing himself for heartbreak.

"It should be just down that side-street," Ava directed. "Where should we park?"

Nico pulled into the parking lot of the adjacent high rise, "Here is good. That way we are within running distance, and I doubt anyone will recognize the car."

Ava nodded, "Hopefully this is it," she said, opening the Camaro door and stepping outside.

The air was muggy, making her thin tank top instantly stick to her damp skin. She couldn't smell the rich spices or hear the jazz music this far into the city district. This part of New Orleans looked like every other city. Sky scrapers, narrow streets, and people briskly walking about in business attire, yammering on their cell phones. It seemed like the last place a mercenary army of monsters would hide, which was why it was the perfect place. Assuming Nico was right of course…

"How do we get in?" Ava asked, staring at the building across the street. It was another tall building covered in glass windows from about the fifth floor up. The bottom floors seemed to be made of thick concrete, the only entrance a large underground garage door.

Nico grimaced, "I'm not sure."

Ava looked at him in shock. He was so good at this whole sneaking in and out, and coming up with action plans, that it was surprising that he was stumped. The little vile part in her head, whispered that maybe he was lying because he _didn't _want Austin to be found.

"I'm still no expert on technology. I was raised before most modern technology existed, and the Lotus Hotel only had video games. The Underworld wasn't exactly brimming in modern gear either," Nico explained in a hard tone.

"Why do we have to use technology to get in?" Ava questioned, wincing. She hoped that he hadn't felt her suspicion.

Nico shrugged, "It would probably be the best way to get enter without letting anyone know we are there. And if there is any chance of getting Flynn out unharmed we need to use stealth."

"And a whole lot of luck," Ava groaned unhappily.

Ava watched Nico pace back and forth in front of the Camaro muttering to himself. She had no useful ideas, so she decided to keep quiet, and alternate her attention between the agitated son of Hades, and the garage door to the building. After a couple of minutes, a sleek black Mercedes pulled into the parking lot of the building, but instead of driving towards the garage it parked outside. Ava frowned and narrowed her eyes as she watched the door open and a familiar figure step out. It seemed like luck would be in their favor after all.

Ava's eyes widened as she grabbed Nico, "Look!" she whispered, ducking the two behind the Camaro. "Its _Richard_!"

Nico's dark eyes narrowed in on Richard's frail figure. The man still sported a large black bruise on his face from where Nico knocked him out. "He can be our ticket inside," Nico said, grabbing Ava's handing and running her across the street.

The two demigods seemed to melt into the sidewalk shadows, and the noise of their feet was swallowed by the darkness as they caught up to Richard. He was walking towards a door that blended in seamlessly to the wall of the building, so Nico and Ava hadn't noticed it. Richard pressed his thumb against a dip in the metal, and a flap lifted to reveal a small keypad. Richard typed in a sequence, and just as the door opened, Nico darted out and gripped Richard by the back of the neck, gesturing for Ava to scurrying in first. Ava darted inside, and Nico hauled Richard in just before the door automatically closed. Richard's yells were muffled by Nico's large palm covering his mouth, and Ava watched his hand find the back of Roger's neck, and Roger's eyes roll back in his head. He slumped in Nico's grip, unconscious. Shrugging his shoulders, Nico dropped Richard to the ground.

"If this was an action movie, there would be a conveniently placed supply closet where we could store his body," Ava murmured.

"This isn't a movie Ava," Nico said sharply, steeping out ahead of her. "There are real consequences here," he said before moving ahead.

Ava scowled at his back. _Heaven forbid_ she try to lighten the mood before everything could possibly come crashing down around them. Ava trudged along behind Nico's tall frame, her eyes darting around, assessing for possible threats. The hallway was unfinished concrete, with pot lights casting a weak glow from the ceiling. They winding path seemed to be heading underground.

Finally the hallway came to a stop with another door. Ava winced at the possibility of what could be behind it, but a small part of her was praying to every single god she could think of that Austin was there, and that he was okay. She just hoped that this time they wouldn't be caught headfirst in a battle with a bunch of monsters. And that that creep Cal wouldn't be there. But if Austin was there, then it was pretty much guaranteed that monsters would be too.

Nico turned around and gave her one of his soul- searching looks. Before Ava could even process what he was doing, he swooped in and kissed her. It was a kiss that burned a fiery trail from her lips straight to her heart. A kiss full of desperation. And as quick as the kiss had come, it was gone, and Nico was pulling away seemingly unaffected. But Ava knew that wasn't the case.

"Ready?" he questioned, his stygian iron blade gripped in his hand, making him look like an avenging angel.

If he hadn't kissed her, and sent her world completely off kilter again, then she would have been more ready. But the electricity shooting through her veins- a spark that only _he_ could conjure made her want to grip his collar and pull his mouth to hers again. It was almost shameful to admit that the only thing that stopped her was the look in Nico's eyes. The look that foretold her kissing him again would not be welcome. That the emotional part of their journey was done now, and it was time to get back to business. It was time to rescue her boyfriend...

So Ava pulled out her daggers, and gave Nico an assertive nod.

She felt as though she could hear her heartbeat thumping in her ears, as Nico's pale hand grasped the doorknob and turned it. Adrenalin coursed through her system- she was ready for _anything_.

As the door swung open, it revealed a room full of monsters milling about. Two hellhounds were playing tug of war with a gryphon carcass. A giant sat poking at a large snake. Five cyclopses were laughing loudly and butting heads. But no one seemed to notice their entrance.

Ava's dark green eyes scanned further into the poorly lit room to see a group of humans clustered together- some tied to chairs, but the majority tied to one giant concrete pillar. Ava felt her heart plummet into her feet when she noticed that some of the people appeared not to be moving. Without consulting Nico she skirted around the edge of the room, praying that no one would see her or recognize a new scent in the room. The tingles up her spine indicated that Nico had followed her.

Ava crouched onto her hands and knees when she got closer to the humans, and subsequently the monsters. The first person she saw was a girl that looked to be about thirteen. Her black hair was matted to her forehead with congealed blood, and one of her feet stuck out in an odd angle. But Ava could see the movement in her chest- she was _alive_ at least. Unlike several of the others. Ava pulled her dagger to the rope that bound the girl's hands together.

But Nico's hand clamped down on hers before the blade could cut through. "You find Austin and his mom. I'll free the rest of them." Ava nodded and darted away.

There was something sickening about pulling yourself through a heap of dying or dead bodies. She winced every time a pained groan filled her ears, or she rolled a person over to see eyes glazed over with death- their corpses freely rotting. But still no familiar blonde head.

Ava felt panic swell within her. As much as she wanted to help these people, and she truly would no matter what, they were not who she was here for. Her mission was to find Austin, and his mother and to bring them back to Camp Half Blood. And now that she couldn't find him the sickening feeling that had been brewing all day, seem to rise up to her throat. _Where was he_?

Ava turned her head to watch as Nico cut the ropes tying the young girl to a chair. He calmly shushed her as she started for sob. Ava's eyes softened with affection, as she allowed herself to observe Nico's gentle movements for just a moment.

"Hey! Wot's goin on o'er there?" a deep voice grunted.

Ava's barely had time to dart behind the pillar, as a huge cyclops wandered over to the sobbing girl and Nico. He took one long look at Nico, and his sword before bellowing in rage. Nico ducked the swing that the cyclops aimed at him, but stood to find himself faced with a room full of gaping monsters.

"I thot I smelled sumthin' funny," the other cyclops said, picking up a roughly carved wooden club. The two hellhounds had abandoned their chew toy and warning growls filled the air.

Ava's ADHD brain was filling her with all the possible escape plans she could think of. But several major problems existed. For one, they couldn't just leave all the hostages here, including Austin; two, their was only one exit; and three, a group of angry monsters stood between them and the only way out.

Just as Ava crawled around the pillar, ready to help Nico who was being overwhelmed by all angles, she spotted the blonde head she was looking for. She ran over to him.

"Austin!" Ava whisper shouted. He didn't respond, so she shook his shoulder lightly.

Austin made a low groaning sound and his golden eyes blinked open, but didn't quite focus. "Ava? No, it can't be you, it's just a dream…"

"Its not a dream," Ava said, sawing her dagger through his bonds. Ava winced when she heard a clashing of metals come from the other side of the pillar. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"I don't want to go. You're here, which makes this a good dream. I don't want to wake up again because in reality she's dead," Austin slowly said.

Ava frowned, not understanding him. "Who's dead?"

Golden eyes became sharply focused, as they narrowed in on her. Anguish covered every feature of the son of Apollo's face, and Ava could feel his grief wash over her like a tidal wave. For a moment she forgot about Nico, the battle, the other hostages and gasped at the sadness radiating from her boyfriend.

"My mom is dead."

Ava didn't know what to say, so she just pulled the ropes apart and tugged Austin to his feet, "Come on, we have to go," she urged.

Austin stood up and accepted one of Ava's daggers when she placed it in his hand, and told him to start cutting everyone else free.

When she heard a smash, Ava stuck her head out again to see that a lantern full of Greek fire had broken from the fighting. And although Nico was vastly outnumbered, he was holding his own. She turned back to her own task and rolled body's over, checking pulses for any live ones.

Ava was pulling a boy free from the ropes when something hard grabbed her hair and pulled. Ava felt the hair being yanked from her scalp and yelled surprise. She turned around and found Cal's sneering face inches from her own.

"Miss me kitten?" he drawled.

Ava let the hatred and disgust build inside her. This was the person responsible for not only kidnapping Austin, but all these other people too. And some of them were _children_.

"Why are you doing this?" Ava questioned as she dodged a lunge from his spear.

Cal sneered, "This room is full of people who swore their allegiance to the Titan army. And when the Titans fell they went snivelling back to the Greeks for forgiveness. They are dishonorable traitors that need to be punished!" he roared.

"They're _kids_," Ava yelled back, before rolling out of the way of his weapon once again.

Cal straightened and sneered, "If they are old enough to wield a weapon, then they are old enough to die for a cause."

Ava gripped the hilt of her dagger and was ready to throw it right at his neck, when Cal's eyes widened, and his back slumped. Ava frowned in confusion, when she noticed the blood bubble out of his mouth. And when Cal's entire body fell forward into the cold clutches of death, Ava noticed Austin standing behind him, holding her dagger, and it was covered with blood.

They two stared at each other for a moment, before the sounds of the fight between Nico and the monsters filled her ears once again. She turned back to the group of hostages and Austin did the same.

Smoke filled her lungs, but she kept pressing forward. So far only two people she had cut free had been conscious, and only one other person was alive. Ava's heart stopped when she rolled over a woman, and pushed the hair out of her face, only to recognize her as Austin's mother. Her golden eyes were glassy, void of life, and her mahogany hair was pooled out around her. Ava said a quick prayer and closed the woman's eyes before moving on. There was nothing she could do for the dead.

"Ava!" she heard Nico yell from across the room.

"Yeah?" she yelled back, hoping he was okay. It was getting hard to speak with all the smoke filling the room.

"Gather whoever you can, we need to get out of here now," he yelled over the sounds of growling and groaning.

Ava ran over to the unconscious boy and lifted him onto her shoulder in a fireman carry. She grabbed Austin and pulled him and the other two people to the exit. Ava didn't know whether to be thankful that the quickly spreading Greek fire separated the monsters from them, or horrified because it also separated her from Nico. She ushered everyone out, before stopping and turning to see Nico throw a small blade in between the giant's eyes. Ava blinked, and watched as Nico was swallowed by a shadow. She gasped as a hand clamped around her own and tugged.

"Come on, we have to get out of here now," Nico said, from in front of her. He took the unconscious boy from off her shoulders and pulled him onto his own.

Ava gaped at him for a moment, before realizing that he must have shadow travelled over to her.

The two ran back up through the winding tunnels, and out into broad daylight, coughing the smoke out of their lungs. Austin was standing out in the parking lot staring at the two of them as they ran out.

"The Camaro is across the street," Ava yelled, and the group of six ran to the car.

Nico tossed his cell phone to Ava as he jammed the keys in the ignition. "Call 911 and tell them about the fire. We don't want anyone else getting hurt."

Ava nodded and did as she was told. She then pulled her bag onto her lap and rooted through it for a minute before pulling out the ziplock bag full of ambrosia squares. She turned in the passenger seat to give it to Austin in the back. He passed the squares around for everyone, while Nico raced them back to the hotel.

"Are all of you from Camp Half Blood" Nico questioned as he turned into the Fleur de Lis parking lot.

"No, I'm from Boston," the young girl with the matted black hair answered.

Nico looked at Ava quickly, before turning his eyes back to the windshield. "We should get these people cleaned up in the hotel room, and then call Chiron. We don't have enough room in the Camaro to get them all back to New York without getting pulled over by the cops a bunch of times.

Ava nodded and helped Nico and Austin pull everyone out of the back of the car. It was a slow walk into the hotel. The unconscious boy still hadn't woken up, so Nico was carrying him over his shoulder, while Austin helped the young girl with the broken ankle limp over to the elevators. Ava had her arm around a boy that only looked a year or so younger than herself. He was bleeding heavily from where the ropes had cut into his midsection.

The group made it into the room, and Nico carried everyone out into the living room. They laid the three badly injured demigods out on the furniture, while Austin sat on the coffee table. Nico disappeared into their bedroom for a minute, and reappeared with a jug full of ambrosia. He passed the jug to Austin first, but instead of drinking it, Austin helped the young girl swallow back a few gulps.

"I'm going to call camp," Ava said. And though her voice was barely more than a whisper, it practically echoed in the silent room. Austin and Nico both looked at her and nodded.

Ava walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. As she sat on the bed, a though struck her suddenly. Her and Nico had been sharing this hotel room for the past couple of nights. Their naked bodies had been peacefully entwined on the very bed she was sitting on. What if Austin were to question her about why they would get a hotel room with only one bed?

Ava jumped slightly when she heard a panicked yell from the living room. She stuck her head back out, and saw that the unconscious boy was awake now, and Austin was calming him down.

Ava went back to the bed and slumped down. After everything that happened how could she be so shallow to assume Austin would even consider what her and Nico's sleeping arrangements had been. He had been kidnapped, tortured, and barely made it out alive. _His mom was dead._ With those sobering thoughts, Ava dialed the familiar number to Chiron's line.

"Mr. Dee's Strawberry Farm," Chiron answered, in his 'we are not a secret demigod training camp' voice.

"Chiron, its Ava."

"Oh, Mrs. Summers good. I was getting quite anxious that I hadn't heard from you in a while. I asked Ms. Nickols if she had Iris Messaged you, and she informed me that she hadn't. How is the mission going?"

Ava felt her stomach clench uncomfortably. She had been to busy thinking about the mission and Nico to even consider what Molly's silence meant. Normally when Molly was annoyed she yell and huff at you. But Molly's complete and utter silence at Ava taking off without telling her spoke hugely of how angry she was.

"We recovered Austin from a demigod son of Mormus named Cal. He apparently wanted revenge on all the demigods who swore allegiance to the Titans, only to turn back to the Greeks. He had a bunch of hostages. Most of them were dead by the time we got there. Nico and I managed to save, three, along with Austin, but the building caught fire."

"I'll alert Hermes, and he can deal with the media," Chiron said.

"We just aren't sure how to get everyone back to Camp. There isn't enough room in Nico's car."

"I can call a few of my friends in the Louisiana Party Ponies branch, and see if they can give them a ride," Chiron offered.

Ava grimaced, "They are all pretty badly injured, I'm not sure they could manage the journey that way," Ava tried to diplomatically explain. Centaurs were easily offended when mentions of humans riding them came up.

Chiron sighed, "Give them as much nectar and ambrosia as you can without hurting them, and I'll ask Louis and Fen if they can come. They are two of the gentlest centaurs I know. I'm afraid they are our only choice, especially since we move so quickly."

"Okay, I suppose Nico, Austin and I will head out after they leave."

"That sounds like a good plan. Oh, and Ava, congratulations of completing your mission," Chiron said before hanging up.

Ava hit the 'end' button and slumped backwards. There was nothing congratulatory about this mission. Ava remembered after Clarisse's quest Chiron telling her that these journeys were meant to test heroes to the extreme. And Ava felt thoroughly tested in all aspects of her life. Whether or not she passed remained to be seen.

Ava turned her head to the side and noticed the alarm clock. It read 2:18pm. It was hard to believe that once again things had changed so enormously in such little time. Ava heard the door open, and rolled over to see Austin standing in the doorway. Deep purple bags sat underneath his eyes, and cuts littered his neck. His wrists were rubbed raw. He wore a blank expression on his face, but his eyes displayed pain beyond belief.

"Hey," Ava said softly.

Austin walked over and sat down beside her on the bed. Ava tried not to wince as she thought about exactly what she did in the bed less than twenty- four hours ago.

Austin was silent for a moment, staring at his hands. Finally he said, "I'm glad you found me."

"Me too," Ava said, placing her much smaller hand over his.

Austin looked over at her and caught her eyes. Tears welled in the golden depths and spilled out onto his cheeks. Hearing the hitch in his breath and the unwanted sob tear out of him broke a piece of Ava's heart. Ava reached out and wrapped her arms around Austin's bigger frame. He sank into her, and Ava felt his tears drip onto her neck, her body absorbing his anguished sobs.

"She's gone," Austin kept repeating through his choked breath.

Ava ran her hand through Austin's hair and sent him soothing waves of calm. It didn't do much to relieve his torment, and she felt her eyes well with tears in response. Her body suddenly lit with awareness, and Ava didn't need to look up to know that Nico was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Nico said, and Ava felt better knowing that he genuinely was, "but Etienne just called. The two centaurs are here to bring these three to Camp."

"Thanks," Ava nodded and Nico headed back out to the living room.

Austin silently untangled himself from her and cast one forlorn look around the room, before heading out after Nico.

Ava gathered Nico and her bags, while the two ushered the hostages down to meet the centaurs. She loaded everything back into the Camaro, and slid in the back seat waiting for the boys to arrive. It was strange seeing Nico and Austin walk side by side back to her. Nico was just slightly taller, with pale skin and dark features. He was so beautiful- almost femininely so if it wasn't for his prominent muscles. Austin by contrast was a picture of gold- gold hair, eyes and skin. He looked like the surfer boy next door. But both of them had blank faces, and miserable auras.

Nico slid into the front seat and Austin joined her in the back. No one spoke, or even looked at each other. She knew Nico was avoiding her gaze not just for Austin's sake, but for his own too. He couldn't handle their situation right now. And Austin was too far lost in grief to even notice their awkwardness. The Camaro's engine started with a mighty purr.

The music was the only sound filling the interior, and it echoed in Ava's ripped apart soul like a taunt.

"_I thought by now you'd realize,_

_There ain't no way to hide your lyin' eyes"_

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stuff is really going down. I hope you don't hate Ava too much for her actions. Everyone does make mistakes though, and hers are rather epic (she is a demigod after all). And please don't hate me for killing Austin's mom either. It was necessary, I assure you! **

**Thank you for your reviews. Two PMs and a reviewer all asked for an explicit sex scene, and don't worry they're will be one... eventually. I needed to do the lovey dovey stuff first though. **

**Thank you for all the life advice about my lemons. I try not to let it get me down, but alas I am only human. And to those who asked, my fiancé is still undergoing tests. He is back at home too thankfully. A **_**massive thank you**_** to all those lending him your prayers, I am so grateful for the support!**

**And exciting news, I am thinking about writing some original stories once I am all finished with this series, and school and whatnot! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to know your thoughts!**

**Thanks, Nyx!**


	30. Harder to Breathe

**Chapter 30:**

**Harder to Breathe**

It was raining out. The raindrops beat against the Camaro's windshield echoing the pounding in Ava's head. She rested her forehead against the glass anyways and stared out at the bleak landscape. The scenery on the trip down to New Orleans had seemed so bright and exciting. It was a fresh world outside of New York or Camp that she rarely got the chance to explore. But now everything was grey, reflecting the atmosphere inside the car.

Austin had spent the first two hours of the car ride home in a position identical to Ava's. His head bowed against the window, frown lines streaked through his handsome face. And like her, his eyes were miles away. Pain swam through his entire body, his emotions practically pulsating hurt. It made Ava uncomfortable to be near him, and that that was without her own guilty conscious to bother her. But after Austin sprawled out on the backseat sleeping, she had moved to the front. Every so often she would peak back and see his twitching eyes and clenched fists, indicating that his dreams were of the nightmarish variety.

Ava sighed and turned her attention over to Nico. His face was a blank canvas, but his emotions were bouncing all over the place like ping-pong balls. He was sad, angry, hurt, confused, and _guilty_… He stared straight ahead at the road, never once trying to engage Ava in conversation. For the first time the radio was silent, the rain was their only companion. Ava didn't know what to say. And knowing that he experienced what she was feeling too made Ava feel even worse.

It had been easier to think about her situation when Austin hadn't actually _been _there. Ava pictured herself sitting her boyfriend down, and gently telling him that they just weren't right for each other anymore. That she was sure he would find love and happiness in a lovely girl, but that girl was not her. But the reality of having Austin in front of her was like being hit by a tornado. And even though all those words she wanted to say were heartfelt, they just seemed cruel now, after he had been through so much, _lost _so much…

But staying with him was out of the question too. These few days alone with Nico had been an eye opener. She could now fully see what she refused to admit before. Nico and her had a natural chemistry. He didn't just light her body on fire, but her soul as well. The passion and love she felt for him eclipsed any other emotion she had ever felt. There was no turning back from something like that.

"Do you want me to drive for a bit, and let you get some sleep?" Ava quietly asked, her eyes darting to Austin's sleeping figure to make sure she hadn't roused him.

She just caught Nico's eyes flickering over to hers. They weren't filled with smoldering, calculation, amusement, affection or any of the millions of other positive emotions like they normally were when he gazed at her. The blue/brown combination appeared flat. "I'm good."

"Are you angry with me?" Ava asked, slightly fearful of his answer.

Nico sighed deeply, making him sound bone tired. "No. I'm just angry about how shitty this situation is." His eyes glanced in the rearview mirror, quickly assessing Austin. "I feel like a douchbag."

Ava cringed. They were quite the trio. All three of them feeling miserable. Two of them guilty. One of them devastated.

"Please don't. This is all my fault-"

Nico cut her off, "It isn't all your fault. I flirted with you. I went after you knowing you had a boyfriend. I didn't consider what kind of person he was or the situation I would be putting you in by chasing you. I wanted you, so I was selfish."

Ava's throat was uncomfortably tight. "But I didn't have to say yes-" at his panicked look, she quickly continued, "I would have given into you anyways, but it would have been better if it was at a different time."

Nico nodded. "I just lov-"

"Ava?" Austin's sleeping voice questioned from the back seat. Nico's mouth clamped shut.

Ava angled her body towards the son of Apollo, who was rubbing at his tired eyes. "Yes?"

Austin's haunted eyes darted around the interior of the car in slight panic, before they settled on her and softened in relief. He reached his hand forward and brushed his fingers down the side of her cheek. "I thought I had dreamt you coming to rescue me."

Ava knew her smile was shaky, "Of course I came."

The smudged black bags under his eyes stood out prominently from his tan skin. His emotions were still anguished, but he too managed a weak smile. "What would I do without you?"

Ava heard Nico's breath catch from beside her, but ignored it. "Try and get some more sleep, we still have a long ways to go."

Austin offered her one more haunted smile before settling himself back into a sleeping position. Ava looked back towards Nico, but his face was once again closed off. She doubted that she was going to get another word out of him again for a while.

The trip back to New York should have taken two days. They normally would have stayed overnight at a hotel and rested up, but not this time. Ava felt slightly weary at why Nico was in such a rush to get back to camp. His speed was a constant twenty-five clicks above the limit, proving that he wanted to reach Long Island much faster than he wanted to reach New Orleans on the way down. Ava was hoping that the reason wasn't that he wanted to get rid of her.

Austin by contrast spent the rest of the drive sleeping or staring out the window. Every two hours or so Ava would climb in the back seat and check his vitals. He had reached the limit on the amount of nectar and ambrosia he could eat or drink, but he still didn't look completely healthy. And Ava hated to admit it, but after days of torture Austin may physically be on the recovery, but mentally he was a mess. It showed every time he jerked awake in his sleep. Or how he looked at her, but wasn't really seeing her. And Ava just didn't know what to do. Healing was _not_ her specialty.

It was the sixteenth hour in the car together, not counting the various pit stops for food and bathroom breaks when the three demigods finally pulled into camp. It was almost surreal to see everything so normal. Kids running about everywhere, cloudless skies, smoke billowing from the forges. The Camaro seemed like it had a dark cloud of gloom hovering over it.

Nico skidded to a stop just outside the Big House beside the camp bus. Chiron walked around the edge of the building, evidently ready to tell them off for joyriding, but when he spotted the occupants of the Camaro, his face brightened. Nico practically sprang out of the car in his haste and lightly jogged the distance to Chiron and craned his head, telling Chiron something. Ava watched from behind the windshield as Chiron's joyous face fell into a serious expression, and he grimaced.

"Austin," Ava soothingly whispered, and gently stroked his cheek to rouse him from his sleep. She learned her lesson not to shake him awake earlier on. Austin's sleepy golden eyes blinked open, and Ava studied him warily. He had been sleeping an almost worrisome amount. "We reached camp."

Austin nodded, and Ava helped him get out of the car, supporting his weight on her shoulders. When she looked towards Chiron, Nico was gone. The centaur trotted forward.

"I'm glad you two have made it back safely. Austin I think it's best if you visit the Infirmary and they give you a quick check up," Chiron said.

Austin looked almost frightened at the mention of Infirmary. "You'll come with me, wont you Ava?"

Ava internally sighed. She didn't have the energy for boy drama; all she wanted to do was sleep the rest of the day off in her cabin. But Austin had been through so much, and she was without a doubt going to put him through more. So she smiled, "Of course."

Ava supported Austin as they made a slow journey to the Infirmary. Several campers would stop and stare with open jaws as they walked past. Evidently the secret nature of her mission had somehow leaked out. Secrets never stayed quiet long, and without a doubt the entire camp knew that Austin had been kidnapped.

When they finally reached the white building with Asclepuis' staff hanging over the door, Ava backed off and let the healer check over Austin. She watched with curious eyes as Taylor, the camp's official healer, and Austin's brother warmly embraced him.

"Hi Ava," Taylor said, sending her a brittle smile once he moved around the patient bed.

"Hi Taylor, how does he look?"

"Good, he has some minor abrasions still healing, and is extremely dehydrated, but he should recover soon," Taylor promptly informed, his eyes never quite reaching hers.

Ava sighed. Ever since the incident at the lake on her thirteenth birthday Taylor, another year rounder avoided her like the plague. But she thought that after the Titan War, and him healing her, they had gotten past all the discomfort.

"Erm, Ava, have you spoken to Molly since you got back?" Taylor questioned, definitely avoiding her eyes.

Ava frowned, "No, I literally just got here. Why?"

Taylors chocolate brown eyes finally met hers, "You should do it soon, and in private. Molly's angry enough to blow up in front of an audience, and with the rants she has been going on, you _really _don't want that."

Ava's jaw hung open for a moment, "How do you know she's angry with me?"

Taylor's flush told her more than words needed to, but he answered her anyways. "We have grown closer over the years. And well, Molly and I have been secretly dating for a while…"

Ava felt her body sink onto closest object to her. Luckily it was another patient bed. She didn't know if she could handle any more surprises. She knew that Molly felt something other than annoyance for the son of Apollo- namely attraction, but she never knew that Molly had acted on those feelings. And a large part of her felt hurt that her best friend neglected to tell her about her secret boyfriend.

Taylor was still staring at her like he was expecting her to start yelling at him. It was something that _Molly_ would have done.

"Thank you for telling me," Ava muttered, before rushing over to Austin's bedside.

She picked up his hand, "How are you feeling?"

Austin sighed, "Tired."

Ava nodded, "I didn't realize that you were dehydrated. Your body needs all the sleep it can get to recover."

Austin's forehead wrinkled, "I don't want to sleep. Every time I shut my eyes I see them torturing her. I see her lifeless eyes staring at me," he quietly confessed.

Ava's heart clenched painfully at his words. She had no idea how to console him though. So she sent him waves of soothing calm, and drowsiness. "Go to sleep. I will come see you again when you wake up."

Austin made a noncommittal noise before he once again was lost to dreamland.

Ava stood up once his breathing evened out, and decided that a confrontation with her best friend was next on her list. Besides it was better for her to find Molly in private, than for Molly to start raging at her in the dining hall.

As she exited the Infirmary, Ava stopped in dread. Lila was marching towards her, her blonde hair swishing with her strides. Ava's eyes darted around to see how big of an audience she had. Only three or four demigods were milling about, apart from the ones inside the Infirmary. Ava prayed that no dryads were around, as they were the worst gossips. But then she noted Lila's mega-watt smile. She almost looked like a golden retriever, all excited. But then Ava figured she was going to visit her brother.

Lila stopped about four feet away, and Ava was surprised when her smile didn't diminish.

"I owe you an apology," Lila said, her big blue eyes sinking to the ground in remorse.

Ava scanned her emotions and found that they were genuinely apologetic. But the dread that was seeping through her system stopped her from responding.

Lila continued, ignorant to Ava's horror. "I was a total bitch to you just because Nico di Angelo has the hotts for you. So does nearly every other boy in camp, and you never reciprocate. And after going out and risking your life to save Austin, I know that you truly love my brother."

Ava's throat felt like it had swollen twice its size, so she just nodded in response. Lila grinned at her brightly, and to her surprise hugged her. Ava tried not to stiffen in response, but wasn't all that successful.

Lila pulled back, and chirped, "I'm going to go check on him now. I'm sure I'll be seeing you later!" She then flounced through the infirmary doors.

Ava privately thought that she was going to have to make new sleeping arrangement once the truth came out about her and Nico, because Lila was likely to hack to pieces in her sleep.

Ava slowly made her way across camp, thinking about all of the possible places Molly would be right now. She should have asked Taylor, but it was too late now. Coming upon the U shaped row of cabins, Ava decided to quickly dart in hers and freshen up bit before being verbally torn to shreds by her best friend.

She made beeline for the white washed circular cabin. By the time she made it to the front steps she could already smell the sweet incense that always permeated her cabin. Ava inhaled deeply, and for the first time since she arrived back at camp, smiled. It smelt like home. But when she opened the door, someone was already occupying it.

"Molly!" Ava exclaimed, startled.

Molly was perched on Ava's giant bed, and had her sketch- books spread open, idly flipping through the pages.

She did not greet Ava in return, but her hazel eyes looked up from the portrait of Nico that she was staring at to Ava's face.

"You're back," Molly finally said, neither sounding happy or sad.

Ava nodded cautiously, "I just arrived."

Molly flipped another page, and another picture of Nico stared out at her, "So I heard."

Ava sighed. She was _way _too tired to play mind games. And besides Molly was way better at them then her. So fatigued bluntness would just have to do.

"What are you doing in my cabin Molly?"

Molly shut the sketchbook with a harsh snap, and Ava winced. She could feel the anger inside Molly mounting, and could just picture the steam ready to blow from her ears.

"What do you mean? Can't I welcome my _best friend_ back from her mission?" she sneered sarcastically. "Can't I congratulate her on a job well done?"

Ava sighed, "I'm tired Molls, if there is something you want to say to me then by all means say it…"

Molly's hazel eyes were alight with fury. Her sharp features pinched in rage. "I always knew there were things about you that you liked to keep to yourself. Your empathy abilities, your dreams with Nico… but I never thought it would get to the point that you would stop telling me about the important things in your life!"

Ava fought against the urge to rub at her aching temples, "Molly, Chiron told me that rescuing Austin was a secret mission, I-"

"_BULLSHIT_!" Molly snarled. Ava stepped back in shock. "We both know that's bullshit. Because no matter what we always let each other know what was going on in our lives!"

"Chiron said that only one person was to go, and I knew that if I told you about the rescue mission you would want to come with me."

"But you didn't go alone, now did you?" Molly spat.

"Chiron said it was only to be me because he wanted it to be a stealth mission," Ava bit back, her patience worn thin.

"I am the _master _of stealth," Molly said, jumping to her feet. "I taught you everything you know about being stealthy. You are barely an amateur compared to me!" she ranted.

"Is that why you are really mad at me? Because I got picked to go on a mission and you didn't?" Ava fired back.

"NO! I'm mad because my best friend waltzed into a dangerous situation and didn't even tell me about it! I'm mad because the entire time you were gone, you never Iris Messaged me to tell me what was going on and if you were ok. And I'm mad because you took Nico di Angelo, the boy you're _in _love with to rescue the boy you're _supposed to be _in love with, instead of me!"

Ava felt her anger falter, and even more guilt creep inside of her. "I'm sorry. I know that I should have at least I.M.'d you, but I knew you would be angry, so I avoided it."

Molly's fierce glare did not falter, "What were you thinking taking Nico with you?"

Ava sighed, "I didn't ask him. He offered a ride. And I didn't have enough money for any other option, so I gave in."

"Did you give in to him in others ways as well?" Molly snidely asked.

Ava felt red heart blossom on her cheeks, a physical sign of her anger, "Don't you think you're being a little _hypocritical_?"

"_Excuse me_?"

Ava green eyes were slits of anger, "When I took Austin to the Infirmary, guess who was his healer?" Molly's answering blush was telling, but Ava continued on, "And he told me some interesting news about your relationship, you know the one you have been in for _quite some time_. Isn't that the sort of thing someone tells their _best friend_?"

"I didn't want to tell you," Molly said challengingly.

"Why?" Ava asked, hurt unwillingly creeping into her voice.

"Oh my gods Ava, do you have any idea what its like to be your best friend? Every time we are together, boys' eyes practically glaze over me to settle right on you. You are like a walking Victoria's Secret model, and any boy that hits puberty drools over you. Do you know how hard it is to get a guy to notice me, let alone _like _me with you around," Molly confessed.

Ava stepped back, "I never knew you felt this way."

"Yeah, well I didn't want to sound whiney like Drew," Molly shot back.

"You know how much I hate the attention," Ava said frowning.

"You _sure _about that. You don't seem to mind Nico's attention on you."

"ENOUGH ABOUT NICO," Ava yelled, losing her temper once again. "I don't know why you are even upset about him. You were the one orchestrating my little ice cream tryst with him in the kitchens a few weeks ago, and now your practically calling me a slut. And you never answered my question about Taylor. I thought friends told each other about their _boyfriends_."

Molly harshly brushed past Ava and reached for the door handle, "I guess we're _not _friends then."

The door slammed with a finite bang and Ava flinched. She dragged her feet over to her bed and collapsed on it, hating herself for the angry and frustrated tears that were pouring out of her eyes. She didn't know how long she stayed there staring at the ceiling, thinking about all of her actions since she arrived at camp this summer. Were things always this dramatic or was it just this year?

Ava reflected on her relationship with Austin prior to Nico's arrival. They had fun together- played sports, practiced archery... and that was about it. Apart from the mediocre sex, Austin was almost like Percy was to her- just a good male friend. She could share bits of her life with him, and trusted his opinion, but they didn't have all consuming chemistry. Ava hadn't even known that that kind of thing really _existed _until now.

She then thought about all the things that had happened since Nico had shown up. Austin had jealously stuck to her like glue, while Nico watched her at a distance. She met Nico in the kitchen where he whispered dirty things in her ear, and then proceeded to have a wet, erm, _vision_ about him. That resulted in her clinging to Austin and avoiding Nico. And that is where Ava figured everything went wrong. She should have come clean to Austin then and told him that she just didn't feel that spark of attraction for him anymore. And she should have admitted to Nico that she reciprocated his feelings instead of making him chase her. And she shouldn't have liked the chase so much while she was with another guy.

If only she had admitted to herself, and then everyone else what she had really felt then this whole mess could have been avoided. Then she wouldn't be breaking both Austin and Nico's hearts. Then Molly wouldn't be mad at her. Then she wouldn't hate herself so much right now.

Ava heard a tentative knocking sound at her door, and sat up hopefully. Maybe Molly was coming back to talk to her, apologize, forgive her…

She rolled to her feet and walked to the door, opening it. Ava felt her heart drop when she looked into the stormy grey eyes. "Hey Annabeth," she said quietly.

Those fierce eyes scanned her face before questioning, "Can I come in?"

Ava reluctantly opened the door wide enough so Annabeth could squeeze in. She didn't want to let another person into her cabin just to be yelled at.

Once to the two girls were settled on Ava's bed, Annabeth said, "So I guess you're glad to be back then."

Ava thought about the blissful day she shared with Nico in New Orleans, and decided to be truthful, "Honestly, not really."

Annabeth slowly nodded, and simply asked, "What happened?"

Ava bit her lip as she pondered the pros and cons of telling Annabeth the truth. For as good of a friend as Annabeth was she was prone to judging people easily… But Annabeth was also the first person she had told about her dreams with Nico, and one of the first people to witness the devastation caused by her unruly power.

So Ava took a deep breath and said, "I slept with Nico."

Annabeth's grey eyes widened slightly at her bluntness, but other than that her face didn't display any other outward signs of shock. "And how do you feel about that now?"

Ava almost smiled at how much Annabeth sounded like a therapist. "I don't know… confused I guess. I don't regret it. I'm in love with Nico, I know that now."

Annabeth nodded as if she expected this all along. She probably _had_. "Does Austin know?"

Ava shook her head.

"Are you planning on telling him?"

Ava sighed, "Yes. I just don't know how… And Annabeth, he was tortured down there, his mother was _killed_ down there, while I was shaking up with Nico."

Annabeth grimaced, "It was never going to be easy telling him in the first place. Yes, this makes it harder, but if you are in love with Nico, which is plain for everyone to see, than you have to just tell him."

"When?" Ava questioned ringing her hands.

"Now," Annabeth said bluntly.

A little spasm of fear shot through Ava's nervous system. Not only because she knew that she was going to hurt Austin, but also because she knew that after this conversation she will have lost him forever. There was no repairing their friendship after this. There was no coming back from this… And the selfish part of her really didn't want to lose him as a friend. But the selfish part of her had been winning over her conscious far too much lately.

"Okay," she breathed.

"Okay?" Annabeth questioned, as if expecting her to put up more of a fight. But how could she, when she was going to get what she really wanted in the end. The shitty part was just knowing that Austin would be miserable, while she would be happy. She would be happy…_right?_

She nodded her head more firmly, and stood to her feet. "I'm going to tell him now."

Annabeth reached over and squeezed her hand, "Good luck. And come tell me how it went."

"I will," Ava said, already rushing out the door.

She practically ran back to the Infirmary, thoughts racing. When she made it over to Austin's bed his golden eyes were opened, and the dullness brightened slightly when he spotted her.

"Hey, I knew you'd come back for me, just like you said," he said, his voice thick with sleep.

Ava sat down on the chair next to his bed and shifted uncomfortably, she had forgotten that she promised to be there for him when he woke up. The whole 'Molly incident' pushed him out of her mind. But Ava didn't want to think about Molly, so she focused on the son of Apollo sitting in front of her.

"How are you feeling?"

Austin grimaced, "Physically, most of my body is healed, I just feel drained," he said. And he looked it. His normally golden skin was pale, hair a mess and not in the artful way, and lips roughly chapped.

"Austin there is something I have to tell you," Ava started.

Austin reached out and covered her hand with his larger one. The warmth felt so odd compared to the coolness of Nico's palm that she had gotten used to. "Wait, there is something I want to tell you first."

Ava hesitated, but nodded.

Austin smiled, looking a bit more like his old self. "I can't begin to thank you enough for coming after me and my _mom_," he said, wincing at the last part. Ava opened her mouth to tell him that thanks weren't necessary, when he plowed on, "And even though we couldn't save her, I'm glad you came."

"Me too," she whispered.

Austin smiled, but it dimmed after a minute. "I did a lot of thinking while I was being held in that warehouse. Especially how I treated you before I was abducted in that game of Capture the Flag. I really am sorry Ava-"

"Oh Austin, you don't have to apologize," Ava said.

"Yes I do," Austin said firmly. "I was treating you like a trophy, and you're more than that. You mean more than that to me. Hell I should apologize to di Angelo too for ripping into him, he did help save me after all."

Ava grimaced, "That's really not necessary."

"Anyways," Austin said, his thumb starting to stroke her hand, "While I was down there I kept thinking of what I would do if I ever got out. What I would say to you if I ever saw you again."

Ava felt as though a spear was slowly being driven through her midsection.

"I would hold you and tell you how much you mean to me. How you are my sun that lights up my entire world. How I looked beyond the beautiful exterior into the amazing person that you are. And how much I love that person. How I will spend the rest of my life working to be the best man I can for you because I love you so much. And how I will _never again live without you_," Austin finished. He picked up her palm and kissed it.

But Ava was numb. She didn't feel a thing. Seconds trickled by and Austin was looking expectantly at her. But her throat felt as if it was swollen closed. Her tongue was cemented to the roof of her mouth. Her tear-ducts seemed to be in perfectly working order though, as they flooded over with tears.

"Oh my love," Austin breathed, "Don't cry. I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me. How much I love you."

And in this next moment Ava hated herself for the fraud she was. For the hurt she was going to cause _him_, for the hurt she was causing herself when she said, "_I love you too._"

**A/N: Please don't hate me! Or send me threatening messages! (its happened before believe it or not). **

**I'm sorry for the angst fest and lack of Nico. I know this chapter seems kind of like filler but a lot of really important things happened in it!**

**And I know its not quite 5000 words, but I **_**had **_**to stop there! Big things will be happening and then this story is going to be winding down. **

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

**-Nyx**


	31. Heartbreak

**Chapter 31:**

**Heartbreak**

After her false confession of love, Ava spent the rest of the night in the Infirmary with Austin. And as many times as she told herself that she was not hiding out in there, the truth was she was ready to barricade herself in the building. Ava didn't care if she had to start pushing beds against the doors, and looking crazy in the process, she did not want contact with camp. Because inside the Infirmary, there was no ill will towards her, no sneered lips or penetrating gazes. Only Austin, and his golden retriever-like devotion to her. But instead of having a healing affect, the atmosphere of the Infirmary was driving her slightly sick. Not physically, but emotionally. It felt like the walls were echoing with her lie, _"I love you too_."

"So are you going to stay with me tonight?" Austin asked, wiggling his eyebrows, but his tone bellied his vulnerability. "Snuggle close, and chase away my nightmares…"

Ava sighed as she felt his golden eyes scan over her face for what seemed like the thousandth time. As much as she wanted Austin to recover well, and she did truly enjoy spending time with him, she was going stir crazy. ADHD, a guilty conscious, and a slight paranoia that the entire camp would find out about her and Nico, and lynch her were turning Ava into a jittery mess.

"I don't think so," she replied, watching Austin's posture sag. "I just think I need to spend a night in my own bed," she quickly reassured.

That news perked Austin up a little, but his eyes still spoke of his fear. Whatever Austin had been dreaming about was clearly haunting him, and he seemed to be using her as a lifeline. And despite her ulterior motivations about leaving, Ava knew that she couldn't be Austin's crutch when it came to his healing.

"Okay," Austin said, and slowly leaned over to peck Ava on the lips. "Goodnight my love."

Ava exhaled harshly before mechanically getting up and walking back to her cabin. She could still feel his lips on her own. But her body did not react to the kiss. There was no hot or coldness. No flutter of desire, no bodily thrill, or emotion of any kind. She might as well of kissed her hand, for all of the heat it stirred. The only thing that kiss caused was self-loathing. Ava felt like she was drowning in it.

Even though it was early, Ava shucked off her clothing and crawled in her bed, hoping to sleep her self-made problems away. And a big part of her wished that she would wake up back in the Fleur- de- Lis with Nico beside her. It wasn't healthy. It wouldn't solve her problems. It wouldn't get her out of this shitty situation that she had practically dove into. But Ava just didn't have the strength or motivation to get out of bed and face the consequences. So she let her bloodshot eyes close with sleep.

_It was raining. The harsh droplets pelted at her skin, making her shiver with bone deep iciness. It was so cold. Too cold. Her body, which normally ran hot, felt as if the heat had been forcibly sucked out of it. It was dark too. And not in the comforting ambience that darkness usually lent her. No, this dark was forever, emptiness, eating at her senses... _

_Her head snapped to the side. Something was coming. Coming for her! The darkness pulsated against a figure. A human figure. The darkness wrapped itself around the figure like a velvet snake, until Ava's body was filled with instinctual knowledge. The figure belonged to her, and she to him. For she knew now it was a man standing before her. _

_And the rain which had bit at her skin and pierced at her heat suddenly didn't feel so bad. It was a refreshing feeling. It brought her clarity. She needed this man. He was everything. So when he beckoned for her to join him, she did automatically. His touch re-igniting the flame in her body, and she melted into his embrace. No barriers, only darkness, rain, and slick bodies joining together. _

"_Nico," she breathed, and his chest rumbled. _

_But right as the peak of her pleasure ride was hitting, a harsh unforgiving light shone down on the couple. Ava squinted up at the light and felt it burning her irises. The light stripped her of every mask she wore. The brightness revealed all of her sins, all of her secrets, all of her shame. And so Ava turned away from it, and looked back down at her lover. She sprang off of him in horror._

_Austin's face was warped into more of a snarl than a smile, "What's the matter Ava? Don't you love me?" _

Ava woke up with a gasp, and cold sweat pouring off of her forehead. She then groaned as she thought about her dream. Even in her sleep, her current messy situation was haunting her. She didn't feel like she had any more clarity with what to do then before. Except for the fact that she knew what the right thing to do was, who the right man was. But a large gut-clenching part of herself acknowledged that after what happened this afternoon she may not have either men be apart of her life if the truth ever came out. It was a catch twenty- two. Except it was of her own design.

Ava's stomach growled at her in protest of the neglect she had been inflicting on it since they left New Orleans. She turned to look at her clock. It wasn't that late out, but it was still past curfew. If the harpies caught her then she would be flayed alive. But on the other hand, they would be out of the kitchen, and she could sneak a turkey sandwich or some leftovers.

With slight reluctance Ava got off her bed and threw on a ratty tee shirt and loose running shorts. She pulled the bird's nest that was her hair into a ponytail, and didn't spare her mirror a glance- she wasn't expecting to run into anyone. Ava lazily crept through camp, only having to duck into some long grass once as the decrepit old harpies patrolled about the camp for troublemakers. Wearily she made her way into the kitchen, ready to make a beeline for the fridge.

Ava stopped abruptly in the kitchen doorway and cursed her bad luck. She really didn't think she had enough strength to do this tonight. But there was Nico, sitting at that same worn out metal table, eating a bowl of plain chocolate ice cream. He set his spoon down and those dark piercing eyes lifted to meet her own.

Ava tried to not audibly gulp. "Do you come here every night?" Ava airily asked, walking over to the fridge. She rooted through the contents without really looking, avoiding Nico's face.

"No, sometimes I just feel the need to _indulge_," Nico answered, purring over the last word.

Ava stiffened, "I have something to tell you, and you're not going to like it."

She heard Nico sigh deeply before he said, "Then come sit down and tell me."

Ava slowly turned around and closed the door of the fridge, but made no movement to walk towards the chair he had indicated to. "I would rather be standing actually."

Those dark eyes that she usually love so much scanned over her form in worry, "You're making me nervous," he admitted.

And that coming from Nico was like pulling teeth.

"I love you," Ava said. She wanted him to be sure that after everything she was going to say, that he at least knew that.

And something about the tone of her voice or look on her face must have tipped him off that this conversation wasn't going to end well. His knuckles tightened bending the table slightly. "It's about Flynn right?"

Ava nodded, and switched her gaze to the floor. It was too hard to hold that stare with what she was about to say. "I told Annabeth about New Orleans." Ava peeked up just to see Nico's surprised expression. "She convinced me that I just had to come clean about everything."

The sound of Nico's chair scraping across the floor caused Ava to look up at him again. One of those rare, but brilliant smiles graced his face as he walked towards her.

He cupped her cheeks lovingly and said, "But that's great. Now we can be together."

Ava's brows furrowed, eyes closed and she bit her lip at hearing him say this. At hearing the elation in his voice. "I went to the Infirmary to go tell Austin everything. About how my feelings for him had changed, even before you came to camp. And about everything that's happened since you arrived here."

Nico lovingly kissed her temple, "That's a good thing…right?"

"I couldn't do it," Ava finally admitted.

Nico's body stiffened, and his eyes closed in pain.

Ava rushed to explain, "I got there, and I had it all planned out in my mind how I would tell him. I knew I would feel terrible, but it would be worth it. _You _would be worth it."

Nico's breath came out in a harsh exhale and he dropped his hands from her face. Ava winced. "So I'm not really understanding why you changed your mind," he questioned.

"I haven't!" Ava cried. "Before I got to tell him anything, he just kept going on and on about being held prisoner and how I gave him hope. How he was sorry for acting jealous. And how loving me got him through that experience."

Nico's face was practically etched in stone. His eyes that were normally so full of warmth when they gazed down at her, were now ice chips that burned her in a way that was wholly uncomfortable.

"Say something," Ava begged.

"After he told you all that, what did you do?" Nico questioned.

Ava closed her eyes. It was the last thing that she wanted to tell him. It was bad enough that she hadn't filled Austin in on what had happened in New Orleans, it was ten times worse lying to him. She slowly opened her eyes, "I told him that I loved him back," Ava said, her voice shaking.

Nico's eyes closed again, the muscles in his face going taut. He slowly placed his forehead against hers, and just stood immobile for several moments. And then the grip he had on her forearms became slightly punishing, but Ava didn't dare tell him that.

"And do you? After all that has happened, after seeing him again, do you love him?" Nico questioned, finally opening his eyes. Those dark orbs seemed to force the truth right out of her.

"How can you even ask me that after all we have been through? Of course I don't love him! Nothing that I have felt for _any _other person compares to the way I feel for you. I love _you_, I have _always _loved you!"

"Then why would you lie to him?" Nico demanded.

Ava sighed in defeat, "I just didn't want to hurt him. He's been hurt so much already- I couldn't stand making him feel even worse. Even if I don't love him, I still care about him."

"And what about me?" Nico whispered, his cool breath teasing her face. "What should I do, while you are off pretending to be happy with your _boyfriend_?"

Ava swallowed audibly, "I don't know."

Nico snarled, "Gods Ava, why are you so bent on pleasing everyone, on taking the easy path!"

"Nothing about what has happened is easy!" Ava defended.

"We're demigods Ava, life isn't supposed to be easy! But you know what, _fine_. If you want to take the easy path, and please everyone by lying, then go ahead. But don't expect me to wait around in the peripherals. I'm not going to be another dirty little secret anymore!" Nico thundered, his eyes growing harder with every word he said.

Ava felt a tidal wave of emotion wash over her. With everything that had happened lately, she didn't know if it was hers, or his, or both. Pressure tightened her throat and made tears swell in her eyes. She had felt so sick of crying earlier today, but until now she didn't feel like she had a real reason to.

"So that's just it? We're done, just like that?" her brittle voice inquired.

Nico stepped away from her, "If you hadn't been such a coward, then we wouldn't be," Nico said, before turning around and disappearing out the door.

Ava slid down the wall and let the emotions overwhelm her. She didn't know how long she was there for, but it wasn't until a faint light permeated through the threadbare curtains, and she distantly heard a rustling at the other entrance did she head back to her cabin. And once again when her head hit her pillow, more nightmares plagued her subconscious.

When Ava woke up the sun was beaming through her billowing curtain. Judging by the brightness, it was probably mid-afternoon. She briefly considered lying in bed all day, not really having the motivation to do anything but wallow. But a small part of her that was not replaying Nico's words in her head over and over, realized that Austin was probably wondering where she was. So with great reluctance, Ava got out of bed, showered and dressed.

As she made her way through camp Ava noticed that something was different. She had grown accustomed to people noticing her. She could always feel the eyes of several others boring into her form no matter where she went. Usually several of her peers would call out some form of greeting, or stop her for a quick chat. But not today. No one noticed the girl with her head down, her long caramel hair obscuring her face. The thick aura of her misery seemed to keep everyone at bay.

When she reached the infirmary, she found Austin propped up on his bed with a pencil in his hand and something that looked suspiciously like a sketchbook.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Ava quietly questioned, as she approached him.

Austin jolted a bit at the sound of her voice and then shot her a quick smile. His face did a quick double take though when he saw her, his smile fading. "Hey, you okay?"

Ava pulled a chair up to his bedside and sunk into it, "I'm fine, why?"

Austin's golden eyes scanned her face worriedly, "The bags under your eyes look almost as bad as mine," he slowly said.

Ava grimaced. Austin had a legitimate reason for his nightmares, but Ava wasn't about to fess up to the reason why she had lost so much sleep, or why her eyes were swollen. "Just bad dreams."

Austin nodded, "Yeah me too."

She shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny, so quickly changed the subject, "So what are you doing? I don't think I've seen you draw before. _Ever_…"

A wry grin played on Austin's lips, making him look a little more like his usual handsome self, "I guess I just wanted to see what you find so enjoyable about sketching. It hasn't been going so well."

He propped up the book and showed her a drawing that she thought was supposed to be her portrait. And Ava couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that escaped her lips. It felt almost foreign, or like her body was protesting her amusement in such terrible times.

"Wow, I didn't know that my nose was _that _big," Ava said, and an adorable flush rose on Austin's face.

"No one could capture perfection like yours on a page," Austin said, reaching a finger over to trail down her cheek.

The small smile that had made a brief appearance on her rosy lips melted away instantly. "I'm no where near perfect."

"Don't be stupid. Of course you are," Austin said, and Ava tried not to be annoyed at the slightly patronizing tone.

The sound of a throat clearing came from behind the two. Ava and Austin both whirled around, and were greeted by the sight of true perfection.

"Aunt Dove!" Ava said at the same time Austin uttered a strangled, "Lady Aphrodite!"

"Good afternoon," Aunt Dove's breathy voice said. She flashed them both a blinding smile, before sweeping her long crimson hair off of her shoulder. Ava thought that Austin might pass out. "I hope I'm not interrupting, but I need to borrow Spark."

Austin just kept gaping, while Ava rose to her feet. She knew that while Aunt Dove had phrased it like a question it wasn't. Gods and goddess' never _asked _for anything.

Aunt Dove silently led Ava out to Thalia's Pine, and gestured for her to take her usual spot, not far from a snoozing Pelus.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Ava asked, watching Aunt Dove fold a silk shall on the ground before seating herself.

"Yes, I have been monitoring your life closely for the past few weeks Spark," Aunt Dove replied. But instead of her usually jovial and slightly flighty sounding voice, Aunt Dove was uncharacteristically serious.

Ava felt her stomach drop. There was only one reason that Aunt Dove would take such an interest in her life- _Nico_.

"And?" Ava inquired with no little amount of trepidation.

Aunt Dove sighed, "I thought you were heading on the right path Spark. Finally letting yourself feel love. Accepting your warrior. But since your return I see that that is no longer the case. You are once again concerned with that other boy. You are hurting your warrior."

Ava frowned, "Why do you keep calling Nico 'warrior'?"

"Because he is one," Aunt Dove said, her kaleidoscope eyes piercing.

Ava avoided them; "I just hate hurting Austin after he had been through so much. I thought love was supposed to be easy, then why are things with Nico so hard?"

"Things are hard because you are making them hard," Aunt Dove said in an unforgiving voice. Her demeanor softened as she took in Ava's crestfallen expression. "Real love is never easy. Take Helen and Paris for example. Being in love is the easiest thing in the world, but the circumstances that surround that love almost never are. But that does not mean you should give up."

"Even if I didn't, he has ended things," Ava morosely informed her Aunt.

"Darling, you can't just shut off your feelings. And a love like yours just doesn't die," Aunt Dove said.

"How do you know?"

Aunt Dove shot her a secretive smile, "Because I can see it." She shifted her shall around and produced a thick ancient looking book, wrapped with leather bindings.

"What is that?" Ava inquired.

Aunt Dove handed over the book, into Ava's careful hands, "It is something that I hope will bring you clarity. Study it thoroughly," Aunt Dove said before rising to her feet.

"You came all this way just to give me a book?" Ava asked, surprised.

Aunt Dove arched her brow, "Actually I came here because one of my sons got a girl pregnant. I didn't come here to lecture you Spark, you already know what you did wrong."

Ava bit her lip to stop the defensive words that were dying to bubble forth. She knew that Aunt Dove would think she was being ungrateful, and whining. And truthfully she was. "Thank you," was all she replied.

Aunt Dove nodded and Ava closed her eyes, as the goddess disappeared in a cloud smelling of Chanel perfume.

She looked back at the aging book that was practically ready to crumble in her fingertips. Sighing heavily, she leaned back against the tree and opened the blank cover. In swirling red letters that looked suspiciously like they were written in blood, the book's title claimed, '_Soul Bonds_'. The author was unlisted. A large portion of her stomach felt as if had slid down into her feet as she turned the pages and started reading.

'_All matters of living are capable of love. Love can be of many different natures- familial, friendship, or of the heart. But love can also be fleeting. Love plays a fickle game with many species. But only humans are able to produce a Soul Bond from their love. _

_A Soul Bond is the highest form of love. When two human souls are created, an essential part of them is intertwined and then separated. When they are born, they are then given hints through their life as to whom their other half is. Often times these hints show up in dreams, as the subconscious searches for it's mate. _

Ava felt like her heart stopped beating as her eyes scanned the information. Ever since she learned she was a demigod, she had been having dreams about Nico.

'_Not every human has a Soul Bond, because not every human needs one. Only the people who will truly need another half for support through vast trial and tribulations will be marked for a Soul Bond.'_

Ava felt her brows furrow. As much as that made sense, and she knew that both her and Nico had faced hardships, didn't that mean that everyone at camp was Soul Bonded to someone? They were demigods after all, and life was full of hardships for every person here. But then again, maybe some heroes were just independent enough to not need someone.

'_The humans in a Soul Bond will feel an intense connection with one another. But the Soul Bond is not complete until sexual intercourse. At the peak of sexual release, a white light will surround the pair. This light is a outward manifestation of the souls finally reuniting in the flesh.' _

Ava almost felt ashamed of not remembering if that happened with her and Nico. Their first time had been so passionate and full of overwhelming emotions due to the rough day, that if she was bathed in white light, she didn't remember it. All she knew was that their coming together made her feel complete in such a way that she had never known what she had been missing before.

'_The completion of a Soul Bond brings ties that are even greater than marriage. The Bond cannot be broken, even in death. If the two for whatever reason try to deny the bond, they will be left miserable, as the Soul Bond allows the pair to feel each other's emotions, as a sort of defense mechanism.'_

Things just kept getting worse, Ava thought. This Soul Bond explained every aspect of her relationship with the son of Hades. And now that their apparent relationship was 'over', they were both destined for eternal misery. This was a worse ending than Romeo and Juliet!

'_The Soul Bond is to be reveled, respected and celebrated. No others can interfere or challenge the bond. It is eternal.'_

Ava closed the book and closed her eyes. As much as she knew that Aunt Dove was only trying to help, this book had only brought her more problems. It was one thing knowing that she loved Nico, and that they were in a shitty situation of her doing. It was another thing to know that you were cheating on your soul mate with your boyfriend. This book, though informative, didn't give her any clues on how to proceed henceforth.

So Ava did what she did best. She ignored it. Sure it wasn't healthy, completely self-destructive even. But everyone has their flaws, and this was hers. She was going to tuck that information into the back of her mind, and tuck that book into some deep dark drawer in her cabin. Actually, maybe she should go do that now.

So with that in mind, Ava got up and headed back through camp. And once again no one stopped to chat or waved at her as she passed by. Maybe she was just giving off the 'don't fuck with me' aura, or maybe it was the bags under her eyes that made her look like a zombie, but she was certainly not beating off company with a stick.

Reaching her cabin, Ava carefully placed the book under a bunch of used sketchbooks. She sat on her bed and stared around her cabin in boredom. What to do now? The only thing that she could think of that would cure her restlessness and stop her mind for analyzing everything that Nico had said to her last night was training. So Ava made her way over to the archery field, her quiver of arrows strapped to her back. Everyone gave her a wide berth on the field, but she didn't care. She let arrow after arrow pierce her targets, and with every loud 'thwack' came a slight release of tension.

"Hey Ava," a voice called out.

Ava turned around and lowered her weapon. Shock danced over her features as the last person she ever expected on the archery field stood there. "Percy, what are you doing here?"

"Annabeth was hounding me about needing more diverse skills. She convinced me that I had to improve my archery hand, so I was hoping you could give me some pointers," Percy replied, a easy smile lighting his face. But his sea-green eyes wouldn't meet hers, and he kept restlessly shifting his feet.

"Okay, now tell me the real reason you're here," Ava said, un-knocking her arrow.

Percy sagged, "I wanted to talk to you."

"So talk."

Percy looked around at all the other kids in the immediate vicinity. Most of them were children of Apollo, practicing their aim. "Could we go somewhere a bit more private?"

Ava studied his nervous form warily, before answering, "Sure."

Percy led her to a small patch of willow trees and the two sat down. Ava watched as Percy kept rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just spit it out," Ava said, wanting to get the ball rolling. "Did Annabeth tell you about our conversation from yesterday?"

Percy frowned, "No actually. I wanted to talk to you about Nico."

"So does everyone else apparently," Ava grumbled. It seemed like since she returned to camp, everyone was voicing their opinions to her about her and Nico.

"I talked to him this morning," Percy said, and Ava perked up, waiting to hear the news. "He was devastated. It was almost like when Bianca died."

Ava felt her heart clench terribly. She didn't need Percy to tell her how badly Nico was feeling, she could feel it herself.

"He told me everything," Percy said.

"Are you here to lecture me?' Ava tiredly asked.

"No I already did that, and you didn't listen. Neither of you listened," Percy said, shooting her a pointed look.

"You had a chat with Nico before all of this happened?" Ava inquired, tilting her head.

"Yeah. I told him that it was wrong of him to try and come between you and Flynn while you were in a relationship. Nico was particularly single minded in his focus and didn't pay attention to a word I said. Neither did you."

Ava sighed and lifted the sweaty hair off of her neck and into a ponytail, "I should have."

Percy's sea green eyes watched her with an uncharacteristic level of severity. "What are you going to do now?"

"Can I ask you a really personal question? You don't have to answer, but if you did it would help a lot."

Percy nodded his consent.

"Aunt Dove gave me a book about Soul Bonds, and in it, when soul mates first have sex a white glow surrounds them," Ava nonchalantly said, barely noticing the dark hue that Percy's face took on, she was so lost in her thoughts. "I guess I just wanted to know if that happened for you and Annabeth, because you are the only couple I can think of that are Soul Bonded."

When she finally looked over, Percy looked like he had flushed to the roots of his hair.

"You don't have to answer if your not comfortable," Ava hurriedly reassured, but she prayed that he would answer.

"I'm assuming that happened to you and Nico?" Percy asked squeamishly.

"That's the thing. I don't remember. Almost everything else about the soul bond fits, but I don't remember if the light thing happened or not," Ava said, frustration leaking into her voice. "The book had everything else spot on, especially the dreams."

Percy sighed, "There was no white light with me and Annabeth. But that doesn't mean I don't think she is my soul mate."

Ava nodded her agreement. If anyone seemed to be soul mates it was those two.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this, but forget what everyone had told you. Forget about Austin, or what Nico said. Forget about everything, and just do what feels right. Your heart will guide you to where you need to be," Percy said.

Ava silently mulled that over, before softly smiling. "Wow Percy, that was really great advice. I didn't know you were so _sappy_ though!"

Percy rolled his eyes at her teasing, "Well your at least less dramatic- 'this is the end of the world' about your situation than Nico."

"I'm not," Ava said quietly. "It's killing me. And his emotions, they are killing me too. Nico called me a coward, and he's right. I just don't want to hurt anyone."

Percy stood to his feet. "Hurt is inevitable. But like I said, do what feels right. I'll see you later Ava," Percy said, before trekking off to no doubt the lake.

Ava trudged back to her cabin for a quick shower before she was to meet Austin the Dining Hall for dinner. It would be his first trip out of the Infirmary, and he insisted that she be there with him. Ava just wished that it wasn't at such a populated place, as no doubt Nico would be there to see them.

As she stripped off her clothes, Ava caught the back of her reflection in the mirror. The elegant scrip _love freely _stood out from the lightly tanned skin of her shoulder blade. It felt like it was mocking her. Because do far all of her situations concerning love, made her feel completely imprisoned.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Ava is soooo dramatic!**

**I know that I have been gone for a really long time, but I promise I had really good reasons!**

**Lately I have been getting quite a few reviews of people saying they are upset with my characters or that they need to 'get it together'. But I just wanted to say, that I wrote them all like this on purpose. Every character has his/her flaw, which makes them annoying, stubborn or maddening at times. But I did this on purpose, as everyone has flaws, and to write them without any would be boring. **

**This story is wrapping up, and I thank you all who are reading and reviewing. **

**Please continue to REVIEW and let me know your thought!**

**-Nyx xo**


	32. Eighth Circle

**Chapter 32:**

**Eighth Circle**

"_**The last two circles of Hell punish sins that involve conscious fraud or treachery."**_

"_**The image of fraud, having the face of an honest man on the body of a beautifully colored wyvernm, with the furry paws of a lion and a poisonous sting in the serpent- like tail." **_**Dantes**_**' Inferno**_

Ava didn't need to borrow Rachel's gift of prophecy to know that this dinner was not going to go over well. It would be just one of step into solidifying how much of a treacherous person she was. She would take Austin's hand and waltz into the Dining Hall for everyone to gawk at, and smile like a showgirl, when she really felt like a circus animal. She would dote on her recovering boyfriend, and dutifully help him fend off annoying gossipers, while her insides turned to lead. And she would do all of this under the furious scrutiny of Nico di Angelo. Ava knew this… Then why did she feel so eager to see him? Perhaps it was her inner pettiness wanting to see that her presence still provoked some reaction within him. That he still felt _something_ for her, even if it was only rage.

She surveyed the building with weary anticipation, as Austin gripped her hand like she was Rose from the Titanic, and he was not going drown like Jack did. It was slightly painful, but she decided not to voice that to him, as he already appeared to be an anxious mess.

And Austin despite his good natured and rather mellow personality was always a touch vain. Being beautiful had never really mattered to Ava. Maybe if she wasn't then it would have been more important to her, but her own good looks were more of a hassle than a blessing. Austin however liked to spend time in front of the mirror. Everyday he would style his hair so it would look perfectly messy, and obsess over his oral hygiene routine. So Ava could understand than on top of his nerves about seeing everyone after his ordeal, Austin would be anxious about not looking in top form either.

"Are you going to be okay?" she whispered to him, as the two walked up to the bright yellow building.

She watched as Austin's adams apple bobbed, "I'll be fine."

That was a _lie_, but considering that neither of them would be fine, and both would be putting on pretenses for everyone, Ava wisely decided not to pursue the subject.

When they walked into the building the chatter seemed to die down instantly. Hundreds of eyes were rooted on the pair that stood in the doorway, but Ava could only really feel one burning pair. It took all her will power to not guiltily look over at him. A heartbeat went by, and the only noise was a belated chicken drumstick hitting Jake Mason in the side of the face that Travis threw.

"Like _OMG_! I am so glad you're back Austin," an obnoxious voice from the back of the room enthusiastically stated.

Ava groaned internally as Drew shoved her way through the hordes of gawkers to reach the pair. Austin shifted nervously beside her, and Ava gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I know what happened to you was totally lame. But if you, like ever need to talk my door's always open!" Drew purred and reached out a hand to pat Austin's well- formed chest. Ava didn't bother to hold back her eye roll.

Austin cleared his throat in discomfort, "Um thanks Drew, that's uh, nice of you."

Drew's beady eyes swiveled over to Ava and her smile turned into more of a smirk. "Well despite your questionable mental state, you're still smoking hot. And I'm just doing my duty as a cabin leader to make sure that all of your _needs _are being fully met."

The silence in the Dining Hall was deafening. Austin's jaw dropped in shock at Drew's blatant innuendo, while Ava bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing. She hazarded a glance around the room to see what everyone else's reactions were. Most people had their eyes glued on her, waiting for her to instigate a catfight no doubt. But then Ava's eyes fell on a dark brown pair that was staring at her impassively. As if _he_ didn't care one iota about her. It felt like ice was being poured down her spine.

A hoof stomped at the front of the room, and everyone swivelled in their seats to see Chiron standing at the front of the room, a slight blush on his weathered face. "That's enough everyone. We are all certainly glad that Mr. Flynn is back, and uninjured. If you three could return to your seats, I have some announcements."

Ava's body automatically turned to go to the Hermes' table before she remembered that Molly was still mad at her. But luckily Austin seemed to want to sit with his family. So the two quickly seated themselves at the Apollo table, while Drew sauntered back to the Aphrodite one. All eyes returned to Chiron once everyone was seated.

"As you know the anniversary to celebrate the victory of the Titan War is this Friday eve. After careful consideration, and much convincing by the Aphrodite Cabin, we have decided to hold a celebratory ball this year to commemorate the event, and all the people that took part in it," Chiron stated.

Chatter immediately broke out over the hall. Girls' excitedly shrieked and began enthusiastically plotting their outfits, while boys traded uncomfortable glances.

Chiron stomped his hoof once again, and everyone immediately shut up. "The ball will be formal attire. I am told that if anyone needs proper wear, they are to contact the nymphs in a timely manner. There will be absolutely no alcoholic beverages served, and anyone who tries to sneak any in will be severely punished," Chiron said before casting a stern glare at the Stolls. They both smiled innocently back at him, and Chiron rolled his eyes before glancing at a sullen looking Mr. D. "Mr. D, would you like to say a few words?"

"No wine, then the blasted thing isn't even worth my time," Mr. D muttered with a grimace, but everyone heard it. "No, I don't have anything to add," he sneered, before propping up a People magazine in front of his ruddy face.

"Well," Chiron stated, trying not to glare at Mr. D, "The ball will be outdoors. I do hope everyone acts appropriately, as I have heard that several important people from Olympus may make appearance." Chiron said this with a sort of weary reluctance, as if he already knew that there was no chance of getting everyone to behave. Ava already guessed that someone would no doubted spike the punch bowl, at least three fist fights would break out, and one streaker.

Ava looked at her boyfriend when she felt his hand grasp her own. A lovely crooked smile lit up his golden face

"So _milady_, care to be my date for the ball?" he asked in a perfect impression of a British accent.

Ava couldn't help but laugh. Moments like this, where Austin let all of the social anxiety he carried drop, and was true to his dorky self were how Ava fell in love with him in the first place. But as the giggles trilled off her lips, she felt a sharp pang of sadness, coupled with a darker emotion shoot through her. Ava resisted the urge to look over at _him_.

"Why of course dear sir," she answered back, in her own awful rendition of the Brits.

"We should colour coordinate our outfits, lets try and get to the nymphs early, if we don't…." Austin went on, but Ava wasn't listening. She smiled in all the right places and nodded at the appropriate times, but was internally examining her bond. Nico was in pain, and worse than that, he was jealous. Something dark had always lurked in the depths of those beautiful eyes, but usually he kept a tight rein on it. Ava didn't have to look at him to know that now was not the case.

"It sounds wonderful," Ava said softly. Austin beamed at her.

"Perhaps we can all go together, as a group," Lila suggested, from her spot directly across the table.

Ava smiled weakly, and tried to not let the hurt well up inside of her at knowing that usually Molly and her would do that.

"Of course."

The entire Apollo table broke off in chatter about their fitness routines, or how to properly tune a guitar. It was the reason Ava had never particularly liked sitting there before. She loved the Hermes table with all the chaos and the drama. But considering the amount of drama that was unfolding in her own life, perhaps it was good to take a break.

The next day Ava went though similar motions of being bored, avoiding everyone, and sulking over her self-made isolation. The day after that, and the day after that were spent much the same. She visited Austin and helped his mending, but his brothers and sister's were demanding more of his time since his close brush with death. Ava understood that and backed off.

It was strange for her to think that she had spent years in this camp as a Year Rounder, never bored, but this summer surrounded by her friends and family, she had never felt more alone. Well that wasn't true exactly. The difference was the hostile looks that she was being given. Camp didn't feel quite like home when Molly was giving her the death glare, Annabeth shaking her head in disappointment, or Nico was point blank refusing to look at her.

So Ava spent a lot of her time training. Lots of the younger, or male campers would come to the arena to watch her, but she never paid them any mind. Fighting made her release all of the pent of emotions that were churning inside of her. By the end of her sessions she was too tired to feel anything but numb. She would stumble inside of her cabin, have a quick shower and then collapse on her bed. But it was then, the second she stopped moving that all of Nico's emotions would hit her like a brick wall. It was maddening. And the dreams she had of him were worse. He wasn't sleeping; he would just sit in his cabin strumming his guitar, like some broody new age rocker.

Ava almost felt guilty about being sick of feeling guilty. She was just so tired. A permanently drained feeling left her irritable. Even her normal graceful complexion was being weighed down with deep bags under her eyes. If anyone noticed, they wisely didn't comment.

And when Ava wasn't hacking at wooden dummies with her daggers, she was at Thalia's Pine. Pelus seemed to be the only creature, aside from Austin that was truly excited to see her. But that was probably because she would sneak him raw steak from the kitchens.

Her sketchbook had always brought her solace. It was the one thing that connected her to her mother, and the life she lived before Camp Half Blood. Sketching was something her mother had taught her at a young age, but even that was failing her, when pages upon pages begun to fill with charcoaled pictures of herself and Nico _happy_. Some were memories of New Orleans- their tattoos, the dancing, the mornings in bed. Others were fantasies. It seemed like her unconscious mind had a direct link to her drawing hand, as it produced hauntingly real images of what she life _should _be like.

Ava was starting to think that the book left out some critical facts about the bond. Because the distance between her and Nico was not only agonizing, but she was sure that it was starting to drive her mad. Her thoughts were filled with him. Her dreams were filled with him. Everything reminded her of the person who was so close, yet so very far away.

It was under Thalia's Pine, with her sketchbook that Clarisse found her Wednesday afternoon. Ava was so distracted at getting the exact shading of Nico's sharp jaw line right, that she missed her friend's entrance completely.

"I never really noticed how good you were at drawing punk," Clarisse said, a small amount of affection leaking into her voice.

Ava jolted up startled, and made to close her sketchbook, when Clarisse yanked it out of her grasp unapologetically. That was just the way she was.

Ava sprung to her feet in growing panic as Clarisse cocked her head and studied the portrait of Nico. It was hardly her most scandalous drawing. It was just Nico's face after all. But something about those haunting eyes made it one of the most intimate pieces she had created.

Clarisse whistled lowly, "Damn kid, you got it bad."

Ava snatched her book back and closed it with a snap, before dramatically slumping on the ground. "Is it that obvious?" She certainly hoped it wasn't because Austin was just starting to mentally heal from his ordeal.

Clarisse sat down across from her and studied her with blunt blue eyes, "Only to those who look past all the glamour, and to who you really are."

Ava sighed, "I don't suppose you're here to lecture me too?"

Clarisse snorted, "Nah, that was always more of Wise Girl's thing."

Ava laughed lightly, but then stared at Clarisse curiously. Clarisse had moved out of camp and into Brooklyn with Chris last year. She was working in the security business, while Chris managed a comic book store. They were an odd looking couple, but it strangely worked for them. Clarisse didn't often come to camp just to chat though, which sparked Ava's curiosity. "Why are you here then?"

To Ava's great surprise, the daughter of Ares flushed prettily. "Do you remember our quest?"

Ava smiled, "How could I forget?"

Clarisse smirked, "Do you remember what you said to me when you returned?"

Ava's dark green eyes glazed with memories, of Clarisse and the Cyclops. _"Just promise me something. Next time you get married, I want to be a bridesmaid."_

Ava cackled loudly and Clarisse scowled at her for a minute before reluctantly joining in on the laughter.

"I can't believe I almost forgot about that! Instead of the blushing bride, you were flushed with anger," Ava said between giggles.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, "Yes, I try not to think about it. But anyways, I just came here to ask if you wouldbe my bridesmaid."

Ava stopped laughing and stared at Clarisse shock.

Clarisse sighed, "Look, I know I don't have many girl friends. I don't do girly chats or trying on clothes-"

"I know that," Ava said, "that doesn't make you any less of a woman, or any less of a friend."

A slight smile curved on Clarisse's lips, "I do consider you one of my best friend's though. We were Year Rounders together, and trained together. You've always had my back, so I'd like you to stand up there with me."

Ava water fill her eyes, but refused to cry, it would just make Clarisse huff and lecture her on how weak it made her look. "Of course I will!"

"Thanks, we planned the wedding to be in two weeks," Clarisse said nonchalantly.

"Two weeks!" Ava cried, straightening up in surprise.

"I have been engaged to Chris for about a year," Clarisse reminded her.

"I need to buy you gifts though, and set up a shower, and are you going to have any other bridesmaids?" Ava frantically questioned, trying to remember every single rom-com she ever watched, and if there was anything she was forgetting.

Clarisse waved her hand, "We don't need any of that. Chris and I just want simple and casual. We have everything we need already. And yes, only you. I would have asked Silena too, _but_…"

Ava nodded her head. Silena's death was hard on everyone. And Clarisse was never one for frivolities, so a simple wedding would suit her.

"Okay," Ava said a little unsurely, "Is there anything that you would like me to do?"

Clarisse looked a little hesitant, but finally asked, "If you could use your special mojo to make sure no drama breaks out, that would be great. I don't want the Stolls putting dye in the Aphrodite Cabin's shampoo bottles, and everyone freaking out, like last summer."

Ava grinned, but internally felt like reining the entire camp in would be one giant job in itself.

"Sure."

Clarisse looked immensely relieved. She stood to her feet prepared to leave, but Ava stopped her with a question.

"Hey Clarisse, can I ask you something?"

Clarisse shrugged, "Sure."

"What do you think _my _fatal flaw is?" Ava tried to ask nonchalantly, but knew that her voice was strained.

Clarisse paused and scanned her face, but unlike Annabeth or Molly, she didn't question Ava's out of the blue curiosity.

"I think it's your need to please others, regardless of how it hurts yourself," Clarisse finally said.

Ava flinched and tried to block out Nico's voice saying almost the exact same thing. "How do you mean?"

"When you first arrived to camp, I dismissed you as probably another little Aphrodite girl that wasn't willing to get her fingernail's dirty. You surprised me by coming to ask for lessons, and you stood your ground. That's why I agreed. But Ava I pushed you so hard that first week, just to see if you would give up, and you never did."

Ava's frown became more pronounced, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Clarisse sighed, "Yes and no. You pushed yourself so hard that you made yourself sick. Fighting is good, but if there is one thing I have learned about battle, is that you have to learn how to lose gracefully."

"So my fatal flaw is not knowing when to give up?" Ava asked confused. She didn't remember that being a heroes' flaw before.

"No your fatal flaw is putting everyone before yourself. You worked yourself sick to please me, not yourself. I guess you just have to work on being a little bit selfish," Clarisse said with a shrug before walking out of the clearing.

Ava opened her sketchbook and looked at the picture of her and Nico's bodies intertwined. She felt like she had been plenty selfish.

Sighing, Ava stood up and brushed the dirt off of her shorts. She headed back the familiar path to her cabin, noting that once again people seemed to avoid her eye. It suited her just fine though.

Ava stopped dead when she noticed that Austin was sitting on the front steps to her cabin.

"Hey babe, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Austin said, with a blinding smile.

_Lie_. Ava didn't have to feel it, to know it was untrue. Practically everyone in camp knew that Thalia's Pine was here unofficial sketching spot. And Austin certainly hadn't been poking around there all morning looking for her.

But she would forgive him for his slipup, seeing as she was clutching a sketchbook full of her own. She tried to discreetly place it behind her back. "I was just out drawing."

Austin stood to his feet and went to kiss her lips, but Ava found her head turning without her permission. Automatically his lips brushed her cheek. She was astounded, and Austin looked slightly bewildered. He stepped back, and shuffled his feet for a minute before asked, "So, draw anything good?"

Ava stepped around him and opened the door to her cabin, gesturing for him to follow her inside, "Oh, nothing too special."

She watched as the handsome son of Apollo flopped down on her bed, "You never let me look at your sketchbooks…"

Ava placed the one she was currently holding at the bottom drawer of her desk, trying not to panic. "They are just really private, you know. It's just like you and your poetry."

Austin lips curled in a small grin, "But most of the poetry I write is about you."

Ava forced her face to return the notion. "I dread to think what you come up with. Sonnets about my terrible cooking, or how I can't sing to save my life," she joked.

He rolled his golden eyes, "No about your perfect face. Skin soft and smooth. Eyes dark and shining. Hair like rivers of silk."

She internally sighed, but flashed him a smile anyways, "You are terribly flattering."

Austin laughed, and then patted the spot next to him on the bed, "Come lay with me."

Her body wanted to protest, but Ava's mind reasoned that he was still a friend. And it would appear strange to him for her not to. So she walked across the small room and slumped down on the bed beside him, leaving about a foot of space between them. In reality Ava felt like there were miles.

"Are you doing okay?" Austin quietly questioned. "You look tired."

Ava brushed a stray blonde hair out of his eyes, "I'm fine, just trouble sleeping."

Austin's eyes, so unique with their mix of gold, tawny, yellow, and amber were studying her intently, and Ava was reminded of her dream. She felt like she was under a microscope. "I noticed that you haven't been hanging out with your friend Nico much anymore. You know that it's all right with me if you do. I know I overreacted before, but if it makes you happy then you should spend some time with him."

Ava did sigh out loud this time. "I spent the entire time I was out looking for you cooped up with him. I think I've had enough of Nico di Angelo for a little while." Her throat was burning.

Austin nodded in understanding, but she felt the satisfaction radiating off of him. "Did you two have a falling out," Austin asked in a sympathetic voice.

Ava had to give him credit- those acting classes really did pay off. "Something like that."

Austin pulled her into his body, "Well if he can't see how great you are, then he doesn't deserve your time anyways."

Ava had to stop herself from telling Austin just how backwards that statement really was.

"Why did you come back to camp this summer?" Ava asked instead.

Austin pulled far enough away so he could study her face, "To spend time with you of course. And my family."

"But you got that scholarship to that summer drama school in California. Why didn't you take it?"

"I guess I just thought you were more important."

"You shouldn't put me before your future," Ava insisted.

Austin chuckled, "You are my future babe."

Ava stayed quiet for a minute, not quite sure what to say. "How do you picture your future?"

Austin's hands traced soothing patterns down her spine. "I see both of us going to college- hopefully the same one. I'll do some stage acting, but eventually take my doctorate in dramatic arts, and become a professor. You will be the most beautiful dancer the world has ever seen, of course you will retire to have our children." Ava stiffened, but Austin continued on, "Then you will open a little studio and teach dance once you have children."

"Wow, sounds like you have this all thought out," Ava said. Except for the fact that he didn't ask her about any of this. Not that it wasn't a great future, but she just didn't know if it was _her _future.

"You know me, I like to plan ahead," Austin said, and she could hear the grin in his voice.

"You didn't ask what my plans were," Ava pointed out. A part of her wondered if she was trying to pick a fight.

Austin stiffened, "I just figured that you and I would want the same things."

"I guess we'll just have to see," Ava finally said after an uneasy silence.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon together chatting. Ava even drew Austin's portrait for him, and he was delighted, saying he could add it to his portfolio.

Dinner was another uncomfortable affair of Ava sitting at the Apollo Table. She could feel Molly's glare burning into her back again. She knew her best friend could hold a grudge, but it was different being on the receiving end of one. And it hurt not having her best friend to talk to in this tough time. She never thought she would see the day that Molly would call her selfish, or that Molly would be jealous, seeing how she knew how hard Ava's life could be.

When dinner was over she declined going to the campfire sing-along with Austin, feigning a headache. He shot her a concerned look, but kissed her on her forehead and let her go on her way.

Ava lay in her bed awake for a long time. She was filled with emotions, and the ones that weren't her own felt strangely guilty. She had no idea what Nico was doing to feel guilty, but a large part of her didn't really want to know. But of course life never gives you exactly what you want, so when her weary eyes finally closed she saw him.

_The lighting was low and the floor was dingy. But the bar was packed, playing techno songs, as people gyrated against each other. Nico was leaning against the bar, signaling to a pretty bartender, who had a generous amount of cleavage spilling out of her top._

_ "What can I get you honey?" she purred. _

_ Nico smirked, "Whiskey on the rocks."_

_ "Right away," she winked. _

_ Nico then turned his body towards the dance floor and scanned the crowd. Several girls were eying him up. He smirked at a couple of them and laughed as they tittered about in excitement._

_ "Here you go, and if you need anything, _anything _at all, don't hesitate to ask," the bartender said, setting the whiskey out in front of him. _

_ "I'll be sure to," Nico flirted back. _

_ Random girls approached him through the night, trying to coax him into buying them a drink and taking them home. He would buy them a cocktail, but not his company. _

_ Finally a stunningly tall blonde woman sauntered forward. She was wearing a tight black dress and red stilettos. Her hair was curled to perfection. She looked like she could be one of Aunt Dove's daughters. She stood next to Nico at the bar and ordered a martini. _

_ Nico's eyes scanned her form and lit up with interest. When the bar tender brought back her drink, Nico paid the woman who pouted slightly before accepting it. _

_ "Thank you," the blonde said, before turning to face him fully. She had stunning blue eyes._

_ "My pleasure," Nico said, taking a quick sip of his drink, and watching her eyes dart down to his lips. _

_ "I'm Genesis," the woman said, offering Nico her hand. _

_ Nico picked it up and kissed it, like some old world gentleman. "Nico."_

_ They chatted lightly, before heading to the dance floor. His body, and her body pressed together leaving no room between them. Sweat poured off of them as the grinded into each other. Finally Genesis tugged Nico's hand and led him to her car. _

_ They laughed and kissed in the car ride. And then they were at an apartment complex. And kissing in the elevator. She was pulling him into a bedroom, and he was pushing her against the wall. She tugged at his shirt and he unzipped her dress. _

_ The heat was burning, it was so hot, it was agony. And as Nico leaned into to her naked body, pressing his lips against hers once again, he felt unbearable pain. _

Ava jerked awake, feeling as if her body was on fire. It was just like her thirteenth birthday once again. She felt unbearably hot, and the pain, _the pain was unfathomable_. She stood up from her bed delirious. And once again Ava stumbled down to the lake, her limbs on fire.

She didn't bother to pull off the sleep shorts or camisole when she made it to the lake. She just waded into the shallow water, and laid herself down, willing the heat to leave her limbs. She could feel the difference of temperature around her skin, but it didn't seem to penetrate her body. Ava didn't know how long she lay in the lake. This time no one approached her- no Molly, no Chiron, no naiads. It was probably because she was projecting her emotions. Rage. Hurt. Guilt. Sorrow.

Hours past and finally she could see the light rise in the sky. The heat started to leave her body, and she shivered. Her skin felt pruney and uncomfortable. Standing up in her soggy clothing, Ava walked across camp, and back to the cabin area. Just as she reached the entrance, she noticed another figure walking towards the cabins. A figure clad in black.

Ava froze as Nico stood about ten feet away from her, wearing the same clothing as yesterday. His dark eyes took in her dripping wet pajamas and then darted back up to her face.

Pain filled his eyes, and he opened his mouth, "Spark-"

"I dreamt of you last night," was all Ava managed to say before brushing past him, and walking into her cabin.

It was only when she looked in the mirror did she notice her red eyes and tear tracks stained on her face.

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know that it may seem like I'm dragging things on, but I'm not. The next chapter is where major things are about to go down!**

**Thank you to everyone who continues to review, it really means the world to me!**

**I had a few reviews and PMs ask what has kept me so busy, and how my fiancé is. So here's the scoop: **

**First thing is I graduated university! I now have a B.A. so yay! And I am off to Teacher's College in the fall. Second, my sister had a baby! I spent a lot of time with her once her husband had to go back to work, and my nephew is adorable! And third, I got a new job that has kind of funny hours.**

**My fiancé is doing better. The doctors still don't know what exactly is wrong with him, but he has been on a new medication that so far has been successful. No seizures, or fainting lately, so fingers crossed that he is on the mend!**

**I hope everyone else is doing well. If you want, let me know what your up to in your reviews. I feel like I have such a connection to all of you guys, and I would love to hear what is going on in your lives!**

**Please Review, and let mw know what you think!**

**-Nyx**

Quote from wikipedia.


End file.
